Heartcaptor Syaoran
by absolutefluffiness
Summary: AU: Syaoran Li is determined to make the Cardcaptor Sakura his fiance to prove he has the right to become the next Li Clan head. But what if he falls in love with her for real? Now that can't be easy. EPILOGUE UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Heartcaptor Syaoran**

**_AU: Syaoran Li is determined to make the Cardcaptor Sakura Kinomoto his fiance to prove he has the right to become the next Li Clan head. But what if he falls in love with her for real—and has to deal with her long-time crush on Yukito Tsukishiro?_**

**Chapter 1: The New Student**

Sakura Kinomoto was sixteen, beautiful, and sweet. Green eyes, light brown hair, and a slender figure, coupled with a cheerful disposition, made her popular with both the boys and girls at Seijyo High. She had a best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, who was just as beautiful, with long dark hair that curled at the ends, deep violet eyes, and smooth pale skin.

Together they shared a secret: Sakura was the Cardcaptor, who was busy gathering cards after she had accidentally opened a magic book her father had brought home. They'd had a few interesting adventures already, and Tomoyo had happily filmed each one of them. She'd also been delirious with joy because Sakura's adventures allowed her to design and create cute costumes for her best friend.

Tomoyo was currently giggling next to her. "There's a new boy in school! They say he's cuter than your crush, Yukito Tsukishiro!"

"He never could be," Sakura declared confidently. "Yuki is my number one!" And she turned her thoughts to the gentle, silver-haired man with the round glasses. She'd first gotten a crush on him when she was nine and he was a new transferee to her older brother Toya's school—now Sakura's school. She had eyes for no one else ever since.

"Yes, well, let's wait till he thinks the same way," Tomoyo said, laughing. "Especially since he's surrounded by all those beautiful women where he works!"

Sakura sighed. It was awful; since he'd graduated from college, she only saw Yukito when she went to the cafe he and her brother Touya ran just outside Tomoeda. Thank goodness she had the Clow Cards to occupy her; she had to capture them, after all.

"All right class. This is Li Syaoran, who has transferred from Hong Kong," Terada-sensei, their teacher, announced.

A tall brown-haired and amber-eyed boy, looking very handsome in the long-sleeved white shirt and dark pants that were Seijyo High's uniform, entered the classroom. His thickly-lashed eyes darted around the room quickly, as if he were looking for something. Sakura and Tomoyo's female classmates began to whisper and giggle; he was quite good-looking, after all.

**'There she is'**, he thought, and he smiled softly, making the female half of the class swoon. The girl he had come for: Sakura Kinomoto, Cardcaptor.

She was even prettier than her photos; he'd had her investigated when he'd discovered that he would have to fight his own cousin to try and win her. Syaoran remembered the awful scene when the Li Clan Elders had declared that whichever of Syaoran or Eriol Hiiragizawa could bring back the best mate would win control of the Li Clan. Now that was a rich prize; the Lis, after all, owned practically half of Hong Kong, and Syaoran was a prideful person.

Tomoyo whispered, "Cute, isn't he?" Sakura smiled; yes, he was. But she looked out the window and smiled as she thought of Yukito's sweet smile. So she completely missed it when Li Syaoran stopped in front of her desk.

"Sakura Kinomoto," he smiled. "Hello."

Everyone, even Terada-sensei, turned to watch.

"Huh?" Sakura turned her attention to the boy standing in front of her.

He leaned in and touched her chin gently. "You're even more beautiful that I was told you were," he smiled as he spoke softly.

"What? Do...do I know you?" Sakura looked around wildly for an escape; the boy was aggressive, and against her will, she was attracted to him. She looked up at his artfully mussed chocolate-brown hair, deep amber eyes, and...he seemed well-built under his uniform. '**Stop it! I'm in love with Yukito!' she thought.**

"Call me Syaoran," he said softly, and walked to the seat behind her, sat down, and commenced staring at the back of her head.

Sakura turned around when she felt his gaze on her, and blushed when she saw Syaoran smile at her. She'd always thought there was no one else in the world she could be attracted to, but Syaoran...she caught herself looking at his lips.

**'No no no no!'**Sakura scolded herself, then turned around quickly, resolving not to look at Syaoran again.

But something about him...when she had to pass some paper to him, their fingers touched, and she felt a thrill go through her. He was going to be trouble; Sakura just knew it.

_**'**_**So this is Kinomoto', **Syaoran thought. '**This is going to be easy. She's sweet, pretty, and somewhat...out of it? And I actually do like her.' **He placed his hands behind his head, and leaned back; it was Advanced Algebra, easily his best subject, and he was going to enjoy just looking at her lovely auburn hair for now...because he had plans for her at breaktime...very pleasant plans that made him smile in anticipation.

At break, Sakura was heading for her locker when a hand gently tapped her shoulder. She spun around to face whoever it was and found herself face to face with a pair of the most gorgeous amber eyes she had ever seen.

"Sakura? Can I talk to you for a second, please?" It was Syaoran Li.

"Er, sure," Sakura said. Syaoran smiled; up close, she really was quite beautiful; those green eyes were arresting. _**I'm going to enjoy courting you, **_he thought.

He led her to an area at the back of the school, near an old sakura tree. Sakura was a bit uneasy; Syaoran was not the type of boy she hung around with. Come to think of it, she didn't hang around with boys; she usually was to be found with Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika.

"What is it?" Sakura asked. She was avoiding looking at him; the way he looked at her was unsettling.

He didn't respond; instead, he came closer. "Sakura...May I ask, have you got a boyfriend?"

"What?" Sakura's eyes opened wide. It was an impertinent question, after all.

"I just wanted to know if I had to worry about anyone, is all," Syaoran said.

"I...No, but..." Sakura stammered.

"Good," Syaoran smiled. "Would you like to have one?"

"What, you're giving boyfriends away?" Sakura couldn't resist retorting.

"No," and he took her right hand in his own. "I would like to tell you then that I wish to court you," Syaoran smiled, and brushed his lips over the back of her hand.

Sakura turned red, and said, "Hoee?" She pulled her hand out of Syaoran's, and began to stammer, "I...no...Yukito-san...I can't!"

"You said you didn't have a boyfriend," Syaoran pointed out calmly.

"Yes...but..."

"So I'd like to apply," Syaoran said cheerfully.

Sakura knew her mouth was agape and she had to shut it soon, but...she'd never had anything like this ever happen to her.

"Ah...I'm not...I..."

"I'm just asking permission so that I can give you presents," Syaoran said. He came closer...he had Sakura pinned against the chain link fence separating Seijyo from the middle school; his lips were coming closer to hers. "Just say yes, and I'll try to make you happy."

To his shock, Sakura managed to wriggle out from between his arms, then she ran away.

"What the...Sakura!" He quickly gave chase, gaining on her because his legs were longer. She was running blindly away from him, and was headed straight for a small ditch. "Stop, Sakura! Please stop!"

She refused to listen, and Syaoran made an almighty leap to try and catch her before she could fall into the ditch. He was barely in time; Sakura screamed, and closed her eyes, trying to shield her face. Syaoran took the brunt of her weight, and fell into the ditch himself instead, Sakura on top of him.

When Sakura opened her eyes, she realized she was all right. Someone had saved her...and it was Syaoran, groaning under her.

"I...I'm sorry!" Sakura brought her hands up to her face. "I...Li-kun,"

"I told you to call me Syaoran," he said weakly but cheerfully. "Glad to see you're okay."

"But you're dirty now!" Sakura wailed.

"Better that than you hurt," Syaoran said gently. He lifted a hand to brush some dirt off Sakura's back.

They sat there for a while, until Syaoran picked up Sakura, set her on the ground outside the ditch, and checked to see if she was all right.

"Really, Li..."

"Syaoran," Syaoran corrected.

"...Syaoran, I'm all right."

"You were so upset," Syaoran said.

"Um...I've never had anyone ask me what you did before."

"Pity," Syaoran said. "I intend to marry you, Sakura Kinomoto."

After gaping for a few seconds, Sakura finally managed to whisper, "You're crazy."

"No. I just happen to like beautiful girls who are also Cardcaptors," he said softly.

Sakura broke free of his embrace and backed off. "How do you know about that?"

"Because I have magic too," he smiled. Syaoran drew out a red-tasseled ball pendant, closed his eyes, and it expanded into a large sword.

"Okay...who are you?" Sakura demanded.

"I am of the Li clan in Hong Kong. Clow Reed, who created the cards you're capturing, is my ancestor. So I'm here to help you," and Syaoran bowed gallantly.

"Er..." and Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Why would you want to help me?"

"Like I said," and Syaoran resumed dusting the dirt off his shirt, "I would like to be your husband."

"Hoee!" Sakura yelled. "I'm only sixteen!"

"Me too," Syaoran said. "So I figure that we can have a nice little date soon, so you can get to know me."

"But..."

Just then, the bell rang.

"Come on," Syaoran said. "Let's not be late." He held Sakura's hand, and she blushed.

People stared as they walked back into the classroom that way, and Syaoran smiled when she didn't pull her hand out of his; she was too flustered and embarrassed. As they reached their seats, Sakura turned to him, and said, "Thank you for saving me."

"You're very welcome," Syaoran said.

* * *

**Their First Capture Together**

Syaoran insisted on walking Sakura home, much to Tomoyo's surprise. This time, she reached out for his hand, and Syaoran quietly laced his fingers through hers.

Then Syaoran stopped.

"Did you feel that?" Syaoran stood still, looking aroud warily, and he brought out his sword. "Suggest you bring out the sealing rod now," he said to Sakura.

"Um, okay," she said, and began the incantation that summoned the Key. "But what did you sense?"

"You can't feel it?" Syaoran said in surprise. "Close your eyes. Reach out with your senses. When you feel something that doesn't seem to be in sync, try to track where it's coming from," Syaoran said.

Sakura closed her eyes. "I can't feel anything," she said.

"Try again," Syaoran suggested.

Sakura tried again, but couldn't feel anything. She looked so embarrassed and disappointed that Syaoran had to chuckle.

"Okay, yeah, I'm not as magically powerful as you," Sakura pouted.

"No, no. It's just...you were so cute," Syaoran said, and he touched Sakura's cheek with his thumb.

"Ehh..." Sakura blushed. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" Syaoran decided to press his advantage, and was about to come close again when...

"Watch out!" He cast a wind spell with the words "Fuuka shourai!" and they were lifted off the ground just as a bolt of lightning struck the spot where they were standing just seconds ago.

"A Clow card!" Sakura yelled. Syaoran had her in his arms, and he smelled her; she had a flowery, light scent, and he liked it very much.

"You have to return it to beast form first," Syaoran said, "before you can seal it."

Sakura pulled out Windy, and Syaoran held her hand.

"No, Sakura. Windy can't stand up to Thunder. Let me try to weaken it first," he suggested, as he set them down on top of a tall building. She nodded, and Syaoran cast the Lightning spell he had used earlier. When it struck the strange ball of lightning, it roared then turned into a large lion.

"There you go! Hurry, seal it!" Syaoran yelled. Sakura quickly raised her staff and sealed the card. But when the card was sealed, it floated over to Syaoran.

"Thank you! Oh, thank you so much!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, then found herself too close to his face again.

Syaoran smiled. "Now you owe me, Sakura," he said softly, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Plus...I have your card."

Sakura blushed. "Syaoran..."

"Tell you what, Sakura..." Syaoran said. "For every card I help you catch, how about a kiss? I'll give you back the card if you kiss me."

"But...you're not my boyfriend," Sakura said breathlessly. Her arms were still around his neck, he was pleased to note.

"Working on it," Syaoran said, right before he lowered his lips on hers.

Sakura noticed Syaoran was coming closer...closer...and then his lips claimed hers in Sakura's first-ever kiss.

It was a soft, sweet kiss, gentle and tender. Syaoran discovered he liked kissing this girl; her lips were soft and she was so surprised, she yielded to him. He closed his eyes as she closed hers, and when he'd caught her bottom lip between his lips, she sighed. He placed his hand behind her nape to pull her closer; capturing this girl's heart was going to be such a pleasant thing.

Sakura suddenly realized that she had just surrendered her first kiss to a boy she barely knew, and gasped. And yet...how she wanted more, and she couldn't understand why. She couldn't understand why, but kissing Syaoran felt so good, and she tightened her hold on his neck. She almost whined when he pulled his lips away suddenly.

"Get your hands off my sister!" roared Toya Kinomoto as he pulled Syaoran off Sakura. "What the fuck do you think you're doing kissing her?"

"Hey, butt out!" Syaoran roared back. "I wasn't raping her. Any idiot can see she liked it!"

They turned to Sakura, who blushed.

"I happen to know who her crush is, so don't even bother trying to tell me you're the new boyfriend. I don't consider you suitable!" Toya snarled.

"Not yet, but getting there," Syaoran and Toya then began to glare at each other.

"Onii-chan, Syaoran, please stop it," Sakura said.

"I forbid you to date this guy!" Toya said.

"Well since you don't live at home you'll never know," Sakura said archly.

"Are you planning to see him again?"

"I..." And then Sakura suddenly lost her breath. "Yukito-san!"

"Hey! They had pizza buns!" the silver-haired Yukito said cheerfully. "I got four. Here," and he handed one each to Toya and Sakura. Then he turned to Syaoran. "You new?"

"Er...just transferred to Seijyo. I'm in Sakura's class," Syaoran said. Yukito made him feel uneasy. And when he saw how bright Sakura's eyes went when she stared at Yukito, Syaoran felt his heart sink. **'She has a serious crush on him,**' he thought.

And worse, she had forgotten about him and how he had kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

_**absolutefluffiness says: **I don't own CCS. But reviews are love and hearts!_

**The Sweetest of Debts**

Syaoran watched as Sakura joined her brother and Yukito Tsukishiro on the way home. She was staring up adoringly at Yukito, and Syaoran was annoyed; he knew he was better-looking than the gray haired young man.

And he'd just kissed Sakura—given her her first kiss, in fact, and had he known he would have been even more annoyed—and she'd just walked off with a cheery "Bye! Thanks, and see you tomorrow!"

As if his kiss were nothing.

He had no illusions; while he wasn't a playboy, the Li Clan taught more than just magic and martial arts. He knew he wasn't a bad kisser. And he had felt Sakura's response; she had **welcomed** his kiss. She was attracted to him!

Now she owed him a kiss. Syaoran didn't intend to let her go on that, and he smiled. Plus, he was still holding Thunder in his hand.

He wondered if there were a way to use it against Sakura, to make her yield to what he wanted.

Then he smiled when he thought of a way.

**XXX**

"Good morning!" Sakura smiled at Tomoyo, and then at Syaoran the next morning when she arrived. She'd clearly had a very good night, and Syaoran caught himself wondering if that Yukito guy had had anything to do with it.

"Good morning, Sakura," he said softly when she had settled into her seat.

She turned her gorgeous emerald eyes on him, and smiled. "Thank you for yesterday, Li..." she stopped when he raised one eyebrow, "...I mean, Syaoran-kun," she said.

"Anytime," he smiled back, "Sakura-chan."

Sakura blushed; she hadn't given him permission to address her in such a familiar way, and his amber eyes met hers, glinting in a challenging way.

"Is there a problem?" Syaoran enjoyed cornering Sakura; she had no idea how to bring up the topic. She had, after all, kissed him less than twenty-four hours ago, so why should she object to being called 'Sakura-chan'?

"N...no," and she blushed. Syaoran simply stared at her; he saw how her hair brushed her shoulders, how her lashes touched her face, how her little pink lips...ah those lips!

Sakura gathered herself and asked, "Ne, Syaoran, do you have a green costume...with a white, um, turtleneck under it? I'm sorry I can't describe it better."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. Interesting change of topic. He'd never shown her his Li Clan costume, after all, but she had just described it. "Why do you ask?"

Sakura lowered her voice. "Because...because I saw you in it...in a dream last night."

He decided to tease her. "Why, do you want to see it?"

"No! I meant...I was just asking..." She turned pink, and Syaoran smirked, feeling he'd gotten her back for ignoring him the previous day after Yukito had arrived.

"Don't worry. If a Card shows up, I'll show it to you," he said.

"Er..." and Sakura stared at Syaoran. "I just..."

"What?" Syaoran asked. The he realized she was staring at his lips. _'So she remembers after all!' _Syaoran thought, and he smiled slowly. Flicking his eyes towards the other students, he saw that no one was watching them, not even the weirdly observant Tomoyo Daidouji. He gave Sakura a feral grin, like the wolf he was named after, and then licked his lips suggestively as he leaned towards her.

"Remembering something you forgot yesterday?" Syaoran said in a low voice, and then he raised Thunder just high enough for Sakura to see the top of the card.

"Ah, yes! Thank you, Syaoran-kun!" She reached out a hand for it, and Syaoran pretended to hand it over; he brushed his hand over hers, then pulled the card back. "Hoee?"

Syaoran smirked and slid the card back into his bookpack. "Nu-uh, Sakura," making his address of her even more familiar. "This you have to win back from me."

"But..."

"You know how," Syaoran said softly, and leaned across his desk; he was so close to her he could feel her minty-scented breath on his nose. Then he laughed. "Think I'll hang on to it until another card shows up."

Sakura looked guilty, frustrated, and almost weepy, all at the same time. Syaoran opened his Literature textbook and looked over her head at the blackboard. Oh he was going to enjoy this.

**XXX**

Syaoran left class early, and Sakura was surprised when she felt a pang as she saw him disappear through the door. _'What is wrong with me?' _she wondered. She'd relived their kiss over and over the night before, and fought her strange attraction to him as much as she could by staring at her photo album of Yukito pictures.

But each time, amber eyes and messy brown hair kept interrupting her thoughts. She could still feel the way he had kissed her; how he had taken her lower lip between his own, how he had—nibbled?—on it, how..._'Stop it Sakura!' _she scolded herself.

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo leaned into Sakura's view. "Want to join me and Rika-chan at the boutique that just opened?"

"Huh?" Amber eyes were still dancing across her mind's eye, and Sakura blushed. Tomoyo smiled; she knew Sakura was disturbed by the gorgeous Li boy's presence, but forebore to point it out; she believed Sakura would sort it out on her own.

"Want to go to the boutique?" Tomoyo repeated.

"Sure!" Sakura gathered her things and joined them happily.

They had fun picking out brooches at the shop, but once they reached Sakura's house and Rika had put hers on, she suddenly changed; her eyes went blank, and she suddenly had a sword in her hand.

Cerberus flew down the stairs. "Sakura! It's a Clow Card..." and had to dodge when Rika swung at him. Sakura, thinking quickly, ran out of the house and did all she could to avoid Rika. But when her attacks got stronger, Sakura realized she would have to do something, and soon. So she summoned her staff, and desperately avoided Rika while thinking of how to separate her from the sword.

But she had stood still for too long; suddenly Rika was above her, the sword slashing down wickedly, and Sakura braced herself for the worst...

Which never came. Syaoran, in the green costume she'd seen in her dream, had blocked the sword thrust.

"Are you all right?" he asked quickly, while attempting to disarm Rika.

"How do I stop her without hurting her? Sakura asked quickly.

"Sword depends on the strength of the heart...oof," Syaoran replied as he fought Rika off. "If the person is overwhelmed then it will cut you. But if the person sees..." and then he was cut off as he hissed in pain; he'd let his guard down as he tried to explain things to Sakura, and Rika had managed to nick him in the chest. Blood was tricking down the front of his robes, and he was now dodging Rika as fast as he could.

"Syaoran!" Sakura screamed. She could see the blood, and as she activated 'Jump' and went after them, she suddenly realized...maybe...what Syaoran had said...

"Illusion!" she screamed just as Rika seemed to gain more strength and hacked at Syaoran with unexpected strength. He managed to block Rika's attacks, but Sakura could see that she had managed to injure him; she seemed infused with a terrifying strength.

Rika stared up lovingly at the illusion; Sakura could not see what it was but she was distracted long enough for Syaoran to manage to disarm her before he himself collapsed to the ground.

"Return to your true form, Clow Card!" Sakura yelled, and sealed the Card quickly. She pocketed it as she knelt next to Syaoran, who smiled at her.

"Great work, Sakura," he said, and stood up shakily. "Damn, that card sure gets aggressive," he joked weakly as he tried to walk away. He'd resolved to avoid her until her 'debt' to him stacked up, and he was looking forward to collecting.

"No, Syaoran!" Sakura said, and she caught his sleeve. "You...you're injured," she said softly.

"It's a scratch. Cats scratch harder," Syaoran said in what he hoped was a joking tone. The sword slash wasn't deep, but it did sting like hell.

"Come on," Sakura said, tugging him into her house. "We need to get you cleaned up."

"I'm okay, really," Syaoran insisted; his pride wouldn't let him let her see how he'd been injured.

Sakura realized Syaoran wasn't going to join her without a fight and so she did the only thing she could think of to make him come with her.

"Syaoran-kun...I...If you let me have a look at your wound, I..." She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his.

Shocked, Syaoran froze before responding. Sakura kissed like an amateur, definitely, but she was the sweetest amateur he knew. Soon he took over, guiding their lips, gently teaching her how to kiss back. He had raised his hands and taken her cheeks between them to pull her closer; she had her arms around his lean waist.

When Sakura pulled away, breathless, Syaoran smiled. "All right. You win," and followed her into her house, his hand firmly in hers.

Inside, he had to take off his costume; since the sword slash had penetrated even his undershirt, he was forced to take that off and stand in front of Sakura bare-chested, with only his white slacks on.

Sakura had turned around to get the iodine and cotton balls; when she turned back to Syaoran, she drew her breath in. He was lean and slender, but his body was well-formed thanks to his regular martial arts practice and soccer playing. She'd never seen Yukito up close this way, and Syaoran...she was feeling a thrill go up and down her. The sword slash was just below his lowest rib, and was still bleeding.

'Oh no I'm staring at him!' Sakura thought frantically, and she dropped the medicine kit in embarrassment. Her cheeks were flaming red, and Syaoran chuckled; it was nice to know he affected her somehow after all.

'See something you like?" he teased, making her go even redder.

"Um..." and she picked up the kit, "this may sting a bit."

"It's okay," Syaoran said. He waited patiently as Sakura first cleaned up the wound with sterile water, then used the iodine. Syaoran smiled as he enjoyed her touch, and Sakura noticed he looked like he was purring.

His skin was smooth and firm, and Sakura found herself touching him gently, longer than was necessary. Syaoran was warm and as she placed the bandages over his wound, she smoothed it into place longer than was necessary. Soon she was stroking his skin, fascinated by how it felt.

Syaoran couldn't stop himself; he took her hand and pulled her closer. He closed the gap between their lips quickly, and Sakura whispered, "Syaoran" right before he kissed her.

This time, she could feel his tongue at the entrance to her lips, and she parted them; in his tongue slid, like butter, and he gently probed the inside of her mouth. Soon Sakura had raised her own tongue and was sliding it over his. Her hands were running up and down Syaoran's smooth back, and he was kissing her passionately and deeply, his hands on her chin, letting her caress him as he liked.

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat by the door, and the two leapt apart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III: ****What Am I Feeling?**

**Previously: **_Sakura and Syaoran are sharing a kiss in the Kinomoto kitchen when somebody arrives._

XXX

**Caught in the Act**

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura tore herself away from Syaoran by leaping backwards and with a loud "Hoee!" on her lips. Syaoran automatically stood in front of her in a defensive posture, his arm holding her back. Then when he saw who it was, he dropped his attack posture.

It was Yukito!

And Sakura blushed; she had practically been in Syaoran's lap, and Yukito had caught them with their tongues in each other's mouths.

Yukito smiled; the boy clearly liked Sakura very much. One just had to look at him and how he'd rushed to defend her.

Syaoran, on the other hand, felt somewhat satisfied. _'He's seen me with her--kissing her. Hah!'_

"Um...Yukito-san!" Sakura greeted him with forced cheer. _'Now I've blown it,' _she thought.

"I just came to drop off some pastries for you and your dad," Yukito said cheerfully as he laid a basket with gingham trim on the table. He turned cheerfully to Syaoran. "Hello! Are you Sakura's new boyfriend? I'd imagine so, because Touya can't stop talking about you."

"Huh?" Syaoran was frantically trying to pull his undershirt back on.

"Oh don't worry about it; he hates any boy who gets close to his baby sister," Yukito joked. "You are a lucky boy; Sakura is special."

_'Oh no, he thinks I'm special! And—I was kissing someone else!' _Sakura thought. '_Have I just blown my chance with Yukito-san?'_

"I...no...he..." Sakura looked like she was on the verge of tears, so Syaoran placed a comforting arm over her shoulders. Sakura shook him off, and said to Yukito, "He's not my boyfriend, Yukito-san! Never! He's just a classmate!"

Syaoran felt like he'd been slapped. How many times had they kissed already? Yet Sakura was acting like she'd been caught in **adultery**, for crying out loud.

_'So she uses me for when he's not around,' _Syaoran thought angrily. He pulled on the rest of his clothes, and as Sakura stammered at Yukito, he quietly slipped out of the door, resolving not to talk to her until she came begging.

"Yukito-san, I...please don't tell my brother!" Sakura begged.

Yukito smiled. "I won't. But...shouldn't you have let him out?"

"Hoee?" Sakura turned. Syaoran was gone.

She was surprised to feel a twinge in her heart at his absence. Why hadn't he said goodbye?

But she turned back to Yukito, and her thoughts of Syaoran disappeared.

"Sakura-chan," Yukito began. He felt it wasn't his place to interfere but...what he'd just seen made him feel sorry for Syaoran. "Do you know what 'leading on' means?" He sighed. "You shouldn't do that to that boy...what's his name?" he asked.

"No...he...he's not the one I like," and Sakura blushed hard. _'It's you!'_ she thought.

And yet something was telling her what she was thinking was a lie.

Yukito forebore to point out that she had been seen kissing the handsome young boy—twice—already. She had to sort it out on her own.

Now if only she could get over her crush on him to see the one who was destined to love her.

XXX

**Syaoran Goes Cold**

The next morning, Sakura came in to class, smiling happily. Yukito had spent the night at their house, and she had walked to school with him and her brother.

"A very good morning!" she greeted Tomoyo, who gave her an odd look. "Hoee?"

"Good morning, Syaoran-kun!" she greeted Syaoran, who was reviewing his chemistry notes. "Is your wound better?"

He didn't seem the worse for wear, save for being slightly pale. Syaoran looked up at her with his fabulous light brown eyes...nodded coolly...then turned back to his notes without a word.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo. Normally Syaoran would greet her cheerfully. But today...he was cold and distant. She decided he'd simply gotten up on the wrong side of the bed and ignored it.

"Happy today?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura didn't notice that Tomoyo wasn't smiling, because she was bursting to tell her the news. She had to wait until lunchtime, and then she happily told Tomoyo of how Yukito had greeted her a good night before she went to bed, and that he'd spent the night at their house.

Only Tomoyo noticed that for once, Syaoran didn't spend the day watching the back of Sakura's head, and he didn't join them for lunch. Only once did he look at the back of Sakura's head, and even then, he frowned and turned away.

Sakura turned to Syaoran when she had to pass some quiz papers to him, and smiled. He regarded her coolly, then just nodded politely.

_'I suppose he'll speak to me later, or walk me home,' _she thought.

But Syaoran didn't speak to her all day; he was quiet and withdrawn. She turned to him when the dismissal bell rang, but he was already halfway across the classroom and gone.

"Tomoyo-chan...why...is something wrong with him?" Sakura asked.

"From the looks of it, you seem to have offended him. See, he speaks to Yamazaki and everyone else...just not you," Tomoyo observed. "What happened?"

Sakura blushed and lowered her voice to tell Tomoyo what had happened the other day.

"You said what to Yukito-san in front of Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked incredulously.

"I said he wasn't my boyfriend," Sakura said.

"This despite having his tongue halfway down your throat?"

"I...that's beside the point...the thing is, Yukito-san says I'm special...so...what's with the look on your face?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo looked at her assessingly. "No. Not this time, Sakura-chan. You have to figure this out on your own."

"What? It's not like I'm in love with Syaoran-kun," Sakura said.

"Think about it, Sakura. How many times have you kissed Li-kun?"

"Those were just payments for capturing the cards, his help and stuff. It's Yuki that I love," Sakura said.

"Do you even know how he feels about you?" Tomoyo asked.

"He just is interested in me because I'm the Cardcaptor, remember?" Sakura said. "I don't think he really likes me in, you know, that way."

A long pause, then Tomoyo shook her head. She remembered Sakura telling her when she'd first met Li-kun that he'd said he wanted her to be his girlfriend. "...Never mind," she said sadly, and walked out of the classroom.

Sakura was thoroughly confused, and walked home alone.

It was the same thing the next day, and the next, and the next thing Sakura knew, two weeks had gone by. Syaoran was polite, but he didn't go back to his usual kind, cheerful self, not with her. He was that way with everyone else, though.

And when she sealed another card that weekend, Sakura kept looking around hopefully, but no handsome brown-eyed boy came to help her. Luckily it was an easy capture...but still...

Worse, now that he wasn't hanging around Sakura, girls were flocking around him. Rin Kanigawa, one of the prettiest girls in their year, entered their classroom during homeroom several days later, and shyly gave Syaoran a notebook. She was a lovely, delicate-looking girl with blue eyes and brown hair.

"Hey, that's the daughter of one of the Prime Minister's Cabinet members," Naoko said softly to Tomoyo and Sakura as they stood by the door. "Looks like she's very interested in Syaoran. What a love story: looks, money, and power!"

"That's not a basis for love," Sakura observed.

"Ah," Naoko said, looking wise, "but remember, Li-kun is Chinese and a Li to boot. I bet he came here to scout for a fiancee. And he couldn't do better than Rin if he's going for those things."

"He's not the kind," Sakura said.

"Why should it bother you?" Tomoyo asked.

Before Sakura could answer, they heard Rin clear her throat nervously and say, "Thanks for helping me with Math yesterday, Syaoran."

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow; she'd noticed something odd, but decided to keep it to herself.

_'Wait! Only I call him that!' _Sakura thought. _'He hasn't given anyone else permission to call him that!'_

Syaoran smiled gently at Rin. "Don't worry about it," he said softly. "I'm just glad I was assigned to help you." What he said next, the three girls didn't hear, but Syaoran took Rin's hand lightly in his own and smiled. She hid her cheeks behind her other hand, smiled eagerly then nodded. Syaoran grinned, then said, "It's a date then. Sunday morning?"

"Yeah. Thank you so much, Syaoran!" Rin said happily, then left the room.

Sakura was dying to know what the whole thing was about, and so she turned to Syaoran as she sat down.

"Got a date on Sunday?" Sakura asked, keeping her voice light.

Again, that cool look, then a shrug.

"With Rin?"

Another shrug. Syaoran was keeping his eyes pointedly on the blackboard in front of him.

Sakura wasn't used to this treatment; Syaoran normally was cheerful and affectionate around her, so she asked, "Is something wrong?"

Finally, a reaction. Syaoran looked her straight in the eye and said, "Why should you care? I'm just your **classmate**, remember?" He gave her a cold look, then kept his gaze on the blackboard.

"I..." And Sakura was horrified to realize that she was hurt by his behavior. She missed his flirting, his teasing, even his company.

And most of all, his kisses.

Again he left before she did at the end of the day. Sakura walked slowly to her locker, wondering why she was so upset.

What made it worse was when she saw Syaoran outside the school gates from a distance. _'I think I'll go talk to him,'_ she thought, and was walking in his direction when someone made Syaoran look up, and smile his beautiful, boyish smile and wave. It was Rin, and he took her books as they walked off together.

Sakura followed at a distance. They were laughing and talking happily, and after a while, Syaoran took Rin's hand in his with a tender gesture.

She didn't like Syaoran that way now, did she? It was Yukito—it always was Yukito, right?

So why was she unhappy that Syaoran was going out with Rin? She hadn't liked how he had approached her back then, right? The whole marriage thing?

Besides, Rin was a very nice, shy girl..._who was just putting on an act to get Syaoran..._

_'NO!' _Sakura scolded herself. _'I am not jealous!'_

_'pretending to be sweet and innocent to have him..."_

Sakura had no idea where those thoughts were coming from.

But that Sunday, she told herself she was just going to have a look at the Tomoeda Park Promenade. That she'd felt Syaoran's aura heading there had nothing to do with it, really.

She saw Syaoran and Rin from a distance. They were at an ice cream parlor. Syaoran was relaxed and cracking jokes, and Rin was likewise relaxed, and laughing.

'I wish I could hate her!' Sakura thought. But she couldn't.

"Watching them, Sakura-chan?" a familiar voice said, and it nearly made Sakura leap into the air. Tomoyo stood there watching Sakura. "Wishing you could hate someone as nice and as sweet as Rin?"

Sakura gaped at Tomoyo. "How did..."

Tomoyo sighed. "I always know what you're thinking."

"Tomoyo, I don't understand. Why am I so upset? It's not like Syaoran and I are, you know, an item..."

"Sakura-chan, the thing is..." Tomoyo thought things over carefully. Should she tell Sakura what she had observed earlier?

Sakura was looking wistfully at Syaoran and Rin. Rin was bowing her head, and Syaoran...he stood up and took her in his arms comfortingly. The way Rin nestled her head against Syaoran's shoulder, the way Syaoran stroked her hair...it was too much. Sakura rose and fled the mall.

Over where Syaoran and Rin were, he asked her softly, "Do you think she saw?" Sakura wasn't the only one who could feel auras, after all.

"Yes. Now if I didn't owe Mei Ling, you rascal, I wouldn't be doing this!" Rin scolded softly. "I hate to see her pout. She's so adorable, you know?" she added.

"I know," Syaoran sighed.

"Boy have you got it bad," Rin teased quietly. Neither of them wanted to be overheard; pretending to be dating to get someone else jealous was dangerous, risky business.

"I told you the story already. I didn't come here intending to really like her, but I did. And...Rin, if you'd been there when she pushed me away..." Syaoran sat down unhappily.

"Syao-kun, I know she probably didn't mean it. She's had that crush on Tsukishiro-san like, forever," Rin said gently and softly. "It's not like you aren't confusing her with your little plan!"

"Never mind. Let's go," Syaoran said. Then he stiffened; he could feel the aura of a particularly powerful Clow card..._'oh no, an Attack card!' _he thought.

And it was headed in the direction where Sakura had fled earlier.

XXX

Thank you for your reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**Confusion **

* * *

_**(some words first)**_

**absolutefluffiness** would so like to thank these people for their reviews: Cheeseycraziness, With the Grace of An Angel, maleesha, AFILiNasXe, PicturePerfect-x, black-labrador, Karithinia, watanuki-lover, bear !, rondallagurl, Julia and Tania, PinkAngelIdolVoice, xXxCherryBlossomxXx, Shahar Mystral, Chica De Los Ojos Cafe.

Plus a special thank you to the "Tomoyo" member of the EvilClonesRSmexy writing team for very kindly beta-ing this.

**Updates every weekend unless otherwise noted (say if I have schoolwork or whatever)!**

* * *

_**Previously**__: Sakura follows Syaoran on his 'date' with Rin, and is overcome with jealousy, although she still doesn't understand her feelings. A very aggressive Clow card follows her when she runs away after seeing Syaoran and Rin hugging._

* * *

Sakura ran blindly, and never felt her tears start. Nothing was making sense anymore: she felt like she was losing her feelings for Yukito, whom she had loved for so long…and now she was feeling a world of hurt because of Syaoran.

'**Why am I feeling this way?' **she asked herself over and over. **'What do I feel for Syaoran?' **

There was a painful hollow in her heart every time she thought of Syaoran and how wonderful he was, and how he used to be so sweet with her, and how he was now ignoring her, and avoiding her. Sure, he was polite and never rude…but she wanted him to make her stomach swoop again, to make her drown in his deep amber eyes, to make her knees go weak…

And most of all, she wanted to be in his arms again.

Sakura had never been the type to try and steal someone else's boyfriend; she knew how horrible she would feel if it happened to her. So she felt completely helpless when she thought of how Syaoran seemed to be firmly into Rin.

'**No matter how much I wish he could still be the same way with me as before…no,' **she thought. She remembered how he looked at her, the first time he'd touched her chin, when he'd jumped into a ditch to save her, the first time they kissed…and she cried a little more as she wished she meant more to him than just being the Cardcaptor.

She could not see why he had been so affectionate with her, and how his original plan to win her had taken a back seat when he decided he liked her for himself, not for the sake of his family's requirements.

It never occurred to her that she had hurt him by denying him in front of Yukito; she'd been so flustered she never, not even when she reviewed what happened in her mind, remembered her hurtful words. Thoughts were spinning in her head, and she kept shaking it in the desperate hope that maybe she could just make the pain go away. She'd never felt this kind of pain with Yukito…never been so hurt that she wondered if it was possible to erase memories and feelings.

Which was why she never sensed the Clow Card heading for her.

Back at the Promenade, Syaoran let go of Rin. "She's in trouble," was all he said before running off in Sakura's direction.

Rin smiled. When would her old friend realize the depth of his feelings for Sakura? She'd helped facilitate Syaoran's transfer, though she didn't know why he was transferring into her school. Mei Ling had been her friend back in Hong Kong, and though she had her reservations, she had gone along with Syaoran's plan to make Sakura jealous.

But when Sakura ran, Rin felt horribly guilty. Okay, Sakura had been mean to Syaoran without intending to be, but…what made her any better?

So when Syaoran ran after her, Rin prayed that he would be able, somehow, to make things right.

"Good luck, Syao-kun," Rin yelled at his retreating back.

Tomoyo smiled from where she was watching. **'I knew it!' **Something had seemed fake about Syaoran's sudden interest in Rin. And now he was showing his true colors. They were old friends, after all…just as she suspected.

She had seen how he acted around Sakura, and realized how much it had cost him to ignore her: he'd become aggressive on the soccer field, withdrawn and quiet, and determined to avoid Sakura at any cost. He was too upset to not be close to loving her beautiful, confused, and unfortunately, dense best friend.

At any rate, his story would be very interesting. She readied her new top-of-the-line digital camera and hurried after Li-kun. No way was she going to miss filming this!

Sakura didn't feel the Clow Card until a bolt of heat struck her in the back and almost knocked her to the ground; she'd been upset and crying. What made it worse was that she didn't understand her feelings at all. She didn't want to hate Rin, whom she liked, or Syaoran—for whom she felt a very strong attraction. But put together, they made her feel ugly and unwanted...because she wanted to be the one in his arms.

**'Why am I feeling this way about him when I'm already in love with someone else?' **she wondered as she ran.

Then she felt the heat.

She looked up to see a small flaming figure smiling maliciously at her. She summoned the sealing rod as fast as she could. Another firebolt headed straight for her, and she was unable to leap out of the way in time so she screamed, "Shield!" with milliseconds to spare.

Sakura dropped Shield when she thought she was safe and pulled out another card.

"Windy!" she yelled, and it flew up towards Firey.

Unfortunately she'd forgotten her chemistry lessons; the wind simply made Firey stronger, and the fire spread across the clearing, surrounding her. She ran as more firebolts were launched at her.

Sakura had never learned how to use two cards at once, and so she was forced to fight without a shield. A firebolt grazed her arm, and she screamed in pain. 'What card do I use?' she thought frantically. She hadn't captured Watery yet, and found herself regretting it.

So she chose to cast Illusion in hopes it would distract Firey, and was rewarded with a wicked tongue of flame hurled in her direction. This time, she didn't put Shield up in time, and had to stop, drop, and roll as she'd been taught when the fire reached her clothes.

Syaoran's heart nearly broke when he reached the scene and saw how she'd been injured. He pulled out his water ofuda and drenched the area, weakening Firey only a bit. He held back, hesitant to reveal himself to Sakura.

Sakura was struggling to her feet, and desperately trying to cast something...anything...and she made the mistake of turning her back on the active Fiery.

"No!" Syaoran yelled, and ran for her, using a wind spell to move her out of the way of another tongue of fire.

"S...Syaoran?" she gasped. She'd been burned, and when he reached her, he realized she would need medical attention. Syaoran was furious at himself; if he'd sensed it earlier, if he'd been less eager to punish her, if...

"Do you have Watery?" Syaoran asked quickly.

"No," Sakura said, then gasped in pain. The skin on her arm was reddening where she'd been hit, and Syaoran could tell it was a bad burn.

"Come on, cast Windy," he said, and he took out his ball pendant, which quickly turned into his sword.

But it made the flames worse a while ago," Sakura started.

"Work with me," Syaoran said. "Combine your wind with my water attack. But you have to trust me!"

"O...okay," But she didn't sound confident, and when they first tried to combine their attacks, Wind fizzled out.

"Sakura..." Syaoran realized that she was feeling insecure. He was furious at himself; how was he supposed to know what he'd done to try and make her jealous would result in this?

"Please, Sakura..."

And that was when he realized that her face was streaked with small lines where her tears had dried up.

**'She's been crying over me,' **he thought.

Half of Syaoran was delighted to know she **did **care about him after all…and the other half was feeling guilty over his charade with Rin.

And there was only one thing to do to make her feel better.

"Cast Shield, please, Sakura," he asked gently.

Grateful that he was talking to her that way again, Sakura cast Shield. As Fiery pounded on it with bolts, Syaoran took Sakura into his arms. She didn't resist; she closed her eyes, as if she had been waiting for him for a long time—which she had. Then Syaoran kissed her forehead.

"I missed you, Sakura," he said softly. Outside, the firebolts were getting stronger as Fiery got angrier.

Sakura smiled at him, and hugged him tight. Barely audible was her response: "Me too, Syaoran-kun."

Neither knew who started it, but they were suddenly kissing gently. Sakura sighed; it had been so long, and she so loved Syaoran's kisses. She greedily met his tongue when it slid into her mouth, and they kissed hard, and hungrily, their arms wrapping around each other.

"We have to do something about that card, you know," Syaoran reminded her gently when they pulled apart for air. Shield was quivering under its attack.

"Oh...right," Sakura said, and smiled. Syaoran smiled back; how he had missed her smile!

"Ready?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded, then released Shield just as she cast Windy. When Syaoran cast his water spell, he took her hand in his, and they smiled at each other. Their two spells intertwined, then combined to form a single elemental force which quickly overpowered Firey. Sakura sealed the card, then collapsed to the ground; it had taken a lot out of her.

"Sakura!" Syaoran picked her up; she was light, too light in his arms. Had he known that Sakura had lost her appetite since learning of his 'date' with Rin, he would have felt even worse than he already did.

Where to bring her? An emergency room was out of the question; they weren't related, and how would he explain her injuries?

No choice. He would have to bring her home, as his condominium unit was near the park.

He ran as fast as he could, and never sensed Tomoyo trailing him. Tomoyo was torn between revealing herself and letting the scene unfold (as she taped it).

Neither of them noticed a blue-eyed boy watching them, frowning. Syaoran's spell had entwined with Sakura's a little **too** well. If he was going to win the girl, he had to prevent the blossoming relationship from becoming a love affair...and soon.

Syaoran let himself into his condo and locked the door behind him. He gently laid Sakura on his bed, and grabbed the scissors from his sewing kit to cut off the cloth near the burns. He then got some water and a clean cloth to bathe Sakura's injuries with. His mind was working quickly; he needed to get the swelling down, but too much time had passed for it not to leave a scar.

Unless he used a spell in a Li spellbook he had brought with him. He had intended to learn the spell later on, when he had free time. But this was an emergency.

He quickly memorized the spell, and grabbed a few herbs from his store in the kitchen. Quickly combining the herbs, he tucked them into a cloth which he passed over her burns, murmuring the spell, "Skin, tendons, bones, muscles, heal and be whole once more."

To his great relief, her burns began to fade. He kissed her forehead tenderly, then went into the kitchen to make a drink that would enervate her when she woke up.

As Syaoran worked, he thought of her. He would have to teach her a lot of things to help her—how to use two or more cards at the same time, sharpen her ability to sense cards and auras, and how to move in combat.

It wasn't going to be easy. And yet he looked forward to being with her.

Syaoran sighed. When he'd set out to win Sakura, he thought it would be easy. But she was proving to be a very unique, difficult girl who didn't fall in with his plans. And worst of all, he was beginning to fall for her. If his cousin Eriol ever found out that he was falling for Sakura, he'd treat the emotion as a weakness and exploit it. He certainly didn't want that.

Sakura finally began to stir, and Syaoran sat by her side, holding her hand gently.

"Sy...Syaoran," she said as she tried to sit up.

"Don't," he said, and gently but firmly pushed her back against the pillows. "Rest. Here," and he placed a glass with a straw in her hands. She took a sip.

"Delicious!" she smiled. Syaoran grinned; it was an herbal tea with honey, ginseng, and citrus concoction he'd learned from the family manservant Wei. He'd learned how to make it after getting beaten up in countless skirmishes and training sessions.

Sakura placed the glass on the table next to the bed, and looked around. **'So this is his bedroom.' **She wiggled her toes in delight at being in Syaoran's home. Green predominated, and it was very neat. And his clean, crisp scent pervaded the sheets and the bed; she inhaled as discreetly as she could.

"Are you all right?" Syaoran asked gently.

"Yeah," Sakura smiled. He took her into his arms, leaning her against his chest and just hugging her, feeling her near.

"Thanks, Syaoran-kun," she said softly as she slipped her hand into his. He held it and didn't respond, only smiled at her. His hand was warm in hers, and she enjoyed his presence.

Syaoran felt that this was right. No other girl had given him such a warm yet thrilling feeling with just her presence. And it felt natural for him to turn her face towards him. And it felt natural for her to tilt her head up towards his own, and to close her eyes. He bent down, knowing she wanted this kiss, knowing he wanted the kiss just as badly as she did.

The kiss was gentle, and this time, when his tongue slid into her mouth, she met it with her own. Syaoran sighed; she was learning how to kiss him, and damned if she wasn't placing fireworks in his stomach.

"Two weeks without you was hell," he murmured against her lips when they pulled apart.

Sakura pulled further back. **'Oh no I've just kissed Rin's boyfriend!'** she thought in horror. She backed away, her eyes wide. "No. Oh no, oh no!"

"What?" Syaoran held her forearms. "What is it?"

"Rin," Sakura whispered. "What about Rin? Why..." and she teared up again, "why are we kissing? Why are you kissing me when you have...you have her?"

"I...no..." How was he ever going to explain this? Explain Rin? **'Absolutely brilliant, Syaoran Li,' **he thought, really annoyed at himself. **'You never thought past the whole get-her-jealous part when you planned this, you freaking idiot!'**

"I don't...Sakura, I...I don't..."

And Sakura wrenched her wrists out of his grasp. Part of her wanted desperately to pull him back onto her lips, because kissing Syaoran sent her to such wonderful heights of happiness, made fireworks and butterflies appear...wow.

But the other part was reminding her of his previous behavior.

"How could you do that to me?" she squeaked.

"Do what?" Syaoran was bewildered.

"Kiss me!" Sakura almost wailed. "You have Rin! You...you're making me a boyfriend-stealer! Why do you have to do this to me? Why are you acting this way towards me? Why are you so mean?"

Annoyed, Syaoran did something he would regret. He spat back, "You call me mean? You have Yukito—you keep reminding me of that—so...what now? You remember what you said to Yukito about me? Do you?"

"No!" Sakura retorted. "What did I say?"

"As I recall, we were **kissing**," Syaoran snarled, "and when Yukito came in you pushed me away. You started stammering, and then when I came over and put an arm over your shoulders you pushed my arm off as if it were something **gross**, and said 'He's not my boyfriend, Yukito-san! Never! He's just a classmate!'"

Sakura flinched; he'd gotten the words right, and even raised his voice like hers.

Syaoran's eyes were dark and angry. "You said 'never,' Sakura, that's what you said, like I was some kind of disgusting...I don't know!" He had stood up, and was going red. "You...you just keep leading me on, that's what you do!"

Sakura gasped. The phrase Yukito had used was 'leading on' and Syaoran was accusing her of it when she didn't even know what it meant...but she was beginning to understand that she had made an awful mistake somewhere, and she had hurt Syaoran just as badly as he'd hurt her, if not worse.

And now as far as she could see, he was angry at her.

So she did the only thing that made sense.

She wrenched her arms out of his grip, and ran away, dashing out his door and into the fading sunlight.

* * *

In Heartcaptor 5: Tomoyo does her part to try and get the confused couple together, and Sakura makes a reckless bet with Syaoran. Who is this blue-eyed boy--is he Syaoran's cousin?


	5. Chapter 5

**Recklessly Careless**

**Notes at the bottom; I was told not to put them up here, sorry about that!**

**Previously: **Sakura and Syaoran combine their magic to fight Fiery, and end up in his home. But a tender moment is shattered when confusion leads to an argument.

* * *

Syaoran stared after Sakura fled. Heart-sore and confused, he collapsed onto his bed, holding his forehead, wondering why she had to be so hard to understand.

And why his own emotions were becoming a morass of confusion.

He sensed it would be a bad idea to follow her in that state, and stayed where he was. He sensed no danger coming towards her, and so he flopped onto his bed, his thoughts whirling.

In what seemed like just a few moments, there was a soft knock on his door, and Syaoran started. Peering through the peephole, he was startled to see Tomoyo. He sensed her aura to make sure it was her before he opened the door.

"Daidouji?" He asked cautiously. She was wearing a lovely smile.

"I just wanted to show you something," she said, and Syaoran looked down at the LCD of the camera she was holding, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Syaoran watched as he saw himself talking to Rin then bolting off to chase Sakura. He saw his expressions of fear and concern; Daidouji had zoomed in quite well, and he could see that if she had shot the footage then she knew two things: one, that Sakura was the Cardcaptor.

Two, that he liked Sakura.

An uncharacteristic blush crept slowly up his cheeks, and it stayed there.

When the footage ended with him picking Sakura up after she collapsed (**'did I really kiss her on the forehead as I walked?' **he wondered), he looked at Tomoyo, wordlessly asking what this was about and what she wanted.

"I know why you had to pretend," she began in her gentle voice. "There was no other way to get through to her, especially after she denied you in front of Tsukishiro-san. I know what she said hurt you, and I'm sorry about that; I assure you that, knowing Sakura, she didn't mean it that way."

She paused to switch off the camera, then looked at Syaoran. "But I was hoping there could be a way you two could settle things without me having to interfere. I love Sakura like a sister...and I think you could be the one to take care of her when I'm not around. I just want your relationship to develop normally, do you know that? Because I think she likes you."

"I…no…I…" **'Wonderful, Li,' **he thought. **'So suave.' **"She…Yukito-san…she doesn't like me that...that way..."

"Sakura will not figure this out by herself. If you want her, you have to help her. So please…I saw her running, but I thought you might be more confused right now. Your charade—I know you were just trying to get your own back after she said those things. But…someone has to bend, you know?"

Tomoyo smiled a radiant, knowing smile, and bade Syaoran to have a good day.

Syaoran stood watching the corridor long after Tomoyo left, thoroughly confused. **'Damn it, why does love have to be so complicated?' **he wondered.

**'Did I just say 'love'?' **His light brown eyes widened in horror. '**Oh no, oh no. I'm falling for Sakura!'**

And how was he supposed to bend? Was he supposed to go up to Sakura and say, "Hey, I was trying to make you jealous because you hurt me, sorry, let's pick up where we left off?" Absolutely. No. Way.

Syaoran never noticed the sun setting outside, nor did he see darkness fall across his bedroom. He was too lost in his thoughts to even care.

Outside, blue eyes narrowed as they followed Tomoyo out of Syaoran's condo building. **'Who was that dark-eyed girl with the camera…the one with the beautiful eyes and silky hair and…' **He watched her as she walked away. '**What a beautiful girl,' **he found himself thinking.

**'Focus, Hiiragizawa! The prize is Kinomoto!'**

He told himself that he chose to follow the dark-haired girl because he wanted information about Sakura from her. He told himself that, when the girl arrived at a large mansion and was welcomed as its mistress, that he was interested because she was assisting Sakura and might have to be won over as well.

When he ran out of excuses, he cursed himself. '**God damn it, I don't need to be distracted now!'**

Too late.

* * *

"Sakura?" Kero was fluttering over her. She was sprawled on her large bed, and was sobbing her heart out. "Sakura, please, say something!"

She turned over and refused to say anything. Her heart...she had never really understood love songs until now—the parts where they sang about being torn apart, about having your heart split apart—they'd never made sense.

Until now.

Loving Yukito was a quiet, happy thing: he was always kind, always like a brother...She had loved Yukito for so long, she had no idea what was happening with Syaoran. Her romantic dreams and fantasies had always been focused on Yukito—she had even secretly created a wedding book for her and Yukito. She'd gotten used to thinking of the future and seeing only Yukito there. Always, all she saw was him smiling, and all she felt was a certain sweetness.

But her fantasies had always ended with them hugging at the altar, or with him holding her hand. Everything was soft and sweet, as though she saw herself and Yukito through some camera filter.

With Syaoran, it was completely different. His face was emblazoned in her mind; she could still feel his lips on hers. She dreamed of Syaoran kissing her passionately, his arms around her, his warmth, the way he looked at her...He made her feel warm and angry and thrilled and scared and safe, all at the same time. So many emotions...they overwhelmed her and scared her.

If Sakura had just a smidgen more of romantic experience, she would have known that the intensity and variety of her feelings for Syaoran was a sign in itself. That he could make her feel so many emotions should have let her know that he was coming to mean more and more to her with each day that passed.

And that she was falling for him.

Her mind was filled with images of Syaoran. On one hand, she was angry; why was he kissing her? What about Rin? What kind of a jerk was he anyway?

On the other hand, he'd seemed so surprised when she reminded him of it. And when he had said, "Two weeks without you was hell," then accused her of leading him on, he'd been so emotional when he said it, even she could see it.

"I don't understand...my feelings...for him," she whispered.

"What?" Kero asked. Never the best at divining Sakura's feelings, he nonetheless knew this wasn't about Yukito.

"Syaoran..." And Sakura burst into a fresh wave of tears.

"The Li boy? The one from Hong Kong, who has the Thunder card?"

Sakura nodded.

"If he hurts you I'll kill him!" Kero balled up his small paws into fists.

"N...no," Sakura said. "I...Yukito-san told me not to lead him on."

"Oh." Kero sat down in front of Sakura's face. "That's not good."

Despite herself, Sakura chuckled then sniffled. "Yeah, I thought so. He said...he said I just kept leading him on because I...Kero, I've kissed him several times..."

"WHAAAT?"

"...and he's not my boyfriend, and I said something to Yukito..." Sakura recounted her version of events to Kero, who frowned with each passing minute.

He was about to say something scathing to Sakura, but when he looked at her and saw how upset, miserable, and confused she already was, he did something he almost never did...he shut up.

"Sakura...don't cry," was all Kero could say. "Please."

Sakura turned over and, as her sobs faded into sniffles, she fell asleep.

Later, when she whispered Syaoran's name in her sleep, Kero knew what she was feeling for the boy was no ordinary crush.

Li...the name...could he be from the Li family of Clow Reed? Kero racked his brains for what Sakura had told him: Chinese boy, transfer student, could use magic—ah, Kero thought, as the pieces clicked in his brain. He must be one of them then.

Power attracts power, he thought. That was one way of looking at it. But the other way...could Sakura be falling for the boy? **'I have to meet him,' **Kero thought, wishing he'd been more alert when Sakura had fought Sword with Syaoran and brought him home. He'd felt a strong wave of emotions from the kitchen that day, but he'd been so engrossed in playing Grand Theft Auto that he'd ignored it.

"You have to realize it yourself, you know," Kero said softly as he pulled the covers over Sakura. "And you have to realize your feelings soon, or your magic will suffer if you're unhappy. You'd be better off with him," and he smiled. "Not that I'll tell you that to your face. It's something only you can figure out."

* * *

The next day was Festival Day, and there were stalls, performances, and best of all, in Sakura's opinion, games. She'd finished her routine with the cheerleading squad and was on her way to change into the high school race uniforms when she heard Syaoran's voice coming from one of the deserted classrooms.

Sakura sidled up to the door. Rin was sitting on the teacher's table; Syaoran was pacing. He looked gorgeous in his Seijyo High shirt and jogging pants; they fit his lean, muscled body well. His bronze hair glinted in the early morning sun, and his eyes shone amber in the reflected light.

When she saw that he was with Rin, Sakura was annoyed at Syaoran. **'So he's playing with both of us?' **she thought angrily. **'Then he just kissed me yesterday for fun?'**

But if so then why did he heal her burns? Why did he take her home with him? And why wasn't he acting like a boyfriend with Rin? She was about to march up to him and confront him when she heard Syaoran wail, "I can't keep this up, Rin!"

**'What does he mean? Are they breaking up?' **Sakura wondered, her eyes wide open.

"I know, Syaoran," came Rin's soothing voice. "But…you have to talk to Sakura…You can't avoid her forever…And you have to consider her feelings, even if she didn't consider yours when she said, well, you know...to Tsukishiro-san."

What was Rin talking about? What did she mean by saying Sakura hadn't considered Syaoran's feelings? What had she said, and how did she know about Yukito? Sakura's head began to spin.

"I can't," Syaoran groaned. "I…what will I say to her?" He was running his hands through his hair in agitation, making it even messier than it already was. "There's no way, no way I can explain myself."

"How about the truth?" Rin said softly. "If you care..."

"The truth?" Syaoran snorted in frustration. "Yeah right. Like Sakura'll believe me! And what, do I demand an apology from her? I don't have the right!"

'He thinks he has the right to an apology? What did I...' And with a horrifying suddenness, Sakura realized...she remembered what Syaoran had yelled at her the other day.

"_As I recall, we were kissing," Syaoran snarled, "and when Yukito came in you pushed me away. You started stammering, and then when I came over and put an arm over your shoulders you pushed my arm off as if it were something gross, and said 'He's not my boyfriend, Yukito-san! Never! He's just a classmate!'"_

_Sakura flinched; he'd gotten the words right, and even raised his voice like hers._

_Syaoran's eyes were dark and angry. "You said 'never,' Sakura, that's what you said, like I was some kind of disgusting...I don't know!" He had stood up, and was going red. "You...you just keep leading me on, that's what you do!"_

_Sakura gasped. The phrase Yukito had used was 'leading on' and Syaoran was accusing her of it when she didn't even know what it meant...but she was beginning to understand that she had made an awful mistake somewhere, and she had hurt Syaoran just as badly as he'd hurt her, if not worse. _

_And now as far as she could see, he was angry at her._

**'I hurt him. I didn't mean to but I did,' **Sakura thought in despair.

So what was it he needed to tell her then? Why couldn't he talk to her?

"Syaoran," Rin said gently, "Sakura being who she is, she won't know unless you tell her."

Syaoran sighed, and Sakura loved how he did it: with his lower lip pushed outwards so that his breath would ruffle his bangs. And she felt her heart melt at the thought. Everything about Syaoran was haunting her these days.

But **what** was it that he couldn't tell her?

**'Fine. If he won't say it, then I'll force it out of him,' **she decided recklessly.

She changed quickly into her running outfit, and raced back to the corridor where Syaoran was, and just in time, because he came out of the room. Their eyes locked, and Syaoran flushed pink, and turned away from her.

**'Oh no you don't,' **she thought, and caught up with him, grabbing his hand to stop him. Syaoran stood there, frozen; he pulled his hand away. He had his back to Sakura, but did not take a further step away from her.

"Syaoran...We have to..."

"Talk?" Syaoran asked, keeping his back carefully to her. "No, Sakura. We have nothing to talk about. You made your feelings about me clear already. I'm sorry I...kissed you yesterday. It won't happen again. You're right. Go ahead and hate me. I'm just a jerk who..."

"Who what?" Sakura challenged him. "Tell me what you think. What's going on?" When Syaoran resolutely refused to turn towards her, she yelled in frustration, "Look at me!"

Syaoran clenched his fists, and refused to turn around. **'This isn't who you are, Sakura,' **he thought. **'Your smile is gone. You're aggressive and angry. It's all my fault. It would be better if you hate me. Please just hate me.'**

"I heard you and Rin. You're keeping something from me," Sakura said.

Syaoran sighed. He figured as much. He kept quiet, unwilling to betray himself or his emotions, wanting her to punish him, wanting her to be angry.

"I want the truth, Syaoran," Sakura sighed. She didn't sound so angry anymore. "What is it you can't tell me?"

He shook his head. "No," he finally said after a long pause, so softly Sakura had to strain to hear it.

"Fine," Sakura said, sounding defeated. Obviously he didn't want to talk about it. **'But I have the right to ask him because it involves me!' **she thought fiercely. "Fine!" She raised her voice. "Then I challenge you," Sakura said, clenching her own fists. "The obstacle course. We're both in it. If I win we talk somewhere private, and you tell me the truth. Everything. Answer every single one of my questions!"

"And if you lose to me?" Syaoran asked quietly.

"You name it," Sakura said evenly.

Syaoran turned around; a desperate plan was forming in his head to stop Sakura from asking the questions he knew he might never have the guts to answer. "B...bets are stupid," he said, trying to inject some rudeness into his voice.

He failed, and miserably. Sakura simply stared at him, knowing now that he was trying to provoke her into getting angry at him. "Whatever, Syaoran. If you don't accept this bet, then..."

"Then what?" he challenged her.

"I..." Sakura thought quickly; what would force Syaoran to take the bet? "If I lose I will be...I'll be yours. Your girlfriend," and she took a deep breath. At the back of her mind she knew she was being stupid; that kind of a relationship wouldn't be fair to either of them, but still...

Syaoran met her eyes with his. "Deal," he said softly. By accepting he now knew he would be forced to win against her to keep his secrets safe...he would never be able to explain himself. Yet he knew no other way to keep up his act of being a jerk without saying yes.

"So," he smirked, using what was left of his composure to put on an act. "I'll win and you have to be mine. Perfect. No breaking up with me after a day. No avoiding me. And this summer, you will come with me to Hong Kong to meet my family." He was trying to scare her, get her to back out, get a rise out of Sakura.

Sakura stared at Syaoran, for once seeing through him. **'What is he trying to hide?' **she wondered. **'Pretending to be rude doesn't suit him at all.'** Out loud, she said, "I'm going to win, and you know it."

"No, you won't," Syaoran said. He bent down to relace his trainers, and forced himself to walk away from her. "I'll see you there. Prepare to lose. Don't worry; when you're my girlfriend, you'll love it," he said arrogantly. The arrogant air came easily to him; he was, after all, a rich boy. But being rude and arrogant to Sakura...that would never come easy for him.

**Stupid! Moron! Idiot! Dunderhead! Booby-brain! **With each step Syaoran took away from Sakura, he berated himself for taking the bet. Nothing good could come out of it. **'And what a cliché,' **he almost chuckled.

Sakura stood there, watching him leave, her mind working quickly. Why was he so intent on getting her to hate him? Her curiosity was piqued even further, and suddenly, she felt those strange feelings swirling in her heart again.

**'What does Syaoran mean to me anyway?' **she wondered. Sakura walked pensively towards the race track; she knew she had to win to get answers out of Syaoran.

No matter what it would take.

And she was already thinking of ways to win.

As for Syaoran, he was warming up and worried about the insane bet he had just taken. **'I didn't see it because I was so emotional,' **he chided himself.

But he wanted to win so badly...because if Sakura were his fiancee, she would be his.

The call for the obstacle course runners came all too soon for both of them, and when they faced off at the starting line, both simply glanced at one another. A crack from the starting pistol, and they were off.

"Kinomoto and new student Li have taken the lead!" Yamazaki, the race commentator, announced delightedy. "Boy, they're running like the very hounds of hell were on their heels! Oooh, Yasushiro just took a spill back on the balance boards...oh, and see how many people are tangled in the net? That net is nasty! Ah...the water trap just took two more out of the race...and goodness, now it's down to Li and Kinomoto? Speaking of races, did you know that in Greek mythology, there was once a maiden named Atalanta who raced against her suitors and...ouch!" For Chiharu had just boxed his ears, as usual. "But I'm telling the truth!"

Not that Syaoran or Sakura heard him. Both were fighting hard to stay abreast of the other.

When Syaoran pulled ahead on the home stretch, Sakura gasped. **'I can't let him get ahead of me!' **she thought desperately, and then, she cast Windy to give her an extra push.

Syaoran felt the magic, and realized that Sakura had cast Windy. **'She's cheating!' **Her determination to win scared him, and he decided to do the same. Under his breath, he cast his wind spell, and got an extra push from it. **'I can't let her beat me!' **he thought.

As they crossed the finish line, they glanced at one another as they panted for breath. The race had been so close, neither knew who had won. The crowd was cheering wildly; it had been a hell of a race.

"Please hold on," Yamazaki announced. "We're examining the photo of the finish line before we announce the winner. Did you know that the tradition of taking photos...ahh! Ow!"

Sakura glanced at Syaoran and found him looking at her sideways. Both of them wanted to win so badly, they were breathless from the effort...and, of course, both knew that they had both used magic to cheat.

"Ah! We have the results now! And the winner is...oh, you won't believe this!" Yamazaki announced breathlessly.

Both Syaoran and Sakura opened their eyes wide and gasped when they heard the race results.

* * *

**In Heartcaptor 6: **_Who won, and who lost? Sakura and Syaoran are going to have to settle things between them, and soon. And...what's Tomoyo doing, arguing with someone over Sakura in such an unladylike manner?_

* * *

To **"Tomoyo"** of the EvilClonesRSmexy writing team: Thank you so much for helping this newbie with such a QUICK reading of the work!

(swoons) Thank you so much for the reviews! I didn't expect so many nice ones :D Thank you **Cheeseycraziness**, **rondallagurl**, **Chica De Los Ojos Cafe**, **xXxCherryBlossomxXx**, **PicturePerfect-x**, **lhaine07**, **Angie-ange**, and **MikanReiSakura**!

Special thanks to **Julia and Tania** for the evaluation; I really really appreciate your telling me honestly what you thought, and I tried to keep it in mind when writing this!


	6. Chapter 6

**Heartcaptor Syaoran Chapter 6: ****Upsets**

_**I do not own CCS, only my cat and the events here!**_

_Sorry for the late update; there was a storm that cut out internet all weekend. See end for dedications!_

* * *

As the crowd screamed over the results of the race, Sakura and Syaoran stared at each other. This was definitely not a welcome development, one neither of them had foreseen.

They had tied...but for second place.

From out of nowhere another student, Kishizuki, who had been tangled in the nets, had somehow, suddenly overtaken them. Both Sakura and Syaoran came up to congratulate Kishizuki, who was marveling at his luck. "It was like a wind just pushed me forward!" he said when Yamazaki asked him how he'd won.

Syaoran began to head for the locker rooms, nodding absently at those who cheered him and who reached out to congratulate him. He was thinking of something odd he'd noticed at the end of the race, and because he was preoccupied, nothing registered, except for one small hand which inserted itself into his. He turned to meet jade green eyes looking into his own anxiously.

"Syaoran," Sakura said, and he could almost hear her appealing to him. He squeezed her hand gently, wordlessly telling her he did not mind her presence, and she smiled. They walked off, hand-in-hand, not noticing the smile from Tomoyo and a frown on another person's face.

'Damn it to hell!' the pale boy fumed, and he cursed. They were supposed to be arguing! He knew about their juvenile bet, and thought that making them both lose would cause an argument. Instead, they clearly had patched up, and were making goo-goo eyes at each other again. He huffed, and turned to follow them.

He never noticed a pair of blue-violet eyes following him—which really did no credit to his magical training.

Tomoyo had been noticing the pale-skinned boy for some time now. He always turned up where Sakura and Syaoran were, and she had glimpsed him outside her house the other day. Her suspicions were aroused, and heightened when the boy frowned as he watched Syaoran and Sakura walk away hand-in-hand.

Though she did not have magic herself, she could sense an aura of power from the boy, and unlike Sakura's and Syaoran's magic, his seemed...polluted somehow.

And he was looking at Sakura in a way that did not bode well. Tomoyo resolved to find out who he was, and soon.

Syaoran led Sakura to a quiet area under the trees behind the gym, and sat down in the shade of a large sakura tree. She sat beside him in companionable silence, still holding his hand; both were reassured by the other's warmth.

"You felt it?" Syaoran began. Discussing the other source of magic during the race would allow them to ignore the implications of their bet.

"Yeah," Sakura agreed.

"But what purpose could be served by having us both lose?" Syaoran mused out loud.

"Syaoran...our bet..." Sakura began.

**'Here it comes,' **Syaoran thought, and steeled himself for another argument. He hated arguing with her; **'why does she have to ruin a quiet moment?' **he wondered.

"Never mind. I mean, we both lost," Sakura said. She had Syaoran all to herself now, and she didn't want to lose him, not have him talking to her, not have him near her. Just the touch of his hand in hers was giving her little butterflies where their skin was touching, and she didn't want to lose them.

Syaoran looked into her eyes. She meant it; Sakura didn't want an argument. Like him, she just wanted them to be together. He moved closer, letting her rest her head on his chest as he rested against the tree. Sitting there quietly, a soft breeze stirring up leaves and making sakura petals swirl gently around them...it was like they were the only two people in the world, and though they did not know it, they both smiled. Sakura burrowed a little deeper into Syaoran's chest, and he pulled her closer with his free hand.

"We're all sweaty," Sakura giggled.

"I know," Syaoran chuckled.

Sakura playfully sniffed him, then herself, and said, "Well, at least we know our deodorants both work." They both began to laugh, the tension of the past few days melting away. After a while, Syaoran felt comfortable enough to ask her about what happened during the race.

"Did you feel something near the finish line?" he asked.

Sakura simply looked at him, then shrugged. "I...I felt a different aura," she volunteered.

"Me too, but it wasn't exactly malicious," Syaoran said. "The magic felt familiar...but I can't trace it." His brow was furrowed in concentration. Where had he felt that magical signature before?

"Kind of like that of the Cards but different," Sakura added.

"I don't like it. Someone using magic but not revealing themselves...never a good thing," Syaoran said softly. "They had better not try to hurt you." He tightened his grip on her hand. "But you're safe. It's all that matters for now," he said without thinking.

**'So he does feel something at least for me,' **Sakura thought happily. "We...we weren't the only ones...cheating," she said softly as she looked up at him.

There it was, out in the open. Syaoran sighed and ran the hand that wasn't holding hers through his chestnut hair. He cleared his throat twice, then said, "I'm sorry."

Except he wasn't the only one who did. Sakura's small voice had joined his own and she'd said the same thing.

"I just wanted to win because...because I wanted to know what was going on between you and R...Rin," Sakura said, not looking at Syaoran, though her grip on his hand tightened.

He could see how much it had taken out of her to admit it, and he wanted to much to take her in his arms and tell her it was okay. But Syaoran had realized something important-she needed to sort her feelings out on her own. "Nothing. We're just friends," he said honestly. He didn't add the part about asking Rin to help him make Sakura jealous. Not telling her that wasn't lying, was it?

Something in Sakura's chest leapt at his words. Yukito was beginning to fade, though she didn't realize it, and in his place, in her heart and mind, was the boy with the messy dark brown hair and amber eyes who was holding her hand.

"Sakura," Syaoran began. He looked away, paused, sighed, and seemed to be bracing himself for something. "I'm sorry I moved in on you so aggressively. I...I'd like to start over. As friends." He looked at her, his dark eyes appealing to her to agree.

**'Friends?'** Sakura thought. **'Do I want to be friends only?'**

As if reading her thoughts, Syaoran said, "I think that will give you time to sort your feelings out. What do you say?"

**'He's not making me choose between him and Yukito-san?' **Sakura thought, relieved. "And you can sort yours out too. Whether you want the Cardcaptor or," and she blushed shyly, "me, just plain old Sakura."

**'She thinks she's plain? She has no idea how she can drive me insane by just being near me...and that I'm not the only boy she affects this way. That's just another reason why I like her so much,' **Syaoran thought as he placed his chin affectionately on top of her head. He wanted to say, _I like all of you—Sakura, the Cardcaptor, hell, even the girl who can't make up her mind, _but he decided not to confuse her further. They stayed that way for a sweet while.

Sakura was greedily inhaling Syaoran's scent, and was feeling proud of herself for not crying. When they were like this—no pressure, no anger, no tension—she felt safe. Syaoran felt like home to Sakura, though she did not realize it yet, because he also gave her thrills when she saw him, when she was near him.

When she looked up at him, their eyes met. They were so close...He was about to lean in for a kiss, and she closed her eyes eagerly.

**'She trusts me,' **Syaoran thought. He did not finish the kiss; instead, he kissed her forehead gently. He rested his lips there for a while to prevent himself from kissing her over and over; where oh where did his self-control go where she was concerned?

"I really like being with you, Syaoran," she said softly.

Abandoning his self-control, Syaoran grinned and raised her chin so that her eyes could meet his. "You must be forgetting that I offered that little truce not because I don't like you. You're off the hook with regards to what I said about my little threat to marry you," he grinned impishly, "but not the girlfriend part."

Sakura briefly thought of Yukito as an automatic response, but his smiling face was quickly replaced by an image of Syaoran's face. **'He looks at me differently. He has a different expression in his eyes. Yukito-san always looks at me gently, with a smile. Syaoran...sometimes he smiles, sometimes he has that thing that makes his eyes go dark, sometimes he looks at me as though I were...I don't know, a piece of delicious chocolate cake that he really wants?'**

She would put it together soon.

And so she smiled at Syaoran. "Depends on what you do, then," she said, smiling.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I've never been properly, um, pursued? Asked out? before," she said.

She had no idea what she had just revealed to Syaoran, nor how suggestive what she had just said was. Syaoran by now knew she didn't mean it the wrong way, so instead, he smiled when he realized that Yukito was not a true rival, after all. "And why is that?" he asked curiously.

"Never been really interested in anyone other than..." and she blushed. He knew she meant Yukito. "Also there's my older brother...you remember, you met him when we...first kissed."

"Oh, him," Syaoran said in such a flat tone that Sakura had to laugh.

"Yeah, him." They sat quietly again for a while, until Syaoran spoke.

"Sakura, we should be friends for now. I probably confused you when I moved in so aggressively, so I think we should get to know each other first," he said.

Sakura thought it over and said confidently, "So we're good friends, and I can be with you? And we'll spend time together and do stuff together?"

Syaoran chuckled. **'Practically a girlfriend, you silly, sweet, wonderful girl...and that's just another reason why I adore you,' **he thought. "Yes. But kissing is only for boyfriends. So if you kiss me, I take it as a sign that you want me for a boyfriend. Okay?" he teased.

"Fine by me," she smiled. "But...how am I supposed to get Thunder back from you? And we agreed that for each card you helped me catch, you got a kiss," Sakura blushed, and grinned.

Syaoran laughed, and dug into his pocket. "Here. I won't tease you about it anymore," he said, handing over the Thunder card. "It's yours anyway."

Sakura was somewhat disappointed; she'd been hoping for an excuse to kiss Syaoran. But she took the card, and thanked him. "I just might kiss you anyway," she joked.

"Sakura," and Syaoran turned to her, his brown eyes grave. "I'm serious. Take your time," he cautioned. "Figure out what you really feel. Not just because you like being with me. Not just because you want..." and he blushed, **'to kiss me,' **he added in his mind.

"Hoe?"

"N...nothing" Syaoran said. "Just...when it does happen I want you to be **very** sure. Okay?"

"Yeah!" Sakura smiled up at him happily, and settled back against his chest. When Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waist, she laced her fingers through his, and they sat there quietly, occasionally looking at each other and giggling.

"Is it me, or is there a lot of sakura petals here?" Syaoran asked after a while. He'd sensed the Card and was waiting for Sakura to say something.

"Clow card," Sakura said contentedly.

"We have to catch it, Sakura," he scolded gently.

"Mmm, being buried in petals is a nice thing,and if you're around..." she said naughtily.

Syaoran was thankful she was lying against his chest and could not see him blush. "Sakuraaaa," he said wheedlingly.

"Oh all right." Sakura got up, cast him a pretended dirty look, then said, "Fly!" Her staff lengthened and sprouted wings, and she jumped on it. She looked at him when he didn't follow her. "Get on!"

He eyed the slender staff warily. It was a magical artifact, sure, but it was still so...fragile-looking. "I'll follow," he said, casting his wind spell.

On the school's rooftop, a happy-looking girl with pink hair was dancing around merrily and casting hundreds of petals about her with each motion. She smiled, and grabbed both Sakura's and Syaoran's hands. Sakura began to laugh, and dance with her, and for a moment, Syaoran simply watched them. She was enjoying herself, and she looked utterly cute, dancing with the happy, playful card.

Back on the ground, Tomoyo stamped a foot in frustration. How was she supposed to follow them on the rooftop? She just knew she was missing something cute, and she raced for the stairs.

**'That girl!'** thought someone with dark blue eyes and hair. **'She films all **_this_**?' **he thought incredulously, and started after her.

Tomoyo found the door to the rooftop locked, and in frustration, she growled. Too ladylike to indulge in a second display of stamping her feet, she huffed, and searched for something that could help her jimmy the lock.

"I can open it for you," came a deep voice. She turned to see the strange pale boy about her age smirking at her.

"I don't believe I've seen you here before," Tomoyo raised an eyebrow.

"That's 'cause I start here tomorrow," he said in a voice with a trace of a British accent.

Something about him bothered Tomoyo. "Did you follow me here?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, calmly fixing his eyes on hers.

"Who are you?" Tomoyo demanded, straight to the point.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa," and he bowed slightly, capturing her hand and kissing it. "Pleased to meet you."

"I'm afraid I can't say the same," she said with sweet venom in her voice. "I've seen you following my best friend around. And you followed me home the other day. Just what do you think you're up to?"

"That would be my business," he said cockily as he openly eyed Tomoyo's face and body. By the gods this girl was beautiful; in Eriol's eyes she put Sakura to shame.

Tomoyo was beyond annoyed, so she spat, "I know you have magic. You stay away from Sakura because," and she balled her fists, "if you hurt her I will **kill** you."

"And yet you let my--cousin go near her?" Eriol raised an eyebrow. She flushed when she was angry, and she just--oh, teasing her was going to be so delicious.

"Syaoran certainly isn't going to hurt her."

"Oh really? Well, since your mind is made up," Eriol slid past Tomoyo, "maybe you don't need to know then that Sakura is the subject of a bet in our family. Whoever brings her back wins a big prize. Doesn't that make you just a tiny bit suspicious of Syaoran?"

His barb hit home but Tomoyo would be damned before she let him see it. Recklessly she said, "Even then, he's still better for Sakura than you ever will be."

And to her shock, he took one lock of her hair in his hand, and raised it to his lips to kiss it. "And perhaps you're better for me than Sakura ever will be," he murmured, then left. As he did, the lock clicked open.

Tomoyo stood staring as he left. The nerve!

"You...are a bastard," she hissed, her every syllable well-accentuated.

"I heard that," was his parting shot.

* * *

Over Sakura's protests, Syaoran insisted that she seal Flower, the card that was dancing on the school rooftop. When she sighed as she picked up the card, Syaoran grinned and said, "Well that was polite of you. Asking the Card if it was okay to seal her."

"But she was so happy!"

"Sakura," and Syaoran placed a hand on her shoulder, "they're supposed to be happier when sealed. Ask your Guardian."

"I think you should meet Kero-chan," Sakura said happily. "He seems to know of you."

"He should; I am descended from Clow, remember?" he gently reminded her. Then, "We start training tomorrow," Syaoran abruptly said.

"Hoe?"

"You need to learn several things. You're athletic, so teaching you sword skills and martial arts won't be a problem. Better control of the Cards will also be good; cast two or more at the same time, and it will be something you'll be grateful for later."

Sakura liked the challenge. "Okay!"

"You'll be tired and hungry, though," Syaoran warned. "So we should both bring food to training sessions."

"So long as you eat what I make, we're good," Sakura giggled, mentally listing her best dishes. She wanted to show her cooking prowess off to Syaoran.

"I make good Chinese meatballs," Syaoran said. "Those snacks might hold you until recess and dinner, since we should practice before and after school. Maybe we meet at 7 for the first session, break off at 8:15 so we can bathe and change and go to school, then maybe from 4 to 6?"

"Hoe!" Sakura cried out. "Morning sessions?" she asked in horror.

"Yes, why not?" Syaoran asked as he used a wind spell to clear the rooftop of petals.

"No," she said firmly. "I have enough trouble waking up mornings!"

"But it's for your own good," Syaoran protested. "Don't you want to become a really good Card Mistress?"

She shook her head adamantly. "I like my sleep! And I have other things to do—club, cooking, cleaning at home...we practice when we can. Like, didn't you have a life back home?"

"I practiced everyday back in Hong Kong," Syaoran shrugged. "That's why I'm good. It was pretty much practice, school, practice, study Card lore."

"That sounds awful," and Sakura's eyes and voice were sympathetic.

Syaoran caught her hand. "I was happy. Don't worry about me," he said. Her hand tightened on his.

"Were you lonely?" she asked softly. She was too close, too close, Syaoran thought.

"M...maybe," he said.

"Are you still lonely now?"

"Not with you," Syaoran found himself admitting. Sakura turned to him just as he turned to her, and when she noticed how close he was to her lips, she impulsively closed the gap and tried to kiss him.

Syaoran almost responded, against his own will. **'Even if she pushes me away again. Even if she still can't figure her own feelings out...I...at the very least I like her very much,' **he thought. But at the last second, he pulled away, and her kiss landed on his cheek.

"Hoe?"

Syaoran smiled. "You are a witch," he said playfully, looping a long tendril of dark honey-brown hair beside her cheek around his index finger. "Using your lips...your kisses...to get me to agree to not having morning training sessions?" he teased. She giggled, and he touched her cheek gently.

"Sorry. I just..." and when she blushed, Syaoran blushed as well.

"O...okay. We practice everyday when we can. We'll exchange phone numbers and we can stay in touch that way," he said.

"Sounds good," Sakura said contentedly. Syaoran held her, then cast the wind spell to carry them back to the sakura tree, where they resumed their original snuggled positions. Sakura sighed when Syaoran rested his chin on her head. They stayed that way, quiet and content, until the sun went down, then Syaoran stood up, Sakura bouncing up next to him, and he walked her home.

"Good night, Sakura," he said as he stood at their door.

Sakura smiled. "Good night, Syaoran-kun," she said.

They both grinned at each other, then Syaoran blushed, much to his horror. "Sleep well."

"You too," Sakura said as she closed the door. "Bye!"

As the door closed, Syaoran shoved his hands into his pockets, and smiled. **'Falling in love with her is going to be nice,' **he thought. He walked home with a spring in his step...and he was planning the ingredients to buy for what he would make for Sakura. He knew he was a fairly good cook—he lived alone, after all—and wanted so much to impress Sakura with his dishes.

On the other side of the door, Sakura was smiling. **'I really do like him,' **she thought. And she sprinted for the phone to tell Tomoyo everything that had just happened, not knowing her best friend had most of it on tape anyway.

* * *

Across town, in the small cafe Touya and Yukito ran, Yukito was closing up for the day. He cheerfully cleaned the tables and put away the ingredients used for coffee.

When his vision suddenly darkened, he tried to finish what he was doing; this had happened before, and he'd never mentioned it to Touya, not wanting to worry him unduly. Yukito had handled it before; no one was the wiser when he had those episodes and even he was surprised when he dropped a tray of mugs in the kitchen. He fought to reach the chairs behind the counter, failed, and collapsed onto the floor.

It was an hour later that Touya, returning from a buying trip, found Yukito unconscious on the floor. He tried to shake Yukito awake, to no avail.

"No!" Touya knew Yukito wasn't human, but didn't care. "Don't you dare do this to me, don't you..."

'Where can I take him?' Touya racked his brains. Not the hospital, certainly, because Yukito wasn't human. Someone magical? Someone who...

He knew he had no choice. He picked Yuki up, carried him to their car, and set off for Tomoeda. There were two people there who might be able to help—well, one wasn't exactly a person but he would approach that one first.

Because he'd be damned if he approached the second person. **That** would be a last resort.

* * *

**Coming in Heartcaptor Syaoran 7: **The smoldering battle between Tomoyo and Eriol continues, not that Sakura and Syaoran notice. Is Yukito going to be all right? How will Sakura react when she finds out? More importantly, how will Syaoran react?

**absolutefluffiness says: **OOOH long chapter! My chapters keep getting longer and I feel so accomplished, haha! I really appreciate the comments and would love any suggestions; I have a basic plot but I have gotten great help from others, and have no complaints about that! I am so very happy and grateful to everyone; you are all so kind!

I almost died from happiness to see so many reviews for my first fic! So this new chapter is dedicated to: **rondallagurl, xXxCherryBlossomxXx, Cheeseycraziness, Sakura Petal Wings, Karithinia, Angie-ange, Chica De Los Ojos Cafe, Julia and Tania, lhaine07, Temptation's Prophetess, Twilights-past, romancerox, MikanReiSakura, and maleesha! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Closer**

**Previously: **_Sakura and Syaoran both lose the bet, thanks to someone using a spell to make someone else win. They find themselves making up as a result, and Syaoran apologizes for being aggressive, suggesting they start out again as friends._

* * *

**Thank you again to "Tomoyo" of the EvilClonesRSmexy writing team. I hope to be able to write like you guys someday!**

**And sorry for the long chapter; I know I struggle through long chapters when I read so…sorry!**

**(Thank yous at the bottom!)**

* * *

The next morning, Sakura was still sound asleep at six thirty am, ignoring her two alarms and Kero's calls. She rolled over and covered her head with a pillow, then murmured Syaoran's name. Kero rolled his eyeballs and tried to lift the pillow to yell in her ear. No good. Even asleep she was in her "sweet" mode, and there was nothing he could do; if he yelled any louder, Sakura's dad would KNOW he was there.

Downstairs, at seven am, Syaoran rang her doorbell, and was greeted by Sakura's father Fujitaka Kinomoto.

"Kinomoto-sensei?" Syaoran asked respectfully, and bowed, easily switching to the respectful address.

"I am," Mr. Kinomoto smiled kindly at the boy. "Are you looking for Sakura?"

"Yes, Sensei. I am Li Syaoran. I came here to walk her to school," Syaoran said. He knew Fujitaka was an archaeologist and a university professor, and greatly admired the man's work. "If I may intrude, that is?"

"Sakura's friends are always welcome here," Mr. Kinomoto said. "Do come in. Pardon me while I call my daughter."

"Thank you, Sensei." When he was bidden to do so, Syaoran sat on the couch and waited patiently. He looked around the small house, and was impressed by its neatness and the obvious love that went into its upkeep. _Amazing how Sakura can keep up with schoolwork, Card Captoring, and her chores at home_, Syaoran thought.

As he ascended the stairs, Fujitaka could hear a gentle voice in his ear. "It's him," a soft voice whispered happily.

"I can feel his emotions," Fujitaka smiled. "He's still confused at this point."

"I imagine he would be," the sweet alto voice chuckled. "He probably thinks Sakura is in love with the Tsukishiro boy. Our daughter is a beautiful girl, and when he falls in love..."

"You said 'when'. Which means he's already falling. That would be nice," Fujitaka said musingly, "especially if she loves him too." He smiled at his wife's ghost, and went to wake his daughter.

Several minutes after her father had gone upstairs to wake her up, Syaoran heard an almighty "HOEEE!" and a crash, scrambling footsteps, a shower spitting water, more footsteps...Fujitaka came down and serenely told Syaoran to please wait, as if the havoc going on upstairs were normal. So Syaoran had waited, and finally Sakura came flying down the stairs, looking frantic...but adorable in slightly wet hair.

"Oh Syaoran, I am so, so sorry!" she gasped. Syaoran stood up, hands in his pockets, and smiled.

"It's okay, really," he said. "Are you all right? I could hear...well, whatever was going on upstairs," and he grinned.

Sakura blushed. "Er, just the usual morning...um..." and she smiled.

Syaoran turned his head. Someone was watching them. After a quick glance, he found the little golden beast flying near the stairs.

"Is that Keroberos?" he asked curiously. "Why isn't he in his normal form? Is he all right?"

"Of course I'm all right, ignorant boy," Keroberos said crossly as he fluttered towards Syaoran and circled him. "This is my false form, you idiot."

"Ah." Syaoran waited as Keroberos assessed him. Apparently he passed because Kero grunted and said, "He'll do. But he better not make you cry again!" and he pointed a paw menacingly in Syaoran's direction.

Sakura blanched, and Syaoran turned to her, his amber eyes open wide.

"You were crying?" Syaoran took a step towards Sakura and gently put a hand on her shoulder. "I made you cry?" She tried to hang her head, but he placed his thumb under her chin and raised it so that her eyes could meet his.

"No, no, no," Sakura was giggling nervously while shooting a smug Kero death-dealing looks. "Ah, I...yes, I tripped! And I hurt myself the other night! Yes, that's what happened, ha ha," and behind her, she signaled angrily and frantically for Kero to go away.

Kero huffed, then flew over to Syaoran's ear. "If you make her cry again, Li boy, I'm gonna burn your butt off," he whispered, and ignited a tiny flame in his paw.

"Uh...I won't," Syaoran said.

"Good." And with that Kero flew back upstairs. Syaoran caught Sakura's eye. She was blushing.

"Sakura..." Syaoran was feeling very, very guilty at this point. He reached out for her hand, and squeezed it. "I..."

"Sakura!" her father suddenly called. "Come and invite your friend to breakfast!"

Grateful for the reprieve, Sakura tugged on Syaoran's hand and led him into the kitchen/dining room.

Fujitaka saw the two enter, Sakura blushing, Syaoran looking at her with a soft, loving, somewhat guilty look in his eyes, and he smiled. **If those two can realize how they feel, it would be nice**. He turned his back to pour some hot chocolate into mugs, and heard the chairs scrape as the two sat down, Syaoran apologizing to him for the intrusion.

"It's no problem," he smiled. "It's very kind of you to come over and pick Sakura up," he said.

"We're practicing together, Dad," Sakura said cheerfully.

"That's good." Syaoran noticed he did not ask what they were practicing. He decided not to pursue the issue, though; he suspected Sakura's father was a lot smarter and knew much more than he let show. Instead he began to eat. The tofu and ground meat was quite delicious, with just the right hint of spice, topped over steamed jasmine rice. Syaoran ate gratefully, and helped Sakura clear the dishes and wash them when they were done. Fujitaka took his leave, and left the two in the house.

Syaoran watched as Sakura finished up in the kitchen. They were silent, but it was a companionable silence. When Sakura removed her apron, Syaoran hung it up for her, then asked, "How did I make you cry?"

There was no avoiding it, and Sakura looked away. Syaoran waited patiently, but was surprised when she raised her eyes to him almost pleadingly. "It's...not important anymore," Sakura said. "Please..." Her voice trailed off and he knew she did not want to discuss it.

He wanted so much to console her, to find out what he had done, so that he would never do it again. But he didn't press her because he didn't want to upset her. Instead he came closer, opened his arms and embraced her. Sakura gratefully snuggled into his embrace, thinking, **'It doesn't matter anymore...because you're here with me, now.' **She smiled, not that Syaoran could see it, and placed her arms around his waist.

Syaoran felt her arms encircle him, and placed his chin on top of her head. He inhaled the strawberry scent of her shampoo—everything about Sakura was sweet, and he smiled. Plus, he was trying to gain enough nerve to give her something.

When they pulled apart, Syaoran reached into his backpack. He drew out a shiny pink clamshell cell phone. "Don't tell me that's your phone," Sakura began to giggle. Syaoran playfully frowned, then handed it, and a box with the manual, charger, and accessories, to her. "Hoe?"

"I..." and Syaoran nearly turned as pink as the phone. "Ah...it's for you. Don't worry; you don't have to pay or anything as long as you stay within the limit..."

Sakura noticed that the pink in his cheeks was slowly turning into red. "Okay. But why?"

"Uh...So...so you can call me anytime...I mean...if it's okay...for training...cards..." He knew he was beginning to mumble, but the cottony feeling in his mouth was not going away. It didn't help that Sakura's eyes were shining and she was grinning widely.

"Really? A phone of my own? Is that okay?"

"There was...phone company...uh...yeah," Syaoran mumbled, then nodded. He drew out his own phone, the same model in green. "I carry a charger...In case one of us runs out of power..."

"That's a great idea!" Sakura enthused. "Since I'm usually with you anyway! And now I can reach you anytime! Thank you, Syaoran!" And she threw her arms around his neck and giggled as she kissed his cheek.

Syaoran fought hard against the temptation to 'accidentally' turn his head and make it a real kiss, instead placing his arms around her waist. He was beginning to realize that if he spent just a few weeks more with Sakura, he would fall in love, and he wasn't sure he wanted that, especially if she could not return the feeling. He knew the dangers of unrequited love; it would mean he would moon over her while she fell for someone else...that Yukito guy.

And of course there was the complication of the competition in his Clan. Would he ever have the nerve to tell Sakura the truth? He looked at her, her face so close to his, so lovely, so sweet, her cheeks pink with health, her eyes shining with happiness. _'Assuming I'm not already in love with her,' _he thought wryly.

Sakura saw the soft expression in his eyes, the kind he got right before he kissed her. And she wanted him to be the one to initiate it, to ask her to be his girlfriend...When she stopped and closed her eyes, Syaoran began to close the gap between their lips...he could smell her minty breath, feel her breathing...so close, just a little more to her sweet lips...

**No.**

She hadn't accepted him as a boyfriend yet. And he'd made a promise not to pressure her into it just the other day, to let her sort her feelings out. Instead he raised his lips and kissed her forehead, fighting the urge to blurt out how much he liked her and wanted to be with her.

From the kitchen door, the ghost of Sakura's mother Nadeshiko smiled. Her daughter was in good hands; she knew why Syaoran had stopped and kissed Sakura's forehead instead.

"He will realize what he feels, very soon," she murmured, and vanished in a soft cloud of air.

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran walked to school hand in hand, Syaoran occasionally blushing when Sakura caught him staring at her, and smiled happily at him. He had to admit he loved having her all to himself, and he hoped the snacks he'd made for their afternoon training would impress her. They were in a thermal pack in his backpack, and he'd brought some juice as well. He'd woken up very early to cook, and had repeated the process twice when he was unsatisfied with the way the meatballs wrapped in rice paper tasted; it had to be perfect for Sakura.

He was still suppressing the urge to chuckle because they had been hugging in her home when Syaoran noticed it was already eight thirty. They had jumped apart in dismay; neither had noticed the time. But they didn't feel the urgency; all Sakura had said was, "I guess there goes our morning training, eh?" and giggled happily.

"You did that on purpose," Syaoran said, pretending to look stern.

"Did what?" She was pretending not to know what he meant, and failing; she simply wasn't a very good liar.

"Snuggling up to me that way," Syaoran said. "Distracting me," and he grinned.

Sakura stopped giggling. "I wasn't doing that on purpose—much. I really do like being with you, Syaoran," she said. With a jolt she realized that it had been two days since she'd thought of Yukito, and for the first time, she smiled when she realized that it was Syaoran in her thoughts lately.

Could it be time to let go of her hopeless love for Yukito then?

Syaoran fought the warmth creeping up his cheeks again, a sensation he would get used to as he spent more time with Sakura. Back when he was just pretending to like her, to win her by being aggressive, it had not been a problem. But now that he knew that he, at least, adored her, it was becoming an embarrassment. "I...you know I like being with you too," he said, not looking at her.

_Was Syaoran blushing again? _Sakura peered at him. He was, and it was strange. She still hadn't figured that part out, and made a note to ask Tomoyo about it later.

They reached the school, and when they arrived hand in hand, those watching from the windows began to whisper because they had noticed how Syaoran and Sakura had avoided each other for some time just recently.

Naoko smiled, and turned to Rika, who was also smiling.

"I say they get together within a month," Naoko declared. The attraction between the two was too obvious.

"No. A little longer," Rika said wisely. "You can tell he's practically in love with her, but he seems the kind who will wait for her to realize her feelings." She remembered how Syaoran had walked her home the day she woke up in Sakura's house with no memory of what had happened, and thought he was very kind.

"Wasn't he aggressively going after her in his first few days?" Chiharu asked as she joined them in walking into the classroom. "Me, I thought that was romantic. And when Rin-chan went for him…"

"Hmmm. A mystery," Naoko's eyes were becoming bright. "They're still friends but now she's seen with other guys."

"Yes, but notice how he's giving Sakura space?" Rika smiled. "Hey, Tomoyo-chan, don't you think Sakura and Syaoran are suited for each other?" she asked as she, Naoko, and Chiharu settled into their seats.

"Yes, they are cute together, aren't they?" Tomoyo smiled.

Syaoran and Sakura made their way to their seats, happily oblivious to the stares at them as they were still holding hands. As they passed the four girls, they heard Syaoran say, "Don't forget to turn your phone on silent in school."

"Oh, right, thanks," and Sakura dug in her bag for the phone, then asked him to show her how it was done. Syaoran showed her the menu function. "Thanks again," Sakura said. Syaoran gently touched her chin, and they smiled at each other.

The four girls looked at each other, Naoko giggling, Rika looking gleeful. Tomoyo's grin was huge; she recognized the phone, and knew that it was an expensive model manufactured by her mother's company.

Sakura stood up to go to the toilet, and Tomoyo turned to Syaoran, smiling. As soon as he saw the smile, Syaoran blushed guiltily.

"That's a very nice phone," Tomoyo grinned. "Since my mom's company makes it, I happen to know you can only get it under diamond phone company memberships," she said slyly. "Seems a certain rich boy wants to make an impression, perhaps?"

Syaoran blanched, then flapped his arms frantically. "Please don't tell her!"

"I won't," Tomoyo said calmly. "But Li-kun...didn't you just bring out a thermal pack and place it in the food keeper? I wonder...you normally buy lunch in school, since some time ago you said cooking was a bit...inconvenient," she teased. "Unless...the food is for someone special?"

"Ah...uh," and Tomoyo nearly laughed when Syaoran turned crimson. "J...just snacks...later...training..."

Tomoyo finally laughed and leaned towards Syaoran. "She likes sweets and anything that is meaty but not spicy. Does that help?"

Syaoran smiled gratefully. "Daidouji...thanks."

She nodded, smiling.

"Can I ask you about something later, during recess?" Syaoran asked. If he was going to deal with the whole 'get a good bride' reason why he was in Tomoeda, Tomoyo was probably the best person to talk to.

"Certainly," Tomoyo said. She had an idea what Syaoran was going to ask.

"I...I wanted to tell Sakura something, but...I..."

"The bet in your family?" Tomoyo interrupted.

Syaoran's eyes widened. "How did..." Now this was getting creepy.

Tomoyo frowned. "I ran into your cousin yesterday. Did you know he's coming here today?" When Syaoran clenched his fists, Tomoyo had her answer. "He never told you." Her eyes shifted to the front of the room. "Recess. Behind the gym," she said, as her eyes hardened. Syaoran followed her gaze and glared when he realized that Eriol was waiting by the door.

"That...bast..."

"Bast-what?" Sakura asked. She'd come up behind Syaoran, who started and blushed.

"Bast...basting...roast pork!" he improvised as Tomoyo hid a smile behind her hand.

"Hey Tomoyo!" Sakura happily waved her new phone at Tomoyo. "Look! Syaoran gave me this!"

"I...uh..." Syaoran's mouth was full of cotton again, and Tomoyo saved him by cooing over the cute pink phone. Naoko, Chiharu, and Rika, who had overheard Sakura, were wide-eyed; phones were expensive, and so were the plans that went with them. For Syaoran to have one and to give the other away—especially one so high-end in model—was quite an big thing.

"That's so nice of him," Tomoyo said. "Li-kun, let me get your number too, just in case," and she grinned as she pulled out her purple Blackberry Pearl.

Just then Terada-sensei arrived, and the class came to order. When he announced the arrival of a new student, Tomoyo caught Syaoran's eye and they both rolled their eyes when Terada-sensei assigned Eriol the seat next to Syaoran, behind Tomoyo.

Eriol, determined not to lose an opportunity to annoy Syaoran, stopped in front of Sakura's desk and smiled at her. "Hello, beautiful."

"Hoe?" Sakura looked up and blushed, unused to the attention. To Eriol's annoyance, though, she turned to Syaoran as if asking him what to do. Syaoran patted her shoulder, then snorted. "How lame. They throw you out of school for bad grades or for troublemaking, _**dearest **_cousin?" he asked in a low voice.

Eriol gritted his teeth. "At least I know my intentions," he said, and was satisfied when he earned a glare from Syaoran.

"Pardon me. Your seat is in the back," Tomoyo said coldly, drawing a startled gaze from Sakura, who was unused to her gentle cousin and best friend being so unfriendly.

She received a smoldering glance in return. As he passed, she suddenly heard Eriol in her mind. **'You're sexy when you're mean,'** he said softly. Tomoyo turned to glare at him and hissed, "You have no right to invade my privacy."

Eriol leaned forward. "You have no right to invade my dreams," he said huskily, as he picked up another lock of Tomoyo's hair, and caressed it suggestively.

Incensed, Tomoyo pulled her hair away from Eriol without looking back. **'He wants a reaction, the nasty boy,'** she thought, and resolved to ignore him from then on.

At recess she fled the classroom quickly and made her way to the back of the gym. She leaned against the wall and waited for Syaoran.

"My my. Waiting for someone?" came an all-too-familiar drawl. Eriol was leaning against a side entrance of the gym, partly shadowed.

Tomoyo ignored him.

"Secret meetings with your best friend's soon-to-be-boyfriend. Never thought you were such a hussy," Eriol baited.

He had no idea how good Tomoyo was at ignoring such antics, and was annoyed when she simply turned away from him. In desperation, he said something he would regret.

"Or are you in love with Sakura? Never pegged you for the type to be a lesbian," he said, smirking.

"You know what your problem is?" Tomoyo finally turned to him, and the cold, disdainful look in her gorgeous blue-violet eyes surprised Eriol. "You counterfeit human emotion. You bait people because you can't feel. You're cold-hearted and cruel, and you want to amuse yourself because deep inside you can't feel **anything**. You can't understand why I love Sakura-chan, and you can't understand why Syaoran loves her as well, and you'll never appreciate how different the two loves are. That's why you want to screw up Sakura's and Syaoran's relationship. Because you can't understand love, because you've never experienced it, you hate seeing loving people around you."

For once Eriol did not have an answer. Tomoyo just looked at him, and he realized that it was a part-pissed, and part pitying look.

"If it helps, I do feel sorry for you, you sick person," Tomoyo said quietly. "But if you hurt Sakura in any way, be assured that I know exactly how to hurt you…magic or no magic. Don't doubt that I will," she said, then walked away.

Despite his dismay, Eriol caught himself thinking, **'what a magnificently beautiful girl!'**

"Daidouji!" Syaoran ran up to her. "Sorry I'm a little late; I told Sakura I just had to talk to someone...I...Daidouji...your cheeks...who annoyed you?" he asked.

"Someone unimportant," Tomoyo said. She led him to the little gazebo in a pond near the sports field, and sat down. "You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Y...yes. About Sakura..." Syaoran began to blush; it was as if Tomoyo could see right through him sometimes.

Tomoyo smiled. "You belong to a big clan. When your cousin tried to make me dislike you by telling me Sakura-chan was the subject of a bet, I admit I was momentarily distrustful of you. But when I see how happy you make Sakura-chan...I have no doubts left."

"Sh...should I tell her? The truth?" Syaoran asked anxiously.

"Not yet. But when you do I'll back you up and tell her that you told me this early. Save it for when she's ready." Tomoyo breathed deeply. The encounter with Eriol had left her more shaken than she thought. How such a handsome boy could be so...empty...she felt pity stirring in her heart.

Tomoyo wasn't the only perceptive one though. Syaoran knew she was disturbed, and given her reaction that morning...he knew. "Eriol annoyed you?"

"Your cousin is a mockery of a teenager," Tomoyo said flatly; her tone warned Syaoran to drop the subject.

"If he does it again, tell me. I'll stop it," Syaoran said.

"I can handle him. Don't worry," Tomoyo gave Syaoran a brief grin, then turned serious again. "Now I have a question for you. When do you plan on telling Sakura-chan you're in love with her?"

Syaoran blushed such a deep shade of red that Tomoyo had her answer: he was already in love with Sakura. She smiled softly. "Ah."

"I...no...I can't...I promised...no..."

"Li-kun," Tomoyo began gently, "she will never assume you are in love with her. She's never been conceited. You just have to admit to your own feelings, because that always makes things better."

Syaoran sighed and scratched his head. "I…do care so much about her, and how you know is beyond me. But I also promised her I would give her time to sort her feelings out. I don't want to rush her the way I did...when I first came here."

"Everyone makes mistakes," Tomoyo said soothingly. "Know that I would have stopped you myself if I didn't think you really did like her, nor if she didn't like you."

"She likes me?" Syaoran looked so hopeful that Tomoyo began to giggle.

"Goodness, Li-kun, how many times have you two kissed? Did she ever stop you?" Tomoyo said teasingly.

"She was just paying for my help...the Cards...and she told Tsukishiro I would never be her boyfriend...I don't think she likes me **that** way," he mumbled. He was suddenly so dejected that Tomoyo finally laughed out loud.

"Li-kun, just...just stay with her. Promise me two things: that you will always help her with the Cards," Tomoyo began. "That you will take care of her and you will tell her soon that you love her."

"I promise," Syaoran said solemnly. "And the second?"

"That you will always call me when you two are going for a Card so that I can film! Oh ho ho ho!" Tomoyo's eyes sparkled and Syaoran sweatdropped. Noticing the expression on his face, Tomoyo smiled. "Don't worry. You two will have private time. I just want to shoot whatever footage I can."

"O...okay," Syaoran tried a tentative grin, which Tomoyo returned.

"Now. Let's go back to where Sakura-chan is, shall we?"

* * *

**Next chapter**: _Syaoran and Sakura get closer (warning: fluff and silliness overload), and learn a lot about each other…thanks to a certain card, TOO much! And Tomoyo is forced to work with Eriol!_

**absolutefluffiness says:** Oh gosh this chapter got so so long! Sorry! Anyway the scene with Yukito is in chapter 9 instead. Please forgive me? Arigato! Oh and many many thanks to: Angie-ange, lhaine07, XxThe-Nobodies-RulexX, xXxCherryBlossomxXx, Sakura Petal Wings, Karithinia, CheeseyCraziness, Julia and Tania, Chica De Los Ojos Café, winterkaguya, rondallagurl, vivx, lunarmidnightwolf. Your reviews really keep me going!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Complications**

"Good! Syaoran yelled. They were on the school rooftop that afternoon, both of them in shirts and sweat pants, Tomoyo happily filming them from an unobtrusive distance. "Now try to cast Fly on yourself as you keep Flower in the air!"

Her face screwed up in concentration and her teeth chewing on her lower lip, Sakura raised her pink staff and summoned Fly, modifying the spell to have it come out on her back. To her joy she succeeded, and began to soar in the air happily. "Look, Syaoran, I did it!"

Syaoran smiled. She was learning faster than he expected, and he was proud of her—but then he was beginning to realize exactly how powerful a sorceress she was, and it was to be expected. Add to that how beautiful she looked and he knew he might never be able to tell her how he felt. Until..."Eeek!" Sakura lost control of Fly and began to plummet to the ground, shrieking as she lost her nerve. Syaoran quickly cast a bed of air to catch her, and ran towards her.

"Are you all right?" He picked her up off the bed of air, and checked her for bruises. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I'm okay, thanks to you," and Sakura smiled. The look on Syaoran's face when she fell had been priceless; maybe he really did like her?

"Thank goodness," and before he could stop himself, Syaoran hugged her tight, almost crushing her wings, which Sakura quickly unsummoned so that she could hug him back. He looked down, she looked up...

**'Her eyes are absolutely beautiful,' **Syaoran thought, and he closed his own.

**'Please, please kiss me...I love the way you're looking at me,' **Sakura thought, as she closed her eyes.

Tomoyo gleefully zoomed in on what she thought would be their first kiss on film. Syaoran was coming closer, closer...and then they felt a spray of flowers wash across them as Flower danced happily towards them. Sakura blushed, and Syaoran released her quickly when they realized what they had almost done. Tomoyo groaned; now she wouldn't catch a kiss on video.

"S...sorry," Syaoran said. "Um...we should take a break now...I...I've got something for you," and he opened the thermal pack.

The meatballs, fresh and fragrant, drew an "Oooh!" from Sakura. No matter how many times he did this—bring snacks he'd made for her—he always surprised and pleased her, and he was happy. "May I?" She indicated the chopsticks next to the pack.

"They're for you," Syaoran smiled.

"Then, I'm eating!" She placed one meatball in her mouth, chewed, then smiled. "So good! Where did you buy these?" she asked as she stuffed another in her mouth and motioned for Tomoyo to come over and share in the food.

"He made them," Tomoyo said with a knowing smile as she trained her camera on Syaoran just in time to catch his blush when Sakura said, "Wow, amazing! You can really cook!"

"Er...I live alone, so...well," Syaoran stammered. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut as she enjoyed the snacks, and Syaoran poured her and Tomoyo some juice in plastic cups he'd brought. He handed them their cups, and fussed over Sakura as Tomoyo watched them.

**'He can't deny it**,' Tomoyo thought, as she watched Syaoran feed Sakura, watch her eat, and discuss her training progress with her. The way he looked at her, the way his hands constantly reached out as if to touch her, then he would pull them back and blush slightly, the protective stance he assumed with her, and the way he dropped his aloofness with Sakura...**'He's so in love with her.' **

Not that Sakura was any better. Her eyes kept fluttering towards Syaoran's; she liked touching him (and Syaoran clearly liked being touched), she even insisted on having Syaoran around at all times. Tomoyo loved how Sakura seemed to bloom in Syaoran's presence, looking happier and prettier.

Tomoyo grinned, and said, "Ne, Li-kun, what do you think is the habit Sakura-chan needs to break before she can continue her sword training with you?"

Without thinking Syaoran replied, "Sakura has to stop biting her lower lip so that she can focus. The biting helps you concentrate in the beginning but it causes other distractions."

"Oh, so you watch her that closely?" Tomoyo grinned slyly, Syaoran blushed, and Sakura asked, "Really? I bite my lower lip?" She raised a finger to it curiously. "Didn't know. Thanks for telling me, Syaoran-kun," she smiled.

And to Tomoyo's delight and Syaoran's embarrassment, Sakura placed her face directly in front of Syaoran's, squeezed her eyes shut and smiled, then said, "Please tell me, always, when you notice things like that, because only you and Tomoyo-chan see that stuff in me. Please? Is that okay?"

Syaoran was turning red, so Tomoyo giggled discreetly then said, "I think I hear my mom calling me." She stood up, and walked off. "See you two tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Sakura waved at her best friend, thrilled to be alone with Syaoran again. He had, to her dismay, kept his promise to be her friend...if one whom she almost-kissed so many times, her dreams were beginning to be occupied solely with the moment in which he finally did kiss her the way he had before. She had realized that her crush on Yukito was pretty much that—a crush—and she wondered if she was falling in love with Syaoran, because she couldn't imagine him not being with her. **Should I kiss him tomorrow? **was her constant question at night now...because by telling her that the kiss would mean she wanted him as a boyfriend, he'd placed the ball in her court.

But Sakura wasn't sure she should make the first move; had she interpreted what he'd said correctly? More importantly, did he want her?

Tomoyo watched with dismay as the two drew oh-so-close, together-yet-not-together. Sakura and Syaoran walked to school in the mornings—holding hands, laughing, even snuggling under an umbrella when it rained—shared the same classes, trained in the afternoons, walked home together, sometimes even had dinner together, exchanged text messages, called each other before sleeping...and still, it wasn't enough for both of them. Yet neither had the guts to confess first, and so they were in a holding pattern.

It was much worse for Syaoran because he had no idea where his nerve had gone. He sometimes found himself longing for the sheer cheek he'd had the first few days with Sakura—when she hadn't really meant anything to him. If he was still that arrogant, confident boy, telling her he loved her would be so much easier.

Syaoran knew Tomoyo had left them alone because she had been hounding him to tell Sakura that he loved her. He thought he'd rather have another round with the Sword-possessed Rika or the Firey card instead, because he didn't want Sakura rejecting him or, worse, complaining he'd broken his promise to wait for her to sort her feelings out. It had been a simultaneously agonizing and delightful month—he and Sakura had nearly kissed at least six times, caught five more cards, and he'd had her so many times in his arms, he dreaded the day she decided she preferred Yukito after all.

But for the moment, they enjoyed being with each other. Confessions of love could wait when the loved one was right there with them. Sakura playfully wiped a dab of mayonnaise that had leaked out of her maki roll on Syaoran's nose, and he retaliated.

"Now look what you've done," Sakura said when she stopped laughing. "Our noses are dirty." She found herself leaning in...she was just going to clean the mayo off Syaoran's nose...**'please please, Syaoran, kiss me!' **she thought

Syaoran raised a hand to wipe the mayonnaise off Sakura's nose but found his hand straying to her nape. **'Oh God I want to kiss her!' **he thought.

Then they heard Tomoyo scream. Followed by a loud curse in a voice Syaoran knew only too well.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura was about to stand up when something whizzed towards her and Syaoran.

"Clow card, watch out!" Syaoran yelled. He barely had time to grab the thing as it tore towards them; he held it down as Sakura summoned her staff. But when the thing fought Syaoran's grasp, he rolled towards Sakura, causing her to lose her balance; she collapsed on top of him.

"Hurry!" Syaoran yelled; he was losing his grip on the thing.

"Return to your rightful form, Clow Card!" Sakura screamed even though she was in an awkward position: Syaoran was below her, the thing was between them, and she was on top of them both.

The thing turned back into a card, and then there was a flash of black. Sakura and Syaoran both blinked. What was that?

"Can't figure out what the card was, how strange," Syaoran said. Except he'd said it in a high-pitched voice. And he was on top...of himself. **What the hell?** Syaoran watched himself struggle to his feet and drop his sword. "Hoe!" he heard himself cry out.

He stood up, feeling the breeze between his legs. '**But I'm wearing pants! No...' **and he looked down. He was in a skirt.

"Y...Syaoran...no..." Syaoran watched as he began to gibber and point at...himself. He ran his hands down his front, looking for his pockets—when he felt a small pair of breasts.

He did the only thing he could think of; he screamed. He watched as he screamed as well.

Then Tomoyo and Eriol came running...except...why was Tomoyo angrily hitching up her skirt, exposing her thighs? And why was Eriol looking panicky?

"We have a problem," Tomoyo said, in a tone deeper than usual.

Several minutes and "Hoee's" from Syaoran—no, Sakura in Syaoran's body—later, they sorted it out.

"Change card," Syaoran said musingly. "Oh this can't be good."

"No kidding," Eriol said sarcastically. "So...I'll take Tomoyo home. It can't be helped."

"You are not taking me home," Tomoyo spat.

"Oh I think you should take me home," Eriol said. "Because I am in your body, and you don't want perverted me expTomoyog **your **bedroom and **this **body if I were left all alone with it later, yes?"

He'd said the right thing; Tomoyo flushed angrily and said, "Fine! Come on then."

Syaoran, off to one side with Sakura, asked, "Are you all right?"

Sakura was flexing her fingers, moving her limbs. It was so strange to be in a boy's body. Everything felt wrong: too big, too long, too...hairy.

"I don't know...maybe we should ask Kero-chan..." she said.

"I agree. But," and Syaoran blushed, "I know this card's effect lasts 24 hours and I don't think you can stay at your own house in my body. I'll take you to my place then I'll go to your house and pretend to be you."

"But you live alone!" Sakura said.

"Yes, and isn't that a good thing? This way only I have to put on an act," Syaoran said.

"No! I don't want to be alone in your house!" Sakura looked horrified. "Please!"

"But...I only have one bedroom," Syaoran stammered.

"I can sleep on the couch," Sakura said pleadingly.

"N...no! I'll take the couch," Syaoran said.

Sakura said, "My brother might come home for the weekend, so you might set him off. I'll say I'm at Tomoyo's," she added.

Syaoran groaned. In another world this might have been funny, but he was in the body of the girl he loved...how was he going to get through this?

**XxX**

When they arrived at Syaoran's condo unit, at first they simply sat across each other. It was so strange to watch themselves, and Syaoran turned on the television in a desperate attempt to keep themselves distracted.

After a while, he noticed that Sakura in his body was turning completely red, and was stammering. He was desperately trying to figure out what she wanted without having to ask some awkward question. Finally she choked out, "Syaoran..."

"What is it?" Syaoran asked.

"I need to...pee," the last part being said almost in a whisper.

"Oh, sure," Syaoran said, relieved it wasn't anything serious. "The bathroom is that way," and he pointed at a door.

Sakura was still blushing and fidgeting, so Syaoran stared at her curiously. "N...I...I don't know how!" she finally wailed.

"I can't go in there with you!" Syaoran was now 50 percent of the way to full out panic.

"Please! It's **your **body, not mine!"

"All right! All right! Go in!"

"But!"

"I'll yell instructions from the door. Go!" Syaoran was blushing so hard, and was so mortally embarrassed, he half expected to die any second.

Sakura entered Syaoran's toilet, then called out, "Okay...now what do I do? Do I sit down?"

"No!" Syaoran yelled. "You have to face the toilet and stay standing."

"Oh," and he heard her adjust her position.

"Sakura...You, er...have to unbelt the slacks, unzip the zipper, pull down the boxers, then take my...uh..." Syaoran racked his brains. What to call it? He was a hairsbreadth away from complete panic now. "...thing in your hand."

"What? I have to hold it?" Sakura squeaked.

"Yes, then you..." He was cut short when Sakura in his body squealed in pain. "What is it?" Syaoran suppressed the urge to run in and see what damage she had done to his body.

"I...something got caught...zipper...I can't do this!" How strange to hear himself on the verge of tears.

"Listen to me!" Syaoran was highly embarrassed to realize that he sounded completely and totally girly. "You have to pull it out where it's stuck VERY gently. Got that? Please don't make it worse! Please!"

"I can't touch it!"

"Please, Sakura!" Syaoran knew he was begging but didn't care. "You have to!"

To his relief he heard Sakura--or was it himself?--sigh. "Okay. Got it out but I'm not looking at it." **'Thank God,' **Syaoran thought; his ears were sizzling, and he was terrified Sakura would make fun of his privates or worse, say something innocent about them that would replay itself over and over in his mind...perhaps for the rest of his life. "Do I aim at the toilet now?" Sakura called.

Sakura was trying very hard not to think of what she was doing, because her cheeks felt like they were smoking from embarrassment and humiliation.

"Yes. WAIT! Don't forget to lift the seat and the lid!" Syaoran yelped.

"What do you take me for? My brother?" Sakura said indignantly. That, at least, she had remembered to do. She shut the door and commenced her business.

Syaoran sighed as he leaned against the wall and sank to the floor. To his further embarrassment the oh-so-short school skirt slid up, exposing Sakura's thighs. He leapt up and covered her--no, his--thighs, blushing mightily...but not before he noticed how smooth and creamy they were.

**'Oh God please no, I don't want to be a pervert,' **he moaned silently. **'And it's only been two hours. Twenty two more to go,'** he thought unhappily.

When Sakura finished, flushed, and washed her hands, she struggled to put Syaoran's clothes back on. Who knew boy's clothes could be so difficult? She desperately shut her eyes as she did so, and came out blushing.

"Are you all right?" Syaoran asked, taking her hand in his. It was so strange...he'd never known how small Sakura's hand was. He'd gotten used to having her hand fit inside his that now that he was holding his own hand with hers, he was slightly embarrassed at how large his hand was.

"It...takes some getting used to," Sakura said, and managed a weak smile as she sat next to him on his couch. Syaoran took her head and leaned it against his shoulder.

"It will be all right. We've got the card. We can change back tomorrow. Thank God it's a weekend," he said.

They settled back on the couch and snuggled against each other. It was odd that it was Sakura's body with its arm over Syaoran, who was snuggled against Sakura's chest. And then they began to talk.

Syaoran spoke about his life: how he never really had fun until he got to Tomoeda, the pressures of being an heir and an only boy, the frustrations of having four sisters use him for makeup practice when he was smaller. Everything but what he felt for Sakura, he shared willingly.

Sakura happily told him about being called a "monster" by her brother ("the jerk," Syaoran said under his breath, earning him a light slap on the leg from Sakura), her happiness with her family, her loving relationship with her cousin and best friend Tomoyo, her hobbies, how she had opened the book with the Clow Cards and how she'd begun cardcaptoring, her favorite food...everything but her deepening understanding of her feelings for Syaoran. Being in his body was beginning to teach her a few things about him, and she was grateful.

"You've had a happy life," Syaoran said as he played with her—actually, his—fingers.

"I think so. Is it bothering you?" she asked.

"No. I like hearing about your life," he said. **'Especially since I think I would like to share mine with yours,' **he added mentally. "Your birthday's coming up then? Good," he smiled.

"Why, planning a surprise?" Sakura giggled.

"You bet," Syaoran hugged her waist—she was leaning against him—and asked, "Anything else we should do?"

"Oooh," Sakura said. "You have to call my dad and tell him I'm at Tomoyo's! She'll cover for me."

"You better make sure my stupid cousin understands that," Syaoran said. "I want to make sure he won't get you caught."

The fierce note of protectiveness in his tone—albeit delivered in her small voice—surprised Sakura. Syaoran touched her chin gently—a gesture she was beginning to love and associate with him—and smiled. "Okay. I'll go call your dad."

Fujitaka, used to Sakura's sudden sleepovers at Tomoyo's, merely told Syaoran to stay safe. Syaoran thanked God that her father was so kind, and came back to find Sakura in his kitchen.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she went through his refrigerator and pulled out some ground meat and vegetables.

"Dinner for us," she said. Sakura found an odd thrill in speaking in Syaoran's voice.

"No! No, please...don't tire yourself out, I'll order bento or pizza or something," he said frantically.

"Why waste money?" Sakura put her hands on her hips...and Syaoran stared, then began to laugh. "What?"

"It...it's so strange, watching you in my body," he said.

Sakura began to giggle as well, then flushed. "Oh...I usually take a bath at night," she said.

"Oh no. No no no," Syaoran began to turn red. "I can't."

"I don't want to go to bed all smelly!" Sakura wailed.

"You're not smelly, trust me," Syaoran said before he could stop himself.

Sakura grinned. "You are a bad boy," she teased.

"N...No! It's not what you think!" Syaoran felt that he would run out of blood from all the blushing he had done the entire day

"Been sniffing me for B.O.?" Sakura came closer and to Syaoran's surprise, she began to tickle him. "Hah! I know where YOUR weak spots are!" she laughed as Syaoran collapsed to the kitchen floor, laughing hard.

"No! God...I...I've never laughed this hard...Sakura...please!" Syaoran said between snorts and laughs.

"Na-uh," Sakura continued from her position above him, and so Syaoran began to tickle her as well. She squealed, and now Syaoran had the advantage.

Somehow they wound up with their faces so close, they were just about an inch apart. Syaoran and Sakura stared into each other's eyes, beginning to drown in each other. It was so strange, Sakura thought, to watch herself close her eyes; Syaoran was thinking the exact same thing. Both wanted the other to kiss them so much, but then...

"Clow card!" they both exclaimed suddenly.

**XxX**

Maki- a kind of sushi served as a roll

Next: Sakura and Syaoran have to face off with another card...but can they seal it? They spend their first night together (no, not THAT way!) and fall for each other even harder. In the meantime, Eriol and Tomoyo face off in her own home, each trying to out-brazen the other. What will she do when she discovers he released the Change card on Sakura and Syaoran

Tomoyo-chan of the ECRS team (and someone else I call "Sakura" LOL) thank you for helping with the draft!

And thank you to maleesha, Chryzle-KisS, Toki Hasegara, Sakura Petal Wings, Angie-ange, Chica De Lo Ojos Cafe, xXxCherryBlossomxXx, CheeseyCraziness, Houjun Ri, saphirablossom, Karithinia, rondallagurl, Julia and Tania, and lhaine07. Hope you liked this!


	9. Chapter 9

**  
Chapter 9  
Don't Go There**

**absolutefluffiness acknowledges:** The ECRS team for going through this. Dedicated to all who reviewed (see below please!)

**Previously:** _Sakura and Syaoran are switched by the Change card, and so are Eriol and Tomoyo, leading to very interesting complications._

* * *

Syaoran reached for his sword...then remembered he was in Sakura's body. "Damn it," he swore.

Sakura giggled. "It is so strange to hear you cuss in my voice," she said.

"Likewise, I'm sure," Syaoran grinned.

"I do **not** cuss!" Sakura protested.

"You should. I usually say 'damn' or 'shit', and when the occasion calls for it, I say..." Syaoran deviled her. Teasing Sakura was easy when they were alone…and surprisingly fun.

"Stop, Syaoran!" Sakura began to laugh. "You're making me a potty mouth! And…we have a card to catch, remember?"

Syaoran remembered why he had cursed in the first place. "Blast it to hell," he said, making Sakura giggle even more. "Oh...sorry. Hand me the talisman in your back pocket." Sakura dug in, and gave him the ball talisman-pendant with the red tassel. Syaoran closed his eyes and concentrated; his spirit fueled the item, and he braced himself for the familiar weight of the blade.

Which did not come.

He opened his eyes. It was still a talisman. **'But isn't it attuned to my body?'** he wondered. "Sakura," he said as he handed her the talisman. "Try turning this into a sword. Just close your eyes and concentrate. It won't work with me so maybe you in my body could be able to summon it," he said. She tried, but nothing happened. Syaoran sighed. "Oh now this isn't good." And it was about to get worse.

Something zipped in through the open window next to Syaoran's bedroom, and Sakura barely dodged it. It was a vicious-looking barbed arrow, and she gasped. Syaoran was about to summon his wind when he remembered he had no access to his powers in Sakura's body, so he ran and shut the glass sliding door which led out to his balcony. Against it, a shower of arrows rained.

"Crap. The Arrow card," Syaoran groaned. He was racking his brains for a solution when Sakura suddenly rushed forward and shoved her hand into Syaoran's shirt.

**'It is so weird,'** Sakura thought, as she reached for the Key which she kept on a chain, **'to reach into my own clothes...and feel my own…breasts!'** She turned red, and Syaoran did likewise. Finally, she found the Key and tried to summon it...to no avail.

"No...No!" Sakura sat down and began to cry. Syaoran hesitated then put a comforting arm on her shoulder. "How are we going to use Change tomorrow? What if we're like this for life?"

"Please don't cry," Syaoran said softly. "You can cry later. But now, we have to figure this out." He stroked her shoulders to calm her down. A few sniffles later, Sakura nodded. They both thought hard, Syaoran in Sakura's body pacing across the floor, Sakura in Syaoran's body frowning as she sat on his bed.

Then Sakura spoke up. "Can we try something?"

"I'll try anything right now," Syaoran said.

"Please...I'll stand behind me—I mean, you—and I'll hold your arms," she said. "Then you try to summon the Key. If this works we change positions and summon your sword."

"Hm. Shared energies through body contact. It might work," Syaoran said thoughtfully. He stood in front of Sakura and nodded. "Okay then. Let's try it."

Sakura stood behind Syaoran and placed her arms on his, then proceeded to dictate her spell to him. Syaoran repeated the words, and finally, Sakura's Key began to respond, and it materialized.

"We did it!" Sakura jumped.

"But Sakura," Syaoran said, "This means we have to fight together, literally, to use one power or the other. It might mean we could only use one set of powers at a time. And...we'll have to keep changing positions as whoever owns the item to be used has to be in direct contact with it."

"We'll manage somehow. Come on. Let's summon your sword," Sakura said, as she changed positions with him. "We'll need all the help we can get." Once Jian was cast, she and Syaoran traded items. Syaoran had to swing his sword around several times before he got used to its heft while in Sakura's body.

They both looked out the window. Arrow was still firing arrows at the window, if in a desultory fashion. It looked bored.

"We need a card that won't require us to open the window," Syaoran said.

"Leave it to me," Sakura said. Standing behind Syaoran, she helped him summon Shadow to obscure Arrow's vision. It struggled against Shadow.

**'Now, your sword,'** Sakura thought, and was surprised when Syaoran suddenly switched places with her, and said, "Yes."

**'You heard me?'** Sakura thought in surprise.

"Didn't you say that out loud?" Syaoran asked.

**'No! Look, am I opening my mouth?'** Sakura thought.

**'Can you hear me?'** Syaoran thought.

**'Definitely,'** Sakura responded in her mind.

**'Let's worry about this later,'** he answered…but secretly he was thrilled and hoped the link would last even after they switched bodies. **'Now...use my sword to cast Raitei Shourai. I'll open the sliding door and get back behind you, and we throw out my ofuda and we cast the spell.'**

**'Will this work?'** Sakura wondered.

**'It has to,'** Syaoran thought back grimly.

Sakura did as she was told; as soon as Syaoran opened the sliding door, she darted out, eager to seal the card. But Arrow got in one last shot before Shadow completely engulfed it, and with a wicked smile on its face, it aimed for Sakura's heart.

Syaoran yelled, "Watch out!" Sakura managed to dodge, and the arrow grazed her arm instead; she cried out in pain. To her surprise, in her head she could hear Syaoran screaming several four-letter words even worse than 'damn' and 'shit'. At first she assumed he was angry because his body had gotten injured, and was about to apologize when he went into a string of Chinese curses as he ran behind her. And she heard: **'Goddamn that stupid freaking card; if it hurt Sakura I'll destroy the stupid thing, I'll incinerate it, I'll goddamned tear it to shreds if it harmed my Sakura in any way!'  
**  
**'He was worried about me!'** Sakura realized, her heart melting. And...he had called her,** 'my Sakura'.** Despite the situation, she smiled and nodded when he quickly asked, "Are you all right?" Syaoran angrily took his place behind her, grasping her arms firmly. Then as she and Syaoran cast his thunder spell, they both felt a surge of power go through both of them. Surprised, Sakura nearly dropped Syaoran's sword, but he helped her keep a grip on it. The lightning bolt they cast was purple in color, and it took down the Arrow card with a single strike.

**'The staff, now!'** Sakura screamed in her mind as she ran behind Syaoran and assumed his earlier position.

"Return to your true form, Clow Card!" they both chanted, and the Arrow card dissolved back into a Clow card. Syaoran dropped Sakura's staff when he noticed the blood on her arm.

"Shit," Syaoran cursed, then, "Sorry, Sakura." He made her sit down on his bed, and went to the kitchen for the herbs he'd used to heal her a month or so earlier. He cast the healing spell, and the injury closed up.

"Seems I can use that spell in your body," Syaoran mused, mostly to himself. "I ought to teach it to you sometime," he said. "Rest," he told Sakura. "Two Clow cards sealed in one day—you must be tired."

He called for bento delivery, and as they ate, Syaoran explained the healing spell to her, and mentioned how worried he was that two Clow cards had attacked in one day. When Sakura began to droop and get sleepy, he went to his cabinet and handed her his pajamas. "I'll just wear a big shirt and a bathrobe," he said. "You get changed in the bathroom. I'll change out here, and I promise I won't look at you."

"I know you won't," Sakura said softly, and smiled. Syaoran blushed, then smiled back.

He'd handled himself well in the toilet department earlier, managing Sakura's body functions, except with a giant blush that had reached his ears. He began to change into the shirt when Sakura suddenly protested. "You can't go to bed all smelly," she said.

"I have to wash your clothes," Syaoran pointed out. "Otherwise it will look weird if you show up in this," and he held up her stained school uniform."

"You might as well take a bath," Sakura persisted.

"Oh no," Syaoran said, his ears feeling like they were on fire. "We settled that earlier. I am not taking a bath in your body and it's final," he said firmly. "Please?" He touched Sakura's arm gently, wanting to hold her, to embrace her...but she might think he was trying to take advantage of their weird situation, so he refrained from doing so. He finished washing Sakura's clothes, over her protests, and went to settle on the couch. Sakura followed him there.

"You take the bed," Syaoran said. "I'm okay here."

"No, I'm the guest. I stay here. You go back there," Sakura argued.

Syaoran sighed. "Look, Sakura, I..." and his voice trailed off when he saw the mutinous line in which her mouth had set. "Please." Sakura continued to frown, and finally, Syaoran threw up his hands in surrender. "Fine! We'll share my bed! All right?"

Sakura, having gotten what she wanted, smiled. "Okay." She went back to his bedroom, and Syaoran followed. He slid under the sheets next to her, and found her face in his. It really was so weird seeing himself when he looked at her, and, clearly with the same thought in mind, she began to giggle.

"You know...I could hear your thoughts a while ago," Sakura began, and Syaoran was grateful for the darkness because he was blushing.

"Uh...yeah," was all he could say.

"Syaoran?"

"Yes?"

"I..." Sakura wondered: was she doing the right thing? Would she be right if she told Syaoran that she loved him, if she kissed him to let him know she wanted him as her boyfriend? She blushed; it was awfully forward of her, and coming so soon after she forced him into his own bed with her...simply because she didn't want to sleep alone in a strange room…But they were in the wrong bodies. She decided to wait until she was back in her own. "Nothing. Just…Thank you."

"For what? I didn't do anything," Syaoran said.

"You were here," she said, as she reached out to touch his cheek. Syaoran smiled.

"Rest. We've got a long day ahead tomorrow," he said softly.

"We can talk," Sakura said as she snuggled up to him; he spooned her gently, which was awkward because he was smaller.

"What will we talk about?" Syaoran asked, lacing his fingers through hers. He wanted to smell her, then he realized he would be smelling himself, so he chuckled.

"Why did you go after me so aggressively at first?" Sakura asked curiously. "You even threatened to marry me."

"Oh, that." Syaoran was grateful for the darkness because he knew he had turned red. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you don't act that way anymore. You're so much different," Sakura said softly. **'For one you kept kissing me back then!'** she thought, then turned red. What was it with her and wanting to kiss Syaoran anyway? She touched her lips—Syaoran's lips—because she had forgotten what they felt like.

"Didn't like me back then?" Syaoran asked anxiously.

"No, not that," Sakura said slowly. "It was like...you were in some kind of a hurry and you kept stressing my being the Cardcaptor. Now you're always just worried about me. Am I making sense?"

Syaoran sighed. It was the least he owed her, especially after that stupid race where she had been so desperate to get answers out of him. "I...you might not like me if I told you."

"I promise I won't," Sakura said. "It would be hard for me not to like you...Oh!" She blushed. What was she doing? Why was she saying these things to him?

**'Did I hear her right?'** Syaoran blushed—again—then took a deep breath. "Right…Um…My family is a very old, magical family. As such we're, well, kind of sticklers for certain things. As one of only two magical members in my generation, I'm expected to do certain things."

"Uh...okay..."

"And so," Syaoran gulped, then continued, "I...I am a candidate to be the next head of my clan. So I'm expected to f-find..."

"More magic?" Sakura suggested innocently.

"Er..." Syaoran's voice dropped to a whisper, "a suitable wife."

"Well, that's easy. Choose whoever you fall in love with," Sakura said, but her voice sounded hollow. So Syaoran needed to find a wife. Tomoyo had told her the Lis practically owned half of Hong Kong. Someone as rich and magically powerful as Syaoran might not be interested in someone like her.

"No...actually, it's kind of...like a quest or a bet," Syaoran admitted. "Whoever between me and Eriol brings home the best fiancee wins and…becomes head of our Clan."

There was silence. Syaoran broke it by saying, "I'm so sorry, Sakura. That was such a lousy thing to do to you."

**'Was that all there was to it?'** Sakura wondered. He needed to catch the Cardcaptor so that he could head his clan? But Syaoran was always with her...and he was so sweet and kind...and he'd told her he liked her, didn't he? And...he was training her to be a better Card mistress...

"Is that why you're nice to me?" Sakura asked sadly. "Because you need...a candidate for your wife?"

"No." Syaoran said firmly. "That was never the reason why I'm nice to you. Please believe me, Sakura."

"Then why?" Sakura was ashamed of how her voice sounded like she was wailing.

"Because...because I meant it...w-when I said I like you," and Syaoran fought an almighty blush again.

Sakura turned around. "Do you...mean it?" she asked eagerly.

Syaoran smiled and touched her nose gently. "I don't say what I don't mean," he said sincerely. "And...my offer...it still stands. You choose when...when to...you know, say yes to me being...your boyfriend." He bent his head to hide the blush he could feel on his cheeks; he was embarrassed of having to remind Sakura of his proposal—had she forgotten?

A thrill ran down Sakura's spine. '**Tomorrow...'** she thought. **'When we change back...I want to kiss him!'  
**  
**'Make sure you're sure...'** she remembered Syaoran saying. And for the first time in a long time, she remembered Yukito and how he made her feel. **'I'll talk to Tomoyo and Kero-chan first,'** Sakura decided, **'then I'll know what to do.'** She smiled, snuggled closer, and fell asleep in Syaoran's arms.

And Syaoran stayed awake for a while, wondering how she really felt about him. **'If she doesn't say anything after I reminded her of it...what will I do?'  
**

* * *

At Tomoyo's house, things were a wee bit more complicated. She was refusing to show any shyness with Eriol, and he was busy taunting her about their situation. He cooperated with Sakura and dutifully called her father to inform him of the sleepover.

Afterwards, he stretched, smirked, then said, "I don't know about you but I could go for a bath."

"Not without me," Tomoyo snarled.

"But Tomoyo-san," Eriol smiled, "that would mean we would have to both be in the shower...naked."

"I'll wash my own body, thank you very much, you pervert," Tomoyo said frostily.

"Well, I'll wash mine," Eriol smirked. "Unless you're afraid of me."

Tomoyo ripped Eriol's school clothes off herself. "Try me," she said loftily. "You can't freak me out that easily."

"Okay then," Eriol grinned as he stripped off his own—rather, Tomoyo's clothes.

In the shower, though, he put the moves on Tomoyo, who backed off. Tomoyo was just a few inches shorter than him, so tiptoeing a bit to try and kiss her was easy. "Don't," she snapped.

"Why Tomoyo," Eriol whispered against her lips, "are you afraid of me?"

Tomoyo turned away from Eriol in annoyance. In the large bathroom mirror she could see herself in Eriol's body...and to her horror, he was quite well-built and attractive. He caught her looking, and a smile spread across his lips.

There was a breathless pause. Tomoyo wanted to slap him, but she knew that was what he wanted. "I'm not afraid. I understand that I find you attractive physically, and I do not deny it, although that is combined with an intense dislike of your methods and personality. But I refuse to give you what you want."

"Like what you see?" Eriol pressed himself against her; it was such a strange sensation to feel her own chest.

"If you want me," she ground out, "you have to win me over. No more stupid acts. Enough of this pretend seductiveness. When I said I was willing to give you a chance, that did not include physical intimacy."

"Pretend?" Eriol pressed his...no, her...body against her...no his...body. "I've never felt this way about anyone else before." His eyes were going soft, and he was closing the gap between their lips, tiptoeing up to kiss her.

"Stop it," Tomoyo pushed him away and turned on the cold shower, making him yelp. "Now bathe!"

"No," Eriol advanced on her. He held up the small bath sponge. "You said you weren't afraid of me." He squeezed some soap on it, then grabbed Tomoyo. "Prove it." His dark blue eyes challenged her as he began to soap his—no, Tomoyo's—shoulders. She stayed calm until he went lower.

"Are you scared?" he asked, his eyes hard and yet...there was something in them Tomoyo was unsure of.

"No." Tomoyo tilted her chin defiantly. "Hurry up."

"But I want to take my time," he said. "This feels...good."

Tomoyo grabbed his hand. "Stop it."

"You're stronger than me right now," Eriol said. "And I can't use magic in your body." To her horror, he ran his hands over her curves. "You have no idea how you can subdue me. You are...beautiful. And you...you make me **feel**."

"That's your problem." She grabbed the soap from him and quickly soaped up, angry that she'd let him get under her skin and manipulate her into such a compromising position.

Eriol was losing control from Tomoyo's refusal to rise to his bait and lose her composure. "I would have thought that card would make you more receptive. Certainly when I released it on Sakura and Syaoran..." He stopped, knowing he'd made a terrible mistake.

Tomoyo simply stared at him in disbelief. Then, slowly, she rinsed herself off and turned her back on him. "And I thought you were worth trying to help," she said softly. "You're just...pathetic." She grabbed a large towel, and walked out of the toilet once she was dry.

Eriol leaned back against the tiled shower wall. She was going to tell Syaoran and Sakura, for sure. And his little plan to try and get Syaoran and Sakura to fight—oh he'd thought it would be a deliciously horrible argument once either had to go to the bathroom—had failed. Again.

And worse...Tomoyo hated him now—for sure.

* * *

**Next chapter:** _There's a school play—and guess who the Prince and Princess are? More cards arrive, and Sakura seeks advice from Kero and Tomoyo about what she feels for Syaoran—is she in love for real now? Who can Eriol ask advice from?_

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to:** xXxCherryBlossomxXx, LittleCherrySakura, Angie-ange, Sakura Petal Wings, lunarmidnightwolf, dbzgtfan2004, karithinia, lhaine07, vintageumbrella, Julia and Tania, Chryzle-KisS, saphirablossom, rondallagurl, maleesha, vivx, Chica De Los Ojos Café, Nightwing's Gurl 2023, I'd rather be dead then coolXP, aira, and airaamay! I am so happy that people like this story, and it inspires me to write more : D


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9  
Prices**

_**(Author's notes at the end! Wondering about the faster-than-usual update? Blame "Tomoyo" and "Chiharu" for giving me evil ideas!)**_

* * *

**Previously:** _Sakura and Syaoran discover that they can use each other's magical energies while in each other's bodies, and Tomoyo finds out that Eriol unleashed the Change card on them all._

* * *

"So Eriol released the card on us," Syaoran said softly. Tomoyo nodded. "That **ass**," he cursed.

Syaoran and Sakura had gotten their bodies back the next day, without incident, and he'd walked her home after she'd cast the spell to reverse Tomoyo and Eriol as well. She had held Syaoran's cheek with her free hand (the other was in his left hand) as she paused by the gate of her house, and smiled as if she had a little secret. And she...dare he say it?...was looking at him fondly, almost lovingly.

To his surprise, Sakura had smiled happily, thanked him, tiptoed up to kiss him on the cheek gently then said, "Wait for me, okay?" Her beautiful green eyes smiled into his, and Syaoran just knew he was lost in her, and that he would never forget anything about Sakura Kinomoto, not even if he was forced to marry someone else.

He'd nodded without knowing what she meant. The urge to kiss her, to confess what he felt was overwhelming, but Syaoran knew he couldn't—he was a man of his word, and would not say anything until Sakura said something herself. He'd promised her he would wait for her to be the one to kiss him.

"What I don't get," Syaoran mused, "is that only the Card Mistress should be able to catch and release Clow cards. So how was Eriol able to handle them?"

"I'm sorry; I should have asked him," Tomoyo said.

"Don't apologize, Daidouji-san," Syaoran said. He knew what had happened; Tomoyo had told him every excruciating detail; she'd had to ask him not to murder his cousin after she mentioned the bathroom stunt. "I think I'll go talk to Sakura's Kero later. He might be able to shed light on this situation."

* * *

Not just **that **situation...at that moment Sakura was talking to Kero about Syaoran and her feelings for him.

"...and that's what's been going on between us. I don't know how I feel exactly but I do know I think of him all the time," Sakura finished, smiling softly as she hugged her pillow. "I think I love Syaoran," she added. "It's so different from what I feel...what I felt...for Yukito-san."

Kero smiled as well. Syaoran had brought Sakura back to her cheerful self—and better yet (Kero had ascertained this thanks to several judicious questions, the significance of which Sakura had missed), the boy had not even tried anything funny in Sakura's body nor taken advantage of the Change card situation. **'Boy probably does really love her,' **Kero thought, amused that Sakura was in love with a Li famiy member who loved her as well.

"Just go for it, Sakura!" Kero said. "Make sure you tell him your feelings at the right time."

"Hoe?" Sakura creased her brow. "I was hoping to tell him tomorrow!"

"Patience," Kero advised. "Remember, this is love stuff. It's always best to go slow on love stuff. Trust me, I know these things!" he boasted.

"Wow, but we've already been together for months," Sakura said. "How long do I have to wait?"

"Give me some pudding first; you're tiring me out with all these questions," Kero said. Sakura rose to get more chocolate pudding, and Kero looked out the window. **'What is this strange presence I've been feeling?'** he wondered.

He forgot about it once Sakura came upstairs with a tray full of cheap instant pudding; she figured it was better than letting Kero have the good stuff her father made. It worked, and as Kero ate, she called Tomoyo and asked to meet her that night to talk.

Tomoyo seemed subdued, but agreed to meet Sakura at a small chocolate and coffee bar in downtown Tomoeda at seven that evening. When she'd been returned to her body, Sakura remembered Eriol glancing at Tomoyo then leaving without a word.

**'Okay, I know I'm dense but even I know something is going on there,' **Sakura thought.

Once they met up, Tomoyo noticed the happy glow coming from Sakura, and smiled.

"You want to tell Syaoran that you love him, don't you," she said as she sat down.

"Hoe...how did you know?" Sakura asked.

She couldn't stop grinning; on her way she had sent Syaoran an affectionate message, 'Hope you've had dinner! Take care of yourself'. And he'd called her in response, saying he just wanted to hear her voice. Upon learning she was meeting Tomoyo, Syaoran chuckled then said, "Don't let her buy too much material."

"For what?"

"You'll see," Syaoran teased, then hung up with a gentle, "Take care, Sakura."

Sakura snapped back to the raven-haired beauty in front of her then grinned sheepishly.

"Hmm. Thinking of him. So cute. It's on your face," Tomoyo giggled. "You're looking lovelier—I think they call that the 'blossoming of love'. You smile when you hear Syaoran's name—there you go, you just smiled! And it's been three weeks since you called me to talk about Yukito."

Feeling a happy thrill go through her, Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and placed her palms against her cheeks. "Oh Tomoyo...He makes me thrilled, and happy, and there's just this thing in my chest that goes 'hanyaan' when I see him. I mean, when I look into his eyes—they really are amber, you know?--and when I hold his hand and..."

Tomoyo laughed. "There you go. When do you plan to tell him?" Her eyes suddenly glinted. "Ooh! We must plan out the _'Sakura confesses to Syaoran' scene!' _And I must choose a location and clothes and how to film..."

"Wait!" Sakura suddenly cast her eyes downwards. "What...what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"Sakura," Tomoyo sighed. "Remember what you told me he said the last time you two discussed your relationship?" When Sakura shook her head, Tomoyo fought the urge to whack her best friend on the head. "He said you have to kiss him...a **real **kiss, on the lips...when you're ready to tell him you want him for a boyfriend."

"Oh...yeah..." Sakura smiled again. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

"So, come on, why would he say that if he didn't like you?...Oh dear, the fabric store closes in an hour! Come on!" Tomoyo slapped a large bill on the tabletop to take care of their hot chocolates, and dragged Sakura to the fabric store, completely forgetting about her change.

"Er...Do we need this much fabric for one dress?" Sakura asked, bewildered, as Tomoyo chose bolt after bolt of silk, satin, chiffon, and other fabrics in a rainbow of colors.

"Silly. You need more costumes now that you're a real heroine," Tomoyo giggled. "Here..." and she thrust her Blackberry at Sakura. "I have sketches in that folder. And...clothes for your first date, your first real kiss...ooh so many firsts!" Tomoyo swooned.

"W...why?" Sakura was fast disappearing under the yards of cloth being tossed into her arms. Some of the sketches were downright...sexy and she blushed at the thought of wearing a skintight off-shoulder sheath inspired by Egyptian women's clothing in front of...Syaoran.

"You are the Card Mistress, and your **handsome soon-to-be-boyfriend** has a gorgeous green costume. I refuse to let you be left behind! You will have more gorgeous costumes, because you can't catch cards in your school uniform forever...and neither can you recycle your old costumes because I've archived them!" Tomoyo laughed her trademark "Oh-ho-ho-ho" laugh when Sakura emitted a squeak and a "Hoe!"

Sakura blushed. _Soon-to-be-boyfriend_...the words gave her a happy thrill. As if on cue, her cell phone rang. It was Syaoran, and she smiled.

"Hey," he said affectionately. "How are things going? Am I interrupting anything?"

"You were right about...mmfff...material," Sakura gasped.

Syaoran laughed. "She mentioned it to me earlier. You have one hell of a best friend," he said.

"Hey. Who's your best friend?" Sakura asked.

The answer made her blush. "You. No one compares to you. You give good advice, you're great company, you...you're...well..."

Sakura could imagine Syaoran turning red by now and the image made her giggle.

"So...talk to you later when I get home?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. Take care," Syaoran said softly.

"You too." As Sakura hung up, Tomoyo was standing beside her, grinning evilly, a tape measure in her hands. All she could say was "Hoee!" as Tomoyo began to measure her all over.

* * *

In the Kinomoto household, a man carrying a smaller man kicked the back door open. He carried his burden up the stairs then yelled, "Stuffed toy! I know you're in there!"

Kero froze. _Sakura's brother! What was he doing home at this time?_ And...pudding cups littered the floor of Sakura's bedroom. He quickly flew over to the window seat to hide among the stuffed toys there.

The door opened, and Toya laid Yukito on Sakura's bed. "Oi...stop hiding. I know you're a magical creature," he said as he picked Kero up by the scruff of his neck. "I need your help," he said desperately.

Kero sighed. "So you knew..."

"Of course," Toya answered gruffly. "I also know Yukito isn't human. Why is he passing out? Help me."

"Under the circumstances I think we should introduce ourselves first, especially since **you're asking me for my help**," Kero said archly. "I am Cerberus, the Golden Beast, Sun Guardian of the Seal and the Appointer."

"Toya Kinomoto, and don't pretend you don't know me because I know you've been eating our food!" Toya replied. "Guardian...on the book Sakura opened several months ago?" Toya asked. "But don't they say you usually come in pairs? Sun and Moon?"

"We do," Kero said slowly, wondering why Toya knew, and how. This was not the time to ask, though.

"Where's your partner?"

"No idea," Kero said.

"Anyway...I don't know what Yuki is, but..." Toya indicated Yukito, then gasped; he was fading!

"He must be a false form!" Kero yelled. "He needs magical power!"

"How?" Toya was frantic. What could he do to keep the person he cared for the most from fading?

"If his real form were to emerge, we'd have a chance, because the real form—whatever it is—would know how to get power..." Kero's voice trailed off, because the Clow Card book was suddenly glowing. The cards Sakura had already caught floated out, and surrounded Yukito.

"No..." Kero gasped. "He can't be!"

"Can't be what?" Toya asked testily.

"The Cards only respond to...the Card Mistress, the Guardians, and our creator—although he must be long dead by now." Kero thought quickly. Could Yukito be...the Moon Guardian? He certainly wasn't strong enough to be Clow himself.

Yukito began turning solid again, much to Toya's relief. The Cards, though, dropped to the floor, and Kero flew over to them. "Oh no," he said. "They're cold."

Across town, in Tomoyo's mansion where they were trying on new costumes—or to be accurate, Sakura was—Sakura lifted her head and gasped. "The Cards!"

Syaoran, eating his pizza delivery at home, dropped the slice he was holding. "Sakura," he whispered, right before he cast his wind spell.

Sakura cast Fly, climbed onto her staff and pulled Tomoyo, omnipresent camera in her hand, behind her. Halfway to the Kinomoto house, Syaoran, who was riding a wind cushion, caught up with them.

"Are you all right?" Syaoran yelled.

"I'm okay...but the Cards...and how did you know?" Sakura yelled back.

"I sensed your upset," Syaoran called. "I had to make sure you were okay." Sakura heard a barely perceptible giggle from Tomoyo, and blushed.

They landed in the yard, and Syaoran automatically moved protectively in front of the two girls, his sword still out.

"Someone's in my bedroom," Sakura whispered.

Syaoran nodded, then attempted to talk in Sakura's mind. **'Can you hear me?'**

Sakura jumped. Was that Syaoran's voice in her head? She looked at him.

**'Ah. We can still communicate in our minds,' **Syaoran said, satisfied.

**'How...' **Sakura began. Then she felt it: her Cards were cold.

"No!" She cast Jump and climbed in through her own bedroom window. Syaoran grabbed Tomoyo and cast a wind spell to carry them up.

Sakura nearly fainted. Kero was staring at the Cards in horror, Yukito on her bed was glowing, her brother Toya was..._was he crying?_

"What...is going on..." she whispered.

Syaoran made it to the ledge outside her bedroom and gave Tomoyo a boost. When he floated in, he recoiled when he saw Sakura's brother...then relaxed when he saw how upset the older man was.

And then he felt it himself.

"Sakura..."

She knelt down and picked up the Cards. They were so cold; they didn't emit the warmth they normally did.

"What happened?" she asked Kero. When no one answered, she screamed, **"What happened!?"**

"I...don't know myself," Kero began slowly. "But...I think he..." and he indicated Yukito, "...is the false form of the Moon Guardian Yue...because the Cards rallied to save him and infuse him with magic. But...he's not emerging."

"Then why are the cards so cold?" Sakura demanded, no longer caring that her brother was there.

"They need magic...or they will turn back into ordinary cards, fade, and die..." Kero whispered.

"No..." Sakura reeled in horror. "If that happens, the..."

"...tragedy of the world takes place," Syaoran finished softly.

Sakura did not even know she was crying, but Toya saw her gravitate towards Syaoran wordlessly asking him for comfort. The brown haired boy did not hesitate; he opened his arms willingly and enfolded her into them with an expression of aching love on his face—as if the would do anything he could to take her pain away.

**'No,'** Toya thought with a sudden flash of understanding. **'They're in love, and they don't know it yet.' **He glared half-heartedly at Syaoran, whom he now knew...the brat would be taking his sister away, and soon. He just knew it.

To his horror he saw Syaoran looking at him without rancor in his eyes. Syaoran's amber eyes moved from Toya to Yukito, and he looked sympathetic.

Syaoran knew Toya would **never **like him, and honestly, he would never be at ease with Sakura's brother. But the pain Toya felt, his uncertainty...if something like that ever happened to Sakura, Syaoran knew he would fall apart.

"Shh," he crooned to Sakura. "Don't cry," he said as he rubbed her back reassuringly, in the way he knew would stop her tears. Syaoran turned to Kero. "To infuse the cards with fresh magic...that would take a lot out of Sakura, wouldn't it?" he asked anxiously.

That Kero didn't answer confirmed his worst fears. Clow cards were still out there, and Sakura needed to capture them as well. She would never be able to do it if she had her magic powers reduced in any way. There was nothing for it. Syaoran sighed, and let go of Sakura, who looked up at him, confused. He smiled at her reassuringly, then turned to Kero. "Can I speak to you in private, please?" Kero nodded, and led Syaoran downstairs, to the den of the Kinomoto household.

Once there, Syaoran didn't waste time. "I'm a descendant of Clow Reed. What if...the cards were to siphon off my magic instead? Sakura needs hers to capture the Cards, and she's more important than me when it comes to that."

"No," Kero's eyes widened in horror. "You're not the Card Master. You may lose your powers—your magic—permanently!"

"Better me than her," Syaoran tried to shrug. He'd lived with his powers all his life and couldn't imagine being without them...but if it meant sparing Sakura a real ordeal...

"You idiot," Kero spat. "What use will you be to her then?"

"You can't seriously be suggesting that she sacrifice her magic!" Syaoran said hoarsely. "And...you answered my question with your reaction. My magic can be used in place of hers. No one else can seal the Cards. Can you think of a reason why I shouldn't do this?"

Kero stared at Syaoran. "You really **do **love her, don't you?"

Syaoran said nothing; Kero had said everything.

"You're **insane. **But the magical infusion has to take place **now**. The cards saved Yukito, and now, they are teetering on discorporation." Kero sighed. "Fine. Let's do this."

"Wait..." Syaoran said. "Can we do this where she can't see it?"

"I'm afraid not," Kero said sadly. "You need to channel your magic through her staff. I know you don't want her to know about the sacrifice you're making but it's necessary."

"Are there any other side effects I should know about?" Syaoran's mouth was set in a grim line. Oh but he **knew **the consequences. Without power, he would never be the Li Clan head. Eriol would win by default. But when he thought of the possibility that Sakura might fail to seal the cards and suffer the world's tragedy...no. He couldn't bear it. He had to do this...for the sake of the girl he loved.

"Only that you might be out cold for a week or so. You'll miss school. And you'll have to retrain in martial arts since your prowess was augmented by your magic. And...if your powers vanish, you'll never be able to use your sword again."

"So I'll be in many ways someone else," Syaoran said quietly.

"And you **still **want to do this?" Kero said incredulously.

"Yes," Syaoran said firmly, without hesitation. "Let's go."

* * *

Upstairs, Sakura was watching her brother. She was surprised that while she still felt sweet about Yukito, there was no yearning ache, no absolute need to be with him..._not like with Syaoran._

**'Syaoran. I really do love him,' **she thought happily.

Tomoyo had turned her camera off out of respect, and was not surprised when Sakura bent down to caress Yukito's cheek.

"I'll try to help him," she said softly to Toya. And finally, the pieces fell into place; she now knew why Yuki had always gently rebuffed her advances. "I know you love him," Sakura said.

Toya started. "How did..."

"I am growing up, you know," she smiled gently, "and I can't be dense forever."

He smiled at his sister and touched her cheek. "Little monster is growing up," he said without a hint of teasing in his voice. "How awful..."

The door opened and a grim-looking Syaoran came in, followed by Kero. Sakura sensed the change in him, and looked at him; he avoided her beautiful green eyes. **'That's not normal,'** she thought.

"Sakura," Kero said, "we need you to perform a spell."

"To infuse magic back into the cards?" she asked.

"Yes," Kero said. "And...Syaoran's g...going to help...help you," he said, one eye twitching.

Something was wrong, Sakura just knew it, but she couldn't figure out what it was. Syaoran sat in front of Sakura, keeping his eyes away from hers. Tomoyo let out a small gasp; she thought she knew what it was but didn't dare give it away; if Syaoran had chosen to do that then there would be no other way.

"Repeat after me: As Mistress, I infuse the cards with magic, taken from a willing source," Kero said, and Sakura repeated the words after him.

She was completely unprepared when her magical circle appeared, but this time Syaoran was in the center. He was borne upwards by some magical force, and his eyes flew open. His mouth opened in agony as light began to pour out of an area between his eyes, though no sound came out of his mouth. The light crept towards and engulfed the Clow cards.

"No...**NO**!" Sakura screamed as she dropped her wand. The light slowly trickled back into Syaoran, and he dropped like a rag doll to the ground with a nasty _'thwack'._

"How could you let me do this?" she screamed at Kero.

Not meeting her eyes, Kero replied, "He knew it was the only way. He told me not to tell you. It was either that or you would be the source...and there are still cards to seal."

"Oh Syaoran," and Sakura began to cry as she cradled his limp form in her arms. "_What have I done to you?_"

"Stop it," came a voice from the door. Tomoyo, Kero, Toya, and Sakura looked up. It was Eriol. He crossed the room in a few long-legged strides, and placed a palm on Syaoran's forehead, which glowed briefly. "Oh, good, I'm not too late. He'll be fine in a few days."

Eriol had not planned to be anywhere near Sakura, Syaoran, and least of all, Tomoyo, not after the Change card fiasco...but when he'd felt the Cards go cold, he'd rushed there, mindful of the fact that he wasn't even supposed to be able to feel the cards. He had no relationship with them.

But he could see dimly into the future, and he knew...Sakura could not be allowed to use her own magic...and Syaoran would lose so much if his magic was taken. There was nothing for it but for him to come there.

That Tomoyo was also there was not a major reason for his appearance, he told himself firmly.

"What...who are you?" Toya asked, too tired to be angry. Too many strange things were going on and his mind hadn't fully processed them yet.

"My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa but I'm sure that's not what you're asking. It doesn't matter," Eriol said urgently. He nodded at Kero. "Beast of the seal, let's proceed. I'll take his place."

Kero gasped. 'That presence!' Eriol was familiar yet his aura was...strange.

"I can't harm anyone!" Sakura protested.

"Would you rather have Syaoran lose his powers?" Eriol said harshly.

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura wailed.

"Does it matter?" Eriol grabbed Sakura's hands and forced her staff without any gentleness into them. "Do it now! Do you want to lose **both **Syaoran and the cards?" His grip was painful, and his dark blue eyes were blazing. "I...I don't want you to be unhappy," he whispered so softly, no one heard him. Out loud, he said in a hard tone, "Hurry!"

Reluctantly, Sakura raised her staff and repeated the spell. Oddly though, Eriol did not float into the air the way Syaoran did; instead, millions of tiny purple sparks which bathed the room in an ethereal light flew out of the region of his heart and were absorball the sparks were absorbed, Eriol toppled over, but remained conscious.

"I thought...that would take more out of me," he whispered.

Kero was watching Eriol closely. Very unusual. Syaoran had been drained—nearly killed—by the brief exposure to the ritual, and he was a very powerful warrior-mage...and this Eriol boy had walked away relatively unscathed. Toya's question had been appropriate: _**who was he?**_

Little did he know that Eriol himself wasn't sure what the answer to that was.

The Cards began to glow and they flew into Sakura's hands as she wept for joy. Yukito stirred on the bed, and opened his eyes. "W...where am I?" was all he was able to say before Toya, overcome with joy, hugged him tight. Tomoyo, however, kept her eyes on Eriol, who refused to meet them. He dragged himself woozily to his feet, and quietly left the room.

Tomoyo followed him. **Why had he done it? Why had he taken Syaoran's place?**

Halfway down the stairs, Eriol paused; he knew Tomoyo was behind him.

"I didn't do it for Sakura," he said in response to her unspoken question.

"Then why?" Tomoyo asked carefully.

Without turning around, Eriol said shakily. "You should know who I did it for." And he let himself out into the warm spring night, Tomoyo staring dumbfounded after him.

Upstairs, Sakura was pressing a cold cloth to Syaoran's forehead. He wasn't waking up, and his head lolled almost lifelessly in her lap. He was pale and cold, and Sakura almost cried again.

"Why did you do it?" she asked him softly.

She was startled to hear in her mind,** 'Because you mean everything to me. Forgive me, Sakura.'**

And that was the last she heard from Syaoran for a long time.

* * *

**absolutefluffiness says: **_Gomen! The play is postponed to next chapter because this was already overly long! But...two people will confess their love next chapter...in front of the whole school! And that's a promise!_

**Thank you again to "Chiharu" and "Tomoyo" of the EvilClonesRSmexy team for going through this! I propose to catch Fei Wong Reed, force him into a Hawaiian shirt, and make him do karaoke until he agrees to clone a Syaoran for each of you! And an even more special thanks to "Tomoyo' for helping me out with Chapter 11's Eriol. You rule, girl!**

**Syaoran lurves: **vintageumbrella, Angelwings, rondallagurl, Chica De Los Ojos Café, airaamay, Karithinia, CheeseyCraziness, Sakura Petal Wings, xXxCherryBlossomxXx, The Patchwork Bear, Mrs. Radcliffe 13, Chryzle-KisS, Toki Hasegara, Misunderstandings, and black-labrador!

**Again, special thanks to Julia and Tania for the helpful review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**I Love You!**

**Author's note: **This is a long chapter (two chapters worth, whew!) because I will not be able to update until midterm exams are over on August 15, hope it's okay! Wish me luck!

Acknowledgments are due to "Tomoyo" of the ECRS team for one scene between Eriol and Tomoyo—thanks so much! And more notes below!

**Previously: **_Syaoran attempts to sacrifice his magic to save Sakura's magic, and is nearly killed in the process._

* * *

"Onii-chan," Sakura said quietly when she had made sure Syaoran was breathing normally, "please help me bring him home. Syaoran lives alone, and...he has no one to take him home."

The way she looked at Syaoran, how she held him in her arms...Toya could not bear to look, yet he also could not bear to not look. And yet...he owed the boy and it weighed on his mind.

The next words were forced out of Toya's throat. "Thank you. You, that bra...guy," he indicated Syaoran with a nod, "the weird dark haired guy with glasses, Tomoyo-chan, and you," he turned to Kero.

"Now I'll drive you all home. Sakura, you should stay with him...but Tomoyo goes with you!"

Sakura smiled, a sweet girl's smile but Toya knew: she was growing up, and the thought pained him. "Thank you for driving us, onii-chan!"

To Toya's embarrassment, Sakura cast Power and carried both Syaoran and Yukito to the small Honda the Kinomotos owned. Yukito smiled and thanked her as she placed him in the front passenger seat. Syaoran was limp in her arms, but he had some color back in his cheeks and was breathing slowly but evenly, like he was asleep. She got into the back seat, and she and Tomoyo propped Syaoran up between them.

Over at Syaoran's condominium building, they had to sneak Syaoran past the security guard, and once in his condo, Sakura laid him gently on his bed. Toya was struck by how Sakura knew where to go, and when she performed the healing spell on Syaoran, he knew: they had been spending a lot of time together and the boy had been teaching her things. He was sure the Chinese boy had not made inappropriate moves towards his sister; she did not react or blush when his head lolled against her chest as she carried him.

But he feared teenage hormones. How long would the boy respect her, and how long would Sakura stay ignorant of things other than kissing? He didn't know Syaoran well enough to know that he would never do such a thing to Sakura, and Toya was naturally suspicious of anyone who went for his lovely little sister. Toya sighed. Sakura was turning seventeen in a few weeks, and in a year she would be old enough to marry. **'And losing her to that boy...' **Toya sighed. How cruel that he'd loved his sister so, and now the only person who would be capable of loving her the way she needed him to love her...was a boy who inspired in Toya the urge to pound...no, _**pulverize **_him.

"Listen," he laid a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Hoe?"

"I..." Toya found he had to swallow a large lump in his throat. "I know you...love that...brat. So...you two can...go out. Just...Just...don't do anything stupid. And when he's awake, let me know...I want to talk to him on your birthday."

"How..." Sakura's eyes widened. "How do you know I love him?"

"I'd have to be blind, damn it," Toya grumbled.

Sakura hugged her older brother. "Thank you!" she smiled, ignoring his cries of "Oi! Get off me!"

"Make sure the little monster doesn't molest the brat while he's asleep," he joked halfheartedly to Tomoyo, who giggled as Sakura aimed for his foot; he calmly dodged her stomping on it.

As soon as Toya left, Sakura unpacked the pajamas she'd brought along for her and Tomoyo. The best friends changed then Sakura pulled out Syaoran's pajamas, and calmly changed him as well. She met Tomoyo's amused gaze, and the two began to giggle.

"You're like his wife already," Tomoyo said, vastly amused. "The sight of his boxers doesn't bother you?"

"I was in his body, remember?" Sakura smiled softly. The Change card thing had served a purpose: she now understood some of the needs of Syaoran's body, and she blushed.

Tomoyo gleefully pressed "RECORD" on the tiny remote control for the spy camera she'd planted in Syaoran's bedroom as Sakura kissed Syaoran's forehead and unrolled hers and Tomoyo's sleeping bags. Tomoyo rerolled Sakura's bag, and grinned. "I know you won't do anything. Go on, get in bed with him," she smiled.

"But what about you?" Sakura protested. "No, no, you are so not sleeping out there on the couch!"

Tomoyo barely suppressed a wicked smile. "Oh, I just want you and Syaoran to have some private time. After all, you almost lost him a while ago."

The words had the intended effect; Sakura climbed in next to Syaoran, and thanked Tomoyo. **'What a wonderful friend I have,' **she mused as she crawled into Syaoran's arms. **'She even passed up the chance to tape me and Syaoran asleep!'**

Tomoyo bade Sakura a good night, then exited the room. Once she was gone, Sakura touched Syaoran's cheeks and whispered against his still lips, "I love you, Syaoran," and pressed hers against them. "When you wake up and you're okay, I'll surely tell you...because I never want to lose you without you knowing that."

Outside, watching on her laptop monitor, Tomoyo barely suppressed a squeal of "Kawaii!" when the camera she'd planted showed Sakura wriggling into Syaoran's arms and kissing him gently. She didn't need to hear what Sakura said to know that her lovely friend had finally told (a sleeping) Syaoran what she felt for him.

* * *

To Sakura's shock, Toya covered for her at home and let her stay at Syaoran's place until he regained consciousness a day later. He returned with Yukito to the apartment they shared, and told their father that Sakura was staying over at Tomoyo's for a school project.

At school, Tomoyo and Sakura covered for Syaoran by saying he had gotten the flu and would be out for some time. When Terada-sensei asked for a doctor's certificate, Tomoyo was shocked to find one in her bag later that day.

**'But he's not here,' **she thought. **'How then?' **Eriol's seat behind her was empty, and only he would pull a stunt like that.

Eriol had not arrived in school and was absent just as long as Syaoran was. He'd had the foresight to excuse his disappearance by sending Terada-sensei an official letter from his "parents" asking that he be excused for a week due to "urgent business in England." What he had done was roam the outskirts of Tomoeda, wondering why Tomoyo had such an effect on him. He didn't intend to return to school until Syaoran was also back...and to this end he created a letter of excuse for Syaoran as well and waited outside the school to magically plant it in Tomoyo's bag without her noticing it.

And now...hidden in a large tree, he simply sat there and watched Tomoyo the whole day, trying to understand why she had such power over him and when he had surrendered it. Nothing made sense save for one course of action...and he wasn't sure it was the right one.

Sakura was unaware of all this, though, as she rushed to Syaoran's condo after school to check on him; she'd taken his keys after the first night, and left him a note. When he first woke up, he tried to say something, but could only gasp; the effort tired him and he fell back on the pillows. Later, he was strong enough to go to the bathroom, but fell asleep immediately afterwards.

When he woke up that evening and saw her waiting with a bowl of porridge, his heart warmed. She propped him up on pillows, then began to feed him quietly. Both, though they did not know it, were thinking of how much they loved each other. After eating, he cast her an apologetic look and fell asleep again; she smiled, pulled the covers over him, did the dishes and her homework, then crawled into bed with him.

She loved being able to take care of him; sleeping spooned in his arms made her feel the safest she'd ever been in her life. She did not know that Syaoran sometimes woke up and just watched her, happier than he'd ever been in his life.

Today, two days after his ordeal, Sakura found him in the kitchen, woozily studying the contents of his refrigerator. When he saw her, he tried to say something, and looked furious when his voice wouldn't respond.

Giggling, Sakura handed him a notepad and a pen.

_Are they looking for me at school?_

"Don't worry. Tomoyo-chan and I have you covered," Sakura said.

_Why can't I talk?_

"I don't know," Sakura said slowly, "but it ought to wear off sometime."

Syaoran looked thoughtful, and pulled out his talisman. He closed his eyes, but nothing came. His eyes widened.

Sakura came over and rubbed his back soothingly. He held her hand, squeezing it gently, and then he kissed it. _You wanted to say something?_ he wrote.

"I was hoping we could talk," and Sakura blushed, "but since you can't talk, I can wait." She smiled, and giving in to an impulse, she kissed his cheek.

He frowned, then to her surprise, Sakura heard, **'You can tell me now,'** in her head. When she started, Syaoran smiled. **'Good. We still have that connection,' **he thought.

"Why is that so?" Sakura asked curiously.

'**Maybe it's because we spent time in each other's bodies. I've read in the course of my training that such an experience can bond two magical people...especially if they already...uh...' **Syaoran hesitated. How presumptuous would it be if he said "cared for each other"?

But if he was reading the signs right, she did care about him as well.

**'…if they already care about each other,' **he finished. **'I already...well...'**

Sakura saved him the trouble of embarrassing himself. "You said I meant everything to you..." and she blushed, "the last thing you said before...you passed out."

**'I meant it. I don't...want to pressure you...and I don't s...'**

"...say what you don't mean," Sakura finished, and smiled. She reached up, touched Syaoran's nape, then pulled him down gently as she closed her eyes.

When their lips touched, Syaoran froze. Did she...was it...Soon, though, questions were the last thing on his mind as he responded. It was not their first kiss, yes, but to Syaoran it was the sweetest because he knew that it meant she had accepted him and returned his love. He drew Sakura closer gently, nibbling gently on her lower lip, then taking it between his. They kissed tenderly for several seconds, both hearts pounding hard with the happiness of requited love.

Sakura was breathless with joy, and when Syaoran pulled her closer, she heard him clearly in her mind. **'Been wanting to tell you...I love you.'**

**'I love you too, Syaoran,' **she thought, then was surprised when Syaoran suddenly broke the kiss then rested his weight on her.

**'Sorry! I...I can't...' **And Syaoran let go of her then collapsed to the kitchen floor, panting. He looked furious at himself, and tried to stand up again. **'I...I am so sorry, Sakura...how useless I am...I have to protect you!'**

She gently laid a hand on his cheek. "Thanks to your training and all the things you did for me, I am stronger. You've always taken care of me. It's my turn," and she sat down and hugged him.

**'I tell you I love you yet?' **Syaoran thought tenderly as he touched her cheek.

"I love you, Syaoran Li. And I will wait until you can actually say that to me," Sakura smiled, then squeaked when he pulled her down to him.

**'Allow me to show you how much then,' **was the last thing Syaoran said before Sakura was lost in the melting joy of kissing the first boy she had ever really loved.

* * *

Sakura floated to school the next day. Syaoran insisted on going with her, and they kept kissing on the way to school, happy with life, happy with each other. He'd recovered, though he still couldn't talk, but with him sending her loving thoughts...and, to her surprise, his emotions...through their link, she was pink in the cheeks all the way...and when she responded, so was he.

Tomoyo looked up as the two entered the classroom hand in hand. Sakura was practically bouncing, and Syaoran was proud and protective. The way they stood so near each other, the way the looked at each other...She stood up, and hugged Sakura, ignoring the "Hoeee!" that erupted from her. She glanced at Syaoran and smiled knowingly; he blushed and busied himself fixing his school bag.

"You told him?" Tomoyo whispered when she let Sakura go from her hug.

"I kissed him, and then he said he loved me, and I told him!" Sakura squeaked happily.

"Oh no!" Tomoyo went pale.

"What?" Sakura and Syaoran both gasped—him, in her mind, though.

"Where did you kiss him?" she demanded in a hoarse whisper.

"On the lips..."

"NO! I meant...not in his living room or his bedroom?"

"Hoeee! Tomoyo-chan, why are you asking this? Kitchen!"

"Damn," Tomoyo swore. "I didn't think to leave a camera _**there**_!"

**'She left a **_camera _**in my house?' **Syaoran asked incredulously.

"Cameras, actually, from the way she's grinning," Sakura said, then repeated what Syaoran thought to Tomoyo.

"Ooops," Tomoyo said sweetly.

**'Honestly, is there anything she does **_not _**tape? I had better check my bathroom later!' **Syaoran thought furiously as Sakura giggled.

Chiharu came up to Tomoyo when Sakura went out to get something she'd forgotten in her locker, and Syaoran accompanied her.

"They look happy. You don't." Chiharu observed.

"I should remember to place cameras everywhere," Tomoyo sighed, and Chiharu raised an eyebrow.

"Do I even want to know what that meant? No, Tomoyo-chan, don't tell me," she sighed. "When are those two ever going to admit they're in love? I mean, look at them! They're even more romantic than me and Yamazaki!"

"In their own time," Tomoyo said sweetly, and Chiharu smiled back then ran to confer with Rika and Naoko.

"I think he's waiting for an answer," Naoko sighed dramatically.

"No, I think they're not yet a couple, but are in denial," Chiharu said. "What about you, Rika?"

Rika smiled. "I think it's for them to know."

"What, are you and Tomoyo-chan reading minds now?" Chiharu pouted.

"Speaking of reading minds...did you know that when you read someone's mind, you take a piece of their soul?" Yamazaki interrupted, and was boxed in the ears by Chiharu. Their classmates cheered and laughed; it was always funny when it happened.

The chaos that resulted calmed down when Terada-sensei entered, and started up again when he said that their contribution to the Spring Cultural Festival was going to be a play. Tomoyo tapped her pencil against the desk, listening to him make the announcements about the upcoming class play. "We'll be deciding it by an amidakuji drawing, so everybody has a fair chance to get any role...unless anyone wants to volunteer now for crew roles?"

"I vote Daidouji for costumes," one classmate piped up, and the others agreed. They turned to her as Terada-sensei asked, "Is that all right then, Daidouji-san?"

**'Ooh, but wouldn't it be neat if Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun got to be the princess and prince?' **Tomoyo thought, smiling. Already her mind was filling with daydreams of Sakura in different princess dresses, and Syaoran in princely glory... Oh, heaven!

"Daidouji-san? Daidouji-san?"

Tomoyo was startled out of her thoughts. "Yes?"

Terada-sensei grinned, then repeated his question, adding, "To be costume supervisor?

"Yes please!"

The class was stifling laughter. What else would Tomoyo choose to do?

Everyone else filed forward to write their names on the board. Eriol stayed behind, having volunteered for the crew. Syaoran and Sakura wrote their names in random places, eager to get back to their seats. Soon after, the drawing had wrapped up.

"Good. Here are your parts, then!" The teacher took the shielding paper away, revealing all the different parts. Tomoyo's eyes quickly traced up from Sakura's name. **No way! **She was the **princess**! What were the chances? Oh, wonderful! Tomoyo would have to work extra hard on her costume for this! After all, it was Sakura-chan. She quickly began sketching two dresses; in Sleeping Beauty, there were two major scenes, and she was already thinking of gowns that could easily be changed and worn. One off shoulder in silk, Tomoyo thought; the other a full gown in satin and chiffon.

Then she looked at Syaoran's name, and gasped. He was the **prince**! Unbelievable. But then Tomoyo perked up. _Red! No, white...hmm, must ask if he's meant to be a Western or Eastern prince. _Visions of tunics and uniforms and suits floated through her mind.

Syaoran stared at the board, horrified. **'I can't act!' **he thought at Sakura. **'I'll look stupid next to you!' **He quickly scribbled "Sir, I have laryngitis and cannot talk," on a paper, and raised his hand.

"Yes, Li-kun?" Terada-sensei read what was on the paper, then smiled. "Oh, Li-kun, don't worry. Someone can voice over for you until you get your voice back. Laryngitis clears up quickly with honey tea and pastilles."

Syaoran shook his head, frantic. **'Sakura! I...I'm going to...'  
**

**'Do well,'** Sakura smiled. **'We'll help each other. Plus...we get to kiss on stage.'**

**'We do?' **Syaoran calmed down, and smiled.

**'Figured you'd like that,' **she grinned.

Tomoyo watched the two, and realized that they were communicating again in their minds. She smiled. What a lovely thing. And what were the chances of--

**Wait.**

Tomoyo's eyes narrowed. She quickly looked behind her at a certain smirking blue-eyed boy. Little did she know that Eriol was merely putting up a brave front.

"You didn't, did you?" she accused, scowling at him.

Coolly he replied, "Of course I did. Enjoy making their costumes," he said. Little did she know, he was bracing himself for a scolding. Tomoyo was probably going to be furious with him for tampering with them again...But he hid his fears away, not even acknowledging them to himself. He didn't at all expect Tomoyo to suddenly beam at him.

"Thank you, Hiiragizawa-kun!" she said cheerfully. "Maybe there's hope for you after all."

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not," he muttered, looking away.

Tomoyo shook her head. "Neither am I. But sincerely, thank you," she beamed at him.

**She's smiling at me.**

She was SMILING at him.

His hormones simply could not take it. How had he not noticed her lips, her skin, her figure...the memory of seeing Tomoyo's lovely body in the mirror of her bathroom suddenly intruded, and to his horror, he felt his cheeks go red. He turned away from Tomoyo and pretended to be rummaging through his school bag. What was it about her that made him so...emotional?

When the class uproar had ended—Sakura and Syaoran were considered one of the cutest non-couples in school, after all—the scripts were handed out. It was decided that Yamazaki would voice over for Syaoran—Terada-sensei was inflexible on that point—and that Tomoyo would do costumes and direct with Eriol.

She could have slapped him silly for that confident smirk of his, but oh, well.

* * *

Rehearsals got in the way of training for Sakura and Syaoran. For a few days, Syaoran couldn't even get his sword to come out. Secretly he was wondering if he had lost his magic altogether, but when he managed to summon it on the third day of trying, and ignite a tiny flame, he was more relieved than he let his new, first girlfriend know.

Because he'd never had time, Syaoran had never been in love before, but he was grateful that Sakura was his first. She was so sweet, and made sure he knew that she loved him, constantly.

Sakura was so happy, everyone around her noticed how much more beautiful she was looking. Rin even came up to her one day to congratulate her.

"Hoe?"

"You and Syaoran," Rin smiled. "It's so sweet to see you two together."

"But..." and Sakura felt a little paranoid, "didn't you two..."

**He hasn't told her, **Rin thought, amused. "We're old friends through his cousin. Besides," and she grinned, "my new boyfriend Ryujin is from the senior class."

"Oh!" Sakura couldn't help but smile. "That's great! Wait...how did you know...me and Syaoran..."

"Because we're old friends," Rin said. "And good luck on the play! We're serving pastry buns on that day so do drop by our class!" She smiled, and when a handsome blond boy came up and held her hand, she bade Sakura goodbye after introducing him as Ryujin, her boyfriend.

Over the next week, Sakura and Syaoran constantly included Tomoyo in their meals and little rehearsals, although Syaoran begged her not to film them constantly. They did notice that she tended to slip away to work on their costumes in the sewing room, and this gave the two a chance to be together.

It also gave Eriol a chance to be with Tomoyo. He quietly slipped into the sewing room, looked over her sketches, then said, "You need faux pearls for the white gown. I can go to the supply store. Anything else you need?"

Tomoyo looked up. When he wasn't smirking, he was, after all, quite handsome. He seemed calm and non-antagonistic.

"Just more lace for Sakura's bodice, about two and a half meters, in this pattern," and she held up a scrap.

"Okay." Eriol took it and turned to leave the room.

"Wait. What's with you? We haven't really talked since..." and Tomoyo raised an eyebrow.

Eriol smiled slightly. "I'm all right. Thank you. I'll go fetch the items now." When he left Tomoyo wondered: since when had he been so helpful?

Syaoran found a small tin of lozenges and a bottle of a herbal throat remedy on his desk the next morning, though no one owned up to it. After he sensed it was not poisoned, he tried them; they tasted good. But to no avail; his voice was still not there, and to his annoyance, Yamazaki had taken to jumping out at him at random times, believing that a good scare would restore Syaoran's voice.

Since he couldn't yell, Syaoran settled for sensing Yamazaki's aura and avoiding him. He was getting impatient, and was scanning the books in his magical library to find out why he couldn't speak.

Plus...Sakura's birthday hit the day of the play that weekend, and he had to think of a good present for her...nothing too expensive, but which nonetheless showed how he cared for her.

After a while, he hit on the solution. It would be hard to hide it from her, but he knew he would manage. He smiled, and went off to buy the materials. He could have it done by the weekend. Perfect.

To Syaoran's horror, his mother called when Sakura was in his house. They were spending all their free time together these days—Tomoyo was forced to spend hers with Eriol—practicing the play. Syaoran enjoyed lingering with Sakura over the kissing scene; at times they skipped forward to it, playfully making up new lines, and sometimes pretending Syaoran was the princess and Sakura the prince, harking back to when they had exchanged bodies.

"Hello, Li residence," Sakura answered.

A stately voice responded. "Li Xiao Lang please."

"Um, he has...laryngitis but I can tell him what you have to say and tell you what he says, is that all right?"

A soft chuckle. "You must be Sakura."

"Yes, I am. Who is this, please?"

"I am Li Yelan, I would love to meet you. I am his mother. Will you do us the honor of accompanying him when he comes home for spring break?"

"Ho...Uh, I'll tell him, please hold," and she called Syaoran. "It's your mom."

**'No! Oh God no!'** Syaoran shook his head frantically. He did not want his mother jumping to conclusions; his biggest problem with her was that she wanted him married off at the tender age of eighteen, and he could not imagine forcing such a huge life-changing step on Sakura that quickly.

**'You have to answer, it's your mom!'**

Syaoran sighed. **'Fine. Tell her I'll go home for spring break.'**

**'She invited me,' **Sakura said shyly.

Terrified of what would happen, Syaoran decided to take the phone instead. He knew his mother would sense him.

"Ah, I hear you can't talk," Li Yelan said cheerfully. "But I assume you have won the Cardcaptor's heart, since she is at your home? Wonderful! I'll send you tickets so you two can come over during spring break."

**'No no no!**' Syaoran thought frantically. They would jump to conclusions, and he wouldn't put it past them to arrange some kind of engagement ceremony, embarrassing both him and Sakura.

"Well then, I won't keep you. And," Syaoran winced at the teasing tone in his mother's voice, "remember, you can marry in a year."

Syaoran had never hated not having his voice more than he did now. He collapsed onto the couch and hung his head.

**'Sakura,' **he turned to her and spoke into her thoughts. **'You might not want to go.'**

**'But why?'**

He warned her about the bet again, about the pressure on him to marry soon, how they might be forcibly engaged while there...and he hung his head, ashamed that their relationship was so complicated. He'd not even been able to say the words out loud yet, and now...the weekend after the play, he would have to subject her to the horrors only the Li family was capable of.

"Hey," Sakura had come up to him and touched his chin to raise it. "It's okay," and she smiled. "Maybe it might help if I brought my brother so they can't force us into anything we don't want?"

Syaoran groaned soundlessly. Wonderful, a spring break with his family AND Sakura's older brother.

And to his surprise, Sakura hugged him and pressed a kiss to his nose. "Ah well. I doubt Toya will be able to go. Let's ask my dad instead? And cheer up. Me marrying you might not be such a bad thing," she said softly and she lifted his arms so that he could wrap them around her waist.

**'Sakura...not that I don't want to but marriage is forever,' **he thought to her.

"Lucky we have a year before we're eighteen then," she teased him. "So I have a year to change my mind and so do you."

Syaoran couldn't resist; he pulled her close and kissed her again; this time, to Sakura's joy, his tongue found its way into her mouth again...the kiss she liked so much. They tasted each other, tentatively at first, then deeper; their mutual happiness multiplied because now the kiss meant something; they were in love. They kissed tenderly for a while, and their arms wrapped around each other. When they pulled apart, Syaoran rested her head against his chest. **'I love you so, Sakura,' **he thought.

"Me too. I love you," she said. "I wish you could tell me that out loud," and they smiled at each other.

**'I will. I promise,' **Syaoran said right before he began to kiss her again.

The doorbell suddenly rang, startling them. Sakura got off Syaoran's lap, gave him another kiss, and peeked through the peephole. It was Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan?"

"Oooh, you two have to try these on!" she squealed, a reluctant Eriol in her wake. "I made him do the beading on your bodice, and do you know, he does a great job with magic...no complaints either!"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. Since when had Eriol been cooperative? On a paper, he scribbed, _I guess I owe you_, and reluctantly showed it to Eriol. To his shock, Eriol blushed then said, "I have no idea what you're talking about," and proceeded to shove a red costume into Syaoran's hands. "She says try this on and tell her if it fits well." Clearly he didn't want to talk about it; another oddity, since Eriol never lost a chance to rub it in when he'd done Syaoran any favors.

Sakura had been herded into his bedroom, so he waited for her to come out. Her first dress had a sweetheart neckline that flared out just beneath her small waist into a lovely skirt, was light green and complemented her eyes. Syaoran smiled. **'You look lovely,' **he thought to her, and she smiled.

Tomoyo checked the fit, made sure Sakura could move in it, then made her try on the other gown. "Try yours on NOW," she commanded Syaoran, who shrugged and changed in his bathroom.

The red prince outfit, a closed-neck tunic with dark pants, fit him well. A bronze sash that matched his hair and eyes crossed his chest. He had to admit he looked good in it. He came out and waited on the couch.

When Sakura came out, Syaoran lost his breath and had a giddy vision of Sakura marrying him in the dainty white off-shoulder dress with lace and beads on the bodice. Sure, she was beautiful to begin with, but this outfit...it clung to her curves while billowing out gently below her knees...it made her look like a real princess. The tiny tiara with crystals completed the illusion.

**'Wow...' **he thought, and smiled when she blushed. **'You look like a real princess.'**

"Oh...please don't make me blush!" she wailed. Then she saw his outfit. "Syaoran," and she grinned as she came closer and crept into his arms. "You look gorgeous. I look forward to kissing you onstage when...mmpphh..." because he had already done just that. Sakura and Syaoran forgot about Eriol and Tomoyo; they continued to kiss until Tomoyo cleared her throat. Eriol rolled his eyes, and Tomoyo smiled when she saw Syaoran's reaction. Perfect. If he responded this way then the outfit worked.

"Excellent. I just have to make a few adjustments, then we're good for the Friday dress rehearsal. Have you sorted out your voice yet?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran, who shook his head. "Ah well. At least you and Yamazaki-kun have synced well on the voice so it will have to work!"

"Can I have a glass of water?" Eriol asked politely. Sakura smiled, and guided him to the kitchen.

Syaoran scribbled a note to Tomoyo. _Is my stupid cousin bothering you?_

Tomoyo smiled. "He's behaving. Let's give him a chance."

Syaoran looked away, scowling. _If it weren't for the fact that he helped save Sakura, I wouldn't trust him to take out garbage, _he wrote. Tomoyo shot him a reprimanding look.

"He's been helpful. I trust him now because he's proven himself reliable on a lot of things and he doesn't try anything funny anymore."

_Since when do you trust him? _Syaoran raised his brows as he wrote his question.

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "Uh..." She was spared the need to reply when Sakura and Eriol came back.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, be a good boy and get the other stuff in my van," Tomoyo said sweetly. Eriol nodded, and left without a word, returning with several other bags full of costumes.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, I also have these for you. It's for when another card shows up," and she happily shoved them into her arms. They left, and Sakura stared at the bags.

"It's getting late. I have to go," Sakura smiled, and kissed Syaoran on the nose. He caught her hand. **'I'll walk you home, my sweetheart,' **he thought, and she smiled as he relieved her of some of the bags.

At the gate of her house, Sakura paused and invited Syaoran in for some tea; the March air was still cool and crisp.

**'I have to keep researching this,' **and he pointed to his throat. **'Raincheck, Sakura, mei mei?'**

"What's 'mei mei' Syaoran?"

**'My little sweet, roughly,' **he said.

"I love it when you call me that—it sounds so cute. And I'll take you up on that," she smiled, and they began to kiss again. Sakura felt she would never tire of kissing Syaoran, no matter how long she lived. Finally he pulled away, and bade her good night. **'I love you. Sleep well,' **were his final thoughts as he waved, walking away backwards.

He wasn't surprised when his cell beeped with a message. "I LOVE YOU SYAORAN!" And he smiled.

Waiting to have a girlfriend wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

On the morning of the play—which was the eve of Sakura's birthday, Syaoran took Sakura aside during recess break, and led her to a quiet area behind the gym. There, he told her with his thoughts of his theory, formed from his research: a card called Voice must have taken his voice while he was unconscious.

"I never sensed anything," Sakura said worriedly. "I'm so sorry!"

**'No, it's known for attacking when people are off guard,' **Syaoran said. **'But isn't Tomoyo going to sing the national anthem for the play opening?'**

"Oh no! She's going to sing it later, and her voice..."

**'Is beautiful,' **Syaoran said. **'What?' **he asked when Sakura hugged him suddenly.

"Oooh, you have to sing me a love song when you get your voice back! Voice only goes for those with good voices!" Thrilled, Sakura pressed a kiss to Syaoran's lips; he'd gone red again. "Promise?"

**'Do I look like I can refuse you anything?' **Syaoran rolled his eyes then caught her up in a hug; he playfully began to tickle her, and she retaliated. It was so strange to see Syaoran laughing soundlessly, so she stopped.

"We'll get your voice back. I promise," Sakura said, and she hugged him.

Syaoran rested his chin on her head and wrapped his arms around her. Life simply could not get any better. He was in love, and she loved him.

**'Come on,' **he thought. **'We might be needed back by now,' **and he kissed her forehead.

They walked back to the auditorium, his arm around her waist, Sakura snuggled into his side. People stared and grinned; when were those two ever going to admit they were a couple?

"There you are!" Tomoyo fussed. "Now, into your costumes! Oh, and happy birthday," she grinned, and handed a small package to Sakura. "Make sure she doesn't open it until after midnight!" she said to Syaoran, who smiled and nodded.

"You do know we're using you as bait, right?" Sakura asked anxiously.

"Don't worry. I'll stay near you guys when I sing the anthem. Are you two ready?" Sakura and Syaoran nodded. "Then, I will make sure to sing my best!"

Sakura noticed Eriol frowning as he came up to them. He said nothing, only looked at Tomoyo and then sighed.

"I don't like the plan, using you as bait," he muttered.

"Can you think of a better way?" Tomoyo asked. "No you can't. Now," and she shoved a camera into his hands, "get ready to tape!" she smiled sweetly. Eriol rolled his eyes but obeyed and and walked off to a vantage point in the wings of the stage.

"I thought you didn't like him?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Time to change!" Tomoyo trilled, and shoved Sakura into the girls' dressing room. She was already in her own costume, a brilliant red ruffled gown.

**'She avoided the topic, Syaoran!' **she thought. These days she could communicate with him over short distances, about ten feet. Naoko and Rika made her up for the play, and she had to admit they did a good job.

**'Don't press her about it. I...' **Sakura heard Syaoran curse.

**'Clow card?' **she asked.

**'Worse. Yamazaki says he wants to do my makeup…over my dead body...argh!'**

Sakura laughed, then changed into the green ball outfit. It flowed with her movements and felt nice on her skin. She then went out to wait in the wings, and Syaoran caught her hand.

**'You look lovely,' **and he kissed her gently.

'How do you think you look?' she shot back, and took him in. She'd always known Syaoran was gorgeous, but she'd never really noticed how well-built, how tall and regal he looked...like a real prince.

**'If you say I'm lovely I will kill myself,' **he grinned.

**'Don't. If you do who will I kiss?'** she joked, and he laughed quietly. Sakura leaned into Syaoran, who had his arm around her slender waist as they waited; the first notes of Tomoyo's song started up, and her voice, crystal-clear and bell-like, floated over to them. Then they both stiffened; a familiar aura was hovering near them.

Syaoran drew out his sword, which had been in the sheath belted to his waist. Sakura nodded, and summoned her staff.

Now how to do it quietly, without anyone noticing or disrupting the play? She saw Syaoran creep up stealthily to the card, a small pink winged girl, and heard him in her mind. **'Cast Quiet in this area only, but wait for me to cast my spell first,' **he said then he pulled out a yellow paper with Chinese symbols on it. It glowed and formed a circle around the confused card, which was was unable to move after Sakura cast the Quiet card.

"Return to your true form, Clow Card!" Sakura whispered, and it turned back into a card. She cheered as quietly as she could, and hugged Syaoran, who smiled.

Then she realized that her cue was coming, so after a quick peck on Syaoran's lips, she ran off and entered the stage. Syaoran quietly waited in the wings for his cue. He cleared his throat, and realized he'd made a sound. "Sakura," he said, and smiled. More softly, he said, "I love you, Sakura."

Oh but he had never been more grateful to hear his own voice!

His cue soon came and he decided not to reveal his voice had returned, acting to Yamazaki's voice and cues. He was, however, floored when he saw who was playing the Witch.

Eriol, his glasses off and his face hidden behind a mask, was saying spiritedly, "You shall never triumph, pathetic Prince!" He'd been pressed into service after the original classmate meant to play the role had come down sick. Eriol realized that only he and Tomoyo knew the girl's lines...and she was much bigger than Tomoyo, so only he could fit into the costume. And so with a minimum of grumbling, he accepted his fate—especially after Tomoyo turned to him and practically begged—so there was nothing for it.

Syaoran almost lost his cue—but recovered when Yamazaki answered, "We shall see, evil witch!" He grinned, and proceeded to attack Eriol with moves they had sparred with as children. Eriol hissed in his ear when Syaoran tossed him over his shoulder, "Quit it cousin! Stop beating on me!"

But Eriol had to "die", and once Syaoran had pretended to run him through with his sword, he happily approached Sakura, who was lying in a cushy bed in the white gown Syaoran had happy dreams of.

A smile touched her lips as she heard the lines, "Oh, what a beautiful Princess! I am glad I took the vow to save her, and now I shall wake her with a kiss of love!"

Syaoran bent over her to kiss her. But Sakura sprang up, to Syaoran's surprise, and screamed, "Watch out!" He automatically threw himself over her as darkness swept over them; everyone else vanished.

"Where are we?" Sakura's voice was small and frightened.

**'In a Clow card, I think,' **Syaoran held her tightly as they stood up. He tried to light a fire, but his fire flickered and died. **'Sakura, I...Sakura?'** She was no longer next to him, and Syaoran began to worry.

Sakura saw Syaoran vanish, and screamed his name. He reappeared a short distance from her, but he was wearing his green costume instead.

"Syaoran?"

"Once all the cards are caught, my duty to you is fulfilled," he said in a flat tone. "And I will leave."

"What?" Sakura was puzzled. How had he changed so quickly?

Syaoran, on the other hand, saw Sakura, to his relief, reappear in the audience area. But she was in her school uniform.

"Mei mei, you had me worried there," he said as he walked towards her. Then she raised loving eyes...towards Yukito, who had been in the audience.

"I love him. You're just a substitute," she said softly.

"What?" Syaoran was confused.

Sakura, watching a cold-eyed Syaoran come towards her, backed up a few paces.

"Syaoran, what's wrong?"

"I've done my duty. You will have all the cards soon, and I shall leave you," he repeated.

**'Wait! When did you get your voice back?' **she thought.

No response; Syaoran stared at her without any love in his eyes.

**His eyes!**

Syaoran had never been able to hide his emotions from her. And now she knew. "You're a Clow card! I don't know which but," and she held her staff in front of her, "You are not Syaoran!"

Syaoran watched as Sakura stood up to kiss Yukito...who responded passionately.

**Wait...Yukito is in love with Toya, her brother! **Syaoran thought. **This can't be him...and that isn't her! That means...she has to be nearby, as a card can't work on two people who are far apart. **He reached out with his mind and called to her.

**'Can you hear me, Sakura?' **Sakura heard in her mind. It was a blessed relief to hear him.

**'Yes! Oh yes, Syaoran!' **she thought back.

**'All right then. You must realize that's not me just as I know this isn't you. Now I'm going to hit whatever it is with my lightning, and you do the same with Thunder, on three, all right? One, two, THREE!' **Both Sakura and Syaoran let loose with lightning bolts at their false lovers, who dissolved, and turned into a weirdly beautiful green woman. Sakura quickly sealed her, the darkness disappeared, and they collapsed into the bed on the stage of the auditorium. Syaoran helped Sakura up, and stroked her cheek; she reciprocated.

"I knew it wasn't you," she said softly, "because it could talk."

Syaoran grinned. "Actually, I can now." She gasped, then smiled when he began to softly sing something in Chinese. Sakura shivered; he really did have a nice tenor voice, husky yet pleasant.

"What did you just sing?"

"Love you, can't imagine loving anyone but you, do you know I love you and I just can't stop saying that to you," he sang again, and they both laughed. "And as for my promise...I love you, Sakura Kinomoto," he said as he kissed her swiftly. Then, louder—because both had forgotten the rest of the school was there, "I love you!"

"Oooh, I love you too!" Sakura squealed, grabbed an unresisting Syaoran, and kissed him on the lips; he responded, kissing her back passionately, taking her nape in one hand and embracing her, with the other, hard. The school erupted into cheers, and a loud, "WHAT THE HELL?!" issued from Toya, who had been sitting in the front row. He leapt onto the stage and yanked Syaoran off Sakura.

"WHEN I SAID YOU COULD DATE HIM I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD MAKE OUT IN PUBLIC!" Toya roared.

"Hoee!" Sakura pulled Syaoran out of Toya's grasp. "Onii-chan! He's my boyfriend!" she yelled, plunging the school into even worse chaos. Naoko and Chiharu reluctantly handed over a few bills to a smug Rika, Rin stood on her seat and cheered lustily, Tomoyo pumped her hand (the other was holding a camera), Eriol rolled his eyes and muttered, "Typical," and Yamazaki seized the moment to say over the microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen, did you know that the lead actor and actress of Sleeping Beauty falling in love is an ancient tradition? Indeed! This of course posed problems when the actors in Shakespeare's time were both male, and paved the way for women to...oh no, no Chiharu honey NOT MY EAR AGAIN!"

* * *

**Coming next chapter: **Goodness, Syaoran gets 'the talk' from Toya, Sakura celebrates her first birthday with a real boyfriend, and Eriol and Tomoyo are bothered by a Card during a school outing.

**absolutefluffiness says: **Blame an unexpected school holiday for this extra long chapter! And I am so so thankful for the reviews last chapter; you know those reviews are like puppy treats so...feed this puppy? (makes puppy eyes at readers hehe) Thank you for last chapter's puppy treats to Crazy heart, PrincessNevermore, watashiwaASTROGIRLdayo, Julia and Tania, Chica De Los Ojos Cafe, CheeseyCraziness, Misunderstandings, Sakura Petal Wings, Mrs. Radcliffe 13, Karithinia, maleesha, xXxCherryBlossomxXx, StandingOnTheRooftops, lhaine07, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, airaamay, rondallagurl, watanuki lover, and BethhyTheMokona!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Which is Which?**

**My thanks to the ECRS team for beta-ing this!**

* * *

**Previously: **_Sakura and Syaoran declare their love for each other in dramatic fashion: onstage during a class play! As can be expected, Toya is NOT happy about it.  
_

* * *

It took some time for girls in Seijyu to stop coming up to Sakura in the hallway and squealing over Syaoran's and her romantic declaration of love to each other, and for boys to stop slapping Syaoran on the back and congratulating him for landing one of the cutest girls in school. To Syaoran's horror, a "Sakura and Syaoran Kawaii!" fan club sprang up, and when he learned that the members were searching for their own "Syaorans" and "Sakuras" it did not alleviate his misgivings one bit. How were he and Sakura supposed to hide their magic if they had fanboys and fangirls watching them?

"I think it's cute," Tomoyo grinned, when Syaoran told her of his misgivings.

"I know it's harmless," Syaoran sighed. "But it's ridiculous. I mean, what's the purpose for this?"

"People need to be able to admire things, Li-kun," Tomoyo smiled. "Just let it be."

In the meantime, though, he had even worse problems to deal with: the talk with Sakura's brother Toya, Sakura's birthday, and the horror of going home to Hong Kong.

It was a long time before he recovered from the first and the third, although the second was one of the sweetest things he would remember all his life.

* * *

**Syaoran Talking to Touya Equals Trauma**

Syaoran arrived early for his appointment with Toya at the front gates of Seijyu High on the morning of Sakura's birthday—the day after the play and their dramatic declaration of love in front of the whole school. He was dressed in a plain red shirt and jeans, and he eyed Sakura's brother warily. Toya glared at Syaoran, who rolled his eyes prior to lowering them.

"You summoned me. I'm here," Syaoran said.

"Brat," Toya began.

"I _**really **_would appreciate it if you called me by my name," Syaoran bristled, but kept his tone as polite as he could. "It's Li."

Toya ignored him. "How much do you love my sister?"

Syaoran looked up. "I love Sakura more than anything or anyone else in my life," he said quietly, without hesitation. "I can't imagine loving anyone else."

Toya was taken aback. he'd expected hesitation, stammering...not this quiet, passionate response. Which boded even worse, as far as he was concerned.

"And what do you plan to do when you both go off to college?"

"We'll both work to get into a good university together, then I..." He faltered a bit, but decided that honesty was the best thing at this point, "I will propose to marry her once we have jobs." Syaoran looked Toya straight in the eye when he said this.

He was somehow not surprised when Toya grabbed his shirt front and slammed him into the wall. "No. I know. You two are getting married very soon. You're taking her away from me."

Syaoran's eyes widened. "N...No! I have no plans of..."

"You have no plans. **You**. But I know...your family has other plans for you two." Toya was glaring at Syaoran angrily as he spoke. "She's just a girl! Sakura should be enjoying her girlhood--going out, rollerblading, playing with makeup, going to the mall...not married to a boy who needs to lead his clan!"

"WHAT?" Syaoran struggled. "That's not possible. I am not going to lead my clan...my cousin is...and how..."

"I have premonitions," Toya said. He abruptly released Syaoran, who barely prevented himself from toppling to the floor. He shot a glare at Toya...and stopped when he saw how unhappy the older man looked. "I know what I saw."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Syaoran said as he bravely came closer to Toya. "But please...I do not want to take her away from those she loves, and I certainly am not planning to take her girlhood away from her."

"I see a baby," Toya sighed. "She is carrying the baby and she's happy...even if she's just a baby herself."

"I would never..." And a horrible thought occurred to Syaoran. "What does the baby look like?"

Toya raised a halfhearted glare at Syaoran. "You. The baby looks like _**you**_."

Syaoran sank to his haunches. "I can't...I don't...I...Please, you have to believe me! I won't do anything to her of that sort...and I'm not old enough!" the last being said almost in a whisper.

Toya looked at the boy beside him. From what he knew the brat was merely sixteen...a few months younger than Sakura. And the look on the brat's face...against his will, Toya believed him.

"I hate you," Toya said flatly, and Syaoran flinched. "I will never like you. Nothing personal, understand...it's just that I swore to protect my sister, and I can't even help as she runs around gathering those stupid cards...and now I see that you're going to marry her and...I hate you because you're going to take her away from us so early. I hate you even if my mother likes you. And I hate you because she loves you. "

Syaoran looked up at the sky. What was there to say to something like that?

"And...hands off her until you're married."

"What?" Syaoran's head snapped back to Toya.

"You heard me. You so much as kiss anything other than her mouth, I'll break that part on YOUR body," Toya growled.

Syaoran stammered and blushed. "I...n...I would NEVER!" he got out.

Toya watched the boy's reaction with much satisfaction. Obviously he hadn't gone beyond kissing Sakura then; the brat was so childishly easy to read.

"But...you're a teen. You have hormones. If you really really can't suppress the urge then by God here..." And Toya handed a Responsible Lovers handbook to Syaoran without looking at the boy.

Syaoran dropped it; he was so red in the face. "I..n...b...uh..." He was shaking his head furiously.

"You won't be needing it yet, I hope, but I don't want my sister pregnant anytime within the next five years! Or," and Toya advanced threateningly on Syaoran, "I make you pay. Got it?"

Dying sounded good right now to Syaoran; he was fighting the urge to summon his sword and impale himself right then and there. Or maybe Toya himself.

"You can hold her hand. You two can kiss. I just don't want to see you necking at home. She can hang out at your house if Tomoyo is there. No more overnights without Tomoyo."

"F...fine," Syaoran agreed. He was willing to do **anything **to get away from Toya at this point, even if it meant chewing on broken glass. Toya's words...Syaoran had never even thought about those things with Sakura!

Toya looked down at Syaoran from his advantage of a few inches. He was dismayed to realize the brat would overtake him in height soon.

"And if you break her heart..."

"Never." Syaoran stood his ground even when Toya balled a fist. "She can break mine but I would never break hers."

Toya stared into Syaoran's blazing brown eyes. There was no lie in Syaoran's eyes, nor in his tone. The last thing he expected was for Syaoran to continue. "I need your help though."

Toya raised an eyebrow. "And why should I help you?"

"Because I want to make Sakura happy today..." then Syaoran looked away and smiled, his cheeks going slightly pink, "well, not just today, but everyday, but today is special."

"Fine. Tell me what you want and then I might say yes and I might say no."

Syaoran grinned up at Toya. "Two things, actually."

And when Toya actually agreed, Syaoran felt like floating home on air. Until Toya burst his bubble by saying, "Oi! You forgot your book! That's required reading, and you _**better**_!"

* * *

**Boyfriends and Birthdays**

Sakura was awoken when Kero screamed, "Happy birthday!" in her ear. With a cry of "Hoee!" she opened her eyes to find Tomoyo waiting patiently.

"Why aren't you filming?" Kero asked.

"All in good time," Tomoyo grinned. "I just wanted to give Sakura-chan my presents first. Happy birthday!" She sat on the bed next to Sakura, who smiled as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Good morning, Tomoyo!" she greeted happily.

"Here," Tomoyo held out a bag. "The DVD of 'Syaoran and Sakura Confess in Front of the World' is in there, along with your birthday outfit."

"Thank you," Sakura smiled weakly but she knew Tomoyo so loved doing that. "I love you, you know that?"

Tomoyo smiled. "I love you too; you're my sister."

"What's going on between you and Eriol?" Sakura asked, remembering how Tomoyo had avoided the question the other day.

A sigh. "I don't know. I..." and Tomoyo went pink. Sakura smiled. "You noticed?"

"I can't be dense forever," Sakura laughed.

"Your brother will hate that," Tomoyo laughed.

"Oh no. You're **not** changing the topic," Sakura said. "I'm your best friend. Come on, tell me."

Tomoyo was saved when Sakura's cell phone trilled and she answered it. Her eyes widened, and a large grin spread across her face. "Oooh, good morning. Thank you! Okay. Okay. Love you!"

"Syaoran?" Tomoyo smiled.

"He says he can't see me yet, but told me to look out the window." So Sakura and Tomoyo peered out her window. A delivery man with a large bouquet composed of two dozen red roses stood there.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and smiled. Boys in love. Such a cliché! But she wasn't going to comment, not when Sakura looked so thrilled and happy. She changed quickly and ran downstairs to receive the flowers, and Tomoyo sat back down on the bed.

Kero snorted, making Tomoyo smile again. "How sappy that boy is!"

"He loves her, Kero-chan," Tomoyo smiled.

"Ah but how do you feel about that Eriol guy?" Kero asked slyly.

"Not you too, Kero-chan!" Tomoyo protested.

"Just be careful," Kero warned. "You saw what happened that night. The ritual nearly killed Syaoran but Eriol was able to walk away. And his aura..." Kero's voice trailed off thoughtfully.

"Why aren't you telling Sakura?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"Because she has the Chinese boy, and he'll protect her," Kero said. "Even I can tell he would give up his life for her."

Tomoyo nodded. Syaoran...anyone could see how much he loved Sakura.

"As for you," Kero continued, "Sakura loves you, and so I love you too. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Does Eriol look like he's going to use his magic on me?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"No. That he hasn't...that's what worries me," Kero said softly. **'Especially given how he looks at you,'** he thought.

"Oh my god!" Sakura squealed as she pelted back into her room. "Look, look...aren't these the most gorgeous flowers you've seen?" Indeed, they were big and a deep shade of red.

Tomoyo smiled and rose. "They are. Let's go get vases for them." Her part in Syaoran's plans was coming up—to keep Sakura out of her house while he did his magic. "Come on. Let's go get some shopping done, okay?"

"Okay!" Sakura led Tomoyo to the kitchen, where she hugged her father when he greeted her a happy birthday. They ate breakfast, and left.

Fujitaka waved them off, then turned to the ghost of his wife. "She's so happy," he murmured.

"You might have to let her go soon," she said quietly.

"Let's not think about that for now," Fujitaka smiled.

The doorbell rang. It was Syaoran, hidden behind dozens of pink and silver balloons.

"Good morning, sir!" he greeted Fujitaka. Then he noticed Nadeshiko, who was smiling at him. "Er...good morning...?"

Nadeshiko laughed a silvery, bell-like laugh. "I am pleased to meet the boy who makes my daughter so happy," she said.

Syaoran bowed, awed by Sakura's mother's great beauty and sweet presence. "I am Li Syaoran. I..." and he blushed and smiled, "I am Sakura's boyfriend. I hope I have not caused offense, Kinomoto-san—I was only able to tell your husband about our relationship yesterday evening, when I was making arrangements for Sakura's birthday party."

"I already knew you loved her," Nadeshiko smiled, "they day you talked to Kero in the living room."

Syaoran blushed even harder. Fujitaka smiled at Syaoran; Nadeshiko had told him about it already.

"S...so you know about what she does?" Syaoran made the connection immediately.

"We do," Fujitaka said kindly. "But it's her destiny. And you're there, helping her."

"I hope I never disappoint you," Syaoran said softly.

"Don't worry. I know you meant it when you told me last night how much you loved her," Fujitaka beamed. "And have you gotten any sleep yet?"

"No, sir. I," and Syaoran laughed nervously, "I was too excited about Sakura's birthday."

Nadeshiko and Fujitaka laughed. "I hope you always are like this," Nadeshiko said. "Now, carry on!"

Syaoran bowed and began to tie the balloons in pairs of silver and pink around and outside the house. Then he festooned the house with pink and silver streamers, planted confetti bags in every room, and filled the room with pink orchids and white carnations. He was giddy with happiness; he wanted to make this Sakura's best birthday ever.

His reward came when Sakura arrived and beheld the house. She screamed, and threw herself in Syaoran's arms.

"You did all this?"

He nodded, and Sakura happily kissed him. Tomoyo nodded and said, "Not a bad job at all, Li-kun!"

Sakura stayed in Syaoran's embrace, wondering if it was possible to burst from happiness. This...all the things Syaoran did made her so happy. She looked up adoringly at his handsome face, and found him watching her with a smile.

"I love you," he said softly.

"Mmm, I love you too," she said as she raised her lips to receive another kiss.

Syaoran soon had to take his leave so he could bathe and change; he returned to help set up the food and refreshments. Classmates started coming in at six, and he received them at the door.

He soon found himself trying to fend off Yamazaki, who was insisting that chocolate cakes hid monsters in them, and the curious questions of his classmates, who wanted to know more about his relationship with Sakura.

But the worst was when Naoko asked him, "You're one of the Hong Kong Lis, aren't you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Oooh! Then you really are a prince!" Naoko said.

"No! No, nothing like that...I mean," and Syaoran turned red. He'd been hoping to keep his family's status and wealth a secret but...given how information traveled around these days, it was a vain hope.

Before Naoko could press him for details, Sakura came down the stairs in a blush-pink dress that took Syaoran's breath away. He came to the foot of the stairs and offered his hand, making her blush when he whispered, "I wish I were a prince so I could escort my princess." Sakura melted, and Syaoran happily hugged her.

Someone in their group of friends screamed, "Kiss, kiss!" And the chant was taken up by everyone else, stunning the young lovers and making them blush. But when Sakura grinned up at Syaoran and whispered, "Let's give the audience what they want," Syaoran playfully took her in his arms, leaned her backwards in a mock romantic style, and kissed her lips briefly. The two collapsed into giggles as a result, and Yamazaki booed them jokingly. The party then commenced in earnest.

Tomoyo searched the crowd when she felt a familiar presence and saw Eriol in a blue short-sleeved polo and gray slacks watching her, a small smile on his lips. Dear God why did he have to look so good?

"So you sensed me," he said when he came closer to her.

She nodded noncommittally.

"May I ask you to come outside with me?" Eriol offered his hand. Tomoyo took it and was surprised when he entwined his fingers with hers.

"I don't know why I even came here with you," Tomoyo pouted as she came out on the Kinomoto's porch.

Eriol's hand released hers and came up to touch her cheek gently.

"I don't know why I feel this way around you. It flies in the face of everything I know, all I've been taught. So...stop me if you don't want this," he said softly.

Then his lips were on hers, gently tasting her, savoring her.

And Tomoyo would never know why she pushed him away.

The hurt look in Eriol's eyes lingered for a second, then disappeared. "As you like it, then," he smiled a small, tight smile. "My apologies."

Tomoyo watched him walk away; he turned and waved at her before disappearing into the darkness. Why _**had **_she pushed him away? She walked back into the Kinomoto household.

Eriol was halfway home, morose and regretful, when he heard footsteps running towards him. He turned and was surprised when long raven hair whipped around him and arms were flung around his neck.

"T...Tomoyo?" he asked, not daring to believe it. She looked up at him, then seized his lips with hers.

Oh my God, Eriol thought, before he was caught up in a wave of emotions. When he licked at her lips, she opened them quickly and dueled his tongue with hers. Somehow he had pinned her against the wall of a nearby house, and when she took his hands in hers, he gasped when he realized where she placed them. She nibbled on his ears, then kissed her way down his neck, not saying a word, not even making a sound as she pushed his shirt to the side then planted a fierce love bite on his shoulder.

"Tomoyo...I..." and he was silenced when she pulled his shirt off and dropped her blouse to the ground. She kissed him again, then gave him a pleading look; unable to resist, Eriol grabbed her in his arms and used his magic to bring them back to his apartment.

She was so beautiful...Eriol laid her down on the bed, and began kissing her passionately; somehow she had gotten the rest of their clothes off, and he could not believe how willing she was as he fulfilled his fantasies and began to taste and touch her.

"I love you," he said hoarsely. "Tell me you love me, Tomoyo, please!"

She could not answer for a while, then she smiled. "I love you, Master."

Through the fog of lust that had taken over him, the words penetrated. "Master?" Eriol pushed himself off who he had thought was Tomoyo and backed away. "Why did you call me that?"

She opened her arms. "Come back. Love me. Please."

"No..."Eriol backed away. "You're not Tomoyo. I know her. She..." and his heart broke a little when he realized how foolish he'd been, "she would never call me Master."

And he was shocked when the naked "Tomoyo" on his bed vanished.

"Master?" Eriol sat down and began to pull his clothes back on. This was not a good development.

Back at the Kinomoto house, once all the guests had left, Syaoran walked around, cleaning up behind them. He absolutely refused to let Sakura help him, playfully bullying her upstairs into her bedroom to rest. Using magic, he had the debris clean in minutes, and had made the place pristine again.

He sensed Sakura standing next to him, and he saw her in ordinary clothes.

"Whether you're in a princess outfit or in this," and he touched her chin gently, "you are still so beautiful," and he bent down to kiss her.

Sakura wound her arms around her wonderful boyfriend's neck. He'd been a gracious host (except for the one time he'd told Yamazaki off for telling another lie), he'd relieved her father of the burden of cooking and cleaning for the party, and now he was standing there kissing her sweetly, deliciously.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart, mei mei," Syaoran whispered in her ear. Then he produced a brightly wrapped package.

"For me?" Sakura grinned.

Syaoran nodded, and watched Sakura as she opened the present, then squealed. It was a teddy bear.

"You made this?" When Syaoran nodded, she kissed him gently. "Thank you!"

"Wo ai ni," he said.

"Hoe?"

"You're going to learn Chinese," he grinned. "Say what I just said."

Sakura frowned. "Are you sure it's not some funny joke phrase?"

His amber eyes were serious. "Don't you trust me?"

"Okay. Woh ay nee," she repeated.

"No, mei mei. Wo ai ni," Syaoran corrected her gently.

"Wo ai ni," Sakura said, feeling foolish, but her embarrassment disappeared when his eyes darkened with love, and he kissed her again.

"I love you too," Syaoran said huskily.

"Was that what it meant?"

"Yes," and Syaoran smiled.

"Oooh, wo ai ni, wo ai ni, wo ai ni!" Sakura pressed a kiss to his lips with each phrase, and the two collapsed onto the couch, laughing and kissing and loving each other fit to burst.

Nadeshiko watched them and smiled. **'Thank the gods for whoever had brought Syaoran to my daughter,'** she thought.

Across town later that evening, Tomoyo awakened to feel someone kissing her. Oh but it was delicious...tiny kisses rained on her lips and nose...She opened her eyes, and Eriol smiled back at her.

"Eriol? What...how..." and she was lost when he kissed her again.

At the back of her mind, she was wondering why he was still in the same clothes he'd worn the night before. But when his tongue swirled in her mouth, she lost her breath and began to kiss him back.

Soon, though, she needed air, and pulled away from him. When she'd caught her breath, she began to apologize, "I'm so sorry I pushed you away last night...Eriol, I..." He began to kiss her again. And again, at the back of Tomoyo's mind was that strange warning sense that she couldn't understand.

When his hand reached under her sleeping gown though, she gasped. "No, Eriol!" He simply pinned her down and began to kiss her more aggressively and forcefully as he began to touch the skin under her clothes. "NO!" She pushed him away from her, angry now. "When I say no, it means no!"

They stared at each other, then they both jumped when Tomoyo's cellphone rang. She gasped; the caller ID said "Eriol."

**What was going on?** She answered.

"Daidouji-san, please be careful. I was visited by a card a while ago and I have reason to believe it will go for you now," Eriol's voice was hushed and worried.

And Tomoyo began to laugh a bit hysterically, to her own bewilderment and Eriol's. "Too late. It's in my bedroom right now."

"NO! Are you all right? Damn it!" Eriol cursed. He cut the line and quickly appeared in Tomoyo's room where he beheld the disheveled Tomoyo and the smirking replica of himself.

"Did it hurt you?" Eriol demanded. "Did it do anything to you?" His tone was so fierce, so worried that Tomoyo was caught by the tone of agony in it.

"Don't you recognize me, master?" the other Eriol said.

"I do now," he said grimly, moving Tomoyo behind him.

"Actually, you don't," the card said placidly. "Maybe you prefer this," and "Eriol" shifted into a naked "Tomoyo." "Seeing how you enjoyed yourself last night..."

Eriol turned panicked eyes on Tomoyo. "It's not what you think!"

"Tomoyo" smirked and shifted into a naked "Eriol," then to Eriol's horror, he repeated what Eriol had said the previous night in the exact same begging tone he had used. "I love you. Tell me you love me, Tomoyo, please!" The false Eriol laughed a cruel, cold laugh and vanished.

"What..." Tomoyo began once she recovered her wits, "what did you DO last night with that...thing?"

"I..." and Eriol was at a loss for words, for once in his life. "We..."

"You thought it was me...and..." Tomoyo gasped. "You tried to...make love to her? You asked her—no, me—to tell you she—I loved you?"

Eriol's look of shame and horror answered her question, but before Tomoyo could say anything else, he bowed his head and said quietly, "I am so sorry. And yes, I do love you. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. Goodbye."

And he vanished as well.

* * *

**Coming up next: **_Something silly (warning-cuteness overload!) happens in Tomoeda, and Sakura has to deal with it on her own. Tomoyo and Eriol have to deal with their feelings, and Eriol is forced to seek Syaoran's advice._

* * *

_**absolutefluffiness says: **_Exams are over (YEHEY!) and since I was unable to PM anyone and thank them personally for Chapter 11 reviews (can you guys believe having to take a test on RELIGION?), I beg your indulgence and will thank them here!

Thank you for the puppy food! Please, everyone, I hope at least one little wish comes true for you very soon!

**Twilight Kisses**

**watashiwaASTROGIRLdayo**

**Twilights-past **

**Sakura Petal Wings**

**Mrs. Radcliffe 13**

**CheeseyCraziness**

**sneaky08**

**Julia and Tania - **I always am grateful for your reviews!

**LittleCherrySakura**

**vivx **

**rondallagurl**

**lhaine07 - **Thank you for the nice wishes! I agree completely!

**Misunderstandings - **(smiles, since smileys are hard to place here hehe)

**vintageumbrella **

**psycho-pyro-shrink**

**rosedreamer101**

**AngelEmCuti**

**xXxCherryBlossomxXx - **Oh that is such an evil idea!

**winterkaguya**

**Karithinia**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**

**Angie-ange**


	13. Chapter 13

**  
Chapter 13**

**Double, Bubble, Sakura's Toil and Trouble**

**absolutefluffiness says:** _GOMEN! I know this is LONG and actually it's already cut from an even longer version. Anyway...fluff and cuteness overload. Enjoy!  
_

**Dedicated to CheeseyCraziness because it's her birthday! **

**Previously:** _Tomoyo finds out in a most unexpected way that Eriol loves her. Poor Syaoran endures "the talk" from Toya. Sakura has her best birthday ever.  
_

* * *

Early in the morning after Sakura's birthday, Syaoran arrived at her house. He greeted Fujitaka, who smiled at him on his way out. Then Syaoran waited for Sakura to come running down the stairs.

"Syaoran! Good morning!" Sakura smiled widely then flung herself into his arms, receiving a soft peck on the lips as a greeting.

"Good morning, mei mei. I..." Then both of them tensed. A Clow Card was nearby.

**'Do you feel that?'** Sakura asked Syaoran in his mind; they used this form of communication more often now**. 'Something's off with the card's aura.'  
**  
**'Black,'** Syaoran agreed. **'You're getting better at sensing this,'** he said, and proudly added, **'my mei mei is so much stronger now!'** and Sakura blushed.

**'I'll go out first,'** Sakura thought at Syaoran. **'You come out the back door and get the card from behind.'  
**  
Syaoran nodded, and summoned his sword as soon as he exited the back door.

When she opened the front door, Sakura was surprised to find…Syaoran? lounging against the wall. But he had a strange gleam in his eye.

"Syaoran?"

He grabbed her and pinned her to the wall, kissing her hard.

Sakura was scared; she quickly realized, **this is not Syaoran, the aura is wrong! **It was a card, and... "Hoee! **NO**!" because the false Syaoran was trying to pull her shirt off. She pushed it off with strength born of desperation; it tumbled into the yard. She then screamed, "Thunder!" just as Syaoran, who had seen the card groping his sweetheart, furiously yelled "Raitei shourai!"

Their combined attacks knocked the fake Syaoran out, and it dissolved...into two cards. One was a voluptuous woman in green, and the other was...it looked like an odd pair of Siamese twins, joined at the hip. Something was clearly wrong with them, though; their forms swirled with black, and the aura of malice from them was heavy.

"What?" Sakura bent over to peer at the cards when Syaoran pulled her back quickly.

"Never mind that! Seal them now!" She could feel how angry he was...and she could not understand why the card had tried to grope her that way...it was uncomfortable because, even if it looked like Syaoran, it _**wasn't**_ him. And there was no love in the whole thing. She stared, feeling disturbed.

"Sakura? Sakura!" Syaoran shook her. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," she said weakly, then sealed the two cards. Syaoran caught one; "TWIN" it said. Sakura caught the other, which read, "MIRROR".

"I've never heard of two loose cards working together," Syaoran said slowly as he handed Twin to Sakura. "And their actions...what did it do to you, mei mei?"

"It...kissed me. Hard. Then it tried to take my shirt off."

Syaoran fought the urge to set the cards on fire, then realized...their auras had changed once sealed. And...they now looked different. Mirror was a small, innocent looking girl, and Twin...it was two cute little cherubs now.

"Cerberus," they said simultaneously, and peeled quickly into the house to search for the Guardian beast.

He was upstairs, and was waiting for them; he'd seen the fight from the window.

"I have no idea," he said, before they could ask him anything, "what is wrong with those cards. Mirror is supposed to be a little girl, not that grownup, sexy thing in the yard a while ago. And Twin isn't that grotesque."

Sakura silently showed him the sealed cards.

"Oh now that is not normal," Cerberus gasped. "But first..."

"Yes?" Syaoran asked anxiously.

"I need sustenance." Cerberus keeled over, pretending to be dying of hunger.

Sakura and Syaoran both rolled their eyes, and went down to the kitchen.

"Syaoran?"

"Hmm?" Syaoran was cutting up some cake for the guardian beast. He felt her arms encircle him, and he laid the knife aside to hug her...tight. "I'm glad you're okay, mei mei."

Sakura snuggled into Syaoran's embrace. "Why is it that when that card...touched me, I didn't like it at all, but when you hug me," and she smiled up at him as she pulled him closer, "it's like happiness spreads out from inside me, even when you just poke me with a finger?"

He kissed her gently. "That's because we love each other," and he rubbed his nose against hers playfully. "Just seeing you makes me feel the same way."

"So why was the card trying to remove my shirt?"

Syaoran choked, and coughed. **Oh no.**

"And when I was in your body and I had to get the Key from under my own body's clothes...something stirred...but it made me feel good."

Now Syaoran had turned red. First the "talk" from Touya and then this...how much could a boy take anyway?

"Um...that's because...I..." What to say?

He was saved when Cerberus yelled, "You two are taking too long with my food! You better not be making out!"

"We are NOT!" Sakura yelled back. "You are RUDE!"

"Then hurry up, I'm dying of hunger here!" Kero sassed back.

Sakura shot Syaoran a sheepish look, and he smiled, vastly relieved that he'd escaped...for now.

They carried a snack tray up the stairs, and to Sakura's annoyance, Kero-chan swallowed half of it in one go. "You are such a pig!" she complained.

"Yeah, well, so?"

"Uh..." Syaoran interrupted, "About the card...can't some cards talk? I read that Mirror can. Can Sakura summon her?"

"Oh yeah," Cerberus said. "I was about to say that. Summon Mirror. You can ask her things. Might clear this up."

**'Do I have to do all the thinking around here when he's being a pig?'** Syaoran thought at Sakura, who giggled and swatted his arm playfully. Then she summoned Mirror, who smiled at them both and bowed.

"Talk about a turnaround," Syaoran whispered.

"Um, Mirror-san? Can I ask why you were acting the way you were a while ago?" Sakura asked.

"I was under a spell," she said. "I don't really know what I was doing, and I apologize if I offended you."

"No," Syaoran said, "but your aura...was black. Why was that?"

Mirror thought hard. "I remember a man handling me last. I think he too was under a spell. Twin says the same thing. But then we heard a woman's voice...um, maybe a few weeks ago? Then we...I know I had to change forms three times in the past day or so."

**Three forms?** Syaoran thought. "Could you show me those forms?"

Mirror shifted into a naked Tomoyo, then to a naked Eriol, then to the Syaoran form it had been earlier.

Syaoran had never regretted a request he'd made as much as he had now. Sakura sat down suddenly, her eyes wide open.

"Why were Eriol and Tomoyo naked?" she asked no one in particular.

"Do you remember anything?" Syaoran asked Mirror faintly, desperate to get off the topic.

"Only that Twin and I were instructed to reflect what was in the hearts of the people we copied. We were forced to work together."

Syaoran quickly connected the dots. The combined cards had appeared to Eriol and Tomoyo. They reflected what was in their hearts...and he frowned. **'I thought Eriol didn't stand a chance with Tomoyo?'** He smirked; looked like his cousin got a chance he didn't deserve then.

But...what was in their hearts...wasn't that Illusion's job? "Sakura, take a look at your cards and tell me if Illusion is there," he said.

Sakura opened the book. "Yes, it is."

Disturbing. Syaoran kissed Sakura's nose. "Mei mei, wait for me. I need something from my house." He cast a Wind spell, and rushed home for his rashinban board. Then he returned to Sakura's house and began to cast the spell to search out Clow cards. Nothing; the twin balls of light simply faded.

"Hmm. It's convenient that I'm going home to Hong Kong tomorrow. I can check our occult library about this," Syaoran said.

"Did you ask my dad and my brother if I could go?" Sakura grinned up at him.

"Actually," and Syaoran put the board down, "I need to tell you something, mei mei."

* * *

**Tell Me, Tomoyo?**

At the airport, Syaoran took Sakura into his arms.

"You're not mad?"

Sakura chuckled and kissed his nose. "You braved my brother's wrath so that I could stay home...which was exactly what he wanted? And you gave his number to your mother so she could talk to him herself?"

"Well, when you put it that way...yeah."

"Silly Syaoran," and Sakura pulled him closer. People were watching the lovely young couple, and smiling. "I remember when you warned me about your mother and your clan elders...back when you couldn't talk. I was a little scared myself, about meeting them. So no, I'm not mad. Just be sure to give your mother and sisters my little presents, all right?"

"I will, mei mei," Syaoran nuzzled Sakura's cheek, as though memorizing the scent and feel of her; he knew he would miss her very badly while he was gone. "I just find it odd that Eriol took a commercial flight instead of joining me on the family jet."

"I think he's got to work some things out on his own," Sakura said wisely.

"Why is it that everything you do and say makes me love you even more?" Syaoran pretended to complain as he stroked her cheek. "Keep it up and I _**will**_ drag you to Hong Kong so that you'll have to marry me."

"If you buy me clothes there, why not?" Sakura grinned mischievously up at him. "Would be nice to sleep next to you every night."

"**Don't** tempt me," Syaoran mock-growled, "unless you want to be digging me out of the **very** deep grave your brother is going to bury me in if your surname ever changes to Li." They both laughed, then he leaned in to kiss Sakura tenderly, his tongue gently swirling in her mouth...a kiss that left them both breathless.

"Wo ai ni Li Xiao Lang," Sakura whispered. Syaoran smiled; she'd been picking up the Chinese he'd been teaching her quite quickly.

"Wo ai ni Kinomoto Ying Fa," Syaoran whispered back. "Keep your WiFi on when I text you, so I can call your cell without having to pay international charges. They're murder on the pocket," he cheerfully told her. "I'd rather save them...for our first official date."

"I will. And I..." Sakura kissed him again, "am looking forward to our first real date." They hugged and smiled, then Syaoran and Sakura watched each other as he was borne away from her by the escalator that led to the passengers-only area of the airport.

"See you in a week!" Sakura waved.

"If not sooner!" Syaoran yelled back. "I LOVE YOU!"

People grinned and turned to Sakura, who blushed and waved until Syaoran was out of sight.

She walked back to where Tomoyo was waiting quietly. "Okay. I gave you a reprieve. Now tell me. What happened between you and Eriol?"

Tomoyo sighed. "How did you know?"

"When Syaoran and I caught Twin and Mirror, they told me they appeared to you and to him. I haven't seen him since my birthday, and Syaoran tells me he just up and took a commercial flight to Hong Kong without telling him. You've been quiet for the past few days. Come on," and Sakura's voice took on a gentler tone, "You're like my sister, and I hate not being able to help you."

Tomoyo looked away. "I don't want to be a burden to you."

"Geez, Tomoyo-chan! How many times have I been a burden to you? How can we be best friends if you won't let me be there for you?" Sakura hugged Tomoyo suddenly. "Please...Talk to me!"

To her shock, a tear rolled down Tomoyo's cheek, which she brushed away impatiently.

Sakura held her tight. She had never seen Tomoyo this way; Tomoyo had always been the calm, smiling, patient one, and Sakura was the crybaby Tomoyo always had to comfort. It scared her, not knowing what kind of pain could do this to her best friend...but she intended to remain strong for her sake.

"Eriol...I...He...told me...no, told the card..." Tomoyo was gulping, forcing tears back, and Sakura worriedly stroked her back. She guided her cousin and best friend to a seat in the airport lounge that was hidden behind a pillar, and got a bottle of water from a vending machine.

"Here...Drink this." Tomoyo grabbed it and drank greedily.

Sakura waited patiently for Tomoyo to calm down. It wasn't long until her best friend finally told her the story of how she had woken up in bed with Eriol kissing her, then how he had turned out to be a card. How the false Eriol had groped under Tomoyo's clothes, and how the real one had appeared. How the card mocked Eriol, and Eriol had admitted to loving Tomoyo.

"So why didn't you...I mean...Do you love him?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I don't know." Now that she was calmer, Tomoyo was quiet and subdued. "I mean, I kept saying you had to figure out your feelings for Syaoran on your own...and then here I am..." She laughed bitterly. "Taking my own medicine...sucks."

Sakura hugged her again.

"You know what I think?" Sakura began softly as she stroked Tomoyo's back. "I think you don't need to hear your own advice back at you. But...the cards were directed to show what was in the heart of the person in front of them. Does that help?"

"I don't...I can't love someone like him," Tomoyo sniffled. "He's an arrogant ass, a pompous conceited...dear God I could just..." She stopped when Sakura released her and smiled.

"He makes you this angry?"

"I..." and Tomoyo clapped a hand to her mouth. "He...does. And...oh Sakura, when I think of how he wanted to make love to me...I know it was a card but for the first few seconds...oh Sakura I just wanted to let him take me!" Tomoyo closed her eyes. "I don't know. I hate him, I think, but then I want to tease him and kiss him and touch him and breathe his smell...I don't know how I feel about him!"

"I believe you will make the right decision," Sakura said gently. "Just like I did. Everything will be all right."

Tomoyo hugged Sakura back gratefully. "See why I love you?"

"And see why I love you too?" Sakura squeezed Tomoyo. "Now come on. I want to have ramen for lunch, and Syaoran said there's a good stall near the airport bus stop in Tomoeda. Come on, it's my treat!"

Tomoyo finally laughed, and when they left, a delicate little bubble floated after them.

* * *

**Home is Not Where His Heart Is**

Once home at the Li estate, Syaoran found himself buried under a pile of hyperactive sisters. Suddenly his name was Xiao Lang again, and he found himself missing the way Sakura said what he now thought of as his real name.

"You got the Cardcaptor?" "Is she deeply in love with you?" "Why didn't you bring her with you?" "Are you two getting married now?" The excited questions were flung at him, and he tried to struggle to his feet—not an easy task, despite his height, with four sisters hanging off him enthusiastically.

"Please...air..." and he choked. They let him up, and his mother approached him.

"Too bad about the Kinomoto family not allowing your beloved to go," Yelan said softly. "Give her this from me though. I will go to Japan next year. Surely they will not refuse if I invite the whole family personally and we entertain them in the house."

Syaoran stared at what she had given him. It was a small box, and he was almost afraid to open it.

"Go on," Yelan said, as if she had read his thoughts. "Open it, Xiao Lang."

Syaoran opened it, and was horrified to find a gold necklace with a small Li yin-yang pendant dangling from it. In the white part, an onyx dotted the round area; in the black part, it was a diamond.

"She can't accept something this expensive from me," he said without thinking.

"Why not? You're one of the wealthiest heirs in Hong Kong. Surely she knows that?" Yelan's eyes narrowed. "You do have her heart, do you not?"

"I do." Syaoran squared his shoulders. A danger sense tolled in his head, and he bit his lip to prevent himself from saying, _But because I love her, I would like that we not marry until we are out of college, at least. _He put on an arrogant face then smirked. "She is in love with me."

"Then Xiao Lang, the sooner you marry her, the sooner you can take over leadership of the clan! You swore to do that when you set out for Japan!" his eldest sister Fei Mei butted in.

Syaoran set his jaw firmly. "Still intend that. But you have to give me time. I'll go about this in my own way." Inwardly he protested, **'She's just a girl. I have no right to force this on her.'  
**  
"You forget who you are," the second sister, Fu Ti, said. "It's not like you're a free person who can make those kinds of choices..."

"...and remember the prophecy about your firstborn being the most powerful mage in several worlds?" Xi Fa butted in. "She's young and strong. Pregnancy will be a breeze for her."

Syaoran bit his tongue to stop a nasty retort. He knew that he would not be allowed to return to Japan if he fought back. Now he understood what was really at stake: Sakura's innocence and freedom. And he would be damned if he took those from her. Now he understood what Toya had seen—including the baby. It was a warning.

"Are you underestimating me?" Syaoran slipped back into his arrogant pose. God, but it seemed like such acting now...had he really been such a jerk before? "You forget that she told me she loved me. The girl does not give her affections easily. You needn't worry about her. May I remind you though that she can only marry when she is eighteen? You think I didn't think this out?" he said in a high-handed tone to his sisters. "The Cardcaptor is mine. Do not doubt me." And he narrowed his eyes as he peered at all of them.

Yelan, though...he was worried about his mother. If she knew he had actually fallen in love with Sakura...no, he didn't want to think about it.

While giving noncommittal yet arrogant responses to their questions, Syaoran was making plans in his head...contingency plans if he had to run away and live in Japan. He had savings...and a trust fund or two. He could support himself with part-time jobs, he was sure; he wasn't afraid to do menial jobs. It would probably give his mother a heart attack though if the Li heir stocked shelves or waited tables

It struck him that it was likely he would have to solidify those plans, and soon, if he didn't want to force Sakura into marriage.

But for Sakura, he would do it. He would do what was best for her...even if it meant giving up the wealth and power of his family. Ironic, when he'd set out for Japan to win her to gain that wealth and power. Yet there was no choice, because he loved her absolutely.

Yelan said, "Do you know that Eriol returned a day ahead of you? He wishes to see no one...but you."

"Me?" Now this news startled Syaoran.

"I think he's throwing in the towel," his youngest sister Fan Len smirked. The three older ones shushed her quickly.

Syaoran was surprised that he no longer felt the need to argue with, gloat at, or do anything nasty to Eriol. It no longer mattered. He smiled, and his family mistook it for glee over Eriol's situation.

"There's our boy," his eldest sister grinned. "Competitive as always."

Syaoran dropped his bag in his bedroom, then made a call to change his flight plans. He would go home to Tomoeda earlier than planned, as soon as he had the books he needed from the Li library. Plus...he thanked the gods he did not bring Sakura with him...because she might have been chivvied into marrying him on the spot...and the worst part was that he knew she would agree. **'She needs to understand what she's getting into before she agrees to marry me,'** Syaoran thought. His heart warmed, though, at the knowledge that Sakura would willingly become Mrs. Syaoran Li. **'Someday,'** he smiled, **'she will be. But not now.'**

Once his flight plans were confirmed with the Li pilot, he asked their long-time manservant Wei to take him to downtown Hong Kong. He needed a few things there, including some books and talismans. But when he slid into the back seat of the limousine, he suddenly drew his sword. He wasn't alone.

Eriol quickly cast a shield. "Calm down!" he hissed. "I just wanted to talk to you."

Syaoran lowered his sword. "You idiot. Not in the car." They rode in silence, and then Eriol turned invisible when Syaoran exited in the Central district. They walked calmly until they reached an alley, and he reappeared.

"I have a warning for you. But in exchange you have to give me advice on..."

"...Tomoyo," Syaoran interrupted, rolling his eyes. "Come on, let's walk to the bazaar while we talk."

"How did..." Eriol's eyes went wide.

"Oh come on. I saw how you made calf eyes at her. Then you avoided her after that Mirror card episode."

"Then you know I love her."

"Sheesh. Just go back to Tomoeda and tell her how you feel. And leave me alone while you're at it."

"I can't! I..."

"You tried to make it with the Mirror card which was in Tomoyo's form," Syaoran shook his head. "Eriol, we both had the 'husband' classes. Remember how our teacher said that intense emotions can often spill into the physical?" Syaoran sighed and bit his lip. Funny, he was dispensing advice on what was plaguing him with Sakura. "And I know Daidouji is mature enough to handle that."

"Yes,well, she..." Eriol hung his head

"Snap out of it." Syaoran's voice was stern.

"...what?"

"Oh, for...Do you even know how wimpy you sound right now? So much for the Hiiragizawa heir," Syaoran said. "Quit dithering and just...go back. You can join me tomorrow; I am flying back in the jet."

"No. If we'e going to work together we still have to pretend to be rivals," Eriol said.

"Fine. But in case you didn't know, the cards were programmed to appear in the image of the one the person before them had in their hearts. So...just go and tell Daidouji how you feel. Forget trying to explain what a pervert you are—I think, and I'm going to be sick—she actually **likes** that about you, that you're a horndog." Syaoran paused to roll his eyes yet again. "Oh and if you do anything to her that she doesn't want, I will tell Sakura's brother...after I take care of you. Got it?"

Eriol gaped.

"Shut your mouth, unless you want a fly in it," Syaoran said. He then proceeded to tell Eriol what had happened, including the tainted cards.

"Why are you telling me this?" Eriol raised an eyebrow.

"I need you to get books dealing with Clow cards out of the family library. You're better at sneaking around than I am. If I try to openly help Sakura, they will know I'm in love with her. And also, because there is no point to us being rivals."

"Especially since you plan to run away and will need help?" Eriol said wisely, having regained some of his composure. "What better cover than for your rival of a cousin to take delight in your seeming defeat?"

"You really have to teach me how you read minds," Syaoran sighed.

Eriol's blue eyes twinkled. "Now why would I want to give all my secrets away?" A glare from Syaoran, then he continued, "Really, it's just picking up on clues, using your magic to eavesdrop. Which is why I know your mother is planning something involving Sakura."

Syaoran grabbed Eriol's shoulders. "What?"

"Only because I owe you. She's cooking up some scheme to force you two to get married early." Syaoran choked. "I wish I knew the specifics but I do know she has consulted some powerful magician and they have some kind of spell."

"Why?" Syaoran asked, irritated.

"If I knew, I'd tell you," Eriol said. "But for the meantime? Suggest you ask for access to your trust funds. While you don't come into control of them until next year, when you're eighteen, you're allowed to draw...hmm..." Eriol pulled out some photocopied papers from out of nowhere. "Here. A good lawyer can help you."

"Why are you helping me?" Syaoran asked.

"Because you have to help me with Tomoyo in return," Eriol said.

"Can't erase her mental image of you as a pervert," Syaoran said.

Eriol's turn to roll his eyes. "Whatever. Say yes or these papers are ash," and he lit a small fire at the tip of his index finger.

"Fine," Syaoran said, grabbing the papers and scanning them quickly. He didn't want to know how Eriol had gotten his hands on the details of his trust funds. "Now let's go see what the banks say about my money. I have a nasty feeling I'll need it to get away."

Eriol smirked. "What about the Clan? Last time we were home, you said you'd wipe your butt on the Hiiragizawa name."

"Shut it," Syaoran said without heat. "I still don't trust you much but since I have dirt on you, that will be enough. I really don't care. You lead the Lis if you love them that much."

"Like I have a Cardcaptor to bring home to seal my place?" Eriol quirked an eyebrow.

Syaoran smiled at the thought of Sakura. "No. No you don't. But...Tomoyo's a pretty amazing girl, you know? And the point was to bring home the best potential wife. There's your loophole right there. If you believe that she is the best mate for you, then she is."

He laughed when Eriol, caught off guard, began to stammer, then laugh as they shook hands.

* * *

**Bubble Here, Bubble There, Bubble Everywhere**

"I wonder if some company is having a promotion?" Sakura wondered idly as she walked to Tomoyo's house. Bubbles were floating in the air, perfectly round and pretty. She touched a few, and more floated her way; she made a mental note to buy bubble solution to play with later.

To her surprise, several bubbles gathered into a large heart in front of her. Sakura stopped and looked around for someone operating a bubble machine; all she saw was Chiharu and Yamazaki walking towards her, Chiharu happily popping bubbles.

"Wow, Sakura! Nice bubble," Yamazaki greeted. He poked at the heart-shaped bubbles, then, "Did you know that bubbles used to be the messengers of the gods? That's right! Gods would write on thin papyrus paper then blow a bubble around the paper. The bubble would then float to the intended recipient."

"So cool!" Sakura's eyes widened. "I never knew that...Chiharu!"

Because Chiharu had casually wrapped her hands around Yamazaki's neck. "Another word and I squeeze," she said conversationally. "Especially if it's a lie."

"Hoe? A lie?" Sakura was disappointed. "Aww. I kind of liked that story..."

Yamazaki smiled and gave her a victory sign. Chiharu rolled her eyes then dragged him away.

More bubbles followed Sakura to Tomoyo's house, and she laughed as she twirled and popped a few of them. Tomoyo was in their large courtyard, cheerfully filming a bunch of bubbles that was dancing around to the tune of something she had playing on her stereo.

"Your costume is there," Tomoyo pointed behind her to a changing cabana.

"Costume?"

"This is clearly the work of a card!" Tomoyo chortled. "So work! But get dressed first."

Sakura closed her eyes, trying to sense a Clow card aura, then gasped. It was in the bunch of bubbles dancing in front of Tomoyo! She grasped the Key and prepared to seal it.

But then...Tomoyo was finally smiling and laughing after Eriol had left. So Sakura sighed and trudged off to change.

"Tomoyo-chan? This costume is lacking some parts," she called out presently.

"No it's not," Tomoyo yelled back. "I just thought that, being seventeen, you can wear sexier stuff now," she added cheerfully.

"HOE!" Sakura looked down at the white bodysuit with beading following the curves of her body. It felt nice, but she was used to ruffles and hats and big skirts. "Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo stuck her head into the cabana. "Don't you want to look sexy for Syaoran?"

Sakura turned red. "Tomoyo-chan!"

"I feel sexy myself," Tomoyo said suddenly. She closed her eyes, and sighed.

"Please, please...Look, I like the costume," Sakura said. "But..."

"Mmm. Syaoran hasn't gone beyond soul kisses then? Amazing self-control," Tomoyo grinned. Sakura wasn't sure she liked this in her best friend, and kept silent. "Eriol mentioned that part of their preparations for coming here included lessons on how to please a woman."

Sakura had the sinking feeling there was something important she didn't know about, but nodded; anything to keep Tomoyo happy.

"And...when he comes back, I..." Tomoyo suddenly grabbed Sakura's hands, her eyes glistening. "I will tell him that I want him so bad!"

"G...good for you," Sakura stammered, forcing a grin on her face and resolving to call Syaoran as soon as she could. He could probably explain what was going on with Tomoyo—he always had an answer for her. "Tomoyo-chan, the bubbles..."

"Oh, yes!" Tomoyo released her. "Go, conquer the Clow Cards in sexy style now!"

Sakura sweatdropped, gave her a weak grin, and exited the cabana. "HOE!" Because the bubbles had multiplied; Tomoyo's courtyard had turned into a bubble wonderland. She closed her eyes and gasped; the card was standing next to her. It was a pile of little bubbles with a small face, and it was smiling.

'Is it this easy?' Sakura smiled, and began the sealing chant; the card waited patiently. Her staff gleamed...and then nothing.

"Hoe?" She tried again. Still nothing. The card, bored, flitted away and leapt into Tomoyo's pool.

"NO!" Sakura ran after it, and tried to seal it...and failed again. Tomoyo lowered her camera.

"Is something wrong with the costume?" she yelled.

Sakura was worried; once the Bubble card had leapt into Tomoyo's pool, it multiplied, and became bigger. Bubbles now coated that side of the Daidouji mansion, and the trees near it, and...Bubbles were _everywhere_.

She ran back to the cabana and grabbed her cell phone. She would just have to pay Syaoran back for the international charges. His phone rang...once, twice...

Syaoran was talking to the manager of the Hong Kong Shanghai Bank branch one of his trust funds was in. He was allowed to draw out a certain sum per month so long as he was a minor, but would come into full control when he was eighteen. He did not let his relief show on his face, but kept his arrogant mask on; he'd early on learned that people expected it of a Li. So he had drawn the full amount he could, claiming he wanted to buy a car, and was signing papers when his phone rang.

His eyes widened a fraction. Sakura? He knew immediately it was an emergency; she was never the kind to call him on his cell for idle chitchat.

"If you will pardon me," he said haughtily to the manager, who simpered and bowed as Syaoran walked towards a pillar which would block him from view and keep him from being heard. "Mei mei? What's wrong?" Then he did a double take; a tiny bubble floated out of the mouthpiece. **Oh this is not good at all**, he thought.

"Um...Syaoran? Wh...when are you coming home?" On her end, Sakura was frantically waving bubbles away from her phone.

Syaoran chuckled; how so like Sakura not to ask for help immediately.

"Tomorrow, Sakura. I assume you need my help?"

A gasp, then, "How did you know?"

"Because," and Syaoran paused to pop another bubble that floated out, "I don't think bubbles normally float out of cell phones, mei mei."

"Hoe!"

"Don't worry. I'll be home, and I'll have books and stuff to help us...although I doubt they make talismans for bubbles."

Sakura laughed weakly then explained what had happened earlier. Syaoran warned her to Shield Bubble for the meantime, "because it might contaminate the drinking water. The shielding will eat up your power and I don't know where you can hide it but...you have to. Okay?"

"I will. Thank you. Miss you. Love you," Sakura said softly.

"I love you too. See you tomorrow," Syaoran allowed himself to close his eyes and think of his little love, and a tiny smile touched his lips. Then he ended the call and popped all bubbles before he walked back to the manager. Sakura needed him, and he would be there for her.

* * *

**Next:** _Poor Syaoran! Love is in the air: the birds do it, the bees do it…and unfortunately so do Tomoyo and Eriol...in front of Sakura! How is he ever going to explain it to her? By asking for Toya's help, naturally! Recipe for disaster much?_

Please let me know if you don't like long chapters in your review, please? Thank you! .

And my thanks to **Twilight Kisses, rosedreamer101, AngelEmCuti, Sakura Petal Wings, BethhyTheMokona, lhaine07, xXxCherryBlossomxXx, Karithinia, Angie-ange, jess r 94, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, psycho-pyro-shrink, rondallagurl, winterkaguya, AnimeManga4evah, Julia and Tania, kauju-gaki-kawaii, PrincessNevermore, vivx, anigal08, wandering.tenshi, LittleCherrySakura, eatingcakegirl, **and **Chica De Los Ojos Café!**

**And as always thanks to the ECRS team for betaing.**


	14. Chapter 14

**  
Chapter 14  
Together, Stronger**

* * *

**absolutefluffiness says:** _SORRY! I was grounded for so long. Expect updates to be a little slower since I can only use the net for 30 minutes a week – including schoolwork. But I will make my chapters longer to make up for this disaster boo hoo.  
_

_Thanks to "Tomoyo" of the ECRS team, who helped write one scene here! And to "Chiharu" for beta-ing this!_

* * *

_  
_  
**Previously: **Syaoran and Eriol form an unlikely alliance for the sake of the girls they love, and Sakura has a little trouble with bubbles!

* * *

**Back in His Arms**

As soon as Syaoran reached the arrival lounge, he saw a tired-looking Sakura waiting for him. She smiled, and ran into his arms as soon as she saw him. He gathered her into an affectionate embrace and hugged her.

"I missed you, Syaoran," she said softly.

"I was only gone for two days, mei mei," he chided her gently.

"I still did," she said stubbornly, and hugged him harder. Sakura had missed the thrill of holding Syaoran close; when his body was near hers, she felt such wonderful sensations.

Syaoran laughed. "I know. Was just teasing." He kissed her, then, "I missed you too. Especially the way you say my name."

"Syaoran," Sakura said, grinning, and he smiled. What a relief to hear 'Syaoran' instead of 'Xiao Lang.' "I wish I had a nice nickname for you, the way you do for me."

"I love the way you say 'Syaoran', don't worry," he said happily, and kissed her again, lightly. Syaoran towed his large suitcase (containing as many of his clothes and personal items as he could sneak out of the house—and a photo of his father, whom he had adored) behind him and pulled Sakura to the taxi stand instead of the bus stop. "I need to get to my house. Eriol took the family jet earlier and he's got the books I need. He said he'd drop it off at my apartment. We had to pretend to fight over the plane, and I let him win so I took a commercial flight. Do you know how good the food in business class is?" he grinned.

"Erm...I haven't been out of Japan yet," Sakura said, making Syaoran smile; perhaps he could take her and show her around Hong Kong? But when he remembered the situation with his family, his smile disappeared. "About Eriol...he's your friend now?" Sakura asked curiously as they boarded the taxi.

"An ally, at best," Syaoran said. He was tempted to tell her what Eriol had told him but...no. It would only make her worry, and might make Sakura do something rash. Instead, they made up for lost time by snuggling happily in the taxi, kissing every now and then.

But as soon as they reached Tomoeda, Syaoran realized what had happened.

"Bubble card, eh?" he said as the taxi left them at the entry to his condominium. "Wonder why you couldn't seal it..." They went in, Syaoran lugging his suitcase, then unpacking the books in the living room. Sakura glanced at them; they were in different languages—Latin, English, French—and all carried one word: Clow.

"So many languages," she said. "Do other magicians in the world know about the cards?"

"Of course," Syaoran said as he tossed his clothes into his closet. "Given their power, I'm surprised it took this long for someone to go after you."

"Go after me?" Sakura said blankly.

"The cards have been tainted. You couldn't seal them. Mirror and Twin were warped," Syaoran said. "And remember what Mirror said about someone controlling them?"

"But how..."

"That's what we're trying to find out." He set his father's photo on his desk, then Sakura, let me order some bento. You look tired—and hungry. The shield a problem for you?" Syaoran asked gently as he called for delivery, making sure to order sweet shrimp sushi and fried shrimp for her.

"A bit," she smiled.

"Where is Bubble?"

"In the small woody area behind Penguin Park," she said.

"After we eat, I can add my sealing spell to it to take some of the burden off you if we can't find a way to seal it," Syaoran said. "Oh, and a little souvenir for you," he smiled, and handed Sakura a box. She opened it to find fragrant teabags in them, and she looked at him curiously.

"You love weak tea, so I got these from downtown," Syaoran smiled. Sakura hugged him.

"Syaoran...oh, you didn't have to," Sakura said gratefully. "Thank you."

And she meant it. Sakura had never known what it was like to be loved in this way, to be taken care of, to know that someone cared so much about her that he would go out of his way to see her happy. Because his next words confirmed it.

"I know. But I wanted to."

"I tell you I love you yet?" Sakura looked into the brown eyes she loved so much. She could not imagine loving anyone else; caught in the emotions Syaoran inspired in her, Sakura had no idea that it was even possible.

"No, do go on," Syaoran grinned. "I never get tired of hearing that from you."

They kissed gently and sweetly, and somehow they had gravitated to Syaoran's bed, lying down face to face. Sakura found that she could make Syaoran moan when she stroked his earlobes, so she nipped them gently, watching him shudder.

"Don't do that," he said softly as he pulled himself off her; he realized he was feeling quite passionate, and didn't want to go there...yet. Ignoring him, Sakura pounced happily on top of Syaoran; not that she could really pin him down given that he was a head taller than her and several pounds heavier, but she kissed him from that position as it made her feel powerful and thrilled.

In the back of his mind Syaoran knew he should be stopping her; she had no idea what effect she was having on him. But he loved her so much, every kiss, every touch made him want to keep her by his side all the time.

Then he caught himself as he captured her waist in his hands and rolled over so he was on top. Sakura was smiling up at him, and he'd wound up between her thighs. He rolled away from her instead.

**I can't**, he thought. He knew she would gladly follow him whatever he did, and for that reason he was afraid. _**I'm **_**not ready**, he realized. Making love meant taking their relationship to a level he wasn't sure he knew how to deal with, and he would have to take the lead if they went there.

But did he _**have **_to? He was already happy as they were; kissing thrilled him no end, and hugging her made him feel warm and happy. Looking down at her smiling, sweet face, Syaoran knew he needn't worry about that...yet. So he smiled and nuzzled Sakura's cheeks, forehead, and nose.

"I lovelovelove you," he whispered, and they both laughed. The doorbell went off, and Syaoran stood up, helping Sakura up with him. She bounced up happily, not knowing how close they had come to something he wasn't sure they were ready for.

"Let me help you," Sakura grinned, and she laid out plates, cups, and bowls as Syaoran paid for the delivery. Once the food was laid out, they ate quietly, Syaoran occasionally feeding Sakura off his chopsticks (something which would have appalled his mother had she known).

Abruptly Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and smiled. "I'm so happy with you, Syaoran," she said, and she reached for his hand. Syaoran kissed her forehead in response, and they continued to eat.

"Sakura...you should know..." Syaoran began, "your brother told me...he had a vision..."

"Of us married," Sakura piped up. "I know."

"He told you?" Syaoran asked incredulously.

"No. But," and Sakura rose to clear the dishes, "he slipped up the last time he gave me a lecture about you. You should know though...I wouldn't mind marrying you." And she smiled.

"Sakura," Syaoran stood up. "You're seventeen, I'm still sixteen. I don't think we should be thinking about that yet."

Sakura turned. "We should," she said softly. "Because I had a dream that I couldn't seal cards without you."

"You...you might want to date other people. Just to see what it's like," Syaoran stammered.

Sakura looked thoughtful. "But I still have so much to learn about you," she said. "And I don't think I could ever get tired of you."

"Tell me later," Syaoran said cheerfully, "when we're in college and boys are surrounding you."

"Don't you know?" Sakura giggled. "I'm a one-man woman. My crush on Yuki lasted seven years."

"Let's hope your crush on me lasts seventy," Syaoran chuckled as he kissed her.

"So long as you marry me before we're thirty, fine by me," she retorted sassily.

They cleaned up together, and then they peered through some of the books, including the books of prophecy on the cards, occasionally translating passages for Sakura. One from a fragment of Clow's diary perplexed them both: something about a seal of two being forged from a family betrayal. Other prophecies from other writers were outright funny: the cards turning into bubble gum, indeed.

Finally they set off for the park. Syaoran could tell the shield was no longer working because bubbles were flying wildly around the park.

"Show me what happens when you try to seal the card," Syaoran said once they found the Shielded Bubble, who smiled cheerfully at them and flung more bubbles into the air.

Sakura raised her staff and tried to seal Bubble. Nothing. But Syaoran, watching carefully, noticed her magical circle was missing some parts.

"Look down mei mei," he said, and Sakura gasped when she noticed it. "Very strange."

Syaoran remembered what Sakura had said about her dream earlier. He took a deep breath and stood behind her. "Remember how this worked when we exchanged bodies?" He placed his arms around her. Once his arms were around her and she raised the staff, both were taken aback when they were suddenly borne upwards by a strong magical wind.

"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled over the tumult. "Look down!"

Her magical circle had changed. It had united with Syaoran's; in the middle of his eight-pointed yellow seal was a large pink star, accented on the north with a silver moon and on the south with a yin yang symbol.

As abruptly as the magical wind started, it stopped; Sakura and Syaoran landed on their feet, and their new, united symbol was still glowing.

"So that's it," Syaoran mused. "We have to seal the thing together. Be glad it's not one of the, uh, tainted cards," he said. Sakura began her sealing chant, and Syaoran said it with her. Bubble dissolved back into a card, and flew over to them, stopping only when they touched it at the same time.

Sakura smiled, then kissed Syaoran gently. "Happy you're home. In more ways than one." Syaoran would never believe what was running through her mind right now, though he would find out soon enough.

He kissed her back and grinned. "Home is where you are." He reached out and popped a few stray bubbles left behind. Sakura giggled.

"Syaoran?" She wrapped her arms around his slender waist and pulled him closer, not that he minded.

"Hmmm?"

"Love me?"

"Of course," and Syaoran kissed her deeply, his tongue dueling hers, swirling inside her mouth until she was breathless. But then...

"Tomoyo told me Eriol said wanted to make love to her because he was in love with her. Are we making love?"

Syaoran opened his mouth, and choked when a bubble flew in it. He coughed, and Sakura sympathetically rubbed his back until he'd spat the bubble back out.

"S...sorry you had to see that," he gasped. He prayed her question had been deflected.

It hadn't. "What does it mean to make love?" Sakura hugged Syaoran again and pressed herself against him.

Syaoran knew he was in serious trouble, and managed to deflect Sakura with the world's lamest excuse: "BOY! I sure could use some ICE CREAM! How about you, Sakura? My treat!"

* * *

**The Unworthy**

Yelan Li stared at the young man in front of her. Nineteen years old, he was taller than both Syaoran and Eriol. His arrogant handsomeness was eerily like Syaoran's...which was not a surprise, given who he was. His hair was darker than Syaoran's, and his eyes gleamed blue-green.

"He is unworthy," the young man said coldly. "Did you not sense the stench of love on him?" he said mockingly. "The Cardcaptor has a Li heir in her collection. How...lovely."

"In love?" Yelan wondered how Syaoran had hidden this from her. She felt her anger rise; Syaoran had vowed to keep the girl under control, helplessly in love with him.

"He has learned to deceive you for _**her**_ sake," the young man said. "Thus he proves himself unworthy of leading the Clan. He cannot make the ruthless choices needed...no, _**required **_of him if he is tainted by such soft emotions."

Embarrassed, Yelan did not reply.

"I will go to Japan and...deal with this. I am the best candidate, and you know it. My blood may not be purely Li, but I did not inherit my father's weaknesses the way the runt," he sarcastically referred to Syaoran, "did. Even you cannot deny that once my powers awakened, even the two pathetic conspirators cannot stand against me."

"I suspected as much when the books on the cards went missing," Yelan said thoughtfully. "But I still want the child by the Cardcaptor. Only Syaoran can father it on her, remember the prophecy."

"I can force Syaoran to father it on her. Her powers...she is too stupid to control them," the young man said disdainfully. "I can easily manipulate her mind, and his; once she is pregnant, you will have that child, and be assured that I will...dispose...of Syaoran once the deed is done."

"What about Eriol?"

His eyes narrowed. "I will deal with him as well. He is hiding something and I will find it out. Do you know?" and he turned his cold eyes to Yelan, "that Syaoran accessed his trust find when he was last here? And Eriol helped him?"

Yelan clenched her fists and her eyes flashed. "He's planning to run." She was so ashamed of her...weak...son. "I'll make sure he can't touch the money from now on."

He laughed. "Don't worry. If I have my way he won't...be a problem anymore. And neither will the Cardcaptor."

"Are you bringing the girl home then?"

He snorted. "I am not interested in that silly child. I will take her cards from her and bring them back. For the glory of the Clan. And," he chuckled, "my own, of course. And now, you must accept me. Invest in me the right to represent the Clan."

Yelan swallowed. "Of course. I shall prepare for it." And she walked away, humiliated at how her son had shamed her.

Magic users never think to check for technology, though...and someone was listening to them with alarm via a tiny bug hidden in the Li study.

"They won't get away with this," the listener vowed.

* * *

**Sakura Lessons, Part One**

Eriol stood at Tomoyo's locker, debating whether to leave the letter he'd written for her or not, when a voice nearly made him jump.

"We have to talk," Tomoyo said in an oddly strained voice, and Eriol sighed.

"I agree," he said quietly. But for a while they merely stood next to the lockers, avoiding each other's eyes. It was past the lunch bell; most people had already gone to the cafeteria. The corridor was still and silent.

Eriol lifted his eyes to Tomoyo's face. Gods she was beautiful; dark hair against pale skin, her gorgeous eyes glinting in the sunlight escaping into the corridor...

**How he looks at me**...A thrill ran through Tomoyo. It was like he was undressing her right there, and she wanted him so much it was taking all of her considerable self control to keep from begging him to kiss her. Why did she feel so strongly attracted to someone she occasionally still hated?

Presently Tomoyo said, "You owe me..."

"...an explanation," Eriol finished for her. He fidgeted under her stare, then, "All right. I thought the Clow card was you. She ambushed me near my apartment and I thought it was you and...we almost made love."

"Why?" One word, so many questions.

"You already know," he said quietly. When she raised one brow, he added softly, "I wanted you so much."

A light breeze lifted Tomoyo's skirt and ruffled her hair. "You lust after me then. And that's it. Fine." And she turned to leave, feeling disappointed.

Eriol grabbed her hand, forcing her to stop. "Yes. Yes I **do **want you so badly all I dream about at night is making love to you. But more important than that...I love you."

"...what?"

"Damn it, how many times do I have to tell you?" Eriol growled, and instead he sent his lips crashing on hers. This time she responded, twining her arms around his neck, opening her lips to admit his tongue. He wound up pinning her against the wall, both kissing fiercely, until they ran out of breath and leaned gasping against each other.

"Now. Do I kiss you like I don't want you?" he rasped.

"No... you kiss me like you...love me," Tomoyo gasped, and pulled him back down on her lips.

"Damned right," Eriol said, as they continued to kiss. "Why do you think I was so eager to...to..."

"Make love to the fake me?" Tomoyo whispered, finishing his sentence for him.

"I love you," he whispered softly. "Stop me if you don't want this," he said, right before he hoisted her higher, positioning himself between her legs, only her skirt and his trousers between them, and pinning her to the wall with his hips. She gasped; part of her wanted to slap him for his aggressiveness, but the other part...was the one she gave in to. In response she took his face in her hands and kissed him hard. She felt wild and free, an exhilarating sensation she hadn't felt, ever.

"I guess," Eriol said, face flushed, his glasses and tie askew, "I can take that as a 'yes', can't I?"

He was surprised when Tomoyo seized his lips with hers, then snarled, "Call me by my name, damn it."

Not only had she cussed, she had demanded something from him, and Eriol was shocked yet delighted. "Okay then. My 'Moyo," he said softly. "Are you my 'Moyo?"

Tomoyo did not know whether or how to respond; she knew she was not in love with Eriol...yet...but she wanted him, wanted his lips on hers, his skin against hers... "Eri..." She was silenced when his tongue slid inside her mouth. She did not want to stop with kisses alone. No one had ever made her feel the way he did--angry and annoyed and aroused and...ahhh. She slid her hand over his chest and felt him groan against her lips.

"Somebody's coming," Tomoyo whispered as footsteps sounded in the corridor.

"Better be you," Eriol said huskily, and he began to kiss her neck. Tomoyo moaned and threw her head back to give him better access, gasping when he suddenly sucked hard on the place where her neck met her shoulder, and left a lip-shaped bruise there.

"What the..." Syaoran stepped backwards when he beheld the steamy scene next to his locker. How was he going to get to his locker now? Eriol had Tomoyo in a lip lock next to it and...He turned away, blushing violently, when he saw where Tomoyo's hand was. Was he supposed to say "Pardon me but can you two stop making out while I get my textbook, thanks, carry on?"

"Go ahead and watch, cousin. Get some pointers," Eriol smirked. "Oh wait. You're the good boy. You wouldn't do this to Sakura."

Tomoyo blushed, for the first time Syaoran could remember, and wriggled out of Eriol's embrace. "Stop it," she said, and Eriol shut up, but soon he leaned in and kissed her again. Syaoran could clearly see tongues battling, and he knew he would just have to survive History without his textbook. It was that or his sanity. Who wanted to see his cousin making out...with Tomoyo, whom he had thought was a vestal virgin?

He walked back to the classroom where Sakura met him at the door with a tiny peck on his cheek. Syaoran smiled; she never failed to cheer him up.

"You okay? What about your book?"

"Can I share with you later instead?" Syaoran said.

"You left it at home?" Sakura asked incredulously; Syaoran did not seem the type to forget things like that...not when he was in the top ten of their year (lagging a bit only in Japanese and English, but top in Math, Science, and History).

"Let's just say I couldn't reach my locker," Syaoran said, suppressing the urge to grin. Come to think of it, Eriol and Tomoyo making out was kind of funny in a truly perverse sort of way.

Said two chose that moment to walk back in the classroom, both looking smug and satisfied. Though they weren't holding hands, Syaoran knew it was just a matter of time before they actually went through with consummating their relationship-whatever it was. He trusted Tomoyo to be able to handle it but he thought he ought to have a talk with his cousin sometime soon. Or, and he nearly laughed, he could lend Eriol that blasted 'Responsible Lovers' handbook.

_I tell you I love you? _sounded in Tomoyo's mind, and she turned around to see Eriol licking his lips suggestively.

"That is not fair!" she whispered back. "If you want me, keep your magic out of this."

_I can teach you...you are after all Sakura's cousin..._

"No!"

_You have no idea how magic can enhance your pleasure..._

"I said, no! No easy way out. Do it normally."

"Okay. I'll take you to dinner later," Eriol whispered as he leaned forward and breathed in the lavender scent of her hair. "We're going to Sakibana." Tomoyo gasped; you couldn't get in there without a reservation. "I want everyone to know we're dating."

"We are?" Tomoyo turned around. "I haven't said anything yet!"

"Well..." and Eriol smiled slowly, "then I will court you and I won't stop until you're mine." He continued whispering into her ear until she turned pink and slapped his hand.

Sakura watched all this in fascination. "I guess this means they're a couple?" she leaned back to whisper to Syaoran.

"I guess," Syaoran shrugged, but he smiled. This was going to be insane, and he chuckled, finding the situation highly amusing.

Until a little later, when he was working on a maths problem and Sakura turned. He always knew when her eyes were on him, and he raised an eyebrow to ask her what she wanted.

"Syaoran?" Sakura leaned backwards to whisper, "what's that funny mark on Eriol's neck?"

Syaoran looked, then had to bite down on his lip to suppress laughter. Both Eriol and Tomoyo smiled at his reaction, especially when they saw where Sakura's eyes were, and Sakura softly said, "Hoe?"

"I'll explain later," he said. "Finish your algebra," he said gently.** 'And turn back forward; Shisuki-sensei is staring at you,'** he added in her mind.

Unable to contain her curiosity, Sakura looked around, then leaned back again. "Tomoyo-chan has one too!"

"Mei mei, I promise I'll explain it tomorrow," Syaoran whispered very softly, praying they would not get caught.

"Why so long?" Sakura pouted. She refused to turn around, not even after Syaoran said in her mind, **'Later, mei mei, and turn back to your work, hurry!'**

"But why?" Some other classmates glanced up because Sakura's voice had been a bit loud.

**'Because if I'm not mistaken you're about to get detention,' **Syaoran said quietly in her mind again. Sakura looked up and grinned sheepishly at their math teacher, who was unswayed. Thus she stayed back after class. Syaoran promised to come back for her after he'd run his errand.

"Sorry mei mei. But I did warn you..." he apologized as he escorted her to the detention room.

"Promise you'll explain it all to me, Syaoran!" Sakura said as he kissed her goodbye.

"I'll be back at five, Sakura. Meet you at the fountain in front of school. Oh, and whatever you do? Do NOT ask Eriol or Tomoyo about it, all right?"

A puzzled Sakura obeyed and trudged into the detention room as Syaoran sighed in relief and set off quickly.

In twenty minutes, yet again Syaoran found himself waiting for Toya, but this time, on a seat at a table outside the cafe the latter and Yukito owned on the outskirts of Tomoeda.

"What do you want _**now**_?" Toya growled.

"Listen...Sakura found out that Tomoyo's been...well, anyway, Tomoyo mentioned lovemaking to Sakura and...she has a new, um, boyfriend, and they...uh..." Syaoran was thinking of a way to tell Toya without annoying the older man, who was clearly protective of his cousin as well.

"TOMOYO?" Toya roared. "What the hell..." and something in his mind clicked. "HAS SHE BEEN MAKING OUT WITH THAT GUY WITH GLASSES?" Customers stared.

Syaoran grimaced. "Believe me, it does NOT appeal to me either!" His fists clenched. "Oh and his name's Eriol. I can give you his address if you want it," he said almost pleadingly.

Toya smirked. "Now you know how I feel."

Another grimace. "Look, please...Yesterday Sakura asked me if we were...making love and—GAH, not the shirt!" Because Toya had grabbed him by the shirt front. "I wasn't! We weren't!"

"Then why did she ask?" Toya's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Because...a card appeared to Tomoyo and tried to make love to her and the same thing happened to Eriol and of COURSE she heard about it and I have no idea how to explain anything to her!" Syaoran's words came out in a rush.

"What do you mean you have no idea how to explain it to Sakura? Didn't you read the damn 'Responsible Lovers' book?"

Syaoran sweatdropped. "I did but it's not like you're giving me a quiz, are you? Come on, you KNOW Sakura and you know she won't be interested in just an explanation! It doesn't help that her best friend—and may I remind you, your cousin and hers—and _**my**_ cousin are making out. She's seen the love bites, and I have no idea what to tell her about them. Without her asking for a demonstration, that is, especially if I tell her it's proof of love and all."

"So long as _**you **_don't demonstrate we're fine, brat," Toya growled. And he was satisfied when Syaoran's face glowed red again.

"Look, Kinomoto-san, I really wish you would explain this stuff to Sakura because I can't!" Syaoran begged. "I have no idea how!"

Oh Toya was enjoying himself. Immensely.

"No. YOU'RE the boyfriend. YOU explain it to her." As soon as the words were out of his mouth though, Toya realized that it sounded like he was...

"Surely YOU don't want to encourage ME to do that, given how persuasive Sakura can be, and she will want a demonstration..." Syaoran prompted. Toya glared at him, then called Syaoran's bluff.

"As long as you don't get her pregnant, why not?" he said wickedly.

"WHAT?" Syaoran paled; he had just been trying to get a rise out of Toya. "But I don't know how to explain this to her!" Syaoran practically wailed. Toya merely laughed, thoroughly enjoying Syaoran's embarrassment.

Syaoran simmered in resentment. Then a wicked gleam came into his amber eyes.

"If you don't help me," he began, a smile spreading across his face, "We can do it another way...if you prefer to have Daidouji be the one to tell Sakura what lovemaking is," Syaoran said. "I'm sure Daidouji would be happy to show her things...and lend her videos...and demonstrate with her boyfriend..."

Toya snarled and balled a fist. "HELL NO!" God alone knew what Tomoyo would tell or show Sakura...or worse—now that she appeared to have her own boyfriend—_**teach **_Sakura.

"Why don't you make it a round table discussion?" Syaoran and Toya looked up to see a smiling Yukito. "That way she can ask questions."

"Why don't I just tell her to make out with the brat in front of us while I'm at it?" Toya retorted.

"Would you rather she got it off the Internet?" Yukito pointed out calmly as both Toya and Syaoran sweatdropped. "I thought not." He took off his apron. "Come on. I think this calls for a visit home, yes?" He smiled, and pulled out the keys to Toya's small car. "Besides, I need to talk to Cerberus anyway."

"Why?" Syaoran asked curiously.

"Because," and Yukito's eyes clouded over, "My other self tells me you and Sakura are in danger. I sense something wicked coming this way...and whoever it is, is related...to you," and he looked at Syaoran.

"Other...self?"

* * *

**Next on HCS: **_Toya, Yukito, and Syaoran attempt to explain lovemaking to Sakura. What do you want to bet on who passes out or gets a nosebleed first? But there is a cloud on the horizon now; why is Syaoran's family ganging up on him?_

* * *

Thank you so so much for your reviews; I am just sorry I cannot respond personally anymore until I get full net privileges back U--U **BethhyTheMokona., airaamay, athene, rosedreamer101, Misunderstandings, emmaleexx, Kitt, Julia and Tania, pinky strawberry angel, PrincessNevermore, CheeseyCraziness, Chica De Los Ojos Cafe, Book Thief, AngelEmCuti, HimekoSukie, Angie-ange, xXxCherryBlossomxXx, Tailse, Magotito-chan, Sakura Petal Wings, vivx, Twilight Kisses, Karithinia, anigal08, eatingcakegirl, lhaine07, pyscho-pyro-shrink, winterkaguya, and rondallagurl!  
**

Please do let me know how I'm doing with a review, please? XD I adore comments and suggestions and ideas! In our usage, "mei mei" can be "my baby" (romantic) or "my sister". It's a cute nickname so I'll keep it in, but I will avoid Mandarin/Japanese and stick to English as much as possible from now on!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Shadow of Evil**

_**Warning! Really coarse language in the last scene!**_

* * *

**Previously**: _Sakura and Syaoran discover they are both needed to seal cards, and Syaoran begs Toya for help in explaining the facts of life to Sakura._

* * *

Sakura was surprised when Syaoran arrived to pick her up from detention with her brother and Yukito in tow. They all looked a bit nervous—save for Yukito, who was grinning—and nobody spoke a word on the ride home.

"D...did I do something?" she asked. "Detention...it was just for talking in class, I didn't do anything bad, you can ask Syaoran!"

Yukito chuckled. "No, not in the way you think," he said gently. "We just want to talk to you."

Sakura became nervous, and her hand crept into Syaoran's. He squeezed her hand gently and smiled at her; she felt better after he reassured her that way.

Toya, watching in the rearview mirror, gritted his teeth but said nothing. He was remembering something Yukito had said earlier. _"Would you prefer to have Syaoran around or have Sakura chase after some other boy...the kind who won't understand her being the Cardcaptor? Someone who isn't as kind and considerate as Syaoran? Someone more...addled with hormones? Remember, your sister IS quite pretty, and you know boys at that age...you remember what happened with you and Kaho?"_

"Aw shut up," was Toya's un-eloquent response.

But Yuki's words got through to him. Whether he liked it or not, Syaoran was his best bet for both keeping his sister happy and to protect her from boys who were lower life forms. So he would have to do—and Toya realized he would have to get along with the boy his sister loved.

At the house, Sakura dumped her stuff in her bedroom. Kero was busy playing games and greeted her vaguely. She ran downstairs to the kitchen. All the young men were puttering about in it: Syaoran was making tea, Yukito was frying something, and Toya was warming up some small cakes in the oven. They placed food on the table, gesturing at Sakura to sit down. She noticed a book on the table, the cover reading "Responsible Lovers' Handbook" with a sappy picture of a happy couple, wedding rings clearly visible, smiling at the camera. She giggled; the book looked so silly.

"Now, nobody eat yet," Toya commanded. "I don't want anyone choking on their food."

"But I'm hungry," Sakura protested.

"Monsters can wait to eat," he said half-teasingly. Syaoran gripped Sakura's hand under the table before she could seize the soy sauce bottle and throw it at her brother.

"What?" she asked everyone who was watching her.

"Sakura-chan," Yukito began, "You're seventeen and so we thought we should sit you down and talk to you about...lovemaking."

"Oh yes," she said brightly. "I'd love to do that with Syaoran!"

Syaoran turned a brilliant shade of red, rivaled only by the purple Toya's face turned.

"Now everybody calm down," Yukito said, his hands raising in a soothing gesture. "I think she said it only because she doesn't know what it means."

"I do so! Expressing affection," Sakura said confidently, "with hugs and kisses and that kind of thing." She looked affectionately at Syaoran.

"Actually," Syaoran finally found his voice, "lovemaking is something people deeply in love do with each other..."

Sakura smiled.

"...but they're naked. They share their bodies, and get a lot of pleasure out of it. And...and the woman can become pregnant as a result..."

Nobody spoke, but Sakura suddenly placed her hands against her cheeks. "You mean sex, right?"

A long, uncomfortable pause ensued, one in which several male jaws dropped nearly to the floor.

"What?" Toya roared. "How do YOU know about sex?"

"Excuse me," Sakura sniffed. "I am seventeen. Everybody knows at my age, where have you been?"

"But you didn't know what lovemaking was! Who the hell told you about sex?" Toya asked.

"Dad did," Sakura said. "When I was seven. I asked him where babies came from and he told me that men and women have sex to do that."

"Dad told you?" Toya roared.

"Sure he did!"

"And you said you wanted to make love to the gaki when you know you can get pregnant?"

"His name is Syaoran and what do you mean?" Sakura said, raising her voice and causing Syaoran to cringe.

"You can't have sex with him yet! You're too young to make love!"

"So you mean sex and making love are the same?"

Everyone sweatdropped, and there was a moment of silence, broken only by Yuki giggling.

"Yes, they are," Syaoran finally said. "But not exactly. Sex can happen between anyone who wants it, but...lovemaking only happens when two people love each other. Both are sex," he said, proud of himself for not blushing too much, "but one has feelings and love in it in addition to the pleasure while sex is just, well, sex and isn't always pleasurable as a result."

"Oh!" Sakura began to blush when she realized how she'd embarrassed herself and Syaoran over the past few days.

"I think this is our cue to go," Yukito said as, smiling, he seized Toya by the scruff of his neck. "I think she's in good hands."

"But the gaki might...Sakura might ask him to..." Toya protested.

"He won't," Yukito said calmly as he handed the keys to the car over to Toya. "Let's go home. Rai is all alone at the cafe and she might just decide to disembowel us if we stay away too long, ne?"

Back at the Kinomoto house, both Sakura and Syaoran were blushing.

"I am so stupid," Sakura moaned, burying her head in her arms, which she had on the table.

"No you're not," Syaoran stroked her arm gently. "Just...mmm, somewhat, um..."

Sakura raised her head, grinning. "You're just looking for a nice way to say 'stupid' and failing."

"If by stupid you mean 'so absolutely adorable that I'm forgiving you without a second thought,' then yes," Syaoran answered playfully.

Sakura squeezed his hand, and laughed. Then her green eyes turned serious; she looked at Syaoran with an expression of love.

"But you know what? I do want to make love to you--someday," she smiled.

"A...aren't you..." Syaoran stammered.

She smiled. "Dad told me that sex was normal between people who love each other, and he also said that people generally wait until their relationship is really really deep. I know our hormones will probably kick in soon and we'll be like Eriol and Tomoyo..." She paused when Syaoran suddenly laughed. "What?"

"Nothing. Just...probably not in public like them, okay? I feel lovemaking is private."

"Tomoyo says you and Eriol had husband lessons. So you know how?"

Syaoran smiled, his blush faint but still there. "Our parents thought it would be best for us to learn about it, so that we wouldn't go crazy when we got thrown into schools where there were beautiful girls like you—don't blush, it's true! While I didn't do the, um, practical stuff, like Eriol did, I've seen it happen. I've thought about it, no lie, but I'm happy just holding you and kissing you." And for emphasis, he kissed her nose.

"Where we go from there will just happen," Sakura hugged him, and he held her gently. "But," and her eyes were mischievous, "if it happens, I want you to teach me your lessons, okay? And..." her eyes sparkled with more mischief, "maybe you should let me take the lead, how about that?"

He began to laugh. "Okay, mei mei."

"Besides, we have the rest of our lives together."

"How do you know that?" Syaoran asked curiously.

Sakura smiled and moved her chair closer to Syaoran's so she could cuddle with him. "Because I saw it in my dreams. Ever since you told me you loved me, I've been seeing us in the future in our dreams. And we're happy. Although," and she furrowed her brow, "I also see something else...some kind of trial. Eriol and Tomoyo are going to be in it with us though." Then she perked up again. "But I believe we'll get through it. Because I love you, and you love me...wait, isn't that the theme song to a children's show?"

Syaoran laughed. "You are utterly cute," and he looped a strand of her hair around his finger. "And yes I hated it too as a child. It was part of my English lessons."

"I believe we will always be all right," Sakura said as she kissed Syaoran gently.

"I believe so too," and he kissed her back.

Nadeshiko, though, watching them from another part of the room, unseen, could not erase the fear on her mind. She knew who was coming...and what he was going to do to Syaoran.

* * *

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked as he picked her up to go to school the next morning. "My phone doesn't work. I didn't drop it or anything so..." and her voice trailed off in confusion.

Syaoran examined her phone and noticed the logo of DoCoMo was gone. He pulled out his own phone. No logo either.

Sakura sprinted to keep up with Syaoran when he ran for the nearest ATM machine. He checked the balance for his allowance account. Nothing had been added though it had been his allowance day a few days ago.

"Shit!" he cried out. He smashed his fist into the wall, then breathed deeply to calm down. Sakura watched him as he kept his distance from her. Soon, he came back to her side and touched her cheek gently. "Sorry, mei mei. That was a stupid display of temper."

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked. Syaoran took her hand gently, clearly suppressing his anger, and led her to Penguin Park, where they sat on a small bench.

"I've been cut off," he said.

"Hoe?" Sakura's eyes widened. "Why would your mother do that to you?"

"She saw right through me when I was home," Syaoran said, his eyes closed. "I'm so sorry, Sakura..." and he took her into his arms, stroking her hair gently.

"What do you mean?" Sakura's mind was racing. What could have happened to make Syaoran's family cut him off like that? And why would they do that to their only son?

Syaoran sat down on a park bench, his mind racing as well. "My apartment is in my name. I can sell it off even if I'm a minor..."

"You won't have a place to stay!" Sakura protested. "And why?"

"I bet they haven't cut off my credit cards yet, it takes some time. So I'll max them out now with food and supplies—and I think I can get some cash out of them as well. Lucky I took Eriol's advice about opening an account in a local bank under my name when I took my trust fund dividend out," he said, and with a breath, he blew his bangs upwards. "I'll need a job, and a small place to rent. I can't afford to maintain my big apartment anyway. I...can sell off most of the furniture...I..." And the magnitude of what had happened finally sank in. Syaoran hung his head. "I..." and he looked up at Sakura, his amber eyes agonized. "I don't know if I can do this," he said softly. "I've never had to fend for myself before. Useless rich boy...I..." He couldn't look at her.

Sakura sat down and wordlessly took him into her arms, pressing his head against her neck, stroking his back.

"I'm so sorry," she said gently; she'd figured that somehow, she had something to do with what had happened. "I'll help you."

"I'm sorry," Syaoran said softly. "I just...I failed, I was so obvious, she saw right through me, I am an idiot, I..."

He was silenced when Sakura kissed him gently. "Please calm down. Don't be upset. When you're calm, you can focus."

Syaoran smiled. How ironic that Sakura was telling him to calm down for one. It was so ineffably sweet...

"This is not your fault. Please don't be upset. We'll get through this together. But you have to believe we can get through this," Sakura continued.

"You make this whole crap worth it," he said.

"I love you," Sakura said simply, and she caressed his cheek. "I promise I will help you. But you have to tell me why they would do this to you."

Syaoran took a deep breath. "I promised my family I would marry you by the time I was eighteen, to bring you home to my family. You remember how I told you that you were a trophy as far as they were concerned, right?"

Sakura began to understand. "They suspected something when I didn't come to Hong Kong with you. But why do they want me?"

Syaoran did not look at her. "They want me to get you pregnant as soon as possible."

Sakura gasped.

"They want us to have a son because of a prophecy about our child being the most powerful mage in several worlds, or whatever," Syaoran continued.

So that's why he was so adamant about them not making love. Sakura's heart warmed; he really does love me! But then she froze in horror. This was her fault then.

"So if I marry you, will they stop this?" Sakura's eyes were liquid pools of sympathy.

"No." Syaoran said firmly. "You will not marry me just to save me; I won't let you. Besides, we aren't eighteen yet. We'd both need permission, and even though your mom was married at your age, I don't think your dad will let history repeat itself."

"But Syaoran! I..."

"No," Syaoran said roughly. "We will marry because we are in love. By the same token, we will make love because we both want to. Both will happen when we're ready. And this is not the right time for both."

"But...Syaoran, what...No! I won't let you!" Sakura cried. "You're not going to ruin your life over me..."

He didn't respond; he just held her close and pressed her head to his chest, savoring her presence.

She swallowed a lump in her throat. "Go home. Get rid of me in your life. You can fix this if I'm not involved. If you won't marry me to save yourself then I'll save you..."

She was silenced when Syaoran kissed her tenderly. When they pulled apart, Sakura was breathless. "I love you. Stop talking. I just...just want to be with you," Syaoran said hoarsely. "I can't be without you, so just...don't."

They were way too late to make it to school by then, and so they sat there quietly, holding each other. Sakura was refusing to cry, and was doing her best to comfort him. Syaoran felt grateful to her for pushing her feelings aside to think of his.

"...Toya," Syaoran said absently after a while.

"What?"

"I think Yukito said something about them needing a waiter? I know they have a room above the shop; I'll work for board..."

"We can ask...but it's so far from school..." Sakura was surprised. She knew Syaoran and Toya didn't get along. "And you'll have to see my brother everyday..."

"Anything but leave you," Syaoran said. "It's better than that." He stood up. "Come on, mei mei, I've dallied long enough. You're right; time to calm down. So...Let's go shopping," he grinned.

Sakura laughed and hugged him. Syaoran held her tight, then said softly in her ear, "I love you so much Sakura...I don't know what I'd do without you."

And to his surprise she pulled away, smiling. "You'll do fine even without me. You lived all your life without knowing me, so you will be okay."

She had just chided him on being emotional. Syaoran began to laugh. Sakura was amazing: beautiful sweet, understanding...truly, she was worth everything he would go through on her behalf.

It turned out that, once they hit the shopping district, Syaoran was right; his three cards were still active, and so he bought clothes, shoes, canned food and home supplies, even smaller furniture for his new home. He knew his mother would figure out what he was doing, and be furious; he was choosing Sakura over them. But he ignored this, and maxed out the cash withdrawals he could make. He made more purchases of books and other supplies he would need for his senior year in high school...everything he could think of that he would need. It took some time for him to reach his credit card limit; he rented a storage box at the station for his other things. It was late afternoon by the time they got to his house.

**'This is not some stupid immature thing I'm doing, not some dumb teenage hormone thing,' **he thought. Wistfully Syaoran wished he were a normal teenage boy, that his family was not obsessed with power and predictions. '**This would be so much easier if I were running away with Sakura, just because we were two stupid teens addled by love.'**

He sighed. **'But I refuse to let my family's corruption taint me and Sakura. All they want is power. I won't be like that. I can be better than that. There are better things in this world than power.'**

But he wondered, as he and Sakura hauled his purchases home in a taxi, if there was a way for him to save his mother and sisters from what they had become. And why they had become that way...and how he had been on his way to that before he'd met Sakura.

**'I love my family. I will find a way to save them somehow,' **he thought.

Several blocks away, Eriol and Tomoyo, hand in hand, were walking towards Syaoran's house. Not having gotten a response from either Sakura or Syaoran the whole day, they were curious as to what the two were up to. Since no one was answering at Sakura's house, Eriol had sensed their auras.

"They're at his house. Wonder if..." Eriol smirked.

Tomoyo smacked his b utt. "You know he wouldn't!"

"But I would," Eriol said wickedly.

"I know," Tomoyo grinned.

As they walked, occasionally one would seize the other in a passionate kiss.

"I am so glad you set the sprinkler system off," Tomoyo said.

"But I already told you I didn't do it," Eriol said.

"Whatever," Tomoyo said in a tone that said she didn't fully believe him.

"I'll say. But my back still hurts from where you shoved me against the wall in that closet," Eriol pretended to complain.

"How was I supposed to know the rake was there?" Tomoyo pouted.

Eriol let his eyes stray to her cleavage. "It's okay, it was worth it." Tomoyo blushed. This playful making out with Eriol made her happy, and that he wasn't pressuring her for a deeper relationship made her feel relieved.

So she grabbed him and pinned him against a wall; a nearby tree cast a shadow over them, emboldening her to reach down and...

Eriol hissed. This was nothing like what the Mirror card had pulled on him. Tomoyo's hands were warm, and she was laughing as she stroked him gently.

"Didn't you already get enough this morning?" Eriol moaned softly. Oh but that morning...they had spent it in his apartment, and...he closed his eyes to savor the memory.

"Hmm, you're interested. Can you teleport both of us to..." Tomoyo purred.

"Not that I mind the new, improved and aggressive 'Moyo but..." Eriol interrupted, grinning. "Remember Sakura? Remember why we're heading to Syaoran's place?"

"Oh!" Tomoyo grinned sheepishly. She had forgotten about Sakura all day; they had gotten wet when the sprinkler had gone off, and Tomoyo had been planning to change into gym clothes when she got the impulse to drag Eriol into the storage closet of the girls' locker room. She'd had her blouse off, and he was drenched; she'd soon had most of his clothes off and they had made out happily, laughing and smiling.

If she cared to face herself, she was falling for him.

Eriol suddenly stood still in front of Syaoran's apartment building and put a finger to Tomoyo's lips. She obeyed, and he stood protectively in front of her.

"I thought...no, he wouldn't be here..." Eriol began.

"You sensed it too," came Syaoran's voice. He and Eriol looked at each other. The aura faded, and Syaoran quietly told Eriol what had happened to him as they rode the elevator to his apartment.

"They cut you off?" Eriol said, horrified. Syaoran nodded. Quietly they made their way to Syaoran's door, house, where Sakura greeted them.

'Is something wrong?' she thought at Syaoran.

'I thought we sensed an aura of an enemy but no,' Syaoran replied.

"Piteous how easily you boys drop your guard," a deep voice said, and a force pushed all four into the apartment, slamming them against Syaoran's plush couch.

Eriol quickly put up a shield. A tall young man with dark brown, almost black hair and eyes like ice was sneering at them. He was very handsome but something about him was just wrong, like he was a distorted version of Syaoran...who gasped.

"You," he growled, and summoned his sword.

The young man smirked. "Ah, the sword which should be mine. And the cards that should belong to the Clan," he said, as he eyed Sakura disdainfully.

"Who is he?" Sakura asked.

"Why poor little Cardcaptor, I'm the true heir to Clow's powers."

"You're not a true Li, Ming Dao!" Eriol yelled.

"Like you are?" Ming Dao sneered. Then he caught a glimpse of Tomoyo.

She was beautiful. And he could smell her virginity on her. She was fresh yet sensual...and something in him stirred when he realized she was also a rich girl.

Tomoyo suddenly found herself pulled out of Eriol's shield. Ming Dao grabbed Tomoyo's arm and whipped her around painfully. Tomoyo snarled. "Let go, you asshole!" And she began to punch and kick out.

"What's to resist?" he grinned, and brought his lips crashing painfully down on hers. A shield stopped Tomoyo from kneeing his groin.

So she bit his lip.

And instead of getting angry, he laughed. "Fiery beauty. So delicious." One wave of the hand, and Tomoyo was suddenly sans her blouse in front of him. She screamed in anger.

Then he was struck in the back with a painful object. Eriol had gotten through Ming's own shield, and his eyes were blazing with pure hatred and fury.

"Want to duel me?" Ming Dao taunted Eriol. Another wave of the hand, and Tomoyo's skirt was gone; she ran for Eriol. Eriol growled and stood in front of her.

Tomoyo seized one of Syaoran's Easter Island figurines and threw it at Ming, who lazily deflected it towards the window.

"Leave her alone, you worthless bastard. And I do mean bastard," Eriol hissed as he conjured a robe to cover Tomoyo, who was shaking in anger.

"Why dear Eriol who has no memory of who he is, take your best shot. My mother says you were picked off the street by the Hiiragizawas, so you're even more of a bastard than I am."

He was gloating so much he almost missed it when Syaoran and Sakura cast Shield on him. Unprepared, he was trapped inside.

"What have we here? The soon to be newlyweds—well, not that we need you two married for the little girl to produce your offspring," he smirked as Syaoran flinched. "Running away from school...tsk, tsk, Syaoran. And I set off your school's sprinkler to flush you out, and you weren't there. But now you're here. Good boy, Syaoran. I needed you here, for this..."

A wave of the hand, and Syaoran's eyes suddenly went blank. A gesture, and Syaoran's arm was slashed open; Sakura screamed and tried to stop Ming, who flung her against the wall. He strode over and poured the contents of a small vial into Syaoran's wound.

Syaoran began to jerk and thrash; in her small prison near the wall, Sakura screamed and tried to launch an attack.

"No, the shield might reflect it at us," Tomoyo said as she held Sakura's hand down. Both watched in horror as Syaoran continued to thrash, then he finally threw up as Ming began the words of a forbidden spell.

He suddenly dropped to the floor, clearly fighting himself. Eriol gasped in horror; he knew the words of the spell, and tried to disrupt it with his magic. Ming simply cast a small side spell that gagged Eriol.

One of Syaoran's hands went up; the other grabbed onto it and forced it down. He was groaning from the effort...then he forced out, "R...run. Get away from me, Sakura!"

"But why?"

"Compulsion, "Eriol said, having broken the spell on himself. He launched an attack on Ming, who lazily dodged the small lightning bolts Eriol sent at him; he did not want to damage Syaoran's house any worse than it already was. "Syaoran's been rigged with a compulsion curse...and he might...hurt Sakura. Get out," and he pushed Tomoyo at Sakura. "Go now!"

She knew better than to argue; she Power and Fly on herself and carried Tomoyo out the window.

Ming snarled. "No!" He tried to catch Tomoyo with a strange loop of green magic which Syaoran managed to block. He smirked as he knocked Syaoran backwards so hard, Syaoran's nose bled as he hit the wall. Eriol unleashed a full lightning bolt at Ming, only to be shocked when Ming reflected the attack back at him. He joined Syaoran on the floor, choking on his own blood.

"Feeling anything, Syaoran? Wanting Sakura right now?"

Syaoran didn't waste his breath answering; instead he focused his energies on healing the rib he could feel had been broken when he hit the wall.

But the sensation in his loins...he groaned. He could imagine Sakura naked, writhing under him in pleasure...NO! He forced the thought away, but his body ached and burned. Something was hardening between his legs. He knew then...he'd been cursed to need sex from Sakura. How he hated his half-brother now!

Ming calmly squatted next to Syaoran. "The pain will just get worse until you get her into bed, little brother," he smirked. "So why not sate yourself? Fuck her--you know you want to. Get her pregnant and I will release you. You should be grateful I've given you a reason to sex her up. I'm sure that she will be more than happy to help you; I see the way she looks at you. Just rape her and get it over with. Once we have your child from her, you can be free and you can even come back to the Lis...to serve under me. It's your way out of your disgrace."

Syaoran was choking something out, and Ming leaned down to hear. "What is it, sniveling boy? Begging me for mercy?"

"F...fuck you," Syaoran whispered, and lashed out with a fire spell that threw Ming out of his apartment. He used his sealing spell to keep him out, then passed out from the effort.

* * *

**absolutefluffiness says: **whoa, that was intense! Don't worry, rating stays T, I promise! Next chapter up soon, I'm trying to convince my cousin to let me use her internet! I hope I can bribe her!

YAY sem break! Although I am such a moron I have to repeat Math 17, at least I have time to write! Can update once a month (unless my cousin agrees to help me); should I post long chapters instead?

Thank you to Tomoyo of the ECRS team for helping me out so much! Thanks to her chapter 16 is halfway done already! Yay!

And to the lovely people who reviewed, thank you. Reviews are like cookies in the tip jar, and I am so very grateful for them! Thanks to those who left cookies: BethhyTheMokona., AnimeManga4evah, nexa alex, vivx, Wanwan-san, Twilight Kisses, pyscho-pyro-shrink, xXxCherryBlossomxXx, winterkaguya, airaamay, AngelEmCuti, Sakura Petal Wings, eatingcakegirl, Karithinia, lhaine07, rondallagurl, rosedreamer101, anigal08, Julia and Tania, Pandora-chan, Kiso, crazychild102, Toki Hasegara, and iggydblind!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Willpower**

**absolutefluffiness says**_: Surprised at the quick update? Thanks for that and co-author credit for this chapter must go to 'Tomoyo' of the ECRS team, who helped write nearly half of this chapter and who gave my cousin some truly delicious Draco/Hermione erotica as a bribe to let me use her Internet. (And let me tell you, those stories are VERY interesting!)_

* * *

**Previously: **_Poor Syaoran is the victim of a horrible curse from his equally horrible half-brother, one that forces him to stay away from Sakura. In addition, he is practically disowned by his family._

* * *

Once he came to, Eriol quickly checked on Syaoran, who was lying in a pool of his own dried blood. Eriol groaned; Syaoran had gone past his limits with that last fire spell, and in addition, seemed to have broken a rib. Still, he admired Syaoran for having had the strength to even force out the spell in the first place, when--no, Eriol didn't want to think about it right now.

Quickly casting a healing spell on him, Eriol dragged Syaoran to the bathroom and began to clean him up, stripping off Syaoran's filthy clothes then soaking the (slightly) older boy in the tub as he brewed a restorative in the kitchen. He was grateful Syaoran's store of herbs had not been affected.

But that **terrible** curse...

Eriol gagged when he thought of it. It was a curse meant to break lovers apart. He'd heard of it, and, devious as he was, he would never use it, nor even think of inflicting it on anyone he knew. Syaoran would desire poor Sakura in bed, and it would not be a normal desire; he would want to rut like an animal.

What made it worse was the truly perverted nature of the curse; the stronger the love felt for the other person—and Syaoran loved Sakura enough to turn his back on his family—the harder it would be to resist, and the wilder, the more violent the victim would be when he took his beloved. And if Syaoran gave in once, the addiction would grow worse until all he would be able to think of was ravishing Sakura. And it would eventually kill them both.

A pain in his hand distracted him, and Eriol looked down to see he'd shattered the teacup in his grip; his hand was bleeding. He quietly picked out the shards of the cup from his hand and healed himself. How so like that jealous, petty Ming to try and destroy Syaoran through what he loved.

When they had been children, they'd known that Syaoran's father had a mistress who had given him a son. What had shocked all the Lis was that when Syaoran was born, he had looked almost exactly like the older boy, save for the eyes. Syaoran's eyes were a warm brown, whereas Ming's were an icy gray.

Sometimes Eriol wondered whose son was which. He'd come to the Hiiragizawas when he was five; they had adopted him, though he could not remember when. Syaoran, doted on by Yelan Li, much resembled the gentle and sweet Zia Hu, Xiaolong Li's mistress. Zia Hu, being of a common background, and poor to boot, had been kept out of the Li mansion, and she had never protested, accepting her fate with characteristic sweetness. Yelan Li, on the other hand, fiercely guarded and insisted on her rights. Yelan was a harsh taskmistress to Syaoran, whom she loved nonetheless; Zia Hu showered Ming with love until she died when Ming was nine.

Despite his gentle mother's influence, Ming had always been petty; when allowed to interact with Eriol and Syaoran, he would act angelic until the adults were gone, then he would use his size and age to terrorize and humiliate the two younger boys. It was only when Syaoran's and Eriol's magic had begun to manifest themselves that he had finally left them alone. Magic-less and without legal status among the Lis, Ming had pretty much vanished from their lives, save to talk to Yelan Li every now and then. He had always admired her, and Eriol tch'd in disgust when he remembered how Ming had sucked up to Yelan even back when Zia Hu was alive.

Eriol wanted to curse Ming for making such a horrible mockery out of the love Sakura and Syaoran shared; he wanted to take the bastard on again..._Like I did so well the first time? _

Eriol growled. How had Ming gotten so strong in the few months he and Syaoran hadn't seen him? Last he'd seen, Ming had no magic whatsoever. And...Eriol knew that if he lost, only Sakura would stand between Ming and Tomoyo. Given that Ming had now perverted Syaoran's love for Sakura--_I can't take him on until I know what makes him weak. I must protect my 'Moyo. But how?_

_**You'll know what to do.**_

Eriol looked around wildly. Had that been his _**own **_voice? It had sounded like him, and the voice was so calm and soothing--

_**Sometimes puzzles can be unlocked by keys. And so can locks.**_

_I must be going crazy, _Eriol decided. _Must be an aftereffect of Ming's spell._

A groan alerted him that Syaoran was coming to. Eriol brought a large mug of the restorative draught to him, as he was coughing.

"Here," Eriol said quietly as he handed the mug to Syaoran.

"Thanks," Syaoran said as he spat out a tooth. Looking at it wryly, he said, "Well, at least it wasn't a front tooth. Too bad I haven't learned to reset these."

"Do I have to do everything for you, cousin?" Eriol pretended to sneer, but Syaoran just grinned, knowing Eriol wasn't being snarky. He handed the tooth over to his bespectacled cousin, who opened Syaoran's mouth and set it back in place. A few well-chosen words, and the tooth reset itself.

"Really have to learn that," Syaoran said as he massaged his gums gingerly. Then, "You knew the curse?"

"I do." Eriol quickly explained what had been done to Syaoran, who snarled.

"I'll kill him, that son-of-a..."

"Like you know where to find him?" Eriol raised an eyebrow. "Listen. Clear your mind and calm down. Didn't you say Mirror said something about a man and a woman handling the cards when they went rogue?"

"Yes. Mirror told me and Sakura that a man had commanded it to..."

"I remember," Eriol cut in. "What else?"

A loud ringing of the doorbell cut in on their thoughts. Syaoran summoned his sword, and gestured at Eriol to open the door as he stood behind it.

"About time you two answered," a pert, pretty reddish-brown eyed girl with long straight hair flowing past her waist said as she rolled her eyeballs. "And come out from behind the door, Xiao Lang—or should I say, Syaoran."

"M…Meilin?" Eriol goggled.

"Hmm. I take it," and Meilin cast her eyes around the wreckage of Syaoran's apartment, "that Ming beat me here. Dammit. I wish I had magic, so I could've warned you guys earlier."

"Would it have killed you to call?" Eriol asked, one brow raised.

"You refused to give me your cell number, remember? And Syaoran, you were cut off. It took some time to arrange to travel here without arousing suspicions back home. Told them I was attending a manga convention. It's not like I could've picked up the phone and said 'Hey your family is plotting against you, have a nice day.' Come off it, you two...do I have to think for both of you?" Meilin said, her arms akimbo. "Syaoran, given the way things are right now, I suppose my convincing Rin to help you worked. And Eriol, since you're helping Syaoran I'm guessing you fell for Sakura's best friend."

Syaoran and Eriol stood there, their mouths agape at the flow of words from their feisty cousin. They would never get used to it, that was for sure.

"Ah, so as usual, I was right. Now. First order of things. Where is Sakura?"

"She fled with Tomoyo...Meilin, Ming hit Syaoran with..."

"That lust-inducing curse, I know, and I'll explain why I know later," Meilin said. "And I don't know if I can help you with that. But that's **your** job," and she jabbed a finger in Eriol's chest. "As for you, Syaoran," and Meilin's eyes were sympathetic, "I'd hate to have to go through what you will go through. But," and she ruffled his chocolate locks, "if anyone can beat this, old boy, you can."

She turned and clapped her hands. "Now. If you have internet access here, I will fix your accounts. Call it stealing from the bad Lis to feed the poor Lis," Meilin grinned. "Aren't you two lucky I'm so techie?" She opened her tiny laptop and began to work. "Ah, Syaoran, I'll reactivate your cell phone line—wait, two lines? Never mind, both of them will be active—but under Eriol's name, all right?"

"Guess you had to make up for being the magic-less one," Eriol teased.

"So juvenile, Hiiragizawa," she smiled serenely. "Use your cell phone and go check on Sakura and her cousin," she turned back to Eriol with a wicked smile, "the one you did not deny falling in love with..."

"I didn't say that!" Eriol protested.

"You didn't have to. But," and Meilin's eyes were serious, "you'll have to protect that cousin, because she is special and Ming knows it. I suspect that, since she hangs around Sakura, she must have the gift of being able to block off bad magic without knowing it."

"The tainted Cards didn't harm her, that's for sure," Eriol mused.

"Hmmm. Add this: she must be gorgeous, and if I'm right," Meilin frowned, "then she is the one in most danger from Ming."

"She's rich and beautiful," Syaoran said.

"Crap. Ming needs a wife to legitimize himself--a rich, beautiful wife," Mei Ling said. "Young, beautiful and virginal. So if my idea about her is right, then he'll try to seduce her."

Eriol clenched his fists. "So that's why he molested her in front of me."

"Expect that from the bastard," Meilin shrugged. "Two birds with one stone. He pissed you off and got to verify his assumptions about her. Pig."

Meilin turned to Syaoran, who was sitting quietly sipping the restorative drink. "You seem pretty normal for one who's been hit with that curse. Amazing willpower," she observed. Syaoran shrugged. "Ah. There you go," and she pointed at her screen. "I've diverted small amounts from the various accounts of the Lis so it won't be obvious. I've used a double-blind and triple false-router, not that anyone else among the Lis is smart enough—like me, and add 'pretty' to the list," and she preened, causing Syaoran and Eriol to roll their eyeballs and groan, "to figure this out or to know how much money they have. I'll teach you two how to do it so that when I leave, you can do it yourselves. It's in the account Syaoran set up for himself here in Japan."

"Amazing," Syaoran whistled. "Meilin, I..."

"How did you know we were in trouble?" Eriol asked.

Meilin held up a tiny digital recorder and connected it to her laptop, then pressed play. They heard Ming talking to Yelan, and Syaoran's face got colder with each word. Then when Yelan left the room, they heard Ming talking to himself as he searched for a book of forbidden curses, and stole ingredients for a magical mixture from Yelan's safe. A pause, then there were Syaoran's sisters fawning over Ming.

"Why would they do this to me?" he asked.

"Syaoran," and Mei Ling's tone was serious, "Somehow Ming's turned your family against you and if this keeps up he'll have everyone convinced you are the illegitimate one, and he is you."

"My family," Syaoran whispered. Oh sure they were overbearing and annoying but they were still his family. He remembered how teasing his mother had been when she'd called while he'd been voiceless...the abrupt turnaround was hurting him more that he thought it would and he was annoyed at himself for not having noticed it when he was home. But knowing his mother and sisters had not truly turned on him—it made him feel better.

"Thank you," he said, and he bent to hug Meilin.

"Hey, this comes with a price, you know," she teased.

"Name it," Syaoran said solemnly.

"Money is not a problem," Meilin mused. "So what I want is for you guys to find me a nice guy here. Hong Kong boys just don't do it for me." Eriol and Syaoran stared at Meilin, again. "What?"

"It's just...the last thing we expected from you," Eriol said faintly.

"And…a nice guy?" Syaoran added.

"What-ever," Meilin smirked. "Just remember you owe me. Now let's work on solving Syaoran's problem. After all, I only have this weekend, and even I can't pull off miracles."

* * *

Sakura and Tomoyo were not surprised when Eriol turned up at the Daidouji mansion to guard them all night. They had realized that it was not safe for Sakura to go home alone. But Sakura could not resist asking Eriol what had happened to Syaoran.

He looked away, took a deep breath, then explained the nature of the curse. Sakura got paler and paler with each word, finally choking out an angry snarl when she heard that they had not yet found a solution.

"Oh God, poor Syaoran!" she whispered. "Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked.

"Nothing right now, I'm afraid, except to stay away from him. My cousin Meilin, who arrived here just a while ago, will watch over him tomorrow. He won't be in school until we figure something out. He doesn't want to hurt you...Given how much he loves you, the nature of that...**abomination**," Eriol's teeth clenched, "is to take that love and twist it into lust."

Sakura refused to cry; instead, she curled up on the bed and began to think of how she could break the curse with her cards. And she was, for the first time in her life, very **very **angry--and the target of her anger and newfound hatred was Ming. How dare he hurt her and Syaoran that way? The image of Syaoran thrashing, his arm sliced open, his blood—Sakura choked back tears and instead began to think of how she could end that spell.

_Syaoran and I will be all right, _she promised herself. _I'll make sure of it!_

Tomoyo and Eriol, watching Sakura's grim expression, moved away from her. "Give her a minute," Tomoyo said softly, taking Eriol's arm and propelling him to the balcony.

"Wait - I have to do this quickly," Eriol murmured, once outside.

Eriol began casting wards and protective spells around Tomoyo's house. Tomoyo watched him; in the light of the full moon, Eriol was just—beautiful. His glittering eyes, those lips that kissed her to distraction, everything she was beginning to love; she sighed and watched him cast his spells.

Once he was done, he turned to Tomoyo. "There's something I didn't want to tell you in front of Sakura: why Ming is after you. To keep it short, you might have some quality that keeps you from being harmed by magic. Notice how little you've been harmed while filming Sakura's adventures? We suspect Ming wants to seduce you and get the benefits of your protection as well."

Tomoyo glared, but Eriol knew it wasn't directed at him. "So he'll continue to pursue me until he takes me as his lover?"

Eriol snapped back into focus, and nodded, grimacing. "That's right."

"Will I be worth anything to him if I weren't a virgin?"

He almost balked at replying, at hearing the words from her. "He also wants you as a trophy wife to legitimize himself. You are, after all, an heiress."

Tomoyo was silent for a while, then she spoke. "Well, that's easy enough to fix. If I'm attached to someone else, that will give him problems," Tomoyo said, smiling innocently and giving Eriol a look that was anything but.

Eriol immediately stood up, having caught her meaning quickly. "No. You can't possibly – there's no reason to go to such extremes. You can be protected without having to…"

"And what if the spells fail?" Tomoyo asked. "I've seen women who were raped and I don't intend to be a victim, much less by someone as disgusting as Ming. Sure, he's good-looking and all but he's like a poisonous thing. I'd rather not take the chance that he might get me. It's not that I don't trust you to do a good job protecting me – it's that Ming I don't trust. I don't want that assh… I don't want him anywhere near me. You, on the other hand…"

"Tomoyo! Don't say things you'll regret. Don't do things you'll regret."

"Come off it, Eriol, I have better reasons," Tomoyo smiled and stood up. "That was the first. Second, we have great sexual chemistry anyway. Care to try and deny it?" She stood up and came closer to him; he could smell her scent of lavender in the night air.

"Three, you're amazing—you know how to please me, and if that's only when we make out, imagine my first time with you?"

Eriol would have blushed had he not kept a tight rein on his emotions.

Tomoyo continued. "Four, Sakura told me about Syaoran telling her about your 'husband lessons' and how only you did the, um, practicals? for it. So you know how to please a woman. And five," she tiptoed up to kiss him, "maybe because I really like you, and while it's not love, yet, these are unusual circumstances," she said honestly.

"Have you and Sakura been discussing this?"

"We did," Tomoyo said. "She was talking about how far Syaoran would let her go if she initiated things," she grinned. "After that talk with her family, she's quite curious about making love to Syaoran," and she wiggled her eyebrows naughtily.

"Will wonders never cease," Eriol grinned.

"Stay on the topic," Tomoyo said. "Will you?"

"I'm trying my best not to stay on it. Tomoyo… Even though…" He shook his head. "I don't-"

"Eriol. I'm serious. Maybe the timing's not perfect… But I have a feeling you would have been my first anyway." Eriol gasped, and looked at her. "Honestly, I want you to be my first. You know I'm old enough and mature enough to handle it—just as you are. And you can't tell me you don't want it," she murmured. She moved towards him, kissing his cheek. The gesture, normally innocent, was instead very seductive. Tomoyo's lips touched his cheek, feather-light, and lingered there a moment too long before she slowly pulled away, her gaze warming him in all the right places.

"And six," she tiptoed up to kiss him again then she lowered her eyes shyly, "you said you loved me...and I trust you. So I'm asking you, Eriol."

Eriol was silent, but then muttered, "Oh, what the hell," and seized Tomoyo's lips. She responded happily, and when the kiss broke, he took the liberty of sweeping her into his arms and carrying her inside the adjoining bedroom.

Outside, the clouds were blown aside by the wind, and a full moon blossomed beautifully in the sky, though only Tomoyo noticed it, so intent was Eriol on kissing her. She smiled, and surrendered to his kiss, knowing full well what else she was giving him tonight.

* * *

Eriol and Tomoyo stayed in the next room all night and most of the next morning. Not that Sakura noticed, because she had woken up very early to talk to Kero and the cards, even Yukito's true form Yue (who had been forced out of his skin for the occasion, grumbling that he still had to administer the Last Judgment and wasn't this bending the rules?), trying to think of a way to save Syaoran. Everyone promised to think about it—Mirror speaking for the Cards—even a reluctant Yue, who pessimistically told Sakura that the only way to save Syaoran was to kill him now.

Sakura had blanched, but regained her composure when Kero immediately sent a glare and a scorching fireball Yue's way (one Yue easily dodged), scolding him for being overdramatic. "Yue! Don't scare her like that!"

Not that it was any use. Maybe… It was…

She refused outright to believe it. There _**had **_to be something.

The ring of a phone interrupted her depressed reverie. Sakura stared at it for a moment, and then picked it up. "Hello?"

"Li Meilin here, is Hiiragizawa there?"

"Uh... He should be, but come to think of it, I haven't seen him all day... Wait, who is this?" Sakura asked.

"I said Li Meilin, yes?" the voice giggled. "Anyway, was wondering where Eriol was. Ah, hello, Sakura. You even sound cute - I can see why he loves you! Oh, and don't worry, he's fine. Here," and Sakura heard shuffling, then--

"Mei mei?"

"Oh Syaoran!" Finally Sakura burst into tears; the stress of the past day had finally caught up with her.

Syaoran's voice was calm and soothing. "Please calm down, Sakura-mei. Don't be upset. When you're calm, you can focus."

Sakura giggled through her tears. "You're right." She recognized him using her words from the day before, and added, "We'll get through this together..."

"...but you have to believe we can get through this," Syaoran completed her words from the other day, making her smile.

"I love you," she said softly, "and I promise I...no, we will find a way."

"Meilin and I are doing research on our end," Syaoran reassured her softly. "I know you're talking to the Cards and Kero, so..."

"You forgot Yue," Sakura smiled.

"Yue? Isn't he supposed to not appear until the Final Judgment?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, Kero-chan can be very, very persuasive," Sakura smiled. "And so can I."

"I love you," Syaoran said. "We'll talk again later. Take care in school."

When he hung up, Meilin was looking at him shrewdly. "You can talk to her without having a lust fit?"

"Should I?" Syaoran asked curiously.

"Mmm. So while we're packing up to move out of here, I think I'll go track down some more books that might help."

"You're kidding. In the Tomoeda library?" Syaoran asked incredulously.

"Yep," Meilin swung her hair, and grinned. "Besides, I want to see the local, er, scenery."

"Scenery being boys," Syaoran guessed, a smile playing on his lips.

"Not as dense as they say you are," Meilin laughed, then headed out the door.

Syaoran settled in with a book on curses, and drank more of the restorative draught. He'd forgotten the side effect of the draught though—sleepiness. He peacefully drifted off to sleep in minutes, which left him vulnerable when someone with eyes as gray as Arctic ice bound him and took him away.

* * *

Sakura glared as she watched someone come down the hall. It was Ming again, with a sneer on his face. She stepped forward, her eyes blazing. "What do you want?" she demanded. "How dare you come to our school?" She prepared to summon her staff and attack but he only smirked at her, then forcefully shoved her aside. She squeaked slightly, and fell down, right into a classroom. Then Ming shut the door behind her.

"What was that for?" she yelled. "Why did..."

She suddenly felt it and gasped. The presence of a Clow Card... How was it possible that Ming could control the loose cards? And she could feel somebody else in the room. Sakura's breath hitched, and slowly, as if she barely dared to, she turned around.

Syaoran was gripping a desk with white-knuckled hands, staring at her wildly with a look in his eyes that she recognized from the day before, when he'd gotten the compulsion. And obviously, it hadn't disappeared. How he had gotten there was a mystery but Syaoran was in his house clothes. Which meant Ming had probably dragged him out of his house.

"...Syaoran-kun... No... I'm sorry..." she said. "Please..."

"Sakura... Oh, God... Run. Just run. I don't know..." Syaoran forced himself to look away from her, but his eyes were only dragged back to her body again. It seemed to her that he was undressing her with his eyes, seeing her in a way that, at least in this state, she didn't want him to. She had wanted to be with Syaoran in that way but not like this.

Snapping out of her shock, she shook her head and turned to the door, trying to open it. The doorknob wouldn't even turn. And she could tell why. Whatever this Clow Card was, it was keeping her trapped in here. Trapped, alone with a Syaoran who could hardly control himself and could rape her at any given moment.

"It... It won't open..." she whispered.

"Dammit!" Syaoran yelled. He closed his eyes, breathing hard. The pain of this was obviously hard for him to bear. How long could this go on before he did something to her? And she couldn't escape without sealing the card, which she needed his help to do...

"This is not you," she whispered desperately. "You wouldn't do this to me..."

Through the haze of lust the spell created in him, Syaoran heard her, and part of him marveled at how much she loved and trusted him. And how well she knew him.

"Yes. Not me. Run," he stammered. "Please!"

In this room, Sakura was absolutely helpless. There was nothing to keep him away, nothing to hold him back. She turned around to face Syaoran, holding back a gasp when she realized just how badly aroused he was, thinking that at the very least maybe she could do something.

But suddenly something changed. Syaoran's eyes flew open again, landing on her with a passionate stare. Slowly, he took a step towards her - and then another.

Sakura was frozen, horror making time stop in her mind.

Another step, and one more. Another. And then, he was standing a mere arms-length from her now, still staring at her.

Then he reached out a hand, slowly, so slowly, and placed it on her shoulder. He took another deep breath, letting his hand settle into the spot. How could an action, usually so loving, be so frightening?

Suddenly he pulled her into a hug, holding her close.

"I... Dammit! I won't hurt you, Sakura!" he gasped. "This hurts... But knowing I would hurt you... That hurts more..."

"S-Syaoran...?" Sakura asked, hardly able to believe it. Slowly she relaxed in his arms; slowly she hugged him back. He seemed under control, but she didn't want to provoke him. Tears came to her eyes. "Th-Thank you... Syaoran..."

"It's strange... But maybe it's easier like this... Having your support keeps me sane," he whispered. "But I don't suggest you test that theory, mei mei."

Syaoran had used her nickname, even now... She blushed. "Can you help me seal the card?" Sakura asked, changing the subject.

"If..." he stiffened for a moment, and Sakura did as well, scared a little, but then he relaxed more and continued. "If we're careful. Do it now. It's the Lock... To reveal it, unlock the door... Use the key."

"I understand," she said. Making sure not to do anything to surprise him, she let his hands slide down to her waist, and she turned around towards the door. She took out the key, and placed it in the lock.

When she turned the key, the lock of the door clicked open. A greenish haze appeared, and then took a solid form in the middle of the room, hovering menacingly. It was, quite simply, a gigantic lock.

Sakura turned slowly again, still with Syaoran holding her.

"Release," they said together. The staff released at their command, with their special magic circle right below them.

Syaoran stepped closer to Sakura and gripped her hands, holding the staff with her. They recited the sealing spell in unison, and the Lock was sealed into a card, which they both held.

Sakura looked up at Syaoran, smiling. He didn't smile back - he was still obviously restraining himself - but his eyes told her he was happy, even if he couldn't show it.

"I'm sorry, Syao," she whispered. "I hate doing this to-"

Voices on the other side of the door interrupted her. "...Sakura-chan could be in danger! No! What's going on; why can't we hear anything? Eriol, explain!"

"The card, whatever it is, is keeping us from hearing anything. We can only wait," Eriol told Tomoyo.

"But by now... He could have already..."

"The door's open," Sakura said loudly.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo yelled. She opened the door instantly. Both she and Eriol stared at the sight.

Syaoran was holding Sakura--who was blushing and smiling—protectively, despite the serious, controlled look on his face. Sakura tried to cover up her embarrassment by putting the key around her neck again.

"Did... Did he..." Tomoyo stammered.

Sakura shook her head. Her hair brushed Syaoran's nose in the process, and she turned to smile at him; her breasts pressed against his chest, making him freeze up for a moment.

"Mei mei," he murmured, just so she could hear. "You can trust me, but please...don't..." He looked like he was in agony, and she could feel his arousal pressing against her. Even in her panic, though, she could feel just how...unexpectedly big he was.

"Sorry!" she squeaked back.

"But-but how?" Eriol asked. "You shouldn't be able to resist, not with that kind of opportunity...No one should be able to resist...You should have taken her by now!"

Syaoran glared at him - apparently not even excruciating pain and need for Sakura could keep him from doing that well. "I won't hurt Sakura. It's... It's actually easier when she's here..."

"But how?" Eriol asked.

"Simple. I love her more than I need her."

"You're sure he-" Tomoyo interrupted.

"No," Sakura said firmly. "Eriol, I trust him. I'm scared... But I know he won't hurt me. Trust him too."

"It only takes one mistake," Eriol pointed out. "And look at him."

Sakura sighed. "I'd rather be with him to help anyway. He won't... I know he won't. And even if he did..."

Tomoyo shook her head. "I can hardly believe it... But you're right. I still think Eriol or I should be around at all times, though. Just in case."

"Can't argue with that," Syaoran muttered, hugging Sakura a little tighter. "But at least I know I can be with Sakura now and then." He staggered to the door, and let himself out with one last longing look at the girl he loved. "See you later, mei mei."

Bright pink, Sakura ducked her head. She made a promise to herself... He loved her so much, and was proving it now. And sometime, she knew she would prove it to him that she cared just as much.

Even so, she couldn't help but hope that it would be less painful.

Then she heard Syaoran yell in the corridor, his voice frantic, "Oi! Get off me, all of you!"

* * *

**Next: **_See how Syaoran deals with the nasty "gift" Ming has left for him. Luckily Eriol and Tomoyo have a surprise for him as well!_

* * *

I have to thank my cousin Lori here, because she will help me make sure I can update at least twice a month! Lori, here's hoping you get Draco Malfoy, okay?

Thank you, as always, to those who reviewed: **CheeseyCraziness, winterkaguya, airaamay, rondallagurl, Twilight Kisses, fullmoon, lhaine07, anigal08, Angie-ange, LittleCherrySakura, AngelEmCuti, Mrs. Radcliffe 13, Wanwan-san, Julia and Tania, xXxCherryBlossomxXx, Sakura Petal Wings, BethhyTheMokona., xSapphirexRosesxFanx, iggydblind, Chopee, and pyscho-pyro-shrink**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: What The?  
**

**absolutefluffiness says: **Finally back on after a lot of problems with—well, never mind. As usual, thanks to Lori for taking my chapter and posting it; she was out of town for several weeks so I couldn't post. I sure hope I get access this break so I can thank every kind and patient reviewer personally--everyone, thank you so much! I'm very sorry for the delay, but I can tell you that we've got only three chapters left to go and I hope it won't take as long. And we're going back to the cuteness now, so you can breathe, haha!

**Previously: **_Syaoran fights off the curse with a little help from his friends, and his evil half-brother makes an appearance._

_

* * *

  
_

"Oi! Get off me!" Syaoran yelled.

At the sound of Syaoran's yell, Eriol turned and cast a protective shield on Sakura and Tomoyo, then ran out into the corridor to behold a horrifically embarrassing sight.

Syaoran's face was red as he beat Yamazaki's adoring hands off him; Yamazaki was trying to stroke Syaoran's skin. He had a sheep-like yet lovestruck look on his face. Eriol's jaw hung open; there were three other boys in the corridor and all were eyeing Syaoran rather—lustily. Eriol fought the wild urge to laugh; he could practically see hearts floating in the air.

"What's happened to him?" Sakura yelled as she fought Eriol's magic, desperate to check on her beloved boyfriend.

When he found his voice, Eriol said, "You really do _**not **_want to go out here. Trust me." Under his breath, he added, "Eeww."

"Date me, Syaoran!" Yamazaki yelled.

"No, date me!" Syaoran's soccer teammate Shihiro begged. Syaoran was scrabbling backwards as fast as he could.

The four boys were slowly pushing Syaoran towards a corner, and Syaoran was clearly debating whether to use his magic or not.

"Hey! You heard him. What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Eriol barked.

Yamazaki turned, an impish grin on his face. "You just want hot hunky Syaoran here all to yourself, don't you?"

"WHAT?" Eriol spluttered. Syaoran idly thought that if he weren't directly involved in this, it would be quite funny; for once, the cousins were in agreement about something.

"Yeah," Kishizuki snarled. "You're his cousin. We just want to..." and he turned to Syaoran and sighed.

**'Keep them distracted,' **Syaoran mouthed, and Eriol nodded imperceptibly.

"Look, just when did you guys discover you were gay?" Eriol baited.

"Just now, when we saw him in the corridor. Man, is he ever sexy when he walks," Shihiro sighed.

Syaoran knocked Shihiro and Yamazaki's heads together; it was an easy thing for Eriol to knock the two remaining boys' heads together as well. Syaoran was nervous and panting; he really didn't like taking on unarmed people.

"They were under a spell," he murmured.

"I can tell," Eriol said, and he cast his senses about him to search for Ming's aura. It was moving away from them.

Ming was disgusted; he'd seen what had happened. When he'd cast the spell at the flag ceremony that morning he had clearly said, "Let the girls all fall for Syaoran," when he'd done so. He was hoping one of the girls in school would be able to tear Syaoran away from Sakura. Poor Syaoran, laboring under the lust curse, would be forced to accept the new girl in order to prevent himself from ravishing Sakura. He would hurt both Sakura and the girl...and then he would be unable to resist, would force himself on Sakura, and the Lis would get their baby out of the two. Ah, torture was exquisite, and needless pain, delicious. Especially when inflicted on the boy who had taken his place in everything.

But now the spell had backfired, for some reason, and he was annoyed. Was he some bumbling boy playing at magic? Why had his magic failed?

Then he smiled, a cold cruel smile. This might be a better option. He gingerly felt for the camera in his pocket. The photo of Syaoran being groped by four boys would help convince the Lis that Syaoran was the unworthy heir. The lust curse still held, and he was sure Syaoran would have done something nasty to Sakura by now, one way or another; he knew that Sakura would be unable to seal the card without Syaoran.

And there was one other thing he knew—something he had confirmed about Syaoran that would help him get the Lis to accept Ming as the heir instead. Prophecies be damned; he would take Syaoran's place, whatever it took.

* * *

"Hmm," Eriol hummed as he examined the four boys. "I think theirs is a modified version of the lust spell. I think this affects only boys."

"Ming is a sick bastard," Syaoran growled. He'd had it up to _**here **_with Ming, and was very, _**very**_ pissed.

"Suggest we get out of the corridor as the bell is about to ring," Eriol said quietly.

Sakura came up behind them calmly, and quietly laid a hand on Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran forced himself not to react wildly to her touch...he had to fight images of him kissing her, fondling her, touching her in forbidden places...no...he breathed in and out then turned once he was calm. She tiptoed to kiss his cheek.

"I think I know how to get rid of your curse now," she said quietly.

"How?" Eriol and Syaoran said at the same time.

Eriol turned as Tomoyo kissed him—Sakura chuckled as their kiss was much more intense than what she had given Syaoran.

"When you trapped us in the shield we summoned Mirror again and talked to her. She says, depending on your will, you can command the cards to do anything, limited only by your imagination, and since Sakura is their mistress now, she can command them as she wills. We called Kero-chan and he confirmed what she said," Tomoyo said.

"And so I thought, I can erase the curse on you, Syaoran," Sakura said as she gently slid her hand into Syaoran's. "My will is strong, and I'm _**very **_angry." Her eyes were hard and angry. Syaoran gulped; if he were Ming, he probably did not want to be near Sakura just then. "Plus, if I draw power from you as I try it, I think we can do it."

"Draw power...from me?" Syaoran asked slowly.

"When you feel, er, lustful towards me," Sakura said as she went pink, "that's a primal energy. I can channel it into powering the card to do what I want. I read some of the books in your apartment some time ago and I found that you can use other sources of magical and other kinds of energy to fuel spells."

Eriol was smiling. "And they said you were a bit of a bubblehead?" he said as he grinned. "I presume you know how to use and channel Syaoran's, um, arousal for the spell? Never would've thought you could do that without blushing, Sakura-san."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Sakura shot back with a grin, "and get you some other time." She looked into Syaoran's honey-brown eyes. "Are you with me?"

"Always, mei mei," he said gently.

"Then let's do it," she said, a steely, determined glint in her green eyes. They moved to the empty classroom and Eriol and Tomoyo stood guard by the door. She placed herself in Syaoran's arms so they could share their energies. Syaoran hissed and closed his eyes, frantically running through a calming ritual as his body responded to his girlfriend's presence. Their combined magic circle appeared, and Syaoran was shocked when Sakura suddenly turned to him and kissed him passionately.

"Sakura..." No, no, Syaoran thought frantically. What was she doing?

"Hush. I know what I'm doing," she said softly, and she let her tongue slide into his mouth, deepening the kiss and pulling him closer, tangling her fingers in his hair. When Syaoran's ability to control himself began to fade—Sakura could tell, because he was beginning to get aggressive—she pulled away and held his hands firmly. "Erase! Remove the curse from my beloved; let no trace remain!" she called as she focused on letting the magic flow from Syaoran into her.

The card flew into the air and bathed Syaoran in a strangely soft blue light. He could feel his arousal going down; the images of himself ravishing Sakura began to fade, and finally, he could see her, sweet and lovely, watching him as Erase returned to her hand. She was a little tired from the effort, but she kept her eyes on Syaoran, gauging how he was.

"Did it work?" Eriol asked.

"One way to find out," Sakura said, and again, to Syaoran's surprise, she seized his lips with hers. She wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck. He responded passionately, but she did not feel his arousal this time. Delighted, she deepened the kiss, exploring his mouth with her tongue, running her hands over his lean muscles, pulling him closer to her...oh how she loved kissing him! One hand wound itself around his neck, the other stroked his smooth cheeks. Sakura reveled in his clean, boyish scent, just as Syaoran closed his eyes and surrendered to her.

"Ahem," Tomoyo said softly. "I think it worked...unless the lust curse is on Sakura now."

The two pulled away, blushing. Syaoran pressed his forehead against Sakura's. "You're amazing, you really are," Syaoran said softly. "How was I so lucky to find you?"

"Actually," Eriol said, smiling, "you were meant to. Remember the journals of Clow that I swiped from the Li library? The Li heir is meant to find the Cardcaptor and become her partner in all things."

Sakura turned to Syaoran and whispered naughtily into his ear, "Oh, I do hope so."

Instead of blushing, Syaoran laughed. "Bad girl," he said affectionately, then drew her close to whisper, "I have no objections now." They both laughed, then when he stopped, Syaoran said, "But you realize what this means?"

"We can make love normally?" Sakura asked innocently.

"No, no," Syaoran laughed. "You! You're so powerful that you can make the cards do things even Clow didn't intend for them." He kissed her forehead, proud of what she had achieved.

"I am?" Sakura's eyes widened, then, "Yeah. I am. Cool. Now let's kick your stupid brother's..."

"...half-brother's hind regions," Syaoran finished before she could say the more vulgar words, clapping a hand over her mouth. Sakura turned her green eyes on him, mischief brimming in them, and so he quickly said, "I suggest we regroup with Meilin. Then we can figure out what to do with Ming, that..."

"Asshole," Tomoyo finished sweetly as everyone else stared at her.

* * *

**The Boy Who is a Cliche**

Meilin was surveying the reserved section of the Tomoeda library, and was surprised to find one other occupant there: a blond boy who was holding the Arcana she needed. His eyes were silver, so light they seemed almost translucent, and his skin was pale like moonlight. Quite handsome, really, and Meilin felt the beginnings of an unfamiliar blush staining her cheeks.

"Er..." Meilin began. "I was wondering if..."

He quietly handed the book over to her, on the page that described "a girl born to collect cards of power." Meilin was unable to suppress a gasp.

"You..."

He smirked. "My timing, as always, is perfect. I just got here from Shanghai, and I run into you immediately." He brushed his bangs out of his eyes—his fabulous light gray eyes, Meilin thought—and stood beside her. He indicated a stack of books with a finger. "The rest is there. But you need the Arcana more, and I need to meet your friends."

Automatically suspicious, Meilin's hand went to the pepper spray in her pocket.

"I can dodge that," the boy, whom Meilin estimated to be six feet tall, said. "How about if I offer you my name? And then you give me yours, and then we can have the requisite discussion about our shared weird backgrounds."

"Fine," Meilin said.

"Aris," he said quietly. "You?"

"Li Meilin," she said.

"Ah. You come from an old family of magic but have no powers of your own. But you can fight, which makes you a sight better than me, as I can't fight for the life of me," Aris said. "But I imagine my ability to see the future and uncanny, sexily mysterious demeanor will come in useful.

Half amused, Meilin couldn't resist asking, "Just who are you?"

Aris smiled, and Meilin noticed that his smile was endearingly crooked. "In terms of storytelling I would be the mysterious stranger who appears out of nowhere towards the end of a story to be suspected of treachery—probably of collaborating with the enemy. Then I turn out to be useful after all when I perform a service for the true heroes of the story. Probably the Cardcaptor and her future consort," Aris said, his silvery eyes fixed on Meilin's reddish-brown ones. Unconsciously Meilin shifted her waist-length hair off her shoulder as she stood there, mouth agape. What the hell was Aris?

As if reading her mind, he said, "If this were a short story I would be a cliché. Or a really lame author device to move things forward," Aris said self-mockingly. When Meilin continued to gape, he added dryly, "I sure hope your silence means you are stunned by my clichéd good looks and am wondering if a relationship with me would be worth it. It will be," and he stepped closer to her to touch her hair gently before he continued. "But we have to finish this story first—beat the bad guy, help the heroes get their happy ending, and then set off on an adventure of our own after you find out what a cool background I have. Maybe I was destined for you. Maybe I'm the reincarnation of some powerful wizard. Maybe I'm a a creation in human form."

"You're probably insane," Meilin said, having regained her composure.

"Likely," he said amiably. "But then again at least, for an insane cliché, I'm rather good-looking, yes?"

"Are you always this infuriating?" Meilin smiled despite herself. He was good-looking, after all.

"I have to be. You're the hot-tempered one. You need either a) an equally hot-tempered male to complement you or b) someone cool and calm who can take anything you throw at him, like...duck."

"Duck?" Meilin asked. She found herself pulled to the ground barely seconds before the books above her exploded into useless strips of paper. Aris was calmly packing the other books she needed into a rucksack.

"What a cliché. My life seems to be riddled with them," Aris said. "I suppose we either get shot at next, or we run into the bad guy. Personally, I think it's the latter. But he'll have a surprise in store if he tries coming near you."

"What..."

"I told you I was here to help," Aris said, his hair unruffled. "By the way, I'm glad I got paired up with a gorgeous girl. I'd hate to have to help some ugly guy. The Moon Guardian is destined for a good-looking guy, and I don't swing that way."

Meilin fought the urge to rub her temples. She didn't understand half of what Aris was saying yet his presence was compelling.

He grabbed her hand and they began to move forward. The other library patrons were running aimlessly around in a panic.

"Do you always talk that way?" Meilin asked.

"Does it annoy you?" Aris asked, his tone gently amused.

"Well..."

He drew her to a sudden stop. "I presume that's your enemy," Aris pointed at Ming, who was standing at the end of the aisle, glaring at them as he walked towards them.

Ming was gesturing, clearly beginning a spell. Meilin readied herself for an attack as Aris stood behind her.

"Ah, lovely little cousin," Ming smirked. "How you've grown, Meilin."

"Excuse me," Meilin said frostily, "but you don't have the right to address me that way."

Ming snorted then prepared to cast a spell to knock Meilin to the ground.

Nothing happened. No magic responded to him.

"What the..." He glared at Meilin. No magic came from her, and he sensed none from her companion as well. Had his stolen magic failed him? No matter; he lashed out at Meilin with a kick.

Meilin dodged, then yelled, "You! You load of crap!" She removed the safety on her pepper spray, and gave Ming a good dose in the face—twice. She was disheartened when he smirked and murmured the words of a protective spell, then was shocked when he went down, screaming and clawing at his eyes.

"It worked?" For good measure she kicked Ming in the crotch region; the crunch that resulted and his scream was quite satisfying. No magical attacks emanated from him; he was quite helpless, and Meilin's eyes glinted. Payback time. She readied herself to give him the pounding of his life.

"Be glad it did," Aris said, and he calmly restrained Meilin from kicking Ming again. "Now we do the part where we run, we bond as danger comes out around us, and then somehow we bump into your friends, the heroes," Aris said as he grabbed Meilin's hand and began to run. As they did, Meilin couldn't help but think of how warm his hand was in hers.

Suddenly, "You can hold my hand and admire it all you like later," she heard a playful voice at her ear, "but for now we have to run, Meilin," Aris said. With his free hand, though, Meilin saw him deposit the borrower's cards for the books they were taking on the ruined librarian's desk on their way out. The weirdness of the gesture floored Meilin.

"What..." She didn't finish what she had to say as she had to run then, run alongside this odd stranger, his cornsilk hair flying in the wind, a happy smile on his face.

"Isn't this such a nice, romantic cliché?" Aris yelled as they headed towards Penguin Park. "Oh I can't wait to see who your hero friends are, and if the one I'm supposed to meet is among them!"

* * *

**Rambunctious Revelations**

"Well that didn't take long," Aris muttered as he and Meilin bumped into Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol in the park.

Oddly, Syaoran echoed his words. "Well that didn't take long," Syaoran said, rubbing his head (which had banged into Eriol's elbow) as he held Sakura to keep her from falling off balance. "You sure can pick them, Meilin." He eyed Aris suspiciously.

"I didn't. He followed me, pretty much," Meilin admitted.

"Hmmm. If you have a friend or a brother," Tomoyo grinned, "how about I introduce you to my friend Naoko, and he can 'follow' her too?" she giggled.

Aris smiled. "Well, I technically have two brothers but since one is a tiger and the other is gay, we may have to ask my lord to make another brother." He fixed his eyes on Eriol and smiled. "There you are, my lord."

Four pairs of eyes—chocolate brown, emerald green, amethyst violet, and deep sea blue—turned and fixed themselves on Aris, who smiled, bowed, introduced himself, then convinced everyone to introduce themselves to him. To Meilin's astonishment, he repeated his words about being a cliché and a mystery to them.

"Did you spend like years rehearsing to say that?" Meilin asked.

"No, but I practiced them in a mirror earlier," he said earnestly. Tomoyo giggled.

"He doesn't worry you?" Sakura whispered in Tomoyo's ear.

"Nope," Tomoyo said calmly. "I think he's here to help Eriol."

"Why are you helping us?" Syaoran asked somewhat suspiciously.

"I was born—well, okay, made—to do that," Aris smiled. "Come on, I have shelter for you guys, the kind your," and he squinted at Syaoran, "brother? won't find easily."

"How did..." Syaoran's suspicions were rising.

"We ran into a dark version of you," Aris said calmly as he took Meilin's hand in his again. "Since he was the bad guy I guess you're the hero. She's the Cardcaptor, and your soon-to-be wife," at this Sakura and Syaoran blushed, "he's the guy with the mysterious hidden power," Aris pointed at Eriol, "and she's the best friend who fell for the mystery guy—who is probably related to the hero. How am I doing so far?"

"You are weird enough to be trusted," Eriol chuckled. "Lead the way then."

"I still don't trust him," Syaoran muttered.

"Good for you," Aris said calmly. "You shouldn't. Otherwise you'd fall into enemy hands all the time, like you did this morning with that guy with the stolen magic."

He led Meilin away, and the two couples left behind shrugged and began to follow him.

"Someone is going to have to explain him to me," Syaoran muttered, as he took Sakura's hand and pointedly walked between her and Aris.

"I feel like we should burst into some cheery, radio-friendly song," Aris smiled as he let the hand holding Meilin's sway gently. "Maybe 'I know we're all in peril but the sky is blue, the flowers are gorgeous, and so are you,' or something like that," he said cheerfully.

"You are seriously disturbed," Meilin said fervently.

"I prefer 'cryptic' myself," Aris smiled at her. He was a head taller than Meilin, and could tower over her in a strangely protective manner—which she liked. "Anyway, you seem like the kind of girl for whom life is boring unless some odd complication is present. So here I am," he said.

Meilin rolled her eyes. "And how are you supposed to help us?"

"I told you," Aris said as he closed his eyes and sniffed the wind, "I was born for this purpose, for this adventure. We're all gonna talk at my place, then someone's long buried memories are gonna return, we regroup and do research, then we kick some villainous butt after one of us stumbles on his weaknesses. Clichés are so much fun."

Meilin resisted the urge to roll her eyes again. "And then?"

"Hmm. Sakura and Syaoran will probably get married. It's to be expected of such a handsome pair, and they'll do it early. Eriol and Tomoyo will follow suit soon afterwards. One couple will have the clichéd first baby within a year of marriage. I will court you, and after toying with me for a while, causing me to leave, you will hunt me down and make me marry you," Aris said and laughed when Meilin's eyes blazed. "In the meantime, we'll do some kissing, maybe if I'm lucky some making out," he wiggled his eyebrows and smiled at Meilin, "and have lots of fun together."

Meilin snatched her hand from his. "Definitely cracked," she said.

Aris stopped in front of a large, imposing mansion with an ornate gate. "We're here." He looked expectantly at Eriol, who raised an eyebrow then...

Eriol gasped. "I know this place..."

"'Course you do," Aris said placidly.

Meilin turned to Aris accusingly. "How the hell do you know all the things that are happening right now?" she asked, fists on her waist.

"Um, I read the manga?" Aris joked as Meilin rolled her eyes. "No seriously, I'm fulfilling my purpose. The sooner I do that the faster we can get to the kissing part." He touched Meilin's chin gently. "And boy, am I ever looking forward to that. You look like you kiss good." He was coming closer to her when an indignant voice interrupted.

"Hey!" Syaoran yelped. "Are you making a pass at my cousin?" His fists bunched up.

Aris rolled his eyes. "You're the hero so you ought to be smarter than that, all right? And since everyone is already paired up anyway—although you two are not in the canon," he indicated Eriol and Tomoyo, who looked blank, "so why shouldn't I be with the gorgeous Chinese girl?" He went up to Eriol, and said, "I'm so excited! Feel anything yet?"

"Should I?" Eriol asked slowly. Then he felt it. Like a key turning a lock, something went _click! _in his mind.

Tomoyo watched him quietly, then said, "Remembering something?" She knew that look on his face.

Eriol closed his eyes. "Yes. And I think I outsmarted myself," he opened his eyes, watching a smiling Aris, "when I created him." He sighed an exasperated sigh.

For the second time that day, all eyes turned to Aris, who was quietly watching Eriol.

"Told you I read the manga," he said as he grinned. "Now come on in. I've got snacks and tea waiting in the dining room."

* * *

**Next on Heartcaptor Syaoran: **_Who the heck is Aris? And, more SxS fluff (finally)! Who wants to see Ming's butt kicked by Sakura?_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: A Little Explanations and Fluff Never Hurt Anyone**

**Previously: **_A strange boy, Aris, meets the group after Sakura successfully removes the lust curse from Syaoran. Ming is beaten by Meilin._

**absolutefluffiness says: **_HOORAY Christmas vacation! This is another double-length chapter! To everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I love you all! (giant glomp of doom to all!) Special thanks again to Lori for sneaking the posting of this on her connection. Draco Malfoy loves Lori, repeat after me!_

_

* * *

  
_

**More Rambunctious Revelations**

Aris ushered Meilin, Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol, and Tomoyo into a large mansion which Eriol later told them had been Clow Reed's home. When asked how he knew, he did something uncharacteristic of him; he choked.

"Okay. There must be something this idi...guy," Syaoran amended after Sakura, amused, gave him a 'be nice' look, "has on Eriol. So spill."

"He created me to be the third Guardian. You've met Cerberus, the Sun guardian; Yue is the Moon guardian. He foresaw that Sakura would use the power of the stars so here I am," Aris said.

"But I don't," Sakura said. "Syaoran and I combine our magic to seal cards."

"I know," Aris said. "Remember how Master Eriol said he outsmarted himself? He relied on his vision of the future to create me. Originally he foresaw that Yue would fall for someone other than Sakura, and so I was supposed to be Sakura's consort."

Syaoran clenched his fists and glared at Aris, who smiled.

"Calm down, Li. I know you're not going to let me call you 'Syaoran' as that privilege is for family and," he smiled at Sakura, "the girl you love. Anyway, as I was saying, Master Eriol outsmarted himself..."

"Could we quit it with the 'Master' stuff?" Eriol said wearily.

Tomoyo giggled, and Eriol groaned, knowing she was recalling the fiasco with the Mirror card.

"Certainly," Aris smiled again.

"Spooky how nothing seems to faze him," Meilin whispered to Eriol.

"Not spooky. I made him a cocky idiot," Eriol replied.

Not minding them, Aris continued, "So when the Li heir—and I know that term is going to be contested soon but I prefer to call Syaoran that—turned up, he upset all plans. His falling in love with Sakura made it inevitable that she would love him as well. Lis always get what they want," he smiled at Syaoran, who simply folded his arms across his chest. "Anyway, you two draw on each other's powers and energies now, and oddly, you two get stronger the more you do that. I suspect you won't have any trouble changing the cards into your own in the future. Thing is, they were meant to be Sakura cards, not S and S cards."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "S and S?"

"Sakura and Syaoran," Tomoyo said, vastly amused. "How cute. The S&S cards! I like the ring of that."

"Which doesn't change the fact that someone's plans went completely wrong," Syaoran said as he looked at Eriol. "Making _**you **_superfluous at best," he smirked at Aris.

"That's because," Eriol said weakly, having collapsed into a large red armchair, "I outsmarted myself."

"You created Aris? You've got to be Clow Reed then," Meilin said, folding her arms. "Huh. Most powerful sorceror of his generation. And here I was thinking you were a bit of a dork."

Syaoran snorted, and Tomoyo tittered.

Eriol didn't have the strength to glare at Meilin. Instead, he asked Aris for some ice in a bag. Once Aris had trotted out of the room, Tomoyo gently placed her thumbs on Eriol's temples and massaged them. He smiled at her gratefully. Aris returned and handed him an ice pack, which Eriol pressed against his head.

"Where do I start? Okay. I'm not Clow Reed per se. Rather I'm half of his reincarnation."

"Who's the other half?" Meilin asked quickly.

"Can I finish my story?" Eriol grumbled. Meilin nodded. "Okay. The other half has grown to the right age. I was stuck as a child so I could grow to Sakura-san's age. She's supposed to capture and control the Clow cards on her own, turning them eventually into Sakura cards. So you," and he glanced at Syaoran, "were a major complication. I didn't have access to the complete memories of Clow, just his powers. In truth, Clow created Aris before I was made because he foresaw that Yukito would fail to capture Sakura's heart."

"But I was infatuated with him for years!" Sakura said. Syaoran looked away as he fought down his jealousy. **'Am I never going to be free of that little demon?' **he wondered.

"Yes but Yukito fell in love with your brother—and so did Yue. Clow Reed—I mean, I wanted a Guardian who was intimately connected with you, so I created Aris for you to fall for. He was supposed to be the one who came to Tomoeda and got you to fall for him. Too bad Syaoran got in the way," Eriol said, ignoring how Syaoran glared at him. "Quit it, cousin. How was I supposed to know you were going to come here and really fall for her?"

"You tried to go after Sakura yourself!" Syaoran said, annoyed, as he unconsciously held Sakura close. Sakura glanced at Tomoyo and giggled as she snuggled into Syaoran's embrace, loving every bit of Syaoran's protectiveness.

"I miscalculated and I forgot, all right?" Eriol said, exasperated. "Like I said, that was supposed to be Aris. But then when I made him, he, uh, kind of got out of my control."

"Sounds like something that happens a lot with Clow creations," Syaoran taunted.

"Oh shut up," Eriol said. "So I lost my memories when the spell to give Aris a false form backfired."

"You mean he's not in a false form?" Meilin looked at Aris.

"Nooo...I forgot the wings," Eriol said sarcastically. "I intended to make him as a pair with Yue."

Meilin rolled her eyes, and Eriol quickly continued. "He—Aris kind of became a sinkhole for magic, because I made the mistake of trying to create the balance for the Cards at the same time. Look," and Eriol cast a wind spell. Nothing happened.

"Careless of you, O Great Clow," Syaoran smirked. Oh he was enjoying this, rubbing Eriol's nose in his errors.

Meilin gasped. "Ming couldn't cast spells in Aris' presence a while ago. So I pepper sprayed him and kicked him in the nu...crotch."

"Yes!" Syaoran rejoiced as he pumped one hand. "Did you hurt him?"

"I bet he'll remember the pain," Meilin smirked.

"When I get through with him..." Sakura whispered softly. Syaoran's grip on her tightened. He could feel the heat of her anger, and he could tell she was thinking...hard. Also, Sakura was listening carefully to Eriol. Syaoran kissed the top of her head. **'I'd hate to be in Ming's shoes right now,' **he thought. **'But to watch Sakura go after him...' **Syaoran smiled.

Eriol sighed as he continued. "Anyway—my powers don't work properly in Aris' presence. I was supposed to create something called 'The Void' but, well, that didn't work and Aris himself became a damper for magic. I left him behind in Shanghai when I lost my memories and was reborn. I think it was Yue who left me on the Hiiragizawa doorstep."

Syaoran looked at Sakura. None of it was making sense, because they had never met Aris, and the Lis had had the contest to win Sakura before he'd appeared. Then he glared at Aris, who had placed himself behind Mei Ling and was caressing her hair adoringly.

"Lucky it wasn't the Dursley doorstep, or you'd be at Hogwarts," Tomoyo joked. All eyes turned to her and she giggled. "So I read Harry Potter. Sue me."

"Yeah, like 'Eriol Hiiragizawa and the Philosopher's Stone' makes sense," Meilin said dryly.

Syaoran groaned. "Why is Aris rubbing off on everyone?"

"Well, he rubs you the wrong way, so..." Sakura giggled.

"What did you mean by the 'you two weren't in the canon' remark to Eriol and Tomoyo?" Meilin asked curiously.

Aris said, "They weren't supposed to fall for each other." He glanced at Eriol, smiled, then shrugged as he kept quiet.

"Nothing ever goes to plan for you, does it?" Meilin said as she grinned at Eriol.

"Can we quit it with the jokes?" Eriol said. "Thank you. So I grew up not knowing who I was. Some time ago someone stole a portion of my powers, and I think I now know who it was. Anyway, my plans all went wrong when someone among the Lis—your mom, I think, Syaoran—got wind of Sakura's being the Cardcaptor. She wanted you to win her as a trophy. Then when she heard the prophecy about your firstborn son with her, well, the stakes got higher."

"Then why is Ming here?" Syaoran asked. "He's clearly trying to separate us. Why didn't he try to win Sakura himself?"

"The real Li heir is _**you**_, Syaoran; how hard is that to figure out? Because he knows that the moment you marry Sakura the prophecy will be fulfilled and he'll be out of the Li clan forever. Tearing you two apart causes both of you pain and keeps him in the clan," Aris interrupted. No one had noticed him bustling in and out, laying out tea, sandwiches, cakes, plates, and utensils on the big dining table.

"This whole 'gonna marry Sakura' thing is starting to bug me," Sakura suddenly said. "I am not a trophy!" Only Syaoran noticed that she was getting angrier. He squeezed her gently in his arms and smiled before he kissed her to calm her down.

"I don't understand," Syaoran said. "Mother _**wanted **_me to marry Sakura, which is why I was sent here. But when I last came home, she warned me against falling in love with her. Doesn't make sense at all."

"Li Yelan has to have been subverted by someone. She believes all they need is your son by Sakura," Aris said, and looked at Syaoran, "because of who and what Syaoran is." He ignored Meilin, who was glaring at him.

"Oh no," Syaoran shook his head. "I know where I was born. I am not a creation. And I have no missing memories! I know who I am!"

Aris glanced significantly at Meilin, who sighed and looked away.

"Actually," Meilin said after a long pause, "you don't." She refused to meet Syaoran's eyes. "But you're not Xiao Long Li's son by Aunt Yelan but by Xia Hu," Meilin said. "Yelan stole you from your mother and raised you as your own, substituting her real son, Ming, for you. I learned this from sneaking around after Ming."

A long silence ensued, punctuated by the loud "WHAT?" Syaoran yelled. "That does not make sense!"

"It does," Eriol said quietly, "if you are the true heir to the Li Clan, which you have already proven by being able to seal cards with Sakura. That's why Ming hates you so much. He knows he should have been raised as you were, trained as you were. He was born to the legitimate wife but you inherited the concentrated force of the clan's magic—**all **of it. You took his place in so many ways. The hate has corrupted and tainted him completely. In another world he might have been your brother but..."

Meilin added, "And remember—growing up, Ming had no powers, but you did. Your mom—your real mom, Xia Hu—knew that. She gave you up because with Aunt Yelan, you had an even better future in store than anything she could give you. She knew you were destined to lead the Lis, and giving you up meant you would not only find your destiny, but also your love," at this she smiled at Sakura. "Aunt Yelan said to my mom a long time ago that Ming was just repulsive, that something was wrong with him somehow. She took you," and finally, she looked at Syaoran, "because she felt you were more like her son than Ming would ever be."

"Then why is my mother—okay, adoptive mother—turning on me?" Syaoran asked in confusion.

"Because Ming is manipulating both the Cards and your family's memories. Remember what Mirror said some time ago, about a man tampering with the cards? That had to have been Ming," Eriol said.

"And he's always resented you for being named the Li heir. Now that you've proven you are the real heir, since not only are you in love with Sakura and she loves you, you can also seal cards with her—just like the prophecies say. That's why he really, really hates you. He thinks you stole everything from him: he was tossed away to make way for you, he thinks you deserve to be punished. That's why Ming shows no fear of dark magic; I'm sure that's what he used to steal his powers," Meilin added.

Sakura cleared her throat, and everyone looked at her. She looked thoughtful as she said, "So it has to be Ming who stole Eriol's power—I remember him taunting you," and she turned to Eriol, "that you couldn't remember who you were. The only way he could control the Cards was by using your magical signature. One of the books Syaoran showed me said that only those connected to either the creator or the Card Mistress by magic could handle the Cards. Syaoran is connected to me, which is why we need to be together to seal the cards. Mirror mentioned a man handling her before she went weird. It makes sense."

Syaoran's heart swelled with pride in Sakura, and he broke into a large smile as he hugged her, causing her to squeak, "Hoe?"

"She shoots, she scores," Eriol smiled.

"I am going to get him," Syaoran declared.

"No," Sakura said. "We are going to get him. Together."

Syaoran placed an arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer. Sakura smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek, and Syaoran buried his nose in her sweet-smelling hair. They snuggled happily, glad to be reunited, relieved Syaoran's curse had been lifted. She shifted her face and he quietly kissed her. Both could feel a certain pull between them, and they wanted nothing more at that moment than to be alone and to express their love for each other.

Someone cleared his throat. "I think now that the exposition is done, we take a break and eat," Aris smiled. "We can have the couples making out later," and he winked at Meilin, whose jaw dropped. He took her hand and pulled her close; Meilin looked at Eriol and Tomoyo, who were exchanging smoldering looks, and let Aris hold her.

"Did you deliberately make him this annoying?" Syaoran grumbled as he reluctantly pulled away from Sakura.

Aris grinned, and Syaoran's expression went sour when he noticed Aris was holding Meilin in his arms—and went even more sour when he saw Meilin smiling up at Aris, their lips far too close for comfort.

"Oi, you, you..._thing_. I haven't accepted you yet," Syaoran snarled.

"You're not supposed to," Aris said calmly as he released Meilin reluctantly and served the tea. "More, lovely one?" he asked Meilin.

"I'm good, thanks." Meilin opened her laptop and plugged in her internet access finder. "Ming isn't as smart as me, just cunning. So I figure that since most rentals are recorded in the city hall's computers...ah," and she leaned forward to study the screen. Then she chortled. "What an idiot. He rented an apartment in his own name!"

"Where?" Sakura stood up, eyes glinting dangerously.

"Mei mei, not without me," Syaoran stood up as well.

"Sit, both of you," Aris said quietly. "This house is not known to Ming. And since all your magic signatures are dampened in my presence, he can't trace you here. We should all stay here until we can plan how to solve the problem of Ming. Going off angry and half-cocked right now is just stupid. Plus," and he smiled, "It's rude to abandon a meal halfway through," and he indicated the cakes and sandwiches. "And before you guys protest," he raised a hand, "Tomoyo here has no magic, and can leave the house freely to get clothes for everyone. She has bodyguards, so it would take a simple call to get them here."

Tomoyo smiled, a big, wide happy smile. Sakura sighed, knowing what it meant.

"Uh," and Syaoran went slightly pale, "Tomoyo gets to dress us all up?"

"Is there a problem, Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked sweetly.

Syaoran looked at Sakura, who smiled. "Er, no." Inwardly he shuddered, as he was still thinking of the prince outfit he'd worn for the play—then he smiled. He'd finally been able to tell Sakura he loved her in that play—in that outfit. Tomoyo's outfits couldn't be that bad, after all, then.

"Hm. Clothes for maybe a week. I'll take care of telling the Kinomotos," Tomoyo said as she stood up. Eriol escorted her to the door.

"Be careful," he said, then kissed her gently. Sakura smiled to see how he looked adoringly at her best friend and cousin. How long would it take for Tomoyo to return his feelings?

"I am," Tomoyo smiled, and raised her hand.

In it was Meilin's pepper spray, and everyone laughed.

* * *

**The Interrupted Date**

Syaoran spread out a large mat he'd reluctantly borrowed from Aris, and fluffed out some pillows. The garden outside Clow's—uh, Eriol's house was rather lovely, and he looked forward to showing off his knowledge of flower names and varieties to Sakura. For the first time he was thankful his sisters had forced him to sit through their little horticultural parties.

_**Sisters?**_

He sighed. Despite what had happened, they were still his family and he loved them. But what if...His mind raced back to what he had learned that afternoon. So he was someone else's son. He thought of his father's mistress Xia Hu—no, his real mother—and felt a little sad that he'd never gotten to know her. She'd given him up to give him a future, set him on the path that had led him to Sakura.

**'Thank you,' **he thought.

Then he returned to the woman he knew as his mother. He'd always been in awe of Yelan, and truth to tell, he'd been raised arrogant and a little power-hungry. Syaoran cringed to think of what he'd been like when he'd first arrived in Tomoeda, and the many stumbling blocks he himself had placed in the way of his relationship with Sakura because of that. He'd learned a few bad habits from his adoptive family; he realized it now. But he'd never doubted how much his mother Yelan—okay, second mother—had loved him.

**'I owe it to them to free them from whatever Ming has done,' **Syaoran thought. He then smiled. With Sakura by his side, he knew he would succeed.

Long ago he would have been humiliated to know she was more powerful than him. Instead, and Syaoran touched his chest gently, he was bursting with pride knowing how he had contributed to her training, how he had helped make her so strong. He was, by all definitions, Sakura's consort now, playing a secondary role, neither equal nor subordinate. But he knew he had her love...and Syaoran was tempted to laugh and dance and thank the fates that they were happy together.

"Something making you smile that way?" Syaoran turned; Sakura was walking towards him, a smile on her pretty face. Syaoran smiled; he loved exploring her face with his eyes, seeing her rosy cheeks, her thickly-lashed green eyes, her small pink-lipped mouth...he just wanted to take her into his arms and kiss her until they were both senseless. Add to that her sweet citrusy scent, and Syaoran knew he would forever be a goner when it came to Sakura.

"Thinking of you," he said softly as he took her hands in his. Sakura blushed prettily; everything sounded so sweet coming from Syaoran. She folded her head and moved to let him take her in his arms.

Conscious that he hadn't bathed or changed the whole day since Ming had taken him from his apartment, Syaoran held up a hand. "You shouldn't be out here. I was planning to ask you out," he said as he grinned. "On our long-delayed real first date."

Sakura crooked an eyebrow. She loved what she felt; it was like what she'd felt for Yukito magnified a hundred times and a thousand times more thrilling. Just looking at Syaoran gave her a warmth that spread out from her heart to her head and her toes. And knowing he loved her too made her feel strong and happy. It didn't hurt that Syaoran was just such a good-looking boy; he didn't look like a pretty boy the way Yukito did. Rather, his deep-set brown eyes, always alive with humor and happiness, made her want to drown in them. His tall, lean body felt as though he'd been made to embrace her.

"Meant to be a surprise then?" she asked cheerfully. "Can I help?"

"Well, then it wouldn't be much of a surprise," Syaoran smiled.

"I like surprises," Sakura said as she laced her fingers with his and swung their hands playfully. "Especially if I know about them," she teased Syaoran.

"Good. Then let's wait till I get bathed and changed, and we can have our first real date," Syaoran said.

"Oooh! I can't wait!" Sakura practically danced back to Eriol's house with Syaoran in tow.

Aris met them at the door; Sakura giggled when Syaoran placed himself between her and Aris, who rolled his eyes. "Your date is going to have to wait...and so is your bath," he grinned at Syaoran, who glared at him. "Eriol had a vision that Ming will try to intercept Tomoyo, so let's go."

A light kindled in Sakura's eyes...a light Syaoran knew only too well. And it meant Ming was in serious trouble.

Eriol and Meilin hurried out the door to join them. Aris led them to the driveway, where a large SUV awaited.

Meilin raised an eyebrow. "You have got to be kidding. How..."

"I know things, remember?" Aris laughed as he leapt into the driver's seat. "Plus, Master Eriol..."

"Just 'Eriol,' all right?" Eriol grumbled.

"...made all his humanlike creations fairly well-off. Since I got the bulk of his holdings, I've been living the life. So," and Aris leaned in towards Meilin, "I'm handsome, magical, rich, and I cook just as well as you do. Plus I do laundry and wash dishes. Will you accept me, Meilin Li?"

Before Meilin could answer, Eriol snarled, "Move your stupid ass and let's get to Tomoyo's place before I figure out how to un-create you!"

Aris started the car and shot Meilin a conspiratorial grin. "To be continued," he smiled.

* * *

**Guess Whose Butt Gets Kicked?**

Tomoyo was not amused. How Ming had found her home was beyond her, but there he was, outside their gate, calling her endearments she found repulsive.

"Open the gate my darling and I'll show you heaven," he called in a syrupy voice which Tomoyo realized with a surge of horror was meant to seduce her.

"Come near me and I'll send you to hell," she yelled back. Where the hell were their bodyguards? Tomoyo ran to her mother's room; over the railing of their grand staircase, she discovered their bodyguards were deep in sleep. 'Great,' she thought.

Luckily she knew where her mother kept a gun. And Tomoyo knew the basics of how to use it; both she and Sakura had long ago agreed that they quite disliked helpless maiden acts.

Upon locating it, she sighed in relief, checked to see if it was loaded, released the safety, and cautiously peered out the window. **'Uh oh,' **she thought grimly. Ming wasn't there. He was probably inside the gate, and was heading for the second floor, where she was. Tomoyo quickly dialed Eriol's number and when Eriol picked up, she said tersely, "Ming. My place. _**Now**_."

Before Eriol could answer, Tomoyo put her cellphone down, leaving it on as she stood against a wall, trying to remember the self-defense pointers they'd been given in school. Tomoyo nearly banged her head on the wall when she realized that she was panicking and nothing was coming to mind. Taking deep breaths to steady herself—it wouldn't do if she shot herself in the process, and the thought amused her in a dark way, she nearly jumped when she heard shouts coming from the courtyard outside.

Peeking out the window, Tomoyo nearly laughed. Ming was backing up against their fountain, and Sakura was advancing on him, yelling and waving her fists threateningly. Ming kept trying to cast spells—his fingers and hands were moving desperately as he clutched what Tomoyo recognized as dark colored versions of Syaoran's magic papers—_ofuda_, Sakura had called them—but nothing was happening. Sakura suddenly swung her staff...

_The staff? _Tomoyo did a double-take. How could Sakura use the staff, which required magic to summon, when Aris was standing right beside her? **'Aris cancels out magic!' **Tomoyo thought frantically. But the smirk on Aris' face...

"You lower life form! You bunghead! You hurt Syaoran! You..." and Sakura swung the staff at Ming's head, almost connecting as he scampered away from her. They'd arrived to find him calling to Tomoyo as he walked through her house's gate, which he had forced open with magic. Syaoran, Eriol, and Meilin smacked into a magical barrier, but Sakura and Aris had simply walked through it.

Ming dropped into a defensive posture, planning to take on Sakura in a fistfight instead. His eyes darted towards Aris. Who was this person? How had Sakura and that strange silvery-haired boy gotten through the magical barrier he'd erected around Tomoyo's house to keep others out?

And why, why, **why **couldn't he use magic? He kept backing up as Sakura fiercely swung the staff at him again. He caught the staff and forced it out of Sakura's hands. Childishly easy; if he had been thinking straight he would have realized that Sakura had made it too easy for him.

Aris turned so only Syaoran could see him, and winked.

Syaoran was taken aback. What the hell was going on? He'd seen Sakura and Aris whispering quickly as they passed through the magical barrier. Was Aris trying something funny on Sakura? No...they seemed to be—communicating?

Ming knocked Sakura to the ground, and she collapsed into a heap—yet Syaoran noted that she'd exaggerated her injury. He turned and shoved Aris aside, smirking when the wimpy-looking pretty boy stumbled and almost fell to the ground. Meilin screamed when Ming punched Aris, never noticing that Aris rolled with it and overdramatized his expression of pain. But Syaoran did, and he began to watch more carefully.

"Stupid little girl," he said as he pinned her to the ground. He raised a fist to punch Sakura's face in—he was looking forward to hurting her in front of Syaoran. Ming smirked and aimed carefully; he wanted to shatter Sakura's nose, damage her pretty face permanently. **'Too bad I can't kill her until Syaoran gets her pregnant,' **he thought ruefully. Eriol was yelling at Aris to do something.

Syaoran was beginning to wonder what was going on when in his mind he heard, **'Trust me, Syaoran.'** It was Sakura's voice, clear and calm...and laced with barely controlled anger. Syaoran shut up as he watched Sakura struggling...

No. He'd sparred with Sakura before, in teaching her how to fight barehanded. When Sakura went down for real, she tended to keep her eyes closed. Sakura's eyes were wide open, and she seemed to be searching for something. Then she did something unexpected; she began to whimper in a high-pitched whine Syaoran had never heard her use before. "Please don't hurt me," she cried, tears leaking out of her eyes. Tomoyo, watching from her window, gasped. They didn't look like real tears to her. Ming released her arms and she flailed in what looked like a helpless manner.

Meilin glanced at Syaoran; she'd noticed the act Sakura was putting on. Syaoran shook his head and warned her to stay silent.

"I'm going to enjoy hurting you," Ming gloated as he watched her false tears.

"No, please don't hurt me!" Sakura screamed, opening her eyes wide in a parody of fear, and she struggled under Ming, keeping her eyes on Aris. Aris signaled her wordlessly: _a little more to the left_. Sakura nodded imperceptibly and kept pretending to struggle in Ming's hold as she screamed, "You're hurting me!" She allowed Ming to straddle her, and her legs were between his.

"FUCK YOU ARIS DO SOMETHING HELP HER!" Eriol screamed. Clearly he couldn't see Ming looked at Eriol and began to laugh.

"Can't help her, can you? Watch how I'll hurt your little love," he smirked at Syaoran, who had stopped yelling. **'Good,' **Ming thought. **'He knows what cruelty I'm capable of and how badly I can hurt her.' **Gloating, he lost track of what Sakura was doing; he was convinced she was helpless and scared.

Aris suddenly winked at Sakura, who abruptly drove her knee into Aris' crotch. Hard.

Cheerleaders—and Sakura was a cheerleader—can kick **very **high and hard. And so for the second time in two days, Ming howled in agony as his manly jewels were assaulted—by another girl. Sakura raised the staff and screamed, "FIERY!" Eriol, Meilin, and Syaoran were taken aback when Fiery erupted and began to burn Ming. Syaoran could swear the card was happily driving firebolt after firebolt through Ming's personal shield. Also, it seemed to be aiming for Ming's butt and crotch; Syaoran had to suppress the urge to laugh, hard.

"How is she able to use cards?" Meilin wondered aloud. Syaoran, however, was keeping his eyes firmly on Aris; he suspected there was a reason why Sakura could use cards with him around.

"Power!" Sakura summoned another card. Infused with strength, Sakura picked up Ming, and slapped him so hard, a tooth flew out of his mouth.

"Stop," Ming begged but he was fumbling in his pockets. In his hand he released a tainted attack Clow Card, Watery. "Drown her!" and he pointed at Sakura.

Sakura almost laughed, and yelled, "Windy! Lock! Work together and contain the water for Fiery!"

Syaoran felt a drain on his energies; he sagged against the gate. He opened his mouth to warn Sakura that she had drawn on his power to use three cards all at the same time, but couldn't speak. Instead, he rested, gathering his energies and watching as Watery was contained and fizzled in front of Fiery's angry attacks, quickly knocked out.

"No," Ming whispered; the cards he had left, he hadn't figured out how to use. "No! Stop!" He threw up his arms against Sakura, who punched him so hard, he flew across the courtyard. To his horror, Lock had materialized as a giant lock and was whacking him. Add the attacks of Fiery and Windy, and Ming was seriously hurting.

"Not after what you did to Syaoran, you jerk. You deserve more punishment," Sakura said angrily, and summoned a fourth card. "Lightning!"

Ming, in a last burst of desperate strength, broke free of Sakura and began to run as fast as he could, away from her, Lightning, Windy, and Fiery tearing after him and alternately striking him. He dropped another card to distract the cards going after him. It worked; they stopped to see which card was on the ground.

"Dash!" Sakura yelled, casting the card on herself as she prepared to run after him. The light of murder was in her eyes, and Syaoran screamed, "Sakura, wait!"

Aris suddenly yelled, "No! Too many cards!" Sakura ignored him and began to run...only to collapse after running a few yards.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran raised himself and ran to her side, picking her up and cradling her in his arms. "Sakura, mei mei, are you all right?"

"Seal...card," she whispered weakly, pointing at the knocked-out Watery near her. Lock was standing guard over it.

Syaoran understood it would be futile to protest, and so he carried Sakura in his arms, picked up the discarded staff, and placed it in both their hands. Together they sealed the card; but once it was done, Sakura sighed and closed her eyes, smiling happily.

"Mei mei?" Syaoran gently kissed her forehead, completely worried about his love.

Her eyes stayed closed but she smiled. "So tired...I got Ming...did you see me?"

Syaoran choked on a half-sob, half-laugh. "Yeah, mei mei...you got him." He kissed her forehead gently. "So proud of you."

"Gotta nap..." Sakura whispered as she curled herself into Syaoran and fell asleep.

Syaoran almost laughed. Ming had been forgotten and had gotten away. Eriol had dropped all pretenses once the barrier was down and had hurled himself into Tomoyo's house where, Syaoran supposed, they were having a passionate reunion. Aris was quietly talking to Meilin, who was looking thunderous.

"He'll be fleeing back to Hong Kong now," Aris said quietly as he handed a glass of water to Syaoran. "Time for you to save your family."

Syaoran reluctantly nodded. "Uh...thanks. For helping Sakura," he mumbled.

"I am her guardian, you know," Aris said, amused. "And by extension, since you are now also part-master of the cards, I am your guardian as well."

Syaoran barely stopped himself from groaning. Great. Just what he needed: an annoying guardian with the hots for his cousin.

A great fluttering of wings startled them all. Yue had just arrived.

"I sensed a great disturbance," he said in a deep, portentous tone. "Something is wrong..."

"...no kidding?" Meilin said, raising an eyebrow. "Let me guess. This is Yue, the Moon Guardian?" She faced Aris, who nodded, and she grinned. "I have to say, your timing is _**way **_better than his."

"Of course," Aris bowed gallantly, and when he straightened up, he handed Meilin a rose. Syaoran really did groan this time. He would have to tell Aris off sometime, and soon.

Yue raised an eyebrow. Eriol was coming out of the mansion, with Tomoyo in his arms. Syaoran was cradling a sleeping Sakura, and a boy with silver eyes and short messy white-blond hair was grinning cheekily at him as he held the hand of a pretty girl with round ponytails.

"Why are you familiar?" Yue asked Aris. "And...what happened here?" he asked Eriol. "I sense something is going on here that I don't understand," Yue said, and was floored when everyone broke into laughter.

"Someone please explain everything to him, quickly. Then let's grab Sakura's brother and Cerberus, and head for Hong Kong," Eriol said wearily. "Come to think of it, how come you showed up and not Cerberus?" he asked Yue, who raised an eyebrow.

"I thought Cerberus was here? He was the one who woke me in my false form and alerted me that Sakura was in danger. He went here ahead of me," Yue said.

"He never made it here," Eriol said softly.

"And I don't sense his presence," Yue said.

After a long silence, Syaoran finally said, "Uh. So we have, instead of a maiden in distress, a Guardian in distress."

"Looks like it," Aris said cheerfully. "I've always wanted to see Hong Kong," he added as everyone glared at him.

* * *

**Next: **_To Hong Kong they will go! What a fortunate coincidence that it's the summer vacation! How is Ming going to keep the Lis under his thrall now that Sakura can kick his butt at will? We're almost done, whee!_

**Lori Malfoy says, Thank you on behalf of absolutefluffiness to: **butterflyangellover14, vampiresweets, michiko14anime, , winterkaguya, rondallagurl, AngelEmCuti, MoonPrincess623, lilmouse1988, cherrysaksblossom, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, Wanwan-san, AN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura, xXxCherryBlossomxXx, lhaine07, Link Fangirl01, KokonoMayuri, Julia and Tania, xkuraxxsyaoxx, pyscho-pyro-shrink, dreamfighter75, eatingcakegirl, songbird, forward belief, Ezekiel Moon, ziraulo, shazz, and Karithinia.

**Shameless PS:** If you know of sexy Dramione (Draco Malfoy-Hermione Granger) fics please post it in your review for my cousin, for me! (I'm posting her chapters from now on!) Thank you!


	19. Chapter 19

HCS 19: **How Did It Come to This?**

Previously: Eriol regains his memories, and Sakura kicks Ming's butt. Ming has fled back to Hong Kong, and Kero is missing.

**(Author's notes at the end. One last chapter to go! And thank you for being so patient with the delay. Thank you to 'Tomoyo' of the ECRS team and another friend, C, who beta'd this for me!)**

**Date: June 12**

"Time," Sakura said softly as she examined the Clow card Ming had left behind after she had beaten him. "How come Syaoran and I can't seal it?"

Syaoran and Sakura were snuggled up on one of the plush couches in the home Aris maintained for Eriol.

"It has to be active in order to be sealed, mei mei," Syaoran said, nuzzling her forehead. He felt like he was bursting from joy and pride and love of her, and drew her closer against his chest. **'How lucky am I?' **he thought, and he playfully kissed the top of her head, her forehead, and nose before showering her lips with butterfly kisses. Sakura began to giggle and tickle Syaoran playfully, happily. It was so nice to be able to spend some time alone with Syaoran, and she enjoyed drowning in his dark brown eyes.

Little did she know that Syaoran took comfort and joy in her presence. Both teens were happy and in love, and they had no idea how their love protected them both. They were much too focused on lazily exploring each other's lips, but even that turned into a playful bout, with each trying to out-kiss the other. There was rustling, giggling, and at some point, snorting with laughter.

Soon, the kissing match was over, and Syaoran and Sakura returned to examining the card. "We need a strategy," Syaoran said. "If he's holding my family hostage, I...mmfff...Sakura?"

Sakura smiled; she had kissed Syaoran midsentence. "Now would be a good time to snuggle and do romantic stuff, before we go into battle, ne, Syaoran-kun?"

"Oh, you are asking for it," he grinned. He began to tickle her until she shrilled in laughter.

"Stop please!" she begged. Syaoran, laughing, let her up, only for him to see a wicked gleam in Sakura's eyes right before she tickled him as well.

Syaoran laughed until he cried, enjoying himself. He'd never been allowed to behave like a boy, always being reminded of his dignity and position as an heir of a powerful clan. And, truth to be told, he'd sort of begun to believe it himself, acting a bit pompous and arrogant. Sakura was bringing him back to a time when he was a small boy, laughing and playing with his sisters without a care in the world. He choked on tears of laughter, then sobered up.

**My sisters. **Syaoran frowned, mentally correcting himself. **Half-sisters. **But it didn't change that he still loved them...and even Yelan, for all her faults.

"Are you okay?" Sakura, who was straddling him, asked worriedly.

He snorted, then laughed, pulling her down for a quick kiss. "I love you. Just wanted to make sure you knew that."

Sakura giggled, then kissed him back. "I love you too."

Tomoyo snickered as she filmed from the doorway, and Eriol muffled her mouth cheerfully as he kissed the back of her head. Then he walked over to them.

"Now would be a good time to say something sappy," Eriol, bending over the two, grinned. "Something along the lines of 'you are the reason why I exist' or 'you are my forever love'. Or something even more vomit-worthy."

"Want me to make you more good-looking?" Syaoran retorted as he summoned his sword.

"You can't improve on perfection," Eriol smirked as he replied, casting a shield as he did. The cousins made wolfish smiles at each other, preparing to duel.

"Shall we end it there?" Tomoyo stood over the three, and Sakura snatched another kiss from Syaoran as he was distracted. All four laughed, and it was then that Meilin and Aris, hand in hand, came upon them.

Only Meilin noticed how tense Aris seemed to be.

"Is there a problem?" she asked as he quietly booked tickets for them to Hong Kong via her laptop.

He merely smiled. "Nothing. This is an adventure. You should enjoy it, Meilin."

"I'm going home, so what of it?" she asked.

He stood up and touched her chin. "You're so beautiful," he smiled.

"What?" Meilin raised an eyebrow, then closed her eyes when Aris kissed her very slowly and gently. It felt like a farewell kiss, and she looked into his sad silver eyes when he pulled away.

"Like I said...what was that for?" she asked. "Why did that feel...like goodbye?"

He smiled without answering, and hugged her gently.

"I hope you like General's Chicken. That's what I made for dinner," he said cheerfully. "Our flight leaves at seven tomorrow morning so I suggest you pack." Aris grinned at her, then took her hand and led her to the dining room.

"Aris..." Meilin began.

"Don't say it." Aris didn't turn around. "I know it's only been two days but I don't want to tell you how I feel about you." He released her hand then drew a breath. "I made fried rice. Yang Chow style, with Chinese ham. I think you'll love it."

But he never turned around as he led her into the kitchen.

Meilin followed him doggedly, then grabbed him to turn him around. "You know something is going to happen and I demand that you tell me!"

"Only the Card Mistress—and Master," Aris smiled, "can make me do that."

"Stop trying to change the subject!" Meilin gripped his shirt lapels. "Why? Why aren't you answering my questions?"

Silver eyes met red-brown; silver eyes were quickly shadowed with some strange sorrow. "Why do you want to know?" Aris asked back quietly. "Do you have to know? If knowing would only hurt you then I'd rather not."

"Don't decide what's best for me," Meilin growled.

Aris suddenly grabbed her and kissed her, hard, deep, passionately. They were both out of breath when he finally wrenched himself away from her. "Then here's your answer. The long and the short of it is, I love you, Meilin Li. Promise you will remember that—and me—when we get to Hong Kong."

Meilin stood there, stunned. For once his strange, cliche-ish actions didn't feel like a cliché.

"I promise," she whispered, and Aris pulled her into his arms, hugging her tight.

"Thank you," he said softly as he stroked her long black hair.

Syaoran frowned, Sakura and Tomoyo giggled, and Eriol wolf-whistled when they entered the dining room and found Aris and Meilin in each other's arms.

Yet nobody but Meilin felt the sorrow coming from Aris.

**Date: June 15. Location: Outside the Li mansion**

"Sakura!" Syaoran charged towards his auburn-haired beloved, knocking her out of the way of a spell. He took some damage from it, and he hissed from the pain as the jet of light that slashed at him drew blood from his arm.

Yue was firing arrow after arrow at Ming; some would penetrate, while others were repelled by his shield. He'd been convinced by Aris to join them and set aside the Last Judgment for now, and when he'd learned what happened to Cerberus, he joined them.

They had arrived a day earlier, and Eriol and Meilin had figured out the spell used to control the Lis required physical closeness. They'd agreed to split into two groups: Syaoran and Sakura to attack Ming head on, and the rest to try and get Cerberus and the Lis out to safety from the Li mansion.

Aris was accompanying Eriol, who was busy attempting to rescue Kero, Yelan Li and her four daughters, and Tomoyo was with them, lending them the protection her strange immunity to magic gave her. Sakura had insisted that Aris stay with them so that she and Syaoran could focus their energies on Ming. Sakura and Syaoran had reluctantly used Sleep to knock out Meilin, knowing she would only be in the way.

It would only be much later that they would realize they'd done so after a seemingly casual suggestion by Aris.

It was during a lull in the magical battle that Sakura pulled out the card Ming had dropped. "Time," she read without saying the words. She showed it to Syaoran. "Can we use it?"

Syaoran furrowed his brow in concentration. "I don't know. We've never used a card that we hadn't sealed yet," he said, as he studied the card thoughtfully.

They both turned when they heard a scream. Ming had taken Yelan Li and was beginning to drain her of magic. His eyes were wild and insane-looking, and Syaoran began to yell angrily. Sakura held him back.

"No! He wants you to try and rescue them, can't you see? We have to try...Syaoran?"

Syaoran had turned pale and was forcing Sakura to turn around. When she did, Sakura gasped and screamed.

Ming also had Nadeshiko Kinomoto in his protective field...and she was slowly fading as he stole the magic that allowed her to manifest as a ghost. He was grinning at Syaoran and Sakura as he did so.

Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol all screamed as they tried to force Ming's barrier open. Nadeshiko slowly faded away, but she kept her eyes firmly on her daughter's. Sakura had never felt such pain in her life. She'd barely known her mother, and here she was, and she could see Nadeshiko clearly for the first time in her life—and her mother was being taken away.

Then she heard it.

"_My darling daughter," _Sakura heard in her mind, _"I but distract him. Take this and use it." _The moment Nadeshiko vanished, seemingly consumed by Ming, a card suddenly flew towards Syaoran and Sakura.

"The Return," it read.

"We have to use it!" Sakura screamed.

"How?" Syaoran asked.

"I..." Sakura was angry at herself for not having asked her mother.

As if reading her mind, Eriol said, "Read its name! It will cast! I'll take care of getting you back. But hurry! There's a reason why it arrived at this moment! Follow it as far back into the past as you need to get your answer!"

"Is it safe?" Syaoran asked.

"We have to go! My mom said so!" Sakura raised the card, her eyes pleading with Syaoran, who held her firmly then nodded.

"Return!" Sakura and Syaoran both called out, and, clinging to each other, they were swept into the past amid a kaleidoscope of colors and sound.

**June 12, At Li Manor (Three days earlier)**

"_Where are we?" Sakura stood up and felt Syaoran's reassuring arms around he, steadying her. He embraced her tightly, and she could feel his emotions; he did not want to lose her. She snuggled into his embrace, closing her eyes; she was a little bit scared, but knowing he was there reassured her._

"_Oh! Sorry, I...hello?" Sakura noticed people walking around them. But no one seemed to see her and Syaoran in the middle of the room._

_She glanced at him, and he answered her unspoken question. "We're at my house. And this seems to be in the past. That...she...is the woman I thought was my mother," and he swept a hand to indicate the ornate canopy bed in front of them._

_A magnificently beautiful, dark-haired, dark-eyed woman lay there, looking very tired._

"_Yelan Li?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded, and they moved closer to hear what was happening._

Yelan slowly opened her eyes. It was like waking up from a dream, and she shook her head. A lovely woman with long flowing curls and green eyes was looking at her worriedly from above. **'Why does she look familiar?' **Yelan wondered. And then...**above?**

**Ah. A ghost. **Yelan relaxed; she was used to such things.

"Good. You're awake and free of the spell, if temporarily," the beautiful ghost said. "You must help your son."

"Syaoran?" Yelan bolted upwards. "No! Is Syaoran..."

"Your true son," the woman said sadly. "Please..."

**How did she know? **Yelan stared at the ghost, then closed her eyes. She'd kept that lie secret from the rest of the Lis all of Syaoran's life.

"Sometimes it's best to let go. Let me into your memories. Perhaps I can help. I am Nadeshiko Kinomoto, mother of Sakura Kinomoto."

At that, Yelan clapped a hand over her mouth in horror. What had she done the last time she'd seen Syaoran?

Pushed him away. Warned him against loving Sakura. Disinherited him...

...upon Ming's command.

"No. Oh no," and she sank back on the bed. "What have I done?" In despair she stood up, her eyes and hair wild. Perhaps if she killed herself...

"That won't help anyone," the ghost said gently. "You must repair what you have done, or help Sakura and Syaoran fix things...because only they can do it now."

"You...you don't know what I've done...what I deserve..." Yelan said brokenly.

"Let me into your memories. I can help," Nadeshiko said. When Yelan nodded, she touched Yelan's forehead, and memories began to pour into her. To Sakura and Syaoran's surprise, she beckoned them closer.

_Syaoran and __Sakura obeyed, and were sucked into another whirlwind of colors and feelings. They clung to each other, tightly, refusing to let go until the ground became solid under them again._

"_Twenty years," Syaoran whispered as he watched._

"_How do you know?" Sakura asked._

"_Look," and he pointed. It was a much younger Yelan in a school uniform...and she was peering through the bushes at something. They crept closer...and Syaoran gasped. His young father was seated on a park bench...and he was holding the teenaged Xia Hu in his arms, kissing her tenderly._

_Sakura looked up and tightened her hold on Syaoran's hand. He was seeing his true parents...and they were deeply in love. Next to them, Yelan sighed and left. Sakura and Syaoran stayed...and watched the past unfold._

Yelan was seventeen and at an exclusive school for girls when she was engaged to the handsome young Xiao Long Li, who was eighteen and at a boy's school. Neither had thought much of it; it was a common arrangement, and they did their best to be friends.

But it all changed when Xiao Long met the love of his life. Sixteen year-old Xia Hu had taken a job at the cafeteria of Xiao Long's school to support herself, being an orphan, and he had fallen in love with her. Her eyes were Syaoran's eyes; she had long curling black hair which her son had not inherited, but the lean body which he had. Xia Hu was sweet, gentle, yielding, and loving, quite unlike the aggressive, passionate, haughty Yelan.

Yelan had discovered their little affair during the summer holidays; she would never forget the sight of Xiao Long kissing Xia Hu in the park, tenderly yet passionately. In that instant, Yelan knew Xiao Long would never love another, not as long as he lived. And that knowledge had hurt; though she could accept a marriage without love, she had hoped it would somehow blossom between them. Xiao Long was, after all, a very handsome man, almost like Syaoran save for his gray-blue eyes.

Yelan began to hope when Xiao Long bowed to Clan pressure and married her instead, unable to even think of the possibility of defying his family for the sake of the girl he loved. He tried to set Xia Hu up comfortably, to give her a living allowance, but she fought to stay away from him once he was married. Xia Hu had wanted his marriage with Yelan to work, and had even moved away from Hong Kong, shattering Xiao Long's heart.

_Sakura turned to Syaoran, her eyes sparkling with sympathetic tears. Syaoran was riveted to the scenes unrolling before them. His parents had clearly been deeply in love...and he had been so like his father._

_Except for one thing. __Syaoran had not even hesitated to forsake his family for Sakura's sake. Of course that they were under Ming's spell was an aggravating factor, but still...Syaoran vowed not to make the mistake his father had. That, he felt, was where everything had begun to go wrong._

Once married, Yelan had fallen in love with Xiao Long and he had been kind to her. They'd had four daughters, and when Yelan began to despair of having a son, Xiao Long reassured her that it was not an issue for him. They moved to Shanghai, far from the Li clan, to try and make their marriage work.

When Ming was born, Yelan was overjoyed, so proud of having borne Xiao Long a son—especially a handsome one with Xiao Long's beautiful slate-like eyes. But when she tested Ming, he'd turned out to be magic-less. She had been horrified; how could the Li heir not have magic?

Yet Xiao Long loved the boy, playing with him, reading him stories, and feeding him. Little Ming was a happy, sweet child, Xiao Long could see, yet Yelan could not see past his lack of magic.

They had argued about it; Xiao Long was insisting he didn't mind that Ming was magic-less, but Yelan was insisting on trying for another son. Her nasty, aggressive side had come out, and it repulsed Xiao Long when Yelan insisted on "her rights" as his wife. Yelan had learned to hate her own son, despite his good looks and sunny disposition.

Ming was a surprisingly happy child, but even the happiest of children slowly waste away when their mothers reject them. Yelan constantly pushed Ming away, and kept him with a wet nurse, going for weeks without seeing the boy.

_Syaoran was horrified. Poor Ming had been a tiny boy, but even then he had sensed his mother's rejection of him. Each time Yelan recoiled, the little boy's heart had slowly frozen. And when she whispered hateful words into Ming's ear, the little boy took them to heart. Without being shown love, he could not learn to love himself. And so he had grown up knowing nothing but hate and respecting only the power his mother openly lusted after._

_One scene, which Sakura turned away from, burrowing her head into Syaoran's chest, stuck in Syaoran's mind. Yelan was performing a spell of some sort...on a three year-old Ming. Syaoran could not understand the spell, nor why Yelan was so furious afterwards, she slapped little Ming._

Her attitude was what destroyed her marriage; Xiao Long saw Yelan screaming at the little boy in the aftermath of the spell.

"You..." Xiao Long could not find his voice in his disgust; he understood the symbols on the floor. "How could you do that to him?" He crossed over and grabbed Yelan's arms, breaking the circle in the process.

"It was for you! Don't you understand?" Yelan screamed. "You deserve an heir who is magical! Not this ordinary boy!"

_Syaoran could not see what Xiao Long was looking at, but a mixture of revulsion and dread washed over his father's features._

"This just proves that you have no heart," Xiao Long said quietly. "This is why I cannot love you, and why this marriage cannot work. You are incapable of love." He'd left to track Xia Hu down; Yelan desperately destroyed the papers he sent requesting a divorce when they arrived. Though Xiao Long was finally willing to disinherit himself and distance himself from the Li clan, Yelan did not wish to lose her status as the Li matriarch, and explained his absence as "magical training". She did not return to Hong Kong to pretend she was with him, leaving her daughters with Xiao Long's sisters. Since no one else knew where he had gone, they accepted her story.

And so Syaoran had been born of a love union. Unfortunately, Xiao Long died of a respiratory infection within days of Syaoran's birth; he at least died happy, blessing his new son and Xia Hu with his dying breath. It still hurt Yelan to think of her horrible reaction. She had learned of Xiao Long's death when a magical candle representing him had sputtered and died in the mansion they had once shared. She'd hurried over to Taiwan with Ming and stormed down to Xia Hu's bedside two weeks after Syaoran was born. With the Li lasin board, she determined that Syaoran was the true Li heir...and she'd snatched Syaoran away, leaving Ming to take Syaoran's place.

_And she had performed a bit of magic that Syaoran paled to observe. When Yelan tried to erase Ming's memories of her as his mother, the magic, coupled with the spell she'd used to try and infuse Ming with magic when he was younger, turned into something black that clung to Ming's soul_

_Sakura looked at Syaoran and shuddered. She could almost taste the bitter evil of the magic in Ming, and she knew he had grown up tainted with that magic._

Yelan returned to the Lis completely triumphant; no one thought to question her when she came home with Syaoran. Though a few Elders of the Li Clan found her story a bit farfetched, when faced with Syaoran and his undeniable powers, they relented. She'd returned with Xiao Long's ashes, and her claim on the Li estate could not be denied, especially given Syaoran's special abilities.

The family did, however, send for Xia Hu later on; Xiao Long had provided for her in his will. Ming had been raised as an illegitimate son on the Li estate, and Yelan did everything to push him far away. Xia Hu was forbidden to reveal who his real mother was, and she surprisingly raised Ming with love...but her love was not enough to overcome the poison of Yelan's rejection. Though he did not remember being her son, Ming remembered the pain.

Yelan showered Syaoran with love and attention, constantly reminding him that he was an heir, that he was better than other people. So when Eriol had arrived and contested Syaoran's position, Yelan had been angry. She'd scryed for the most powerful potential mate for Syaoran, and discovered the Card Mistress Sakura Kinomoto. It was she who had suggested the contest to the elders, and she who had coached Syaoran on being aggressive in winning Sakura.

And she'd felt vindicated when she learned from a prophecy that the eldest son born to Syaoran and Sakura would become the most powerful mage of his generation.

Thus focused on Syaoran, she had never noticed when Ming had begun to infiltrate their home and cast his spells and feed them his potions.

_No, Syaoran whispered, and his hold on Sakura tightened._

_Sakura nodded. Syaoran had come home as Ming had gained control over the family, and it explained why he'd been cast out._

_But how can we stop him now? Sakura asked in his mind._

_I don't know, mei mei, but as soon as we return to the present...wait...Syaoran said._

_Again they were sucked into the strange time tunnel, and they were returned to the day they first arrived at the Li mansion. But now—and Sakura gasped, forgetting they could not be harmed within Return—Ming was in Yelan's bedroom, and he was angry._

**June 15, a few hours earlier**

Nadeshiko, who did no sense Ming, raised her hand and tried to soothe Yelan with her presence. So many mistakes, so many wrong moves had brought them here...and she could foresee a terrible choice which would face her daughter and her future husband Syaoran. Could they make it? Or would they find another way?

"I pray it's not too late," she murmured.

"It is, bitch," a cold, malicious voice snarled. Ming stood in the doorway, and he released a ball of power in his hand. Yelan screamed as it struck Nadeshiko, who disappeared.

"Please..." Yelan raised a hand to Ming's cheek. "Forgive me, son..."

"Too late," he snarled. "You should have made me your son long ago! You should not have denied me my place! You...this is all your fault!" he screamed. "You and that bastard Syaoran! And both of you are going to pay!"

"I made a mistake...please understand...See my memories!" Yelan begged desperately. "Understand me...I beg you, please! Syaoran had nothing to do with this!" She could almost smell the terrible magics he had used to steal someone else's power, and she knew he would pay a horrible price for all the black magic he had used. "It's not too late to save you...Ming, please, I can help..."

"Syaoran is to blame for being born," Ming said coldly. As Yelan struggled, he added, "You're more useful to me under my spell," as an insane gleam came into his eyes. He cast the spell to keep Yelan under control, and her eyes glazed over. "You see," and he pulled out a sleeping Kero-chan from his backpack, "I am going to make things right." He waved a hand, and a circle with intricate designs formed on the floor. He dropped the Return card in the middle of it, and placed Kero on top of the card.

"As soon as I get the other Guardian, I'm going to make sure Syaoran was never born," he said softly as he cut a small wound into his arm and let the blood trickle over the card and Kero. "That way, I'll have all the magic I need, and I...I will be your only son." He smiled at the prospect of finally destroying Syaoran for good.

**June 15 (Return to present time)**

Eriol collapsed into Yue's arms, exhausted, as he finished pulling Sakura and Syaoran out of Return. Sakura returned to the present time screaming in Syaoran's arms. She realized what Ming was doing.

"Syaoran...Syaoran!" she screamed, holding his face in her hands and pressing her forehead to his. "Oh God don't disappear! We have to stop him!"

"Sshh..." Syaoran kissed Sakura's forehead. "I'm here. I won't disappear. I saw it too, mei mei. But we'll stop it, we will..."

She was shaking and weeping in his arms. "He's going back in time, Syaoran! He wants to stop you from ever being born! I can't...I can't breathe! I can't lose you! And he has Kero-chan, and he's going to drain Kero—and Yue—of power and he has the Time card and we...we can't even get near him!"

"There's a way," a soft voice said. Aris was walking quietly towards them. "Take me with you as he casts the spell. He'll be vulnerable then, and you can get into his circle."

"But that means we join him in the past...and how will we save Cerberus?" Syaoran asked thoughtfully. "If he casts the spell the process of draining the Guardian will have begun and it's irreversible."

"Irreversible," Aris smiled. "But not uninterruptible. Trust me on this."

"Don't be an idiot," Yue suddenly said. "You..."

"Please." One word from Aris, a pleading look, and Yue shut up.

Eriol rubbed his temples. "If you two follow him into the past, you may get trapped there. You are proposing to change the past. Do you two have any idea what price you'll have to pay?"

"Better than having his blood on our hands," Syaoran said as he comforted Sakura. "It's the only way, and you know it's either that or we kill him. I will never let Sakura bear the burden for murder..."

"...and neither would I let you do the same." Sakura's voice was soft but steely. "I will do anything to save Syaoran."

"Even if the cards are released and you have to capture them all over again? Even if...even if you two might never meet again?" Eriol whispered.

"I would rather live in a world where there is a chance I might meet Syaoran again, than in one where I know he doesn't exist," Sakura said without hesitating.

Tomoyo cleared her throat and pointed at the Return card, which was patiently waiting to be sealed.

"Oh, right," Sakura dried her tears, and Syaoran embraced her from behind. They sealed the card together, then turned back to Eriol.

"What's the price?" Sakura asked.

"Going back in time might mean you two might have to live your lives again from the point where you changed the flow of time," Eriol said. "And you may or may not have your memories. You might save Syaoran but you might never know of him, or meet him again."

"I won't forget this feeling," Sakura said, determined. "Please tell us what to do."

"Then...bring out the Create card," Eriol said.

"Wait. Can we talk in private for a while?" Syaoran asked Eriol. "I need to run a theory by you." He gently untangled himself from Sakura and kissed her. "Mei mei, I need to ask Eriol something. Can you wait for me?"

Sakura nodded, and dried her tears. "I'll talk to the Cards and get ready." Syaoran hugged her tight, kissing her forehead, then went off with Eriol to a distance.

"You saw something in the past, didn't you?" Eriol asked without preamble.

Syaoran nodded and described the two scenes with Ming. Eriol went pale.

"You two must stop him...before he destroys us all."

**In the next and final chapter of Heartcaptor Syaoran: **_Sakura must battle Ming in the past to save Syaoran's very existence._

Please let me know how I'm doing with a review? Thank you!

And I did NOT forget everyone who reviewed! Thank you so much to shazz, rondallagurl, Julia and Tania (I am SO happy you see what I tried to do with Ming!), anigal08, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, savagexnymph, Twilight Kisses, IsabelleRose, LinkFangirl01, butterflyangellover14, xXImmortalsxDiceXx, AngelEmCuti, -Kori Kage Tenshi-, CheeseyCraziness, everyday-snowangel, Karithinia, eatingcakegirl, Ana Lucero Cerna, Chibi Ookami Tora, ziraulo, StandingOnTheRooftops, and Sakurein. I wasn't sure though if one reviewer was making fun of me so...well, thanks, I think?

absolutefluffiness says: I PASSED MATH 17! (dances giddy happy dance, laughs like Yamazaki) I am so so very totally sorry I could not update but I couldn't get to a computer—and then my cousin just had to go and get grounded herself by being caught with her underground boyfriend! So if anyone is still reading this, thank you so much. Anyway, the last chapter is halfway done and I will have it up before the end of March—just making allowances for any bad stuff (crosses fingers). Yay me!

Oh and please do check out the poll on my profile? I want to know what you're interested in me writing next. Summer, glorious summer means I can update fairly regularly as I'll only have 3 units!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Is It the Beginning or the End?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the CCS characters, only my plot and insane stuff and Aris and Ming. Hmmm. Oh and I don't make money off this and I probably never will. Unless I become a member of CLAMP, in which case I will cry over Chapter 216 of Tsubasa (AAARRRGGGHHH!)  
**

**Previously: **_Sakura and Syaoran find out about why Ming is the way he is through the Return card._

_

* * *

  
_

"The Create card's power depends on the will and strength of the user. You must not use this until the very last moment, to ensure that Time and Return will both allow you to manifest and affect the situation you are taken to," Eriol said quietly, as Sakura and Syaoran were preparing to confront Ming. "He must get his hands on it, which is why it's a good idea to bring Aris, to keep him from accessing the power he stole...from me."

Sakura and Syaoran nodded; they'd figured out as much. What they had never figured out was how Ming had stolen Eriol's magic without Eriol knowing—and it was a mystery that would probably remain unsolved.

Aris and Yue stood next to them, quietly watching. At Eriol's last sentence, Yue glared pointedly at Aris, angry silver eyes meeting calm silver eyes. Aris merely shrugged, and smiled placidly at Yue.

"But we have to wait for him to open the passage through Time with his spell," Syaoran said, fingering the Time and Return cards. "We need to follow him, and to make sure he starts the spell with his own energies."

"Yes, that way the power he drains is his own first. Magic feeds off the user first, before going for whatever he channeled the magic through. It'll buy us the time to get Cerberus out of his circle, and for you to follow him through time and divert the magic as needed. And obviously, given what you two saw in Return," Eriol rubbed his temples and adjusted his glasses, clearly anxious, "the passage in the past has to touch both your father," at this Eriol glanced at Syaoran, "and Yelan. And even I have no idea how you two are going to change the past, prevent Syaoran's disappearance, and when you have to move."

"So we need to create a passage in time the moment in time when we are most needed," Sakura said thoughtfully.

"Yes, because we can't go to, say, a month after my birth," Syaoran said. "Too late."

"It depends," Sakura said slowly. "I'm sure Return showed us all that for a reason. And...oh God I wish I understood adults better!"

Syaoran sighed, pulling Sakura into his arms. He had a vaguely unsettled feeling, like something unexpected was about to happen, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He kissed her forehead gently, savoring her sweet scent. **'I never want to forget what it's like to hold and kiss her,' **he thought—not knowing how important his words would be in the next twenty-four hours. She melted into his arms, and snuggled up to him.

"Okay. We let Ming start the spell, Syaoran and I come in with Aris. As Ming is distracted, you grab Cerberus, and then Aris...wait," Sakura looked at Aris. "What happens to you?"

Aris walked over to where Meilin was sleeping in their rented van, and gently touched her cheek. "I do my duty," he smiled. "Please don't worry about me, Card Mistress—and Card Master," he grinned as he looked at Syaoran. "Focus on the task at hand."

"Okay..." But Sakura eyed Aris doubtfully for a second. His expression...He had on his face, as he looked down at Meilin, the same expression her father Fujitaka sometimes got looking at his dead wife Nadeshiko's portrait when he thought no one was looking. Like someone he loved would never come again.

_**Did it mean something was going to happen to Meilin?**_

Her attention was taken away from Aris and Meilin though when Eriol and Syaoran suddenly jerked up. That was when she felt it: dark magic was being called.

"We have to go now," Syaoran said, summoning his dark bronze and steel sword with the red tassel. He grabbed Sakura's hand, and as a group, he, Sakura, Eriol, and Aris ran towards the Li mansion, with Yue and Tomoyo remaining behind with a sleeping Meilin.

At the front door, Syaoran suddenly paused, then suddenly grabbed Sakura roughly. He caressed her cheeks, then smashed his lips against hers almost desperately. He grated out, "I love you. Never forget that!" His amber eyes were piercing, almost desperate. "I love you, Sakura!"

"Don't you dare say goodbye, Li Syaoran!" Sakura screamed. "Don't! I can't... I love you too much to lose you!"

"You won't," Syaoran smiled. "Because I believe we will always meet again. No matter what. I promise."

"You sound like you're still saying goodbye!" Sakura wailed.

"No, mei mei. I believe everything will be all right, because of you," Syaoran smiled before he hugged her tight. Behind them, Eriol and Aris both rolled their eyes.

"I presume 'Get a room' won't work on them?" Aris smirked.

"Syaoran was under a lust curse for two days and he didn't touch a hair on Sakura—not even when they were trapped in the same room. You answer that," Eriol retorted, grinning.

"Oh, how _**boring**_," Aris grinned back. "Please, if we all make it through this, somebody make sure those two do not die virgins."

"Well don't look at me!" Eriol laughed. "That's not my job!"

When Syaoran released Sakura, he gave her one last kiss on the lips, then cast a wind spell to carry them all into the bedroom where Ming had started his terrible ritual.

They arrived just in time. Black tentacles were wrapping themselves around Ming, and Kero was slowly being drained of his power. Aris stepped forward, and Ming lost control of the spell.

Sakura threw Time, Return, and Create in the air, and she and Syaoran stepped into the circle Ming had drawn as Eriol grabbed Cerberus. The moment Cerberus was out of the circle, though, Aris, as though bound by invisible chains, was suddenly pinned to the floor, above the symbols where Cerberus had been.

"No...No!" Syaoran yelled. "He...The magic is going to feed off him instead!"

"He has no magic!" Sakura screamed. "How...No...The magic used to create him! He...No! He'll die!"

But before she or Syaoran could do anything, they were swept away into the tunnel which sent them back in time.

Aris smiled at Eriol, who suddenly understood what the new Guardian intended.

"You...You let me stay distracted..." Eriol began. "You knew this all along."

"Like stopping me would have made a difference?" Aris said, then he gasped as portions of himself began fading.

"No...You can't!" Eriol yelled. "You...You'll disappear!"

"Oh do shut up, former Master, and let me serve the new generation," Aris weakly chuckled. He choked as the spell siphoned off more of his life force.

"But..."

Eriol could have sworn he heard Aris laugh right before he faded into a tiny ball of light which followed Sakura and Syaoran into the time tunnel and disappeared.

And at that moment, Meilin woke up screaming.

* * *

**A Detour in Time**

Sakura found herself in a place that looked like the biggest library in the world. She was alone, though she could feel Syaoran's presence somewhere.

"Syaoran?" she called out. No answering "Mei mei?" came back though.

Instead, she saw a tall, handsome man approaching her, and she gasped. It was Xiao Long, Syaoran's father.

"Sir...Sir...Syaoran...I...Are we in the past? I mean, is this...I..." she began to babble nervously.

Xiao Long smiled. She was delightful, just as he'd thought the girl his son would love would be.

"I'm sorry I stole a few moments from your journey into the past. I needed to speak to you, and to give you something."

"Hoe?"

"I am here because I need to be here at this point. I haven't left the land of the living yet at this point, so I guess you are in the past," Xiao Long said. "But I felt the strong urge to enter this state...you could say it's like a dream...because I knew my son was in danger."

It suddenly dawned on Sakura that he meant Ming, not Syaoran. "You're to have another son..."

"...the one you love," Xiao Long finished gently. "I know. But I think my mistakes are too deep to be undone," he said ruefully. "I hurt so many people, I was such a coward. If I had just fought for Xia Hu...maybe none of this..."

"We can't change that," Sakura said urgently. "If you don't have your daughters with Yelan-san, if you don't let Ming feel your love...You have to change Yelan's heart. Please!"

"But how?" Xiao Long sighed helplessly. "She's obsessed with making Ming a magical child, and now she..."

"As long as hope lives, nothing is too late," Sakura said urgently. "I believe everything will be all right, but you need to believe with me too. Please!"

Xiao Long stared at Sakura for a long moment, then smiled. "I see." He drew something out of his pocket. "I have something I received in a dream...from a man named Fujitaka and a woman named Nadeshiko."

Sakura gasped. "My parents!"

"Your father is the other half of Clow Reed's reincarnation, did you know?" Xiao Long smiled. "You could say you and Syaoran are branches of a big family. Fujitaka said it was time for all mistakes to end, and time to believe in the future. To hear that from you...Here," and he handed a Clow card to Sakura.

It felt strangely cold and hostile, not warm like the cards she and Syaoran sealed. Sakura turned it over. "The Void," it read. But she did not say the name out loud.

"Good," Xiao Long said. "You'll know when the time is right to use this."

"Syaoran...Why isn't he with me?"

"He can't interfere in this, as his existence is on the line," Xiao Long said. "It is all up to you."

"Eriol...he said I...we might have to pay a price," Sakura said. "That I might never meet Syaoran again. Is...is that true?"

Xiao Long looked at Sakura seriously. "It might be. Nothing is fixed in stone, Sakura-chan. If you never meet again...if he does not remember you...would you change your mind?"

"No," Sakura said, her eyes brimming with tears. "No! As long as he lives, I believe there is hope. And I trust his promise; he said we would find our way back to each other again somehow."

Xiao Long looked into Sakura's eyes. It felt as though he was reading her mind, and Sakura let him look. 'Let him see how much I love Syaoran,' she thought.

After a long while, Xiao Long seemed satisfied, then turned to leave. "Good. Hold on to that thought, Sakura-chan."

"But why are you leaving? Where are you going?"

"I need to meet my son," he said, and smiled. "He will be here after you leave. The future is in your hands...and I trust you to make things right. I hope the price I paid won't be wasted," he added as an afterthought.

"What price?" Sakura yelled. She could feel Time tugging on her, dragging her back to the tunnel.

"I won't see Syaoran grow up," Xiao Long said softly. "But if my life means that he lives..." His voice suddenly raised. "Sakura! Make things right!" he yelled. "Make sure Syaoran lives! No matter what the cost!"

"I will!" Sakura shouted back right before she was pulled into the time tunnel again.

* * *

**Meeting Those He Never Knew**

_Syaoran found himself in a strange library. As he walked through the shelves, he saw many books...and when he pulled one off a shelf, he dropped it upon seeing his own face on the cover._

"_What the...?"_

_Dozens...no, hundreds of books had him on the cover. Some had him dressed as a warrior; Syaoran oohed over one that showed him as a Tokugawa warrior. A__nother had him carrying an unconscious Sakura in his arms; "Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle," the cover read. Still another showed him as a playboy, with several half-naked girls hanging on to his ridiculously substantial muscles._

"_Yuck," he snorted. "Look at this, Sakura...what a crock...Sakura?"_

_Nobody answered. Syaoran dropped the book and dashed along endless shelves, all with either his name or Sakura's name or both of their names on the spine. He called her name over and over, and when no one answered, he dropped to his knees._

"_Sakura...Please let her be safe..." he whispered. Then he looked around. The library was nowhere he recognized._

"_Where am I?" Syaoran asked. "What is all this?"_

"_You are in limbo," a deep voice answered. "But I am glad as it is the only way I could meet you again...my dear son."_

_Syaoran turned around. Facing him was an older, bigger version of himself, with beautiful blue-gray eyes._

"_Father...Father!" Syaoran flung himself into his father's arms._

_Xiao Long laughed. "Calm down son. We will have a lot of time to talk." He patted Syaoran's head. "Look at you. Young, strong, handsome, and in love. I am proud of you."_

_Syaoran blushed. "Father..."_

_His father chuckled, and Syaoran smiled. How he had longed to see his father again! Though his memories of his father were hazy, they were strong._

_Xiao Long guided his son to a small sitting room, and gestured at two plush chairs. _

"_You're here because your very existence is on the line," Xiao Long said. "It is something worse than murder, because if Ming succeeds, then everything everyone remembers about you will disappear. Sakura, for one, will always spend her life waiting for you."_

"_She would be so lonely," Syaoran said softly._

"_A part of her heart would always be missing without you in her life. I know," and Xiao Long sighed, "because when I left your mother to marry Yelan, I was always unhappy. You saw how Yelan reacted, right? My poor Yelan," and Xiao Long sighed again. "How miserable I made her. Part of all this is my fault," he said. "Because I was not strong enough to end it the first time."_

"_If Sakura succeeds...will it have any effect on you?" Syaoran said._

"_That I am here means she found her way to the right point in time."_

_Syaoran stared at his father._

"_But...Sakura..." Syaoran began._

"_You're not just magically strong," his father said calmly, as though they were continuing a conversation. "Your heart is strong. You love your girl so strongly, even if your very existence is on the line, she is what makes your heart beat. And that's good. Everything...it all depends on that girl you love now."_

"_Sakura! Where is she?" Syaoran summoned his sword again, preparing to run. His father laid a finger on the sword, which disappeared._

"_She is safe," another voice echoed. Syaoran looked up to see his own eyes._

"_Aunt Xia...Mo...mother...I..."_

"_I would be honored if I could hear you finally call me mother," Xia Hu smiled gently before pulling her son into her arms. "How I've longed to tell you the truth!"_

_And for the first time in his life, Syaoran felt two parents embracing him. He couldn't help it; he cried._

"_Don't cry," Xia Hu smiled, though she too was crying. "We love you. And we have always watched over you."_

"_H...how?"_

_His mother and father took Syaoran by the hand and led him to a viewing pool. In it, he could see Sakura confronting Yelan. He could not hear what was being said, though._

"_She needs me!" Syaoran cried out after seeing Sakura begin to cry. _

"_She needs your love," Xiao Long said. "It's what I was unable to give your mother. Use your will. Touch her with your heart."_

"_Sakura..." Syaoran whispered. He knelt by the pool and touched her face; he could have sworn he felt her cheek, and when she gasped, he knew._

"_It will be all right, mei mei. Believe in that," he said. _

_And miracle of miracles, Sakura turned to face him. He could see their combined magic circle glowing beneath her feet._

"_It will be all right," he whispered to her. "I love you. I always will," he said._

"_I love you, Syaoran. I won't let you disappear," she answered. "Please don't forget me."_

_To his surprise, the picture in the pool began to fade._

"_What..."_

"_She's gone where we cannot follow. She is changing the future," Xia Hu said._

"_When she succeeds," Syaoran began, and saw his parents smiling._

"_You said when," Xiao Long said. "You believe in her so much."_

"_If anyone can save me, it would be Sakura," Syaoran said. "But...Will I remember her? I don't want to grow up like the jerk I used to be before I met her."_

"_That all depends on you," Xiao Long said, "and the strength of your heart."_

"_I want to remember her!" Syaoran closed his eyes._

"_What if your memories of her are the price you need to pay to make sure she succeeds?"_

"_Then I will find her again," Syaoran said determinedly. "I will not forget this feeling. I won't!"_

_Xiao Long and Xia Hu looked at each other quietly, neither speaking a word. Around them the library began to fade._

"_It has begun," Xiao Long said, and they both embraced Syaoran. "Good luck, son."_

_

* * *

  
_

**The End, Where It All Begins**

Sakura rubbed her eyes. She was alone, and there were hundreds of doorways in front of her. It was the end of her strange journey, and she squared her shoulders for whatever lay ahead of her.

"Sweetheart," a soft voice called to her. Sakura turned around; it was her mother.

"Mom!" Sakura ran forward, then hesitated; her mother was a ghost, wasn't she? To her surprise, warm arms enfolded her into an embrace.

"How long have I waited to hold you, my darling," Nadeshiko smiled.

Sakura gave in to the joy of her mother embracing her, and felt her eyes go moist. She had few memories of her mother, and this embrace...it was like nothing could possibly go wrong in the world.

"That's true," Nadeshiko said, raising Sakura's chin. "Nothing can go wrong when you believe it to be true."

"It will be all right, won't it, Mother?" Sakura asked, choking on her tears of happiness.

Nadeshiko smiled, and pointed down. The magical circle she and Syaoran shared was glowing at her feet.

"But how...Is Syaoran near?" Sakura asked. She could feel him, that warm, soft glow when he was near, almost sense the beating of his heart.

"Yes and no. He had the chance to meet his parents because his existence is threatened. Let him have that time with them. But know that his love for you keeps you safe," Nadeshiko explained smiling fondly at Sakura. "The only thing he would refuse to do is die for you."

"Huh?" Sakura asked, bewildered. "Aren't people in love supposed to die for each other?"

"Oh no, darling," Nadeshiko said kindly. "People in love **live **for each other. Do you know what your father said before I died? Fujitaka told me he would rather let me cross over to the other side first, where happiness lives, than to let me live in a world where he was not there to love me. Do you understand, Sakura?"

"Be-because it's lonely without—without the one you love?" Sakura ventured, uncertain.

"Yes. And loneliness is the saddest thing. Syaoran is hanging on to his existence with his will, though he knows it not, because he promised you that you two would meet again. The rest is up to you," Nadeshiko said.

"But Mother," Sakura cast a look at the many doors, "How will I know where the right choice is? How can I change the future? Wouldn't it be a sin?"

"You are preventing Syaoran from being erased from this world, and though you two do not know it, you are preventing the deaths of those Ming will kill if he succeeds. You are also preventing a terrible mistake that will destroy many lives and lead to more horrible mistakes. If your sin results in so many good things, then it is worth committing...if you can pay the price," Nadeshiko replied.

Sakura closed her eyes. What mattered most? Syaoran's gentle eyes and handsome face swam into her memory. **'He's the most important person to me,' **Sakura thought.

And to her surprise, she could hear his voice.

"_It will be all right, mei mei. Believe in that," he said._

And she could feel his hand on her cheek. She gasped his name.

"_It will be all right," he whispered to her. "I love you. I always will," he said._

"I love you, Syaoran. I won't let you disappear," she answered. "Please don't forget me."

His presence faded, but Sakura felt stronger. "It will be all right," she repeated. "Everything will be all right," she said in a stronger voice. "Goodbye, Mother." She was walking away when she turned and ran back into Nadeshiko's arms.

"I love you, Mother."

"And I you, Sakura," Nadeshiko fondly waved.

"Lend me your strength, Mother," Sakura asked.

"Those who love us never really leave us, a wise woman once told me. I shall always be with you in one way or another. And you will make the right decision. I know it," Nadeshiko smiled as she stroked Sakura's hair.

"Thank you," Sakura said gratefully, then drew a deep breath. She began to walk past the doors as her mother faded.

Soon, the Void card in her hand began to warm up. She looked at it, and suddenly, a mournful-looking but pretty girl materialized in front of Sakura.

"Who...You're the card, aren't you?"

The girl nodded. "I create balance," she said. "You are here to stop the creation of an imbalance. Therefore we are allies."

"Will you help me?"

"I will. But unlike the other Clow there is a price to pay to use me. I take feelings...the most important feeling of the person who is nearest me."

Sakura gasped. "No...Not my love for Syaoran..."

The Card shook her head. "Please...Through that door," and she pointed.

There, Sakura could see Yelan carrying a tiny Ming towards a magical circle chalked on the floor.

"Her feelings...The power being misused there...Give them to me," the Card pleaded. "The very existence of all the Cards is threatened, and that is where the mistake begins. But promise me one thing!"

"I'll do whatever it takes to save Syaoran," Sakura said.

"Capture me...And let me be with the other Cards," Void begged.

"I will," Sakura promised solemnly.

The Void sighed. "Keep that promise," she said, then faded back into a card.

Sakura squared her shoulders to give herself some reassurance, then summoned Time and Return to allow her to manifest to Yelan.

Yelan had just begun summoning the dark magic she hoped would place magic into Ming when a beautiful young girl appeared out of nowhere. The sheer power emanating from the girl made Yelan stop the ritual, and she fought the urge to bow.

"Madam Li," the emerald-eyed vision said softly, "please don't make this mistake."

"Are you here to grant power to my son?" Yelan asked hopefully.

"No. I am here to stop you from making a terrible mistake," Sakura said. "I know you know Xia Hu just gave birth, and you're hoping to give Ming magic in order to keep Syaoran from becoming the Li heir."

"I'll take Syaoran if I must," Yelan said.

"No," Sakura said. "No, you must not. And stop this ritual," Sakura bent down and destroyed the magical circle Yelan had drawn.

"No! Have you any idea how long it took me to get the ingredients?" Yelan screamed. Ming gurgled in the background, thinking the whole scene was funny.

"I do. And I will make sure you never get any of them again. You have to see this," and Sakura summoned Illusion, commanding it to show Yelan what would happen to Ming in the future.

Yelan watched, horrified, as Ming performed dark rituals and hurt people and destroyed things and hypnotized the Lis.

"Do you really want that?" Sakura asked. She then commanded Mirror to show Yelan what Syaoran looked like.

"Oh," Yelan reached out to touch "Syaoran's" face, and he smiled at her.

"He loves you as a mother, you know," Sakura smiled as Yelan smiled up at "Syaoran".

"Which is why I have to get rid of this freak!" Yelan pointed at Ming. "If Ming is going to be a monster, then why not kill him now and take Syaoran?"

Sakura picked up little Ming and cuddled him as he goo-gooed happily. "Can't you see what a wonderful son you have? Don't destroy all our futures. And," Sakura smiled, "there was a prophecy about Syaoran's firstborn. You have the chance to be loved by two little boys if you make things right. If you don't..." and Sakura swallowed, "you destroy everything...even me."

"No..." Yelan whispered. She began to cry. "I can't...Xiao Long doesn't love me...I..."

"That can't be undone, and I'm sorry," Sakura said gently. "But...wouldn't you rather be mother to both Syaoran and Ming? They will lose their father soon, and you know it. Xia Hu isn't long for this world either. Can you love the two boys? Please? I..." and Sakura began to cry, "I beg you! Please...Your future self asked for a chance to change all this..she asked my mother for it, and I'm here to give it to you."

"Who do you love?" Yelan stood up and came closer to Sakura, who had let Ming go.

"Syaoran," Sakura said miserably. "And Ming is so poisoned by dark magic he reversed time to try and prevent Syaoran's birth. We lost...a friend...to achieve this. I can't bear it if I lose Syaoran!"

Yelan watched as the beautiful, powerful young sorceress begged her to learn to love Ming...and Syaoran. And something in her softened.

"Are you sure it is not too late?" she asked as she brushed hair out of Sakura's eyes.

"Only you can answer that," Sakura said earnestly.

"But for you to come here..." Yelan gasped. "What price did you pay?"

Sakura turned away and said softly, "I may never meet Syaoran again. But if he's alive..."

The Void suddenly disappeared from Sakura's hand, and she wondered where it had gone. Nothing seemed to be happening...but neither she nor Yelan saw the gray wisp of smoke that moved towards little Ming, and was inhaled by him.

Yelan suddenly smiled. "If for the sake of the future..." She touched Sakura's cheek. "You love Syaoran."

"I do," Sakura said. "I have to believe it will be all right," she murmured.

"It will be," Yelan said. "Because I will make it right. Promise me though that if we meet in the future, you will look kindly on me and not condemn me for my mistakes."

"I will," Sakura said, just as she felt herself fading. She gasped. It meant the magic that had created Aris had been consumed utterly by her trip to the past...and she braced herself for where she would go next.

**NOT THE END!**

* * *

**absolutefluffiness says: **Yes, it's a cliffhanger! Please don't kill me, but this was already 13 pages single-spaced (WHEW). Don't worry, the epilogue is almost done. I feel so proud of finishing my story! I'll put up the epilogue on or before Sunday March 29, and that's a promise!

I changed my poll to include previews of the other story ideas I have and have drafted parts of. If you have time, please do check it out? Previews are in my profile for three stories!

In the meantime, here's a preview of the epilogue:

"_Sakura-monster! Breakfast!" Toya yelled from the bottom of the stairs._

"_I am NOT a monster!" Sakura yelled back, if a bit halfheartedly._

_She had spent the last ten years (having been returned to the age of eight) looking for Syaoran as best she could. She'd done research about the Lis, and found nothing in Hong Kong save for the clan moving out mysteriously about seventeen years earlier to some other area in Asia. Her heart had leapt, and she allowed herself to hope. And when she found a registry entry on the Internet listing the birth of a "Li Syaoran" to a Li Xiao Long and a Qing Xia Hu on July 13 sixteen years earlier, she was thrilled to tears. _

_She knew they could not meet until the actual time they had met, and so she waited patiently to turn seventeen._

_And in her dreams...She sometimes felt his presence. On her seventeenth birthday, he had actually come to her in her dreams, holding and kissing her as he used to. Sakura had cried upon waking up, unwilling to leave her dream where Syaoran was._

_But he had promised. "I will come back for you, mei mei," he said. He'd handed her a strange flower, which Tomoyo had identified as a peony when she'd woken up with it on her pillow._

_Still...There was no trace of him on the Internet, no new transfers to Seijyo, nothing. __But as her eighteenth birthday passed and they entered their senior year of high school, no handsome amber-eyed, dark-haired boy had transferred into Seijyu High. Sakura had stopped perking up every time a new transfer student was announced; her heart would simply break a little more each time it turned out not to be Syaoran._

_All this time, Tomoyo was her tower of strength. Her cousin knew better than to ask, and when Sakura occasionally needed to cry without being able to explain why, Tomoyo would help her past it until it was over. She had learned to reassure Sakura with the words, "It will be all right." They never failed._

_Until this spring._

_She had spent high school turning everyone who asked her out down, and so had Tomoyo. Some mean-spirited boys at school had sneered and called them lesbians, but it had no effect on poor Sakura, who still pined for Syaoran._

_Another thing that worried her was that the Clow cards had not shown up. She'd ransacked her father's basement every day when she was ten...eleven...twelve...and nothing. No Cerberus. No Yukito, in fact, and it worried Sakura that not even Mizuki-sensei had appeared for her brother Toya._

_What had happened? She knew she had set things right, so she vowed to be more diligent in her part time jobs, to save enough money to go to Hong Kong and find the only boy she had ever loved._

_

* * *

  
_

**Thank you to: _DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura, -Kori Kage Tenshi-, AngelEmCuti, Marina Morshidy, winterkaguya, Link Fangirl01, , savagexnymph, Angie-ange, butterflyangellover14, Julia and Tania, CheeseyCraziness, Sakura Petal Wings, anigal08, lhaine07, Twilight Kisses, Karithinia, cherryblossom192, Chibi Ookami Tora, shazz, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, cupid17, rosedreamer101. _**And to Carro, um, the CCS characters are not mine so I can't say yes, sorry!


	21. Chapter 21

**Epilogue: Heartcaptor Syaoran**

**absolutefluffiness says: I KEPT MY PROMISE FOR THE DATE OF UPDATE!!! If you dislike fluff, then you will hate me LOL! EXTREMELY long chapter, sorry! I don't own CCS, so don't sue!**

**

* * *

  
**

_Ming could not understand it; one moment, his spell to reverse Time was working, then suddenly he was spiraling out of control through time. There was someone clinging to him, though—someone with an iron grip._

"_Who the hell are you?" he screamed at the strange blond, silver-eyed boy he'd seen before with Sakura._

"_You know, deep inside, who I am and why I'm here," the boy replied calmly, taking Ming's hand, and embracing him. "And we're going to make things right."_

"_Let go! Let go! Goddamnit, let me go!" Ming screamed over and over, struggling uselessly in Aris' strong hold. He tried to summon magic, but nothing happened._

_Aris merely smiled as he began pulling Ming into a branch that opened up in the time tunnel. "I paid too much for this chance," he said softly in Ming's ear. "Don't you want to find out who we really are?"_

_Ming stared into the boy's eyes. "What do you mean?" he asked, the insanity brought about by the dark magic in him shunted aside for a moment._

"_First, we have to get rid of the magic tainting you. Pardon the detour. And then..." Aris chuckled as his grip on Ming tightened, "let's see if someone can be born again."_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Nine years later...**_

**Li Mansion, Shanghai, China, in the month of the summer moon (July)**

Ever since he had been returned to the age of eight, with all his memories of his life intact, Syaoran Li had grown up aware of who he was, and of how old he truly was. He knew he had kept his promise; he was still alive, and he still loved Sakura. But how to meet her? Almost nine years ago, he had realized, with his parents' advice, that meeting Sakura before their destined time would destroy all she had worked so hard for, and so he had waited.

Now the time had come, but he still couldn't go to her. The decision to stay away had nearly torn Syaoran apart. As a result, he was angry and frustrated at a world that had forced them to pay so much just to set right the mistakes they had not even made themselves. Only his love for her kept him strong. What made it easy was that Yelan had moved them all to Taiwan, keeping him from letting Sakura know where he was. But knowing that she was there, waiting for him, and yet unable to let her know that he was waiting too...Syaoran closed his eyes.

Nine years. It was almost the time when they had met—and he could not move to her side yet. Not until he finished paying his side of the price to set things right—to wait.

But then, life had been good to Syaoran. **'Why should I be depressed?' **he thought. He was happy. He discovered that in this lifetime, Xiao Long had made amends with Yelan, and to the entire Clan's surprise, Xia Hu had come to live with the Lis. She and Yelan had become friends, and they had raised Xiao Long's sons together. Xiao Long knew the joy of having two sons who were good friends, and the love of two women—which he returned as well—and he died happy. Xia Hu died a year after Syaoran had been returned to their time, and he'd known her,if briefly, as his real mother.

Best of all, Syaoran realized that they had saved Ming. He'd been apprehensive to wake up in a world where Ming lived with him in the Li mansion, but the affection between them came as a surprise. And the eyes...Ming's eyes were completely different in this new world. They reminded Syaoran of a certain Guardian...

Ming had helped him through Xia Hu's death, and Syaoran had been grateful and happy. Their four sisters glomped the boys regularly, but together, they were able to resist the worst of it.

Though there were times he could have cheerfully strangled Ming, he loved him nonetheless. The turnaround was always a source of pride to Syaoran, now that he knew that Sakura possessed the power to change worlds with her will and strength. Ming had grown up free of the dark magic and he'd proved to be a rather strange boy, sometimes sardonic and cryptic—like Aris, Syaoran mused—and sometimes fierce and temperamental. What was consistent, though, was Ming's kind heart.

"_Is that your brother? He looks like a wimp," a boy at school said, scornfully looking at a nine year-old Syaoran, who had just entered the third grade. The boy had found Syaoran drawing sakura blossoms; the act of drawing them cheered Syaoran up, but was a cause of mockery from other boys._

_Ming had moved between Syaoran and the boy. "Watch your mouth," he said in a low voice. "That's my little brother you're talking about."_

"_Yeah? He don't look tough," the other boy sneered. "Plus, he's just the bastard, ain't he? You're the Li heir and that Show-ron brat," the boy pushed Syaoran's head roughly, "is the bastard by the whore concubine, right? And he's an orphan? He belongs in the gutter. Hah!"_

_Syaoran knew better than to respond to the taunts, and was preparing to walk away, but he was shocked when Ming flew at the other boy, shoved him against the wall, and yelled, "Shut up! Don't you dare talk about my brother that way!"_

_It was Syaoran who wound up pulling Ming off the now frightened boy._

"_Big brother," Syaoran said as they walked home later, "I can take care of myself."_

_Ming looked at Syaoran, then placed a hand on top of his head, ruffling Syaoran's already tousled hair. _

"_Hey!" Syaoran tried to push Ming's hand away but the older boy used his size to keep ruffling Syaoran's hair._

"_Lighten up," Ming smiled. "You're like an old man, you know?"_

"_I don't mean to be...but..." Syaoran began. "I have something I must do."_

_Ming stared at his younger brother, who often seemed so much older than him...and so much sadder._

"_Syaoran," and he stopped ruffling Syaoran's hair. "Why won't you tell me what makes you suffer?" His silver eyes were dark with concern._

"_...I can't." Syaoran looked away. "I...have something I must do."_

_Ming exploded. "You're just a little boy! Why do you act like you have to do something all the time, like you're carrying such an awful burden which you won't share? You should be playing, fighting with me...Yet you spend your time studying and practicing and...this weird obsession with sakura blossoms!"_

"_Please trust me," Syaoran closed his eyes wearily. "I am happy you're my brother. I really am. It's just...I can't...now is not the time." He sighed deeply. How could he tell Ming about Sakura? About what they had done to save him and so many others?_

_Suddenly he felt his brother's arm over his shoulders._

"_A thank you will suffice," Ming said airily. "You know, for saving you from the bully. Then you can give me your dessert later."_

_Syaoran rolled his eyes but when Ming smiled, crinkling his eyes, Syaoran smiled back. Ming somehow understood, and decided not to pressure Syaoran._

_Then Syaoran felt it: stray magic—a Clow card! But before it could attack them, it stopped short in front of Ming and transformed back into a card._

_Ming picked up the card and examined it curiously, then he smiled at Syaoran._

"_Let me guess. This is the 'something you must do', huh? How stereotypical of it to happen right as we were ending an awkward conversation."_

"_You..." Syaoran stared at Ming. "You sink magic!"_

"_Good thing," Ming said as he tossed the card at Syaoran, "or you would've been hurt. Now then," he said briskly, "we have to make sure we're always together so that the next time this Clow thingie attacks, I'll be here to help you."_

"_But..." Syaoran was thinking of so many possibilities, and the thought of Aris—had Aris somehow survived? Ming's eyes had originally been cold ice-bluish gray, and now they were clear silver, like Yue's. _

_But it wasn't possible; Syaoran knew that from his studies of magic. Aris was a created being without a soul, and could not have left a trace of himself behind as a result. Though he'd also wanted to strangle the new Guardian, he'd reluctantly liked him—and when the Guardian had sacrificed himself to help Syaoran and Sakura, he'd won Syaoran's admiration at last._

"_But what?" Ming had stopped in front of an ice shave stand. "What flavor do you want?"_

_There he went again, all noncholant and acting as if...Syaoran shook his head. Ming was Ming and Aris—deserved to be remembered for who he was._

"_Strawberry," Syaoran smiled._

"_Give him the bill," Aris indicated Syaoran to the stall owner._

"_But Ming!"_

"_Hey, you owe me," Ming grinned, and Syaoran finally smiled back._

_It would be that way over the next nine years: Ming helped Syaoran collect the Clow cards. Ming excelled at school, and was considered a school prince. Syaoran mostly kept to himself, studying magic and the cards. Ming basked in the limelight, Syaoran avoided it. And they understood each other._

_It was nice to have a big brother. _

But there were times when it **wasn't **nice to have a big brother. And Syaoran groaned when he remembered Ming's latest stunt.

"_Ming?" Syaoran called out when he got to the house late in the afternoon. It was uncharacteristically quiet, and Syaoran closed the door behind him gingerly. Where was everyone? Where were the servants, Eriol, Meilin...their mother?_

_He gasped; was that blood on the floor? A note was taped to the stair banister, and it read, "If you want to save your older brother, come quickly to your bedroom."_

"_Ming!" Syaoran yelled, and he cast a wind spell to carry himself upstairs. He crashed through his own bedroom door..._

_...and was soaked by a mixture of molasses and sesame seeds._

"_What..."_

_Ming was laughing hard. "Looks like you really do love me," he choked out between snorts of laughter._

"_Why you...You!" Syaoran tried to cast a spell, only to remember—yet again—that no magic worked properly on Ming. Instead he found himself forced to dodge his own water attack._

"_I...I don't have time to waste on this!" Syaoran roared, his temper finally getting the better of him. Years of playful torment from Ming, who forever insisted that Syaoran needed to lighten up, had taken a toll on his temper._

"_Yes, I know. The Clow cards, what you have to do, blah blah," Ming sighed and handed Syaoran a towel. "Syaoran, why can't you trust me to tell me why you're gathering the Clow cards?"_

"_When I turn seventeen, I can tell you. I promise," Syaoran said._

"_You two ought to clean up the mess you leave behind," Meilin, who had just returned from school, was standing in the hallway. "For heaven's sake, I...snff...huh..." She started laughing._

"_What?"_

"_Nice racoon eyes," Meilin snorted. Syaoran turned to face his mirror; the towel Ming had handed him had a spot full of charcoal._

"_MING YOU STUPID AS..."_

"_What did you call your older brother?" a calm voice from the doorway stopped Syaoran's cry._

"_Mom-aunt," he bowed. Only to see amusement in Yelan's eyes._

"_Really Syaoran," she said, a smile in her voice, "you should learn to guard against your brother's silliness. That will make you a better warrior. That way, you can best protect—what is precious to you."_

_The way she talked—Syaoran sometimes suspected his Mom-aunt knew his secret. But she always acted oblivious when he tried to bring it up. Ming had slipped out of Syaoran's room to pursue Meilin, and now he and Yelan were alone._

"_Syaoran. Your seventeenth birthday is coming up," she said quietly. "Let us talk in your father's study. I have a gift for you—from your father, your mother, and myself."_

_

* * *

  
_

**Kinomoto Household, Tomoeda-cho, Japan, in the month of the summer moon (July)**

"Sakura-monster! Breakfast!" Toya yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"I am NOT a monster!" Sakura yelled back, if a bit halfheartedly.

She had spent the last nine years (having been returned to the age of eight) wondering about Syaoran. She'd done research about the Lis, and found nothing in Hong Kong save for the clan moving out mysteriously about seventeen years earlier. Her heart had leapt, and she allowed herself to hope.

But as time passed and they entered high school, no handsome amber-eyed, dark-haired boy had transferred into Seijyu High. Sakura had stopped perking up every time a new transfer student was announced; her heart would simply break a little more each time it turned out not to be Syaoran.

Tomoyo was her tower of strength. Her cousin knew better than to ask, and when Sakura occasionally needed to cry without being able to explain why, Tomoyo would help her past it until it was over. She had learned to reassure Sakura with the words, "It will be all right." They never failed.

Until this spring.

She had spent high school turning everyone who asked her out down, and so had Tomoyo. Some mean-spirited people at school had sneered and called them lesbians, but it had no effect on Sakura.

Sakura had begun taking part time jobs at the age of twelve, running errands for her dad, helping the Tomoeda storeowners. She saved her money avidly, promising herself that if Syaoran didn't arrive by the time she graduated high school, she would travel to Hong Kong and find him there.

Only Tomoyo knew about Sakura's plans, and had promised to join her when she went on her search—even though Tomoyo did not know what—or who—Sakura was searching for. Sakura loved her cousin more and more when Tomoyo, without asking questions, stayed by her side and helped her with everything.

Except for one thing. Not that it was Tomoyo's fault. The cards had not shown up.

She'd ransacked her father's basement every day when she was ten...eleven...twelve...and nothing. No Cerberus. No Yukito, in fact, and it worried Sakura that not even Mizuki-sensei had appeared for her brother Toya.

_**What had happened?**_

"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo smiled. It was that day in July again, when Sakura preferred to be alone. "I'll go home ahead of you. Take these. I made them for you."

It was a small snack of Chinese meatballs.

Sakura smiled and hugged Tomoyo, who had discovered Sakura's fondness for them. They never tasted like how Syaoran had made them...but they were nonetheless wonderful.

"Have fun on your mission today," Tomoyo said softly.

Sakura smiled, and thanked Tomoyo, wishing she could tell her that today was Syaoran's birthday.

Every year, she would quietly celebrate alone. She would go to the park outside where Syaoran's apartment had been, with a tiny cupcake and a small candle. She would face the direction of China, and blow out the candle for him.

**'Oh God I still love him so much!' **Sakura fought the tears, knowing it was a losing battle. If she only had a photo of him, some kind of reminder—something to hold on to.

**'But I have to believe!' **Sakura dried her tears. '**I believe Syaoran when he said he would come back to me.'**

**

* * *

  
**

**Li Mansion, Shanghai**

Syaoran stood facing his Mom-aunt Yelan in the study. The books she, Xiao Long, and Xia Hu loved lined the shelves and made the study look more homey.

Yelan touched one book.

"Syaoran," she began. "I know you have been forced to pretend you aren't living your life all over."

Syaoran gasped. So she _**did **_know!

"But I can't bear to watch you unhappy." Yelan touched his chin and smiled, then handed him a small looped charm. "Tonight, wear this as you sleep. You may see her tonight, without risking your price. Happy birthday."

Speechless, Syaoran stared at the charm, which had a tiny emerald encased in amber.

"The time for you to return to her is coming. The Card you will capture today will help you find your way to her." Yelan smiled, and opened a safe from behind a portrait of her with Ming and Xiao Long. "I imagine you'll have need of this soon. When the time comes, do not hesitate to ask me for this."

It was her engagement ring, in a small bronze filigreed box with velvet cushioning. It had been handed down through several generations.

"Mom-aunt," Syaoran breathed. "Shouldn't this be Ming's?"

"But he won't need it when he proposes," Yelan smiled. "Because Meilin has always owned his heart. He can't even think of loving another, you know."

"What a cliché. Sheesh, his life is filled with them." Syaoran grinned, then handed the ring back to his aunt-mother, irresistibly reminded of Aris when he thought of Ming's situation. He then hugged her tight.

Yelan smiled and reached up to touch his hair. Soon she would not be able to reach his head.

"Make me proud, darling," she whispered. "Win her back."

"I will." Syaoran kissed her cheek then tensed.

"Clow card," Yelan sighed. "Go on, get it."

"Thanks!" With that, Syaoran sprinted out of the room to look for Ming.

Ming stepped out of the shadows. "Now will you explain things to me, Mom?"

"Sit down," Yelan said affectionately. "Do you see what he is going through now?"

"Sort of," Ming crooked an eyebrow. "Someone he is destined to love?"

"No. Someone he has always loved."

"Love it when you're cryptic," Ming rolled his eyes. "Mom, I want to help my little brother, and I can't do that if I don't know the whole story."

"He has always loved her," Yelan said. "But that's a story for another time."

"Then tell me tomorrow," Ming pleaded.

"All right. But remember, it's going to be a very long story," Yelan said.

"Wouldn't be worth listening to if it weren't," Ming said amiably as he trotted out to help his brother.

Several hours later, Syaoran rushed home, a bit dirty but triumphant. Ming had separated from him to go see Meilin once they were done.

**'Only two Clow cards left!' **Syaoran exulted. And—he clutched the charm to his chest—he would finally meet Sakura tonight.

He washed up quickly and leapt into bed; soon, he was asleep.

That night, Sakura was surprised; she didn't know where she was, but trees blossoming with sakura were all around her.

Syaoran, who found himself watching her in the dream, watched her hungrily. If it was possible, she was even more beautiful than he remembered. But he shook his head. Enough watching. Why waste the only time they could be together?

"Someday we'll live in a house with a yard full of these trees," a soft voice whispered in her ear. She felt a strong pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist, and she was gently turned around.

**Syaoran.**

No words were necessary; neither wanted to waste a moment together. They hugged each other tight, and then, smiling, they began to kiss gently.

"Missed me?" Syaoran asked as he looped tendrils of her auburn hair around his fingers.

Sakura began to laugh through her tears. "You have no idea! But where are we?"

"In a dream. It was the only way I can meet you." Syaoran ran a finger over her arms, reveling in her soft skin. "I can't begin to tell you how much I've missed you. I've always loved only you."

He was stopped by a finger on his lips. Green eyes stared into his.

"Please," Sakura whispered, winding her arms around his neck, "I know. And you have to know how much I've always loved you too. Let's not waste this time.

And they didn't.

Syaoran knew she would not remember he had been there when she woke up, but he was grateful for the time he had been given her.

Much later, after they had fully expressed years of pent-up longing for each other, she murmured against his neck, "Happy birthday, Syaoran."

"I love you. Believe in that, please," he whispered back. He released her from his embrace, gave her one last kiss, and watched as she faded away, back into her world.

* * *

**Eight months afterwards**

Syaoran stretched sleepily as he woke up, and then smiled. It was going to be a good day in Shanghai. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, his arms were blue, he'd finally caught the last two Clow Cards, and he could look forward to a good breakfast prepared by his Aunt-Mom Yelan.

And best of all, he had permission to move to Tomoeda and finish out high school there once the new school year began.

Wait. **'My arms are blue?!'**

"MING!" Syaoran yelled. "What the hell did you do to me this time!"

Downstairs, in the kitchen, a handsome older version of Syaoran with silver eyes looked upwards. "Hmm. Looks like he found my White Day present to him," he said calmly.

"You really really should be ashamed of yourself," his cousin Meilin, who liked to breakfast with her cousins, said. "How many times have you taken advantage of your immunity to magic to annoy him and Eriol?"

"Not enough times," Ming grinned.

"Try it on me and you'll find yourself plastered all over the Internet in a bad way," Meilin warned, her eyes glinting.

"Don't I know it. How you removed almost all traces of us on the Internet..." Ming whistled, and Meilin smirked. Then he turned serious. "About what I asked you last week," he began.

"Ming," Meilin looked away. "Don't."

"You know how I feel about you..."

"We're cousins twice removed!" Meilin protested, but she refused to look him in the eye.

Suddenly he was next to her, gripping her shoulders, forcing her to look into his flashing silver eyes. "I need an answer, Meilin. You're eighteen! You can decide for yourself. If not...I'll take up that student teacher post in Japan."

Meilin gasped. "You...you're leaving...me?"

"Do you want me to?" Silver eyes challenged red-brown eyes.

Meilin could not answer, but she shook her head.

"I need time," she whispered.

"Dammit!" Ming let go of Meilin and turned away, breathing hard. "You know I've loved you ever since we were children. You know how I feel! What else do you need? For me to kneel, to beg? I..." and he grabbed her, holding her close to him. "I love you, don't you understand?"

"Why do you love me?" Meilin asked softly. "I don't understand!"

"Neither do I but is that a reason to turn me away?" Ming asked. "I...I wish...I...God, you frustrate me, Meilin! I..."

"...would suggest calming down right about now," Eriol, who had been watching the drama from the doorway, suggested. Meilin took advantage of the distraction to flee.

"Perfect timing," Ming said wryly. "My life is riddled with cliches," he added in an undertone.

Eriol held up his pink forearms. "Perfect hue. It does clash with my hair though so would you be so kind as to tell me what you used so I can mix something to remove it?"

Ming snorted. "Fair play. You and Syaoran used magic during the bow and arrow training with Master Tsukishiro last week."

"Did not!" Eriol retorted.

"Did too!" Ming taunted back.

"Did not!"

"Did!"

"Good morning, little boys," Yelan, looking unruffled, sailed into the large Li kitchen. "Are you done being little brats? Ming, do be a dear and please tell your younger brother how to get the blue off his arms before he screams himself hoarse. Eriol, don't forget you have a checkup today with the Elders. Where's Meilin?"

Ming kissed his elegant mother's cheek. "Ma-ma, we are such a burden to you. Heaven forfend that we cause you to develop lines on your lovely face."

"That stopped working years ago," Yelan said, but she was unable to suppress a tiny smile. As usual he'd used wit and humor to deflect her last question, which meant Meilin hadn't answered him yet. "Now go and calm Syaoran down, will you?"

Ming sighed. "Work, work, work. It's all I ever do in this house," he said dramatically. As he went off to placate an irate Syaoran, Yelan turned to Eriol.

"It's almost time," she said quietly.

"Ten years," Eriol said.

"Do you think...maybe he wants to wait a little more...stay with us," Yelan began.

"No," Eriol said, but he smiled. "But he's caught the last two cards, and so you need to let him go now," he said gently.

"Are they ready to face each other again, I wonder?" Yelan avoided the implied question of whether she was ready to let both her sons go.

Eriol smiled, and cut her some slack. "Only they can tell, dear Aunt. Now. Scrambled eggs or sunny side up?"

Upstairs, Syaoran scrubbed furiously in his bathroom. Ming...Sometimes Syaoran could swear his older brother had been born solely to torment him. The color would not come off, not even with laundry detergent, and he was sure Ming had tried some exotic dye just to piss him and Eriol off.

"You can use lanolin," said a voice from the doorway.

"Or I could just double the locks on my door and spread broken glass on the carpet, just for you," Syaoran ground out through gritted teeth.

"Me? Poor old magic-less me?" Ming raised his eyebrows. "That won't stand up in court. You and Eriol have powers, and I have none. Boo-hoo," he pretended to sob.

"Oh come off it," Syaoran groaned.

Abruptly, Ming changed gears. "Are you ready?"

Syaoran immediately knew what he meant. "Always have been. We caught the last two cards yesterday. She and I will have to catch the balancing card together though."

"I'll go with you," Ming said softly. "To Tomoeda. They have an opening for a student teacher there."

Syaoran's head shot up. "But what about..."

"I've always wanted to be a teacher," Ming said, as if he didn't hear his brother.

"But..."

"Hurry up, or breakfast will be gone," Ming smiled, and turned to leave. "Our flight leaves in three weeks. Don't forget everything you need to pack—especially Mom's ring."

"Ming..."

But his brother had turned around and was gone.

**'How can I help him?'** Syaoran wondered.

* * *

**Tomoeda, in the month of spring leaves, three weeks later**

Naoko rushed into the classroom, yelping excitedly about them getting not one but two new transfer students at the beginning of their new school year—and a student teacher.

Sakura looked out the window and sighed. Not another disappointment. She sighed.

Had she been allowed to remember that Syaoran had been with her in a dream eight months ago, she would have been more cheerful.

She rose from her desk, without looking at Tomoyo, and went to the bathroom. She locked herself into a stall and leaned against the wall, feeling unwanted tears come to her eyes. She vowed to continue saving her allowance and taking part time jobs so she could go to Hong Kong and start searching for Syaoran. **'Even if he doesn't remember me,' **she thought.

But what if he had someone else? What if he didn't want her? Sakura pressed the heel of her hand against her eyes, willing her tears to stop. She had to believe she would find him again.

"It will be all right," she murmured. But this time, she felt a tiny despair shoot through her. She loved Syaoran so much that all this waiting, all this not knowing where he was...and why he was late...assuming he was coming back to her.

Ten minutes later, after splashing water on her face, she stared at herself in the mirror. "Stop crying," she told her swollen-eyed reflection in the mirror sternly, then she reluctantly made her way back to the classroom. She did not see her reflection stay in the mirror, smile, then quickly fly back to someone who was hiding the book of Clow Cards.

Sakura groaned upon seeing that class had already started, and that she was late. Oh, Terada-sensei would scold her for sure.

She opened the door and sneaked back into the classroom. She bumped into a tall boy, who smiled at her.

"Eriol?" Sakura's eyes went wide.

"Hello, Sakura," Eriol smiled.

"But that means..." Sakura looked around the classroom. He had to be there. He _**had **_to be! She saw Eriol move to stand next to Tomoyo. She saw Naoko, Chiharu, and Rika staring at the place behind her seat.

And she found him.

Syaoran's amber eyes were fixed on her, expressionless. Sakura lost her breath; she'd imagined him for so long, and now that he was here...

**'He doesn't remember me,' **she realized, and suppressed the urge to cry again. No, not when she had the chance again!

Then to her shock, Syaoran crossed the room and took her in his arms.

"Ten years, mei mei," he whispered, right before he lowered his head and captured her lips.

Shocked, Sakura squealed...then responded. Oh how she had missed this! And...and he remembered her! She kissed Syaoran back, wrapping her arms around him, and breathing in his scent greedily. He held her close as he kissed her, savoring her lips like a starving man. Between kisses, he whispered, over and over, "I love you, oh God Sakura I love you so much!"

Sakura laughed and cried as she kissed him back. "I love you too, Syaoran!"

When they finally pulled apart, the classroom was in chaos. Tomoyo was screaming for a camera, Naoko was laughing hysterically, Chiharu was strangling Yamazaki. Eriol, with a knowing twinkle in his eye, calmly handed Tomoyo a digital video camera. She only paused briefly to ask him why he knew her name—not why he was carrying a camera. Their other classmates were cheering.

"What's going on?" an authoritative voice boomed.

Sakura stiffened. It was Ming! He was dressed in a gray suit, and he entered the classroom...with the attendance book in his arms. But something...

His eyes! Sakura gasped. Instead of blue-gray, they were clear silver, and they sparkled with mischief. Sakura was about to ask when Ming put a finger to his lips in a shushing gesture, and winked. He then looked at Sakura and Syaoran, who grinned sheepishly. Rolling his eyes, Ming dryly said, "You two can continue later. I need to conduct homeroom now."

"What..." Sakura began.

"Long story," Syaoran groaned. "he's every bit as annoying as a certain guardian we once knew...I suspect he's in there somewhere though I have no proof. But...I need to do this now." He began to search his pockets.

"You see, on my birthday last year, I had a dream in which I showed the most beautiful girl I have ever known and loved how much I loved her. We were never supposed to meet again...but somehow here I am, and here she is." He pulled out his hand, his grin triumphant. "I've wasted so much time. We've lost so _**much **_time, mei mei. And so," he knelt in front of Sakura, "marry me the moment we graduate from high school."

If the original chaos had been caused by their sudden kissing, this sudden proposal to Sakura from a very handsome boy no one had ever seen before sent the class into anarchy. Yamazaki was eagerly exchanging superstitions about first love with Naoko; Tomoyo had jumped onto Eriol's shoulders to film the tearful, joyful response. It was a scene that would attain urban legend status in Sejyo high school, and which would forever make transfer students a cause for excitement there.

Ming gave up and yelled, "Class dismissed!" drowning out Sakura's joyful cries of "Yes, oh God yes!"

* * *

At the Kinomoto household, Fujitaka and Toya were floored when two limousines pulled up in front of their tiny house. Three handsome young men—one with tousled brown hair, one with midnight blue hair, and one with gray hair—came up to their porch, each bearing brightly-wrapped boxes in gold and red.

"OI!" Toya turned red, then flew out the front door when Syaoran assisted Sakura out of the last limousine. They turned to each other and kissed tenderly, Sakura tangling her fingers in Syaoran's thick hair.

"GET OFF HER YOU STUPID BAS..."

"I wouldn't finish that word if I were you," someone drawled, and Toya began to glare at a silver-eyed version of the boy kissing his sister. The glaring contest was evenly matched, as Toya and Ming were the same height, and Tomoyo giggled as she filmed it.

"Ming, dear, please don't aggravate your future brother in law," an elegant, honeyed voice interrupted. "I assure you," the words were now aimed at Toya, "that my son has only the best intentions towards your sister."

Toya looked at the woman, who was tall, slender, and regally beautiful. She smiled, and to his surprise, she bowed.

"I am Li Yelan, and I ask that you invite us in so that I can explain," she smiled.

Toya was stunned into speechlessness, and Fujitaka took over. "Welcome to our home," he smiled warmly.

Inside, Fujitaka was quick to notice the ring—how could he not notice, given the size of the diamond—on Sakura's finger.

"I am sorry but I was not aware Sakura was even dating. You see, she's never had a boyfriend," he began.

"And that's how it should be!" Toya spat.

The visitors all looked at each other, and rose as a group: Yelan, Ming, Syaoran, Eriol, and a gray-haired young man in glasses. Sakura and Tomoyo remained seated, Tomoyo innocently cradling a tiny digicam in her lap. The Lis bowed to the Kinomotos, and Syaoran bowed deepest to Fujitaka.

"I came to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage," he said solemnly.

"She's too young!" Toya's voice had gone high-pitched.

"My apologies, Kinomoto-san," Syaoran said. "But I have spent a decade waiting for this opportunity, and I cannot let her go now." The love shining in his eyes surprised Toya.

"How did you two meet?" he asked suspiciously. "Over the Internet?" To his surprise, everyone stifled laughter.

"Long ago," Sakura smiled. She looked at Eriol, who nodded. "Perhaps someday I will explain, Father, but you helped in this."

"You let her go off and date this boy?" Toya demanded.

Sakura giggled. Poor confused Toya. The gray haired young man then rose and bowed to Toya.

"I am tutor to the young gentlemen of the Li Clan and my name is Tsukishiro Yukito," he said softly. "I am also privy to the family's secrets, and so if you would follow me, perhaps we can talk in the yard? I would be honored to explain it all to you."

Fujitaka smiled as Toya was led away. Eriol smiled back at him.

"It is always strange to confront yourself in another person," Eriol said.

"So I have heard," Fujitaka smiled, quickly realizing who Eriol was.

Syaoran opened a large wooden box, and Sakura gasped. The Clow book! She gaped as the Cards gaily flew out, the ones which could talk all calling her name and dancing around her.

"How...Oh..." She hugged Mirror, who had manifested, and tickled Dash, which was purring at her.

"My wedding present to you," Syaoran said. "I'm sorry I was delayed by a year, but Light and Dark took the longest to capture." The two cards bowed and smiled. "I had to prove my love for you in so many ways before they agreed to be transformed back into cards."

"Syaoran..." Sakura was speechless. "How did you..."

"It was very hard to do it without you," he admitted, "and I started when I was nine. Ming helped me—I'll explain that later. But whenever I caught a card, it became easier when I remembered you...and how much I love you. Now all that remains is to catch the balancing card, then for all of them to be transformed into your—no, our cards."

Sakura flung her arms around Syaoran and began to cry. He held her tight, whispering, "Hush, mei mei, we'll never be apart again, I promise."

Fujitaka suddenly laughed. "I married Nadeshiko when she was sixteen, so who am I to deny you? And I assume you're eighteen," he looked at Syaoran.

"Yes, sir."

"Then you have my blessing."

"Time to eat!" a loud voice roared, and Sakura was surprised when Kero-chan flew out of one of the boxes. "See, Syaoran, I told you she'd say yes!" Then someone grabbed him.

"Do I know you?" Kero asked after Sakura smothered him in hugs.

Syaoran laughed. "That's the Card Mistress."

"Oh!" Kero eyed Sakura curiously. "Well, she's cute. Better get a move on your babies then."

"Kero-chan!" Sakura and Syaoran both yelped, blushing red, Syaoran due to a certain memory he had.

Sakura and Syaoran happily explained things to Fujitaka, who revealed that he knew. He was a bit teary at letting go of his daughter, but overjoyed to see her genuinely, finally happy in her life. Food was brought in, and the Kinomotos and the Lis shared the first of many meals together.

"I don't like her brother," Ming sniffed. "Always glaring at Syaoran!"

Tomoyo giggled; over the course of the night, Eriol had reintroduced himself, and asked her permission to court her. She was taken aback by his suave yet aggressive style, and had said yes. "Toya just wants to protect his sister."

"And I just want to protect my brother," Ming cracked his knuckles.

Eriol laughed. "Come on, let's go; we still have to take Tomoyo-san home." The attraction between them was obvious, and Ming advised them to take the second limousine.

"And all's well that ends well," Ming said to his mother as they walked back towards their limousine after the impromptu party ended.

"What about you?" Yelan asked, as they paused at the doors.

"I'll be okay," Ming smiled ruefully, knowing she meant Meilin. "Or, if my clichéd luck holds, Meilin will have followed us here and she'll say yes to marrying me." Ming rubbed his eyes wearily. "Yeah right."

"Oh you have such little faith in me, and in the cliches that run your life," a voice piped up from the shadows.

Meilin stood there, smiling at him lovingly. Ming gaped.

"You came?"

"Followed on the very next flight. And let me tell you, hacking into the Japan Air flight manifests is such a bitch," Meilin smiled. "Fortunately I 'pwn' the internet." She laughed, then cast her eyes down. "Can you forgive me for taking so long to make up my mind about you?"

"Only if you marry me as soon as you finish college," Ming said softly as he touched he chin gently.

They stood, smiling at each other. Someone cleared a throat from the porch. It was Eriol, standing with Tomoyo, who was still aiming the digicam at them.

"I believe this would be the perfect time for a really clichéd kiss," Tomoyo giggled.

"And who am I to deny the audience?" Ming grinned, crossed over to Meilin, bent her backwards, then kissed her deeply.

When they straightened up, Yelan handed Ming something. It was a lovely silver engagement ring with a ruby and a diamond.

"Why am I not surprised that you were ready?" Ming grinned at his mother.

Yelan smiled. "I just knew," and she slid into the limousine. "Oh, and Eriol has the deeds to your apartments. You each get an apartment here."

"There are four deeds," Eriol smiled, knowing what came next.

"Who says you boys are staying here alone?" Yelan grinned, and then she left.

* * *

It didn't take long for Sakura and Syaoran to fulfill her promise to the Void card, and before the school year was over, they had converted the cards to beautiful pink and green cards with their intertwined initials on the back.

When Sakura and Syaoran graduated, they were happily married a few days later in a lovely cherry-blossom filled private outdoor wedding, though only a few people understood the lovers' jokes about being "ten years older". Later they held a reception with the Cards and the Guardians in attendance. Best of all, Nadeshiko, Xiao Long, and Xia Hu were able to attend the second reception.

They discovered that alcohol and the Cards didn't mix. Sakura and Syaoran had to get Naoko to write a story to cover up the antics of the Cards that had run wild in the streets of Tomoeda.

They had fun opening their wedding presents afterwards, and Syaoran groaned when they opened Toya's: it was a familiar book labeled "Handbook for Responsible Lovers" with a note written in big bold letters, "NO BABIES UNTIL AFTER COLLEGE!"

"He doesn't give up, does he?" Syaoran moaned as he lay back in their king-size bed in their new home near the college they were going to attend. As he had promised, they had a yard with sakura trees.

"Like us," Sakura giggled, and snuggled into Syaoran's arms. "Not that we need it," she added, and they laughed.

"Finally," Syaoran sighed as he pulled her close. "Now you really are Mrs. Li."

"Syaoran?" Sakura rolled on top of him and touched her nose to his. "Do you regret anything?"

"Are you crazy?" Syaoran laughed. "Look at us, here and now. We're married. You saved me. And best of all, you love me," he said as he gently kissed her.

"Remember the library we saw in limbo? The one you said had stories about us?" Syaoran nodded. "What do you think the future holds for our story?" Sakura asked her husband. She wiggled her toes in happiness. **'He's my husband!'** she squealed in her mind.

Syaoran admired her engagement and wedding rings, paired on her left hand, grateful that it was finally over and that they belonged to each other for the rest of their lives. **'Sakura is my wife. My. Wife.'** he thought giddily. "God, _**not **_a sequel," he groaned. "We've already lived out two lifetimes, mei mei. I hope our future kids will never have to rewind time, have to be duplicated, or whatever."

Sakura shuddered. "No freaking way," she said. She turned to him. "Time to say I love you," she said to Syaoran.

"It's always time to say that," Syaoran said, and he used his magic to turn off the lights. "In any language possible."

* * *

**In The End...**

Sakura and Syaoran enjoyed a long and happy marriage, blessed with a boy and a girl who, to their parents' relief were perfectly normal. And they were rarely apart in all that time.

Ming and Meilin, however, had their hands full with twin boys...and twin girls...all four of whom were magical. When they were all sent off to magic school, it was Ming who sighed in relief. His immunity to magic was something he and his wife blessed and were grateful for on a daily basis.

Eriol courted Tomoyo the way he had learned she liked: sometimes sweet, sometimes sexy. They were the last couple to marry, and to everyone's surprise, they happily stayed childless.

Fujitaka enjoyed the company of his ghostly wife Nadeshiko until he died happy many years later.

Toya and Yukito opened the same cafe they had the first time Sakura and Syaoran met, and when Sakura tricked them into revealing their feelings for each other, became each other's lifetime companion.

And the Cards? They lived happily ever after, just like everyone else. For is there any other way to end a Cardcaptor story? After all, everything...is going to be all right.

Believe.

**THE END**

* * *

For Chapter 20, I'd like to thank Vampire-princesses, pyscho-pyro-shrink, , lhaine07, DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura, Link Fangirl01, savagexnymph, Julia and Tania, butterflyangellover, -Kori Kage Tenshi, Mrs. Radcliffe 13, winterkaguya, michiko14anime, AngelEmCuti, anigal08, rondallagurl, and xSapphirexRosesxFanx

* * *

Oh my God! My first completed story...I'm sad to see it end but next week, the new one goes up—wish me luck with the mature story. Please let me know how I did with a review? They are our lifeline, and part of the reason why we write. Thanks!

To those who have been with me since the beginning, and everyone who reviewed, read, favorited, and alerted, wow thanks! You are so kind, and here's hoping you find your own Syaorans soon!

To the ECRS team, UPDATE SOON! Love you guys, thanks!

* * *

**My next story: **I was shocked to see "Shadows" overtake "Slowly, Sweetly." Both have two chapters written out, so I'll wait until April 4 to see which story to put up. If you haven't voted, please do if you can!

Expect the first chapter of the next story to be put up next week, by April 5 (I LOVE not being grounded anymore!)...and I really really hope you guys can support that as well as much as you did "Heartcaptor Syaoran"! Previews are available on my profile!


End file.
